My Inspiration
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: An AU where Ichigo is a writing assistant working for famous, bad-ass novelist Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.CH.21: To Ichigo Kurosaki. My Love. My life. My Inspiration.
1. Prologue

**My Inspiration**

_**By Confusion No Hime**_

**Summary:** Ichigo is a writing assistant who's supposed to work for a new famous novelist. Humiliation and craziness ensues as he saw his new boss having wild sex on top of a kitchen table…and it was their first meeting.

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone! So, this is my new GrimmIchi fic and it's another AU. I know, I usually do AU for this pairing but I just love putting these two in different kinds of situations. I just hope you'll like it as much as you liked my 'Teal and Orange' and 'Step Brothers'. Please tell me what you think. I'll decide if I should continue with this fic after I've read your reviews and reactions. Just DON'T flame me. Thanks!

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi/malexmale, sexual graphical content and bad language. Please refrain from reading this if you are under eighteen.

**Disclaimer:** Still the same, I don't own Bleach.

**Additional Note:** This is written in Ichigo's POV.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

I thought I've seen everything. I thought I've already experienced all the deepest shits any writing assistant could ever have. I thought my life would really suck today and it just proved me… right.

Unfortunately.

Shit.

I just stood there, body numb, eyes wide, mouth hanging while my heart was having a silent heart attack as I took the scene in front of me. There, on the innocent, yet lifeless kitchen table was a handsome blue-haired man, kneeling, moving erotically, and breathing heavily as he fucked a woman with exquisitely tanned skin and blond hair underneath him.

I thought that I was dreaming, that the scene in front of me was just produced by a very, very large TV screen that was currently playing porn, but I wasn't. It was fucking real and I realized how real it was even more when…

"Oh, fuck! You're so big! I'm coming, Grimmjow! Aaaaahhhh!!!"

…

…

…

Did she just say Grimmjow?

…

…

…

As loud as she was, the woman came and so was the handsome man on top of her. My unblinking eyes rebelliously shifted upwards to look at the man's expression. For the first time in my entire fucked-up life, I was blown away. The man, who was currently experiencing nirvana had his eyes closed in bliss, his mouth partly open in a silent groan and his back arched in pleasure as beads of sweat trickled down on his forehead, his long neck and his lean body. His expression was intense, lustful and seductive that I felt myself getting har—

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

In an instant, the porn movie in front of me ceased. The sexy man and the gorgeous woman (now that I got to see her face) immediately stood up, pulled away from each other and looked at me.

Shit. I didn't mean to fucking scream! Heck, I didn't even mean to get a fucking hard on while watching him—her, aaarrgh! What-fucking-ever!

I didn't do anything. I just stood there like a blushing idiot and with a horrified expression on my face as they stared back at me… with a not-so-like-they-we're-expecting-me-to-see-them-having-wild-sex-on-the-kitchen-table kind of look. What the fuck was up with that?

"Oh, he's cute." The blond woman said. "So, he's your new assistant?"

The blue-haired man smirked. "Yeah, looks like it."

Holy motherfucker…

I cursed to myself as a frightening thought hit me.

"G-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" I blurted, scared.

Fuck, please don't tell me he's—

"Yeah. That's me."

…

…

…

Shit, I just saw my new boss having sex... and the most horrfying thing was that I got a hard on and I wasn't even gay!

* * *

**Author Notes:** What a very awkward situation to meet your new boss and what the fuck was I thinking when I wrote this? Okay, just judge it. I know it's just the prologue but I'm not too sure with the plot I'm planning yet so I'll be basing its fate on the reviews it will get. Like it? Then please click the button below. Come on, I know you want to. Hate it? Just don't tell me and please don't flame me.

Thanks very much~!


	2. The New Boss

**Author Notes:** So, here's chapter one since I got lots of positive feedbacks with the prologue.

**Thank You to:** tristana / shillanna / vanity-issues / nvgurl / flyingshadow1314 / hikaita / boogermeister / Katrina tora / pickle reviver / sexykakashi99 / lunaticcrow21 / gerardisbeautiful / desperatembrace / sorry for the anon / treee / crescent luna moon / flamez-is-renji-girl666 / lover1492 / nairija / ladywolfinmt / ivy / mizuki assassin of the mist / loveofmylifeis / vudupins / secretly-eager-to-please077 / tigertearz / kra-zgirl / piratequeen24

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi and bad language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The New Boss**

* * *

For probably the nth time in three minutes, I just stood there and gaped like an idiot that it was getting tiring, the thought of that… that naked man, being my new boss was something I couldn't accept. Why me? Why was I chosen by Yoruichi to work for this perverted sex god?

The woman smiled teasingly and got off the table. She then turned around and faced me. Luckily, the table managed to cover the lower part of her (and my new boss') body though she flaunted her gigantic breast like she was fully dressed.

Shit.

I thought I was gonna throw up.

I mean, I thought my nose was gonna bleed.

I immediately lowered my head and focused my gaze on the floor, repeating the words 'Don't look up.' in my head. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see." I apologized with a red face, hoping that the ground would crack open beneath me and would swallow me whole, or a stray bullet would shoot out of the ceiling and would hit me in the head so I could die and would finally get over this embarrassment.

"Ha, don't worry about it. I just hope you enjoyed the porn show." The blue-haired monster said teasingly. "How did you get inside by the way?"

You should learn how to lock your fucking door bastard!

"I pressed the door bell but I think you didn't hear it. I just checked if the door was open then I heard… voices and went inside." I answered truthfully instead, trying my hardest not to stutter.

"You must've forgotten to lock it last night." The woman said.

"Whose fault is it that I forgot? If you weren't sucking my cock while we were getting inside, I would've remembered, bitch!"My new boss sneered, his response only making me feel more awkward. How could he just say those things so easily? He talked as if he was not naked and he was just talking about the fucking weather!

The blond woman just laughed then moved. She moved from her fucking spot and crossed the room butt naked. Fuck, I would really throw— I'm gonna have fucking nose bleeds if I look up! "I'm gonna take a shower." She said before she went out.

"Leave after you do that!" My new boss shouted with a rough voice.

…

…

…

So… now I was alone… with my new boss… who's kinda half-naked, reeking of sweat and sex and was currently looking at me. I knew he was looking because I fucking glanced and it made my heart palpitate again! I shivered as his image; his half-naked figure had engraved itself in my head.

Shit, it was not fucking good!

"Hey…"

I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah?"

"Your hard."

You know what?

Screw this.

I spun around and ran to the door. I was so humiliated I just had to get out of there! I could never work for this cocky, arrogant bastard! Yeah, I was fucking hard but he didn't have to point it out! Aaargh! This sucks!

I went out of his apartment and ran towards the elevator, face still flushed, body still shaking. Fuck it if Yoruichi would kill me for ditching this job! I would never go back there and face that pervert again! I pressed the down button and impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive on my floor. After thirty seconds, the elevator dinged and it opened. Luckily, it was empty and I immediately got inside, breathing heavily as if I was chased by a wild animal. Suddenly, I heard my cellphone ring. With a groan, I fished it out of my pocket and growled as I saw who was calling. With a heavy heart, I took a deep breath and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Ichigo. Did you already meet Grimmjow?" Yoruichi's feminine yet husky voice echoed through the ear piece.

Great, just the question that I wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I did." I replied stiffly.

"Good. Well, you know what kind of a person is he. Just be patient and—"

"I don't want to work for him, Yoruichi-san." I bluntly said, cutting her off.

"Huh? Your first meeting didn't go well? Did he show how nasty his attitude is?" She inquired.

"Yes, he did and not only that, I saw him having sex with a hot blond on his kitchen table!" I replied exaggeratingly. Seriously, I just wanted to let this anger and irritation out of my system. "Can you imagine how awkward was that situation? I'm fucking telling you, I'm not gonna work with a person like him and I don't give a shit if he's famous or if he's your number one writer!"

"Calm down, Ichigo! You can't just quit!"

"Yes, I fucking can!" I said then the elevator opened.

"Look, you're the only one who can work with him at the moment. You can't quit!" Yoruichi reasoned as I got out of the elevator, evading people who wanted to go inside it.

"I told you, I'm not gonna take this job! Just let me work for Urahara again."

"Urahara is out of the country and you know that."

"Then I'll wait for him."

"Ichigo please."

"I've decided, Yoruichi-san. I am not gonna work for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." I declared with finality then hung up on her. I turned my phone off and placed it back inside my pocket before I went out of the building and into the busy streets of Karakura, feeling exhausted and stressed.

What a day this had been… seriously.

I walked for a couple of minutes before I saw a nice-looking and cozy coffee shop. I went inside and decided to take a break. Maybe a nice cup of coffee would make me feel better.

I rubbed my temples as I waited for my order and since I was alone, I couldn't help but contemplate on the events of this crazy morning. Well, that fucking event wouldn't even traumatize me if only Yoruichi didn't call me yesterday. I was at home, lounging and was bored as hell since my former boss, Kisuke Urahara was currently travelling in Switzerland when she called. She offered me to work for another writer the company have and because I was desperate to do something, I immediately agreed without even thinking or asking any questions and that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire existence. I only found out that I would be working for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques when she called me to give his name and home address.

The moment that that name came out of her mouth, I knew that I was in trouble.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaues was currently the most famous romance writer in town. With four best-selling books and two literary awards in his belt in his two-year career, he was considered as one of the best. I hadn't seen him before, but people always told me that he had lots of female fans because he was from Germany and he was very, very handsome. Now, I had to agree that they were right. But anyway, back to the fucking topic. Along with his fame, came controversies and lots of it. He was also known for his bad-ass attitude, for being a player and for having the mouth of a freaking sailor. Despite his wonderful and romantic works of art, his personality was as good as the devil. Oh, and did I mention that he also had a thing for firing his assistants without any reason. As of last week, it was said that he had already fired his 39th assistant which was why, Yoruichi asked me to work for him.

So I could be the 40th.

Holy crap.

Like hell, I'd let him do that especially now that I've confirmed that all the things I've heard about him we're all true.

"Thank you for waiting!" The sweet voice of the waitress suddenly echoed in my ear, cutting my line of thoughts.

I looked up at her with a small smile and watched her as she placed my cup of coffee on the table. She then left with a bow and I just nodded in response. I took the steaming cup and carefully sipped on it. Sighing gratefully as the warm liquid spread inside me like a touch of sunshine. I felt good and for a moment, I forgot the nightmare that I had today.

---

It was lunch time when I got back home. No one was around since my twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin were at school while my crazy father was in a conference. He was a doctor and he had a clinic located just in front of our house. I went up to my room and was just happy to see my bed. I dropped my bag pack and slumped on my bed like I hadn't seen it in years. I closed my eyes and relaxed, maybe a little nap would be good. I was about to drift off to freaking lala land when the fucking phone rang.

I looked at the bedside table and scowled at the crying piece of shit. Lazily reaching for it, I answered it with a leepy voice. "Hello?"

"Ichigo! I knew you'd be at home!" Yoruichi's voice suddenly greeted me and I shot up on my bed with a shocked and disappointed expression.

"Yoruichi-san!" I screamed. I should've known that she would call me at home!

"I was calling you on your cellphone."

"I turned it off and if you're gonna ask me to go back to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' house and work for him, my answer is no." I bluntly said.

I heard her click her tongue on the phone. "I knew you'll say something like that but how about this, I'll double your salary if you will agree to work for him."

I paused and think. Double my salary? Really? Somehow, that would be a large amount of money that could help me move out of my father's house. But...

"It's still a no." I stubbornly replied when images of the blue-haired beast fucking a hot blond on a table flashed before my eyes.

"What if I triple it?" She asked and I felt the devil in her voice as she spoke those words.

Triple?

Are you fucking kidding me?

Shit.

"A-are you serious?" I asked a little too eagerly. Come on, triple my salary? That's like more than my father's salary! You couldn't blame me to be interested. If I have that kind of salary, I could finally get a flat in a nice apartment.

"Yes." She replied with the same devilish tone.

I bit on my lip and contemplated really deeply.

Come on, triple!

More money, a neat apartment for myself!

But I had to deal with that monster Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

But the point was there would be more money.

Money.

Money.

M.O.N.E.Y.

I heaved a sigh. "Why are you this desperate to have me work for that arrogant, cocky beast?" I asked before I say yes… I mean make my decision.

"'Coz I kow you can stand that arrogant, cocky beast. Also, I know you need money so you can move out of your father's house and rent your own place." She answered with a convincing tone. "You really want to get out of there, right Ichigo? I mean, come on. You're already 25 and you're still living with your family."

"You know why I couldn't afford to get out of here!" I cut in annoyingly.

"I know, which is why I'm giving you this chance. You just have to work for him, keep up with his arrogance and force him into keeping up with his deadline. And besides, he asked for you."

I blinked and scowled. "What do you fucking mean by that?"

"He called me ten minutes after I talked to you and he said he wants you to work for him."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know which is why you should accept this job, to know why." She answered with slight mischief in her voice.

I took a deep breath and thought about it.

"Okay, I'll do it." I replied. "Only because of the money and not because I really wanted to, and if ever that bastard will do something to piss me off, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

---

So after one hour, I found myself standing in front of the devil's door, nervous and irritated. I'd rather be jobless than work for a bastard like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques but I had to since money was involved…and it was my job after all.

I shook my tensed hands and took a deep breath, before pressing the door bell. I had to wait for a couple of seconds before the door knob moved. In an instant, I felt my heart jump to my throat as I felt the presence of the devil lurking upon me. The door opened and for the millionth time that day, I was shocked, for there, in front of me, was no other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, hair wet and lips smirking, clad in nothing but a white fluffy towel.

Shit.

"Welcome back." Grimmjow greeted with a smirk as he looked teasingly at me with those seductive blue eyes of his.

I swallowed hard and composed my thoughts. I couldn't just stand there, gape like an idiot and make a fool out of myself again. "Yoh." I managed to greet then blinked and immediately placed a scowl on my face.

He opened the door wider. "Come in." He said then turned around and walked towards the living room.

I took another deep breath, stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I quietly followed him to the living room and stood at the entrance as I saw him dry his wet hair with a towel while looking outside his beautiful and elegant floor to ceiling window. Actually, the entire house was beautiful, elegant and surprisingly clean.

"I'm glad Yoruichi got to drag your ass back here. " He said as he turned around and faced me. He was really handsome and undeniably attractive that I found myself suddenly gasping for breath as I looked at him. Why the fuck did he had this kind of effect on me?

"Yeah." I just replied, trying to act normal and comfortable.

The smirk on his lips widened and turned into a sadistic grin. Then, he just looked at me, teasingly, meaningfully that it made me want to squirm. I immediately furrowed my brows together and glared. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

"Do I look hot when I come?" The bastard suddenly asked out of nowhere.

I gaped at first then blinked. What a fucking question! Did he really have to ask me that? I pulled myself together and scowled at him. For the past three minutes I've been with this guy, I discovered that scowling was a nice way for me to hide my nervousness. "You know, you're a real ass." I shot back annoyingly.

"Why thank you. Now, answer the question." He demanded; a shit-eating grin was still plastered on his face.

Seriously, I wouldn't feel intimidated by his pointless question if only his eyes were not currently mesmerizing me. Man, there was just something with those eyes that made me nervous, uncomfortable and…hard and I was a fucking man! "Yes." I answered uninterestingly though deep inside it was true. "Now, can we go to business? I'm your fucking assistant and I have to make sure that your manuscript is good and will be done before the deadline." I said, changing the topic. It would be nice to let him know that I was purely here for business.

He raised an eyebrow; his gaze was now shooting with sarcasm. "Oh? I thought you're supposed to cook for me, clean my house and entertain me when I'm bored."

I just looked at him, scared and angry at the same time. Now, I knew why no one wanted to work for him… because he was probably the biggest asshole who had ever lived! "What you need is a maid and not me. If that's the case, I'm out of here." I muttered then turned around to leave, stomping heavily to emphasize how furious I was. I don't freaking care if Yoruichi would bug me again or if I still get my usual salary. I work to help writers and not to be their fucking maids!

"Fucking asshole." I muttered to myself as I reached for the door knob. I was about to open it when a large hand slammed against it and I felt Grimmjow's intoxicating presence behind me. I spun my head around to glare only to gasp in shock when I realized how near his face was.

Shit.

"What the fuck?"

He encircled his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, my back slamming against his hard chest that made me shiver in some sort of excitement. Then he leaned closer, my thoughts fleeing out of my head all of a sudden as the hand on my waist slid down on my crotch.

…

…

…

Oh no.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay, so I made a few changes in this chapter. Somehow, it's necessary to re-read this again so you can understand the next chapter. Yes, I'll update again after a long time. I'm busy with work and with RL these days, so my plot bunnies got weak. But, I'll surely update this weekend. Please wait for it. Thank you~!


	3. Suck it up!

**Author Notes:** Okay, after a very, very long time of having writer's block I finally wrote an acceptable chapter. YAY! Sorry for the long wait and thanks to all the people who had reviewed and added this fic in their faves/alerts. Thank you too for giving your ideas when I had no idea what to do with this fic anymore. Hope you'll enjoy this installment and please review.

**Thank you to:** FlyinGShadow1314 / Secretly-eager-to-please077 / Zasik / TigerTearz / Tristana / Katrina Tora / Black Storm Van Pendragon / shillanna / Crescent Luna Moon / Kuroi Bara / Sorry for the Anon / vanity-issues / vandanziangrimm / Carabel / Loveofmylifeis / happygirl24 / Vivienne Solid / Tristessa-Amoretta / HikaIta / Nairija / Boogermeister / TealEyedBeing / PirateQueen24 / Kra-ZGirl / Ramecupmiso / Demonette-666 / Abused-Little-Raven / gerardisbeautiful / green-road / Youkai Kisaki / Lady Kiba / darkdragonalucard / Pickle Reviver / KamiKaze43v3r / Nosferatu523 / StoryTellerInsane / BummieLee / eternaltorture / arietan / Fen Jien Ren / Vhendira / Don Seira / whitebengal14 / erisreigned / Calcium FIST / sukoi-sugoi / lovelle7 / Cappington / goosebump / ANBUGIRL1395 / Grimmylover101 / Violent Dance / Davey-mura / LaughingZebra / Yusuke kun / 2weird2Btakenserious / naoto-san / hehehehohoproductions0 / ObsidianJade / C Alexia / Ryuuhana.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/boyXboy, bad language and slight sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ain't mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Suck it up!**

* * *

Just when I thought Grimmjow would touch my crotch, he pulled me instead and dragged me back to his living room.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing! Let go of me you fucking bastard!" I protested as I struggled to get away from him. His bare skin was making me feel hot and his alluring scent was making me feel light-headed. I didn't like it especially when I realized that my cock was half-hard.

Fuck it.

"Ya think I'm gonna let you leave. You're my assistant. You are going to fucking help me whether you like it or not." He roughly said, easily dragging me with him like I'm some rag doll. He threw me on the couch once we got to the living room and looked down on me; his muscular arms crossed over his… shit. Why the fuck was I looking hungrily at his body?

I scowled at him, fuming, angry. A part of me wanted to beat the crap out of him. Usually, that was the first thing I would do when a major bastard did shit to me, but a part of me also said that that was not a good idea. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques just screamed bad ass and they type that you don't just mess with. "Fuck you! I already said I quit!" I shot back.

He just smirked. His deep cyan eyes flickered with sinister interest. "And I already told you. You are not going to leave. Yoruichi ordered you to work for me."

I just glared. Arguing with this bastard was just a waste of time. He was stubborn and his determination to have me work for him was so apparent in his beautiful—wait! What the hell! Ugly eyes! I was supposed to say ugly eyes that I was sure he would do everything so to have me stay in his fucking house. Feeling a bit defeated, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes away from him. "Whatever." I did go there to work and even though he was driving me crazy, I still had to give it a shot.

I heard him smirked triumphantly before he left the living room to go to his bedroom. I didn't move nor look at him until I heard the door close behind him. Sighing heavily, I wiped the beads of sweat that had formed in my forehead with my hands and tried to calm down.

Okay, so I guess I had no choice but to suck things up and try my very best to work with him. I would just do my job and if ever he would do something I didn't like, then I would kill him. Okay? Okay.

You could do this, Ichigo.

After five minutes of waiting for him, he finally went back to the living room. Thank goodness he finally had clothes on and not just some fucking towel that hid nothing but his…ehem… you already knew what I fucking mean. Seeing him wearing nothing but a towel was a disturbing sight to see, damn it! Anyway, he strode through the room with an annoying smirk plastered on his handsome face. He flopped himself on the couch across me and stared… maniacally.

"Stop staring at me like you're some psycho!" I snapped at him.

"But this is how I stare." He casually replied which annoyed me even more. Obviously, he was really teasing me.

"Then change it."

"Make me." He taunted.

"Fuck it!" I grumbled and decided to change the topic. "Let's just get into business. Yoruichi-san said you're working on a historical romance novel right now and you only have one month left till your deadline. Tell me, are you almost finished with it?"

He suddenly looked bored and he just shrugged as I waited for his answer. "Nope." He only replied and yawned. "I'm not even halfway through the goddamn story." He added so matter-of-factly.

Okay, this guy was really testing me.

Fucking bastard.

"And you say that as if you're not bothered. You have a fucking deadline!" I yelled at him. Yeah, I know he was supposed to be my superior but it was also my job to make sure that he would finish his job on time.

"I know but I lost my muse and now I'm uninspired." He responded lazily.

I just looked at him, angry. Urahara, the last author I worked with also had writer's block and I sometimes beat the living lights out of him so he could get his inspiration back but with this guy… I wasn't sure if that would work. I sighed and continued to scowl at him. "Then do something to get your inspiration back." I coldly suggested.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"'Coz you're not doing anything to inspire me yet." He replied with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, dumbly. I didn't understand what he meant.

"You have to do something to inspire me. That's what most of my assistants did." He explained.

For some reason, his evil stare was scaring the shit out of me. But still, I kept my scowl and asked, "Then how did they inspire you?"

He lay back on the couch and crossed his legs. "Well, some of 'em had to strip, masturbate or had sex with me."

"Quit joking!" I warned. Surely, he was fucking kidding…right? I kept looking at him but there was a certain gleam in his eyes that said he was dead serious about that.

He gazed directly at me and said, "I'm not joking."

Fuck.

Okay, so I practically wanted to get out of there. Did he seriously suggest that I should do the same thing? No fucking way! No matter how hot—wait! That wasn't the point! He was effing crazy! No popular romance writer in their right mind would actually do that, but we're talking about Grimmjow so…

Shit.

So I continued to look at him like I'm some fool high on drugs. "All of your assistants?" I heard myself ask.

"Yep." He replied with a grin, obviously enjoying my embarrassing reaction.

"Regardless if they're men or women?" I asked again.

"Did I mention that I'm bisexual?"

Okay, that was it.

I stood up and went for the door as quickly as I can. I was about to reach the hall when I heard Grimmjow's laugh echoed throughout the entire house. I instantly stopped, wondering. I didn't look at him. I just stood at the entrance and waited.

"Yoruichi is fucking right! Teasing you is quite inspirational!" He suddenly screamed as he laughed his head off.

Realization suddenly struck me and I felt as angry as ever. So he was just teasing me and I fucking fell for it! Great! Just fucking great! And what the fuck was he saying about Yoruichi? Did he just insult me?

I turned around and glared at him. My glare was so deadly, so lethal any normal person would've been killed, but since Grimmjow Jeager-fucking-ass was a monster, it didn't work on him. I was torn between leaving and kicking him though the latter appealed better to me.

He tried to stop laughing and stood up. "Okay, hahaha… I'm inspired now." He said and walked towards me. I quickly stepped aside to avoid him though my death glare was still trying to pierce through him. "Bring me some coffee, Ichi." He suddenly commanded when he passed by me.

"What the hell?" I shouted, confused and angry.

"I'm gonna start working so I'll be expecting that coffee in five minutes." He interjected as he went inside his room. The bastard didn't even look at me. He just ordered me like that! Well, I guess he had the right since he was my boss but even so, he had no right to make fun of me.

I pouted and clicked my tongue. I took a deep breath and tried to control my irritation. This day really sucked but I guess I should be thankful 'coz the goddamn fucktard finally decided to start working. I went to the kitchen to make his damn coffee, wild thoughts still running through my head.

I wondered if he could finish his work on time. I wondered as to how he could write epic romance novels even though he was a certified pervert. I wondered if there would be a day that he would not tease me. I wondered if there was any kindness in him and most of all, I wondered as to why I felt shaken whenever he was in front of him. His presence just stirred up things inside of me that made me lose my cool and control over myself. Being close to him was probably not a good idea but I had to do it, it was my job and I would be earning more so I just had to deal with it.

* * *

I already learned a few more things about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as I made coffee for him. One, his kitchen was still a mess and if I wasn't mistaken, the white sticky thingy on his table was his semen probably from this morning. Seriously, that was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Two, a couple of people call him all the damn time. The phone on the kitchen rang as I poured some coffee in a cup. I didn't intend to answer but I heard the almighty Grimmjow scream from his room, asking me to answer the phone every time it would ring. So I fucking answered it even if I didn't want to and a female voice answered me. She was a bit surprised to hear my voice at first then she looked for Grimmjow. I told her the fucking bastard was busy and she just asked me to tell Grimmjow to call her. I didn't give a damn on who was that woman. It could be the hot blond that I saw this morning but whatever; I'd just do my job. After placing the receiver back, the phone rang again and this time, I heard a male voice. He also looked for Grimmjow and I was pretty sure the guy must be one of his friends, but I got the ultimate shock of my life when the guy requested me to ask Grimmjow if he could already take off his cock ring.

Shit.

Fuck.

Damn.

Man…

Please, get me out of my fucking misery.

I returned the receiver with a shocked expression on my face. Fuck… Grimmjow really was bisexual and he seemed to be attached to a lot of people. If he was serious about them, surely that wasn't the case. Just one look on that asshole was enough to tell me that he loved playing around. He must be one of those people who spent all their idle time having sex with different people.

After doing my first task, I went to Grimmjow's office to deliver his coffee. The door was open so I just went inside and placed the steaming cup beside his laptop. He didn't even look at me and I didn't dare look at him as well. I just wanted to get out of there but I needed to tell him something.

"You got a call from people named Minako and Atsushi." I said in a bored voice.

"Really? What did they say?" He asked while he kept his focus on the screen and typed away on his laptop.

"Minako said she will still wait for your call while…" I paused as awkwardness and embarrassment flooded me. "The Atsushi guy wanted to ask if he can already take off his… um…" I stuttered. I just couldn't utter that frigging last word.

"Cock ring?" Grimmjow sinisterly provided.

I couldn't fight the blush that tainted my cheeks. I looked awkwardly at him and found the bastard gazing teasingly at me.

"Yeah." I only managed to say as I avoided his stupid gaze.

He smirked. "I totally forgot about that guy. Having that kind of thing on his dick is probably giving him a hard time right now. You know, Atsushi is a hot guy whose ass is as tight as a virgin. I would love to keep him around but he talks like a fucking horse." He told me and it just made me feel more embarrassed.

He didn't have to tell me those disgusting details.

I decided to compose myself and ignore him. "Is there anything else that you need?" I quickly asked before he could tell me more things that I didn't want to know.

Fuck, there it was again. The certain gleam in his eyes which made me felt that he was going to say something bad.

"Not really. Just wanna ask you a question, Ichi." He replied, his shit-eating grin suddenly widening.

"What?" I snapped as I glared at him, silently warning him to be careful of his words but I doubt he would notice that 'coz he was a fucking bastard.

"Are you a virgin?"

Then came the grand question. I knew it. He was going to drop something big and I suddenly had this urge to smash his coffee mug on his perverted head. Frankly speaking, I didn't want to answer the question and you already know why.

What?

You didn't know?

Fuck.

It was because I am a virgin and imagine how happy this fucktard would be if he found out about that. I glowered at him and turned around. "I don't have to answer that question." I answered as I walked out of his room.

He just laughed. The same laugh he had when he made fun of me a while ago. Was I really hired by this guy so he could tease and insult me? Fuck it! Even though he didn't ask, I closed the door behind me with a bang and went to the living room, angry.

I really, really hate Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!

While I was fuming and contemplating on burning my new boss's house down, my cellphone suddenly rang. I fished it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered in an annoyed voice even though I didn't want to sound like that.

"Oh, Ichi-nii!"

"Yuzu, it's you." I softly said once I heard my younger sister's sweet voice on the other line. "What's up?"

"Well, a couple of guys in black suits are currently in our house right now and they're packing your stuff." She answered worriedly.

"What?" I yelled with a shocked expression. "What the—Why are they doing that? Are they robbers?"

"I think they're not Ichi-nii, but they said you will be temporarily moving-in with a person named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

I felt my heart stop at that time. I was still shocked out of my wits and a lot of negative emotions were swirling inside my head. What the fuck was going on? Did Grimmjow just raid my fucking house?

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay, so I'm ashamed. It wasn't as good as I wanted to be so there might be some minor changes on this chapter. Anyhow, reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Hopefully, I can update as soon as possible and go back into reading all the good GrimmIchi fics I've stopped reading due to my effing schedule. Thanks for reading.


	4. More shit happening

**Author Notes:** I was meaning to update this earlier but my internet connection at home was fucked. Anyhow, I was lucky I was able to upload this at work without my boss catching me, LOL! Okay, so I'm back with a new chapter and I'm really glad that a lot of people still like this shit I'm writing. Thanks for the reviews and for including this piece of junk on your favorite/story alerts. I hope you'll find this installment enjoyable and as always, your opinions are highly welcome. Just don't give me an opinion that will make me abandon this fic, A.K.A, flames.

**Thank you to:** This part is unavailable for now since I didn't have much time to check out the names of all the lovely people who reviewed the last chap and write them here one by one. But, really, thank you, thank you very much! I'll send you ten boxes of real brownies if I can.:D

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/male to male/boy does boy relationships, bad language, graphic sexual scenes and a couple of grammar slips, but I tried my best to minimize the errors.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't let Crunchyroll buy my masterpiece's rights and would freely let Dattebayo Fansubs continue their great work. Sorry, but I hate Crunchyroll.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

** More shit happening**

**

* * *

**

Fuck Isshin Kurosaki.

I refused to accept that bastard as my father, the man who was supposed to support me in everything I wanted to do. I abhorred him. I loathed him. I really, really hated him.

I really, really wanted to fucking kill him.

My scowl went ten shades darker as the grizzly guys (Yes, I called them that because they were as huge as a bunch of grizzly bears!) started unloading boxes... big boxes full of my goddamn stuff.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen.

I was forced, binded, burdened, blackmailed, compelled, pressed and constrained to stay with my ultimately perverted-slash-bastard of a boss Grimmjow Jeagerjaques because of Isshin Kurosaki, the fucking asshole who claimed that he was my father.

When I found out from Yuzu that the Grizzlies raided my fucking house and it was because of Grimmjow, I quickly confronted him. Really, I strongly refused when the asshole declared that I would be staying with him in his expensive house 24/7. As you knew, I didn't want to be in the same place with him because I hated him. I was about to beat the crap out of him so he would let me go but the grizzly guys came inside his house and told Grimmjow that they already had my stuff. Could you fucking believe that they were able to get to his place in just a matter of three minutes after I hung up on my sister? Anyway, let's get back to the fucking topic. Of course, I still fucking complained and refused and scowled and stomped my foot like a fucking brat to let him now that I strongly dislike his crazy idea but it was useless, because the almighty god of assholishness said that he paid my father ten million yen to have me stay in his house.

Fuck that, really.

So I called my dad-wait no, he was not my father anymore. One more fucking time. So I called Isshin, the most bastardic bastard in my whole world as of this moment and the next years to come, and asked him if it was true. The old man just chuckled on the phone and said, "Why Ichigo, with this money, I can finally afford to have a hundred life-sized statue of Masaki in our yard and in my room!" Then he hung up and left me here with my fucking misery.

So, yeah. I was fucked because of my Dad, who sold me to the devil like I was some goddamn puppy just because he wanted to have a hundred life-sized statue of my beloved mother in the entire house. Didn't he know that he could also buy a car, a new house or travel the world with that money? Fuck, how stupid he really was!

"That's the last of it, boss." One of the grizzlies said after he settled a huge box on the floor in the living room.

Grimmjow was sitting relaxingly at the couch, smoking a cigarette, a triumphant smirk present on his fucking face. He looked really annoying I wished I could fucking punch him.

"Good, you boys can leave now." He replied coolly as if he was the boss. Well, he was the boss but then he didn't have to tell them to leave immediately and he didn't even say thank you! And why the fuck was I concerned about these fucking grizzlies' feelings? I should be angry at them too because they kept following this blue-haired demon's orders!

The grizzlies bowed and left the room quietly. It was amazing that they could move so silently when they were two times bigger than me. The door closed with a resounding click and then we were left alone.

I took that time to curse him again and hopefully, beat the crap out of him. "Why are you fucking doing this?" I demanded irritably.

He smirked. "I told you, so that you could keep an eye on me and continue to inspire me."

"I am no fucking toy for you to play with!"

"You're the only one here who said that." He shot back.

"As if it isn't obvious that that is what you think of me." I hissed.

He chuckled and stood up from the couch. Scratching his head, he went back to his office and gave another demand. "You can put your stuff at the room beside mine and fix me something to eat, will ya? I'm fucking hungry."

I could almost feel it, a vein somewhere in my forehead, throbbing, swelling, threatening to burst because of too much annoyance and stress. I think I would immediately die of high blood pressure if I continue working for Grimmjow.

With an irritated grunt, I approached one of the boxes and tried to lift it, only to end up panting for breath because the goddamn box was as heavy as an elephant. Now, how was I supposed to bring all these stuff upstairs, dammit!

* * *

After twenty minutes of going up and down the stairs while carrying those freaking boxes, I finally finished my task. The room that Grimmjow wanted me to use was definitely bigger than my room and the interiors and furniture were similar to that of a five-star hotel. I suddenly felt excited to use it but knew I wasn't supposed to. I didn't like to stay there but I was forced against my will. I could have marched right out of there if I wanted to but ten million yen is no joke. Even though Grimmjow said he gave that ridiculously large amount of money to my Dad- I mean Isshin, for free, my pride wouldn't let me live with it. I would definitely pay him back even if I had to work for him forever.

Fuck! That was such an ugly thought.

I went out of my newly borrowed room and went downstairs to fix the fucking king his fucking dinner. I didn't bother cooking a complicated meal 'coz that darn Grimmjow was probably dying of hunger so I just made some sandwiches and poured him a glass of orange juice. Hopefully, he would accept this poor excuse of a meal. I went to his office and went inside without even knocking.

The blue-haired beast was still intent on his computer, typing away in his monitor when I arrived. He stopped for a moment to look at me when I placed the food tray near his laptop. I swore silently and badly wished he would stop gazing at me as if he was hungry, as if he would pounce at me any moment. I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Here's your food."

He grinned then glanced at the plate of sandwiches. "Sandwiches, huh?"

"I didn't have enough time to cook something good because I was busy hauling those damn boxes upstairs. It's either you eat them or die from hunger." I reasoned coldly.

"Just chill. I didn't say I don't like 'em." He shot back defensively and laid back on his swivel chair.

My shoulders slumped and my eyelids suddenly threatened to drop. I was really, really tired and I wanted nothing more than to lock myself up in my room and sleep but I still have some work to do. I eyed on his laptop and almost sighed in relief because I saw hundreds of words and letters currently displayed on its' screen. I guess he really was going to finish his work but… it was still too early to say that.

"So how's your manuscript?"

"Almost done. Think I'm gonna make it in time." He lazily replied.

I carefully leaned over to look closer at the screen. Seriously, I was surprised at how the single paragraph I was seeing was so full of emotions. It was still so hard to believe that an arrogant bastard like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques could actually write a good novel and a romance novel at that. "Wow. This is surprisingly interesting." I commented with sincere amazement.

"I didn't win those damn literary awards if my work wasn't interesting." He spat with sarcasm and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. God, he was really, epically and absolutely the most arrogant person I'd ever known. If arrogance would be personified, it would definitely be Grimmjow. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I muttered and pulled away from the screen, smelling a faint scent of cologne from Grimmjow that instantly put my senses in turmoil. I quickly turned around to go out of the room. "I'll be upstairs. Just call me if you need something." I said before I closed the door behind me.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I got out of his room and away from his scent. For some fucking reason, I suddenly felt hot when I smelled him.

Shit.

Why was that?

I shook my head to clear my head, went to the kitchen to fix the mess I made there and went upstairs to my room. Maybe a good nap would help me think normally and rationally.

* * *

Strange. I felt something really strange in my body while I was asleep. I tried to move my right hand to scratch my stomach but I couldn't. I furrowed my brows and shivered when I felt my lower body suddenly felt cold. I tried to move both of my hands this time, but I couldn't bring them down. It was as if, they were just above my head, hanging… hanging… HANGING?

I quickly opened my eyes and got the shock of my life when I realized that my hands were tied with some cloth—a necktie, on the headboard of the bed. I panicked, felt fear and confusion course through my body as I tried to fucking comprehend what was happening. I looked down and was even more shocked when I saw my lower body, naked, as in with no clothes, naked.

FUCK!

"W-what the? Why? What the fuck is going on?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The door to my room suddenly flew open and a blue-haired beast suddenly went inside.

"G-Grimmjow…" I uttered his name as I stared shockingly and fearfully at him.

A glint of malice and hunger was in his blue eyes that made me think of more bad thoughts. Fuck it. Really. Fuck it. His perfect lips curved up in a smirk as he stared at me. "Oh, so you're already awake." He said then casually approached me.

I heard my heartbeat thumped against my chest, it was so fucking loud; it was deafening and painful to my ears. "W-what is this, you motherfucker?" I angrily demanded as I tried to glare at him.

His grin widened. He sat on the bed beside me and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to face him. "Shut the fuck up, Berry." He said before smashing our lips together.

Fuck.

Shit.

Crap.

Man.

Really.

Holy shit.

With wide eyes in utter shock, I felt his surprisingly soft lips against mine and I felt his tongue go inside my mouth, exploring, tasting. My first thought was to escape, get away from him, fight back but my body was unable to. I just stayed still and let him kiss me—which was my first kiss by a man by the fucking way, and had no choice but to feel. The forced kiss wasn't all that bad. It was actually… well… it was disappointingly good. Grimmjow's lips tasted sweet like cherry and strong as cognac. Shit. I was really in deep shit.

I felt his other hand touch my hip and trailed around my waist, his warm skin sending shivers down my spine. He pulled apart for a moment when the need for air came up. I took it as a chance to say something.

"Don't stop."

Fuck.

What the fuck did I just say?

I had no fucking idea why I said that but I felt him smile against my lips when he claimed my mouth once again. I was probably out of my mind. Yeah, that was probably it because there was no way that I'd enjoy his kiss and would actually give in to this desire that he woke up inside me. His kiss became fiercer, stronger and hungrier. Maybe because I was responding to him, kissing him back with the same hunger and fierceness. I've kissed a couple of girls in my life and it was never this mind-blowing. I usually ended up feeling nothing but this kiss, Grimmjow's lips were different.

I felt myself become hard which was surprising because I never get a hard on—at least not with any of the girls I've been with, which was why I was still a virgin. I would try to have sex with them but I couldn't get it up. Then they would get mad and dump me. Through the deepest recesses of my lust-filled mind, I realized that I only got hard when I first saw Grimmjow had his orgasm while fucking some bitch on his kitchen table and now, while he was kissing me and touching me on my waist.

Oh god.

What the fuck was happening to me?

A small part of my mind yelled at me to wake up, contain the desire that blocked my conscience and placed my body under its spell, but I fucking dismissed it. It was difficult to listen to it when Grimmjow suddenly released my jaw, slid his hand on my side and down to my thigh.

He dove in for another deep kiss that completely left me breathless and pulled away. He deeply gazed at me, a teasing smirk present on his handsome face. "And I thought I'm gonna have a hard time seducing you. Guess, I was wrong." He roughly whispered as a hand suddenly grabbed my balls.

Oh, shit.

"Nnngghhh…" I moaned as a new wave of sensation assaulted me. I felt my cock hardened even more and jolts of pleasure course through my entire body as Grimmjow rolled those soft sacs in his large palm. It was my first time to be touched down there by a man, but instead of feeling disgust, I felt even more aroused. It was really fucking strange… that I was aroused by a man and I wasn't even gay.

Grimmjow gently squeezed my balls that made me spread my legs and buck my hips. "Oh god, Grimmjow." I moaned as he alternated between rolling and squeezing.

I felt him smirk triumphantly against my cheek and planted soft, wet kisses along my jaw that only added up to the liquid fire-like sensation I was feeling in my groin. The fucking bastard was only squeezing my nuts but I already felt like coming. It wasn't my first time to come, of course. I had masturbated in my room when I felt the need to but I guess, I was just surprised to know that I could immediately come just because a man like Grimmjow was currently touching me and bringing me pleasure I had never experienced before.

His hot mouth went to my ear and nipped on my earlobe. "You're so fucking hot, Strawberry." He said seductively and wrapped his hand around my dripping erection, pumping it slowly, maddeningly slowly.

"Aaaahhh…" I moaned loudly as his hand went up and down my shaft, making me crazier with lust and pleasure.

He dipped his tongue inside my ear, covered the tip of my cock with his palm and teased the slit with his fingers. I started gasping for air, my voice breaking out in a scream and my body twitching violently as that liquid fire in my groin finally spread throughout my body. "Fuck! I'm gonna come! Aaaahhhh! Grimmjow! G-Grimmjow!" I shouted like a wild animal as I came, my taut cock squirting semen as if it was my first orgasm. It felt good, so fucking good; I didn't want that sensation to end. My eyes were seeing stars and my entire body was burning with desire and ecstasy. Oh god, I still wanted to—

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I quickly shot up from my bed, chest heaving, legs spread and yet I was still fully clothed. It was all just a fucking dream and I felt so disappointed that it was. I gazed at my crotch and groaned dreadfully at the wet stain on my jeans. Shit. I actually came? Oh, that epically sucked!

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I looked fearfully at the door, someone was knocking. "Oi, Ichi! Wake the fuck up!" Grimmjow said on the other side.

I blinked, composed my thoughts and quickly got up to approach one of the boxes. "W-what is it?" I asked, trying to sound normal, as I opened one of the boxes to look for my clothes. It was a fucking good thing that I didn't forget to lock the door before I slept.

"It's friggin' eight o'clock in the morning already in case ya wanna know!" He rudely reminded.

I panicked even more and felt ashamed. I didn't mean to wake up so late and I only planned to take a short nap. I must've been so tired last night that I had a really good sleep. Wait! What? I didn't have a good night sleep! It was actually a nightmare because I had a wet dream about that stupid, fucking Grimmjow! I inhaled sharply and started rummaging through the pile of clothes inside the huge box. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I shot back annoyingly as I looked for a pair of clean pants.

I really hated myself. I have never had a wet dream in my entire life and my first time just had to be a man! Fuck that! What did that supposed to mean, dammit? Was I too bothered of Grimmjow's presence that I had nightmares about him? Fuck him! Sighing in relief, I pulled a pair of khaki pants and laid it recklessly on the bed. I quickly went to the bathroom, cleaned my fucking mess and washed my face. After fixing myself, I quickly went downstairs to face my fucking boss who was probably in the kitchen, if the sounds coming from there were any indication.

"Sorry, I woke up late." I said as I entered the kitchen. "I was really- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I suddenly screamed. You know, I should really learn how to not be so fucking shocked every time I would see a naked woman roaming around in the kitchen or in any part of his gigantic flat.

The woman stared at me with wide eyes. She was obviously surprised with my sudden reaction and she couldn't blame me. Fuck! You just don't go around someone's house without wearing anything and you just don't cook sunny side-up eggs on someone else's kitchen while fucking naked. That was just bullshit! Anyway, the freaking woman was really pretty. She had this long, curly strawberry blonde hair, large gray eyes, a small mole on her chin and a really, really large breast and butt. You could say she was the type of woman any man would dream of and she was somehow similar with the blond woman yesterday.

She blinked her large eyes and suddenly smiled. She fucking smiled as if she was fully clothed and nothing was fucking wrong! "Good morning! You must be Grimmy's assistant! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! How are you?" She blabbered.

I just stared at her, my face probably red as a tomato and I wanted to puke my guts out. I quickly spun around and ran out of the kitchen only to bump into something big and hard—Grimmjow!

"Woah, watch it, Berry." He said, his voice sounded so near against my ear.

I felt my heart suddenly thumped loudly and my body was unable to move. I accidentally looked up and gazed directly at his deep blue eyes. Why did I have the feeling that more shit was going to happen? "T-there was… there was a…" I tried to say but speech was just impossible for me at that time.

"Oh, so you've already seen Rangiku. Should've warned 'ya about her a while ago. Sorry." He said, obviously feigning innocence and apology.

I suddenly felt anger flared up inside me that I pushed him away and glowered at him. "Like hell you're sorry, fucktard! How the hell did she ended up here? As far as I remember before I went to sleep last night, there were only the two of us here!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked arrogantly at me. "I was fucking bored and horny so I went out and picked her up. I didn't tell 'ya 'coz you were sleeping."

"So you fucking picked her up somewhere? She's a goddamn hooker? God, I didn't know you like cheap bitches!" I shot back unconsciously out of extreme anger.

"She's not a fucking whore. She's one of my fuck buddies." He replied with a bored expression.

"That still makes her a slut, you jerk!"

"Hey, hey! What's all the fuss about?" Said bitch suddenly interjected as she went out of the kitchen, still effing naked. I tried my goddamn best not to look at her and throw up. She then looked pointedly at me. "And what are you saying about me being a cunt? For your information, I am not. I'm just a simple woman who likes to have fun." She said with her lips pouting. As if she was actually offended by what I just said, ha!

I was about to fucking retort when she just had to make more shit happen.

"And who the hell are you anyway? I thought you're Grimmy's assistant. You're acting as if you're jealous of me! Are you his lover or something? Does he fuck you too?" She goddamn said!

With my jaw fucking hanging and an incredulous look on my face, a stupid realization hit me. I 'was' kinda acting jealous. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Of course, I wasn't fucking jealous! No, I fucking wasn't! I tried to say something to redeem myself but no words came out of my mouth. Oh great. What good timing to be fucking speechless.

Grimmjow laughed out loud, like really, really loud that made me want to kill myself with my own hands by gouging my eyes out. Was it possible for me to die by doing that? Maybe I should consider doing that if this shit continued. Anyway, the frigging jerk was obviously amused by what his fuck buddy said and by my reaction. "You're so fucking funny, Rangiku!" He said as he cackled like the devil. "But shut the fuck up! I'm not fucking Ichi, at least, not yet." He added teasingly and laughed some more.

I just continued gawking like an idiot, greatly considering the option of killing myself by scraping my fucking eyeballs out of its socket or by jumping out the window. Maybe the height would be enough to kill me. Would I really survive living with Grimmjow?

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yes, and Ichigo's torture is just starting. Please review, please, please, please!


	5. Hardhitting Realization

**Author Notes:** Just read it. Frankly speaking, I'm not sure what I'm doing with this fic anymore because sadly, my passion for GrimmIchi is slowly fading. Blame it on Kubo who didn't give any clues if Grimmjow is still alive or would still be appearing in the near future. But I haven't lost hope though. Maybe I'll get over it... hopefully.

**Thank you to:** All the people who reviewed. I love you guys and yes, you guessed it right. I uploaded this shit at work so no names for the thank you corner again.:(

**Warnings: **You know, yaoi, male x male relationships, lots of bad languages and maybe some grammar slips.

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, every episode will have Grimmjow in it.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Hard-hitting Realization**

* * *

Two weeks had already passed since I moved in with my new boss who turned out to be the most arrogant human being I had ever known. Somehow, I managed to survive but I'm not sure for how long.

I glared at the lifeless door of his room, preparing myself to knock, barge in and wake him up. He was supposed to submit his manuscript today to Yoruichi, but the fucking bastard was still sleeping… with a woman… whom he had hot, wild sex with last night… and they were very fucking loud.

It sucked.

Last night was probably the worst experience I had. You see, Grimmjow had this habit of sneaking out in the evening when he loses his muse and when he comes back, a hot young woman would be with him and they would have sex and then I would hear it and I wouldn't get some fucking sleep because their screams were annoying and my chest was throbbing painfully. Yes, goddamit! For some holy fucking reason, I felt like my heart was going to explode in my chest whenever I see/know/hear that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, is with another woman. And no, I was not jealous! Definitely not… right?

I took another deep breath and manned up. It was my job to make sure that he'd finish his manuscript on time. It was already 8:00 in the morning and our appointment with Yoruichi was 9:00. I really, really needed to wake him up. I raised my hand and knocked loudly on the door. "Wake the fuck up, you fucking asshole!" I yelled angrily and kept banging on the door.

After two minutes of banging and shouting and being more annoyed and impatient, the door suddenly flew open and the sight of Grimmjow scowling sleepily greeted me. His face looked handsome as usual even though his hair looked like shit, but that was not the only reason I was suddenly gaping at him like an idiot right now, no. It was because the perverted sex god was currently standing in front of me with nothing more than a pair of black boxers that showed his perfectly sculpted body, his long lean legs and of course, his… um… morning erection?

I suddenly felt hot and all anger that was boiling inside me suddenly turned into… lust? I wasn't fucking sure but I felt really, really hot, like I had this high fever that no medicine could ever make it go down. Shit.

"Like what you see?" His voice suddenly rang through my ears. I quickly snapped my eyes back up at his face and immediately glowered at him.

"Like hell I am asshole! Go take a fucking bath already and get dressed! We have to go to Yoruichi's office in an hour and you had better be finish with your goddamn manuscript!" I barked and turned around to leave. I just heard him chuckle then a woman's voice whispering seductively. Fuck.

I went to my room and paced angrily in front of the bed, fuming, extremely angry. Why the fuck was I getting angry at him anyway? Oh yeah, because he was a fucking jerk who liked to fuck with different women four times every week and made me feel these strange emotions that usually ranged from pain and jealousy! Aargh! Why the fuck did he has that effect on me? Wait! What the fuck? JEALOUSY?

As if a bucket of ice was suddenly splashed on my face, a harsh and unacceptable realization hit me. I, Ichigo Kurosaki was probably jealous? No, that was just impossible! No effing way! I definitely didn't feel anything special for Grimmjow except hatred and…att..rac…tion…?

Holy shit.

I palmed my face and violently sat on the bed, staring dreadfully on the floor.

So, I was attracted to him? That was just… bullshit. But if I wasn't attracted to him, why the fuck did I get angry whenever I see him with a woman? Fuck that. I shook my head agitatedly and tried to clear my head. Okay, so maybe I was attracted to him but it didn't mean that I had to be bothered by him too much. I'd just do my fucking job till I finish paying him back his damn money. I shot up from the bed and went out of my room with a positive disposition but the shadows of my undeniable attraction to my boss were still lurking.

* * *

Grimmjow and I went to Seiretei Publishing in his stunningly beautiful and expensively priced Porsche. It was my first time to ride a luxurious car like that and I had to say, it was one of the best moment in my life… except that the fucking blue-haired beast was there and he drove me fucking crazy with his arrogance and teasing. We arrived at Yoruichi's office just in time. She was already behind her desk, a smile already in place when we entered her office.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again, Grimmjow." She greeted cheerfully then looked at me. "And you too, Ichigo."

I just looked at her with a mild scowl. I still hadn't forgiven her for making me work for the asshole beside me. We both sat down at the empty seats in front of her desk, I, a little stiffly while Grimmjow, well you know how he was, he sat like he owned the goddamn place.

"I'm done with the fucking manuscript." He informed lazily.

Yoruichi's smile widened. "And I'm glad to know that." She said then looked at the thick brown envelope in my hands. I immediately gave it to her and she took her time in opening it and sifting through the contents. So far, her expression hasn't changed so it probably meant that Grimmjow did a good job. "This is really good, as expected of you Jeagerjaques-sensei." She teased.

"Don't fucking call me that, bitch!" Grimmjow snarled. So the fucking bastard, didn't like to be called that, eh? I asked myself, an evil plan already brewing in my head.

Yoruichi laughed loudly. "I just can't help it. It's fun to see your annoyed face y'know. Anyway, it seemed that you two are getting along well."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I was just trying my best to get along with this pervert so I could pay him back!" I retorted.

She blinked. "Huh? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Don't ask. It has something to do with my father!" I answered with a groan and sank further into my chair.

She chuckled as she nodded her head knowingly. "But still, I'm amazed that you were able to keep up with this guy's attitude for two weeks and Grimmjow, I'm also amazed that you haven't fired Ichigo yet."

Grimmjow suddenly smirked. "Well, he's just so fun to tease. Getting rid of him would be a shame."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him with a glare. Seriously, when would these two (especially Grimmjow) realize that I didn't live in this world just to be teased and played with?

"Well, I'm glad I made the right choice." Yoruichi agreed with my fucked-up boss. "Anyway, Ichigo, would you mind leaving the two of us alone for a while? I have some things to discuss with Grimmjow."

"My pleasure." I replied with a mocking smile as I stood up to leave. Frankly speaking, I was really happy that I'll be going away from Grimmjow for a while. Maybe, what I really needed was another person's company to make this stupid attraction for him go away.

* * *

Seiretei Publishing occupied two floors of a high-rise tower. I've been there a lot of times since I also went there with Urahara when he had appointments with Yoruichi. In those times that Urahara needed to talk privately with Yoruichi, I always go to one place to kill the time. I went inside a large office full of desks loaded with tons of paper and people looking like they haven't slept in days. This was the reason I didn't like to work as a staff in the company, you must always finish your workload on a very limited time and with angry bosses bitching at you to work faster. I approached a desk wherein a young man with long red hair tied in a high pony-tail and tribal tattoos on his forehead, neck and face was currently diving (literally) through a large pile of documents.

"Where the fuck is that piece of paper?" He asked himself annoyingly.

A smirk immediately curved up my lips. "You know, it would really help if you'll fix and organize those papers on your desk. Your workplace looks like a junkyard, Renji."

The red-head immediately spun around with a surprised and happy grin on his face, his tired eyes gleaming with excitement. "I thought I'll never see ya again. Where the hell have you been, you stupid Strawberry?"

"I was busy babysitting some stupid author." I replied dryly as I dragged an empty chair to sit near Renji. Renji Abarai was one of Yoruichi's staff. He had been working for her ever since he graduated college and we had been kind close friends for two years now. He could be an airhead sometimes but I think he was a great person and there was no way, I'd tell him that.

He suddenly looked teasingly at me. "I heard the boss assigned you to that new famous writer Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. How's it going?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I guess you're not that fond of him, huh?"

"The guy's a fucking bastard and a certified sadist. Working for him is the worst days and probably years of my life!" I complained.

Renji raised his hands over his head and stretched before he leaned back on his chair. "Can't say I disagree with ya. That guy has a reputation for abusing and firing his assistants for no specific reasons. He's also known for being a chick magnet and for fucking anything with long, sexy legs. Is it true?" He asked, his eyes suddenly tainted with curiosity.

I suddenly had this strong urge to storm out of the room. I didn't really like it when I had to talk about Grimmjow's messed-up sex life. "Yes, it's true. Actually, I always have a great time hearing some girl's moans and screams while Grimmjow fuck her brains out!"

"So it is true! That damn lucky guy!" Renji commented scornfully, showing his idiotic jerk side. I hated it when he acted like that.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, hoping that Renji would notice the daggers I was shooting towards his direction. Fuck, he could be so goddamn dense sometimes!

"You know, there's this rumor about him and Yoruichi. They're alone in her office right now, right?" The red-head whispered cautiously as he looked around, making sure that no one was there to hear what he was about to say.

Even though something told me what I was about to hear was bad, I couldn't contain the curiosity to know what it was. "Y-yeah." I answered hesitantly.

"You know Hinamori-san from the accounting department? She said she heard some humping sounds and moaning in the boss' office when she passed by there. Yoruichi was moaning that Grimmjow's name and it sounded like she was on the verge of orgasm or something. I'm telling 'ya, that guy is one lucky bastard if he's also fucking Yoruichi."

Ouch.

Shit.

That was a fucking surprise and it was fucking killing me. I didn't know what to think and I didn't know what to do. I only felt my heart being twisted over and over again as unwanted images of Grimmjow having sex with Yoruichi played inside my head. Though it was just a rumor, there was a 99% possibility that it was true. Grimmjow was one sex god after all, and he could have sex with anyone as long as he wanted to and Yoruichi was one sexy kitten... It wasn't really possible.

I bit my lip hard and tried my best to look unaffected and normal as possible though it was hard, not when I had this strong urge to go to Yoruichi's office and find out if Grimmjow was really having sex with her. But then again, I didn't have the right to do that. I was definitely not Grimmjow's lover, I was only an assistant and my opinion wouldn't matter even if I tell him that I love him.

...

...

...

Wait. What? Love?

As if my seat electrocuted me, I immediately stood up and looked dreadfully at the floor. Renji stopped from his blabbering and looked at me with a weird expression.

Holy crap. Did I just thought of the 'L' word? No. No fucking way.

"Hey, Ichigo. You okay?" I heard Renji asked.

I blinked and tried to compose myself. I slowly sat again in my seat and acted as if nothing strange just happened. "Yeah." I replied. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"Just something." I lied. There was no way that I was gonna tell him what I just found out about myself.

But really... shit. A while ago, I was just thinking that I was probably attracted to him and just now... just now I was thinking that I love him. That was just impossible. No fucking way!

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking strange."

I instantly narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up."

Then he started blabbering again about some random stuff as I pretended to listen to him, secretly worrying about my world-shattering realization.

* * *

After almost two hours of staying in the office, Grimmjow decided to end his meeting with Yoruichi with screaming obscenities and banging the door on her face. The woman must have teased him again because he looked like he was about to break her neck. We left immediately and even though I didn't want to go back to his house to be alone with him, I had no choice. I just stayed quiet and didn't say a word as he gloated and fumed inside the car.

"I really hate that bitch." He complained. "I already told her that I'm gonna take a break for a while and there she go, giving me another stupid project!"

I didn't say anything. I just looked outside the car and ignored him. It was useless though because he was so goddamn loud he was driving me crazy as well. And the car was running too fast. I wouldn't be surprised if we would suddenly be involved in an accident and I'd wake up in heaven face to face with the God of Death.

"She thinks I'm gonna write something to make her happy? Ha! Fuck that! You and I are going to get out of this fucking city to get away from her!"

Sighing heavily, I decided to reply to his ridiculous suggestion. "That's so mature of you, Grimmjow. Are you forgetting that it's your job to write because you're an author?"

"Shut up, Ichi! I've made up my mind. We'll leave to Nagasaki right now!" He declared as he stared directly on the road and drove like a mad man.

I quickly looked at him. "Are you out of your fucking mind? We are not going to Nagasaki! We will stay here in Karakura and you are going to write!" I angrily shot back, glaring dangerously at him.

He briefly glanced at me, his blue eyes gazed with so much seriousness and pure fury that I unconsciously scooted back at my seat. I didn't realize that he was 'that' angry. "I said shut the fuck up! You're my assistant and I'm your boss. You have no fucking right to tell me what to do!" He screamed, his words quickly pierced my chest. Yes, I fucking know that I was nothing but a plaything to him. He grabbed his cellphone and called someone. "Szayel. I want a fucking plane going to Nagasaki right now!" He barked. He listened to the person on the other line and scowled darkly, looking disappointed. "One hour? No! I will not wait that long for a fucking plane! I want it right now! In twenty minutes!"

I rolled my eyes away from him and had this strong urge to smash his head on the dashboard. Was he fucking kidding? Getting a plane in twenty minutes was just impossible... unless you own a goddamn airplane. I mentally shook my head. That was just impossible. I knew we wouldn't be able to leave the city in twenty minutes.

* * *

You know when I told you that getting a plane was impossible to do in twenty minutes? Forget that. Seriously. Forget that.

I practically felt my jaw touch the rough texture of the ground as I stood in front of a large and expensive-looking airplane in the airport. I heard Grimmjow smirk in front of me. "I told ya I can get a plane!" He said triumphantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

I blinked and thought of a hundred freaky thoughts in my head... like are we really going to Nagasaki and what the fuck am I going to wear? And what in the name of fuck was Grimmjow thinking? As I drown myself in my thoughts, the door opened and a tall, slim man with long pink hair and clad in a white suit went out and climbed down the stairs, a smug look was on his somehow pretty face.

"Satisfied?" He asked Grimmjow with bitterness as he approached us.

"Fuck, yeah." My boss replied.

"The engineers are just doing some last minute checks. After that, you can leave and go to wherever you want." The pink-haired guy said as he crossed his arms as well.

"Good. Thanks a lot, Szayel." Grimmjow responded with a wide grin as he watched the engineers do their examination. I still found it hard to believe but I guessed Grimmjow was really, really serious into having an unannounced vacation. Shit. Yoruichi would probably kill him... and me... if I didn't do anything to stop him.

"Wait a goddamn minute!" I exclaimed, looking outrageously at him. "We are not going to get on the fucking plane! You have work that you need to finish and Yoruichi is going to skin our asses if she finds out about this!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes while the guy with the pink hair looked at me with scrutiny, as if he just noticed my presence there. "And who is this orange-haired fellow? Your new lover?" He asked with sarcasm.

I instantly glared at him. "I'm not his lover! I'm his assistant and who the fuck are you?"

The guy named Szayel suddenly placed a mischievous expression on his face. "You have one fiery assistant, Grimmjow. I'm Szayel Apporro Granz by the way. I'm his baby-sitter."

"Shut the fuck up!" I shot back, ignored the joke that this adult was my boss' baby-sitter and glowered at Grimmjow once again. "Do you fucking hear me? We are not going to Nagasaki!"

The blue-haired beast sighed heavily, grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the plane. I pulled back and tried to escape but he was just so strong and for some unknown reason, my strength seemed to drain away from my body. Maybe because he was touching me. "Let go! I'm not going with you! Let go of me you fucking bastard!"

We climbed the stairs and went inside the plane. Fuck, it was big and it looked like a very big house! I was just starting to get amazed by how beautiful the interiors were when Grimmjow unceremoniously dumped me on a large couch and towered over me. "You're coming with me, Ichi. Whether you like it or not." He declared then sat in another large, fluffy couch.

I just glared at him and tried my best not to looked awed at the opulent things that surrounded me. I had never been inside a private plane and I had never been to Nagasaki. I should feel glad that I was about to go on a trip aboard a luxurious jet but being with Grimmjow just spoiled it. If he wanted to have a frigging vacation, why did he have to drag me along with him? I took a deep breath and was about to lash out when a guy who looked like a pilot approached the blue bastard.

"We're about to leave, Jeagerjaques-sama." He informed.

Grimmjow's smile widened. "Just about time." He muttered then stood up, grabbed my shirt and dragged me to sit on a chair which has a seat belt attached to it.

"No! No! No! No!" I still protested as I tried to stop him from latching the goddamn belt on me. "Fuck you! You're gonna pay for this you fucking bastard!"

The fucking writer just ignored me and if anything, he had this twisted and amused expression on his face as he struggled to keep the belt in place. I kept on moving wildly, screaming obscenities at him as if he was raping me. Well, of course he wasn't but forcing me on my goddamn seat was already a form of abuse!

"You're so fucking loud! I already told 'ya! You're coming with me!" Grimmjow shouted back.

"Fuck you! This is already kidnapping! L-let go!"

"Kidnapping my ass! You should be happy! We will be going on a vacation!"

"Get off me, you asshole! I don't wanna go with you! I-"

I felt my entire body froze and my breath stuck in my throat as Grimmjow did something unspeakable to shut me up. No, he didn't kiss me if that's what you were thinking, no. What he did was worse than that. Fuck him. I hate him! I really, really hate him!

A smirk played around Grimmjow's lips as his hand slowly palmed my crotch that instantly made my mind go blank and my heart jump out of my chest. With a sudden horrified look and an extremely big blush on my face, he leaned closer that almost made our lips touch. His blue eyes were so close that his gaze seemed to pierce right through my messed-up brain and his perfect lips were still pulled up in a teasing grin. "You finally shut up." He whispered in a husky voice that almost made me whimper.

Oh god.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay, you know what to do. The last chapter wasn't received well so if this chap received worse... then this fic is not going to be a very long one. Thanks very much and love ya~!


	6. Nagasaki

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone! I'm back and had finally updated this shit. Sorry it took me time and thank you for the motivating reviews the last chapter received. I hope you will also like this one and please tell me what you think. Also, my internet is back so that means...

**Thank you to:** _hehehehehohoProductions0 / secretly-eager-to-please077 / Crescent Luna Moon / 2weird2Btakenserious / Tobi-Uchiha / Boogermeister / bewy-chan / Yusuke kun / lovelle7 / KawaiiYue / FlyinGShadoW1314 / vanity-issues / Amywilleat-you / Mizuki Assasin of the Mist / Black Storm Van Pendragon / BummieLee / emokirby24 / wolfdragonful / MidnightTune36 / eatteresa / kikyokyoyahibari / TealEyedBeing / miszxbrii / Ryuuhana / LaughingZebra / keadeblue264 / HikaIta / RamecupMiso / renjisgirl12 / shadowX101 / BambooDoodle / Don Seira / Aya-hana-chan / girlinlightblue / keyblade / Davey-mura / eadwine63 / Animaus / seximonki / Kourt / yuki hana / Tristana / renjisgirl12 / Nairija / Crescent Luna Moon / lover-of-light / truckerhat52 / selune / SwAlLoWiNg DaNtE / naoto-san / Minca / / UPDATE / Ivan is alive / Yoshitaka / shillanna / Toxic Espada / ladywolfinmt / Anayu Nilisa / sadisticskittels /_

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi (malexmale), bad language, sexual graphical scenes and maybe bad grammar as well (I tried my best).

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach... ahhh... there will be smut and a lot of it.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Nagasaki**

* * *

"Welcome to Nagasaki, Grimmjow-sama." An old man clad in a black suit said with a bow, a shiny black Mercedes Benz parked not far behind him.

Grimmjow growled in disapproval. "The fuck are you doing here? I didn't ask anyone to pick me up!" He complained like a brat that made me want to hit him in the head. He was just so fucking rude.

"Szayel-sama sent me, sir." The man, who is most likely a butler, said politely.

The blue-haired maniac just clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed, and sauntered towards the waiting car. I heaved another heavy sigh and followed him, still fuming silently. You know what happened a while ago, right? I was all against in this sudden trip to Nagasaki, thus thrashing around like a mad man being forced into a straight jacket when stupid, fucking Grimmjow decided to shut me up by invading my personal space and touch my crotch. Of course, I didn't like it. It was fucking embarrassing! But even though I felt that way, I couldn't help but feel… um… aroused. Grimmjow's hand on my crotch, palming my erection with teasing touches almost made my mind go blank in desire. I thought I was going to be fucked, seriously and literally, when he just suddenly stopped because a tall, beautiful woman, who turned out to be the flight attendant boarded the plane. He tore himself away from me and quietly sat in another seat, pretending that nothing happened, the fucktard.

I was angry, humiliated and most of all frustrated. I could scream to my goddamn self that I didn't like what he did all I want, but I knew it was the exact opposite of what I really felt. When he touched me and gazed at me with intense desire in his beautiful eyes, I couldn't think of anything but him. Maybe, I would willingly surrender myself to him if he continued…just maybe, okay?

Anyway, since the flight attendant was there, I had no choice but to stay quiet and keep my anger to myself. I couldn't possibly lash out on him and announce to all the people in the fucking plane that my boss harassed me, right? That would only add up to my shame. After almost an hour, we landed in Nagasaki and both acted like nothing happened between us, though Grimmjow kept giving me side glances that screamed "Haha, I almost got inside your pants, bitch!" That was really annoying as hell.

The butler opened the back seat and Grimmjow smoothly slid inside. I scowled and went around the car to sit in the front seat; there was no effing way I'd sit beside him after what he did. A small cough stopped me from opening the door. I looked up and found the butler giving me a warning look.

What the hell…

"I'm sorry, sir but I would have to ask you to sit in the back seat with Grimmjow-sama." He calmly informed.

I scowled darkly and sighed, abandoning the idea of engaging in an argument with the stupid butler. "Fine." I said and moved on to open the back seat and slid inside, trying my goddamn best to not look at the demon beside me.

The expensive vehicle brought us into a ridiculously large hotel called "Las Noches". One look at the exterior of the building was all it took to know that the damn place was a five-star hotel. We went inside and I stopped myself from staring at everything in awe because the entire hotel seemed to be surrounded in hues of gold and silver and every elegant color that screamed expensive. The staff behind the reception and every employee that we passed by as we went to the elevators bowed before us and smiled that had me all wondering, did Grimmjow own this goddamn place or something?

We rode the elevator up to the penthouse, surprised as fuck to know that we would be occupying the whole floor. I looked around and was dumbfounded at how big and lavish the suite was. The entire place was in shades of black and white. The walls were pristine white and the living room was surrounded with long and fluffy couches in shades of raven. There was also a large LCD TV hanging on the wall and a neat fire place with a Siberian Tiger-striped furry rug. There was also a balcony that overlooked the city and floor to ceiling windows. It was a place truly meant for the gods, as some people would say. I had this strong urge to run around and explore but I stopped myself. I would not embarrass myself further by acting like a fucking brat.

"You like the place?" Grimmjow's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

I immediately glared at him. "No! This place is fucking hideous!" I lied.

He smirked. "That's not what your face says." He shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up." I retorted and approached the balcony, looking around and getting amazed once again by the beautiful sight in front of my eyes. Nagasaki was indeed a beautiful place and I was thankful to be there.

…

Wait a fucking minute.

I spun around and went back inside to confront Grimmjow as I remembered what he did a while ago, intent on beating the living daylights out of him. I found the demon making his way towards a closed room down the hall and chased him. "Oi, you fucking bastard! You owe me an apology!"

He stopped on his tracks and turned around, placing a hand on his waist and looking like a hot male model on a runway that just striked a pose and made my heart jump. He cocked an eyebrow and displayed his signature sadistic grin. "What for?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't act like you don't know, asshole!" I shot back, feeling my anger burning fiercely through my veins.

He let out a maniacal laugh. "I thought you already forgot about that."

"How can I forget something like that? You fucking humiliated me!"

"But you liked it."

I felt an arrow of guilt struck my chest and I gaped at him. "N-no, I didn't! Do I look happy about what you did, you goddamn fuck?"

"Yeah, right." He muttered as he rolled his eyes. "But if it'll make you feel better, fine. I'll apologize. Sorry I touched your crotch and made your cock hard. I didn't mean to arouse you and left you hanging when I knew that you wanted to have sex with me. There, you happy?" he said teasingly.

I felt my cheeks burn as I looked at him with a horrified expression. I didn't know how to react especially when I knew he was telling the truth and I was just too stubborn to admit it. Like hell, I'd tell him that! "F-fuck you!" I yelled angrily at him and turned around, intent on leaving and going home to Karakura. I brought my credit card with me so I could definitely purchase a damn ticket and go home.

"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded.

"Home! There's no way in hell that I'll stay here with you!"

I almost ran to the elevator and was about to press a button to get me out of that figging place when…

"If you stay here, I'm gonna take five million yen off of your father's debt." He teasingly suggested.

I stopped, my sane mind kicking the hell out of my insane mind to think rationally. Seriously, I didn't want to stay there with him but… five million yen? If I accepted his proposition then I'd only have to pay half of Goatface's debt. Not bad… I slowly looked around and gazed calculatingly at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah. Although I did give that money to your crazy father, I'll give you the chance to pay it back." He answered casually.

I lowered my gaze on the floor, contemplating, torn between accepting and refusing. Yes, I abhor the idea of staying there with him but I was also open to the idea of paying only half of what I own him. That means I wouldn't have to work for him for a long time. I gazed at him again, suspiciously. "Are you really fucking serious about that?" I asked again.

"Yes." He replied smugly.

"Do you fucking promise on your grave?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I agreed. It was too good an opportunity to pass so I accepted. "I'll stay only if you would not tell anyone about what you did to me and you'll apologize." I waged.

"My lips are sealed and like hell I'll apologize." He just said then turned his back on me and sauntered to the room he was supposed to go to earlier.

"Asshole." I muttered as I followed him. I wanted to explore the entire place too you know.

We went inside a large room which turned out to be a bedroom. Once again, it was in shades of black and white and it also has a floor to ceiling window. There was a luxurious king-size bed filled with various sizes of pillows colored in gray and silver, a large dresser at one corner and a ridiculously large painting of a white building surrounded with dark sky, a full silver moon and white desert. It kinda gave me a creepy feeling but the picture got better as you stared longer at it. There was a large door at the left side of the room which I figured was the bathroom.

"This is our room." Grimmjow declared as he casually strode towards the bed.

An eyebrow immediately shot up at what he said. "Our room?" I asked with clear disdain.

He glanced at me, a grin present on his lips. "Yeah, there's only one room, right? And..." He looked meaningfully at the giant bed in front of him. "One bed." He finished that made me shiver. His voice sounded seductive when he uttered those two last words.

I think I changed my mind about staying here after all. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Do you see any other bed around here, huh?" He retorted.

I stared dreadfully on the bed. No fucking way! Was he suggesting that we sleep together on that gigantic bed? No! I didn't want that! That would be dangerous for me! "No way. I don't want to!" I protested. "I'd rather sleep on the couch!"

He just stared at me for a moment, his magnetic blue eyes doing its wonders of making me squirm in attraction and making a muddled mess out of my brain. I fought the urge to step back and run away just to avoid his stupid gaze. "The fuck are you looking at?" I demanded annoyingly.

His grin widened, emitting a strong aura of malicious intent that worried me. "I'll take a million yen off your debt if you agree to sleep on this bed with me." He suddenly declared.

No shit? What... what the... I gawked at him, amazed at how he could easily let go of such a large amount of money and wondering as to why he would go to such lengths just to keep me from leaving and sleeping with him. Wait, what did he exactly mean by that? Sleep with him as in sleep beside him? Or sleep as in have sex with him? "I don't get you. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun. Now, answer the goddamn question." He replied sarcastically and impatiently.

I sighed heavily. I knew that arguing with him would be useless knowing that he was the type of person who doesn't take no for an answer and besides; I was already exhausted, physically and emotionally. I just wanted to lie down and get some rest. "Fine, I'll take it." A weird happy feeling welling up inside me as the thought of sleeping together with him filled my mind. I knew it was probably a bad idea to agree to his second proposition but if it would make my debt lesser and um... I would get to be with him, I guess that was okay. Man, I just sounded like a love-struck high school girl with a crush!

His cerulean eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement and triumph, a shit-eating grin present on his face. I had no idea what he was thinking but I had a feeling it was between tormenting me and making my life a living hell. Either way, I knew I was already on the verge of being swallowed alive by a dark cloud call doom. Seriously, what the fuck did I put myself into? Not only was I turning into a love-struck fool, I was also turning into a masochist!

* * *

Three hours after our arrival in Nagasaki, Grimmjow took a nap in the bedroom, snoring the day away by being his usual slothful self while I stayed in the living room, settled on the large couch with still, a large scowl and a deep feeling of worry in my gut. Unfortunately, it only took two and a half hours for Yoruichi to know that his top author had escaped her grasp and abandoned his new project and since that was the case, the black and probably furious kitten was currently flooding my cellphone with messages and calls. I just stared at the small piece of device as it rotated and vibrated on the small table, Yoruichi's name flashing on the screen. I did not dare answer, not even touch my cellphone because I knew that the bitch was capable of killing me by only using her tiny, screechy voice and although my life seemed to be hellish right now, I still wanted to live.

Eventually, the annoying vibrating sound irritated me to no end so I decided to turn the goddamn thing off and sleep. It wasn't long since I think I've already floated away to Lala land... I think. I itched to open my eyes when a warm wind touched my cheek. I wasn't sure what was going on but I had the feeling that something or someone was looking at me... in a very close range. I cracked an eye open...

"Aaaaahhh!" I shrieked, scrambling away from the hovering man above me as quickly as possible. "What the... what the fuck are you doing?" I demanded as I pointed an accusing finger at him, my heart racing and my cheeks burning with shame. I was extremely shocked to see Grimmjow's blue eyes gazing directly at me in a very dangerous distance.

He chuckled and coolly sat on the couch where I had been laying on a while ago. "I was looking at you. I didn't know that you look really cute when you're sleeping." He teased.

I felt my face take on a brighter shade of red at his fake compliment. "Shut the fuck up! I'm not cute! And you scared the shit out of me, asshole! You don't just look at another person hovering closely in front of them while they sleep, dummy!"

"Awww, so the poor Berry got scared. Want me to comfort you and hug your fears away?" He retorted with fake remorse.

Though that sounded appealing to me, there was just no way that I'll agree to that. I didn't have any plans of letting him know that I lo-like him. "Go fuck yourself."

He just laughed out loud that only made me angrier, wondering on how long could I endure this kind of teasing and torture. I continued to glare at him and silently wished that he would puke his guts out and die a bloody death in front of me… Okay, so maybe I didn't really like that but I really, really wanted to get back at him.

I rolled my eyes as he laughed his head off and tried to calm down.

Grimmjow stopped cackling after twenty seconds and fixed his gaze on me again. "Hey."

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"What's your favorite color?"

…

…

…

Okay, he was totally shitting me.

"You know, you are seriously freaking me out with that question."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering. "What's wrong with my question?"

Technically, there was really nothing wrong with his question. What was wrong was that 'he' was asking me a decent question for the first time. "Well…" I couldn't find an answer, especially when I realized that he was staring at me with this confused expression that I found impossibly cute. Great, there goes my heart beating wildly again.

He suddenly scowled and I think I was probably dreaming because he had this pouting look on his face. "Just answer the goddamn question." He roughly commanded and he already said that line twice today.

I took three seconds to look at him, making sure that I was really seeing him pout and when I confirmed that he was, I couldn't say anything. Nice… love-struck fool mode just kicked in. I sighed as I rolled my eyes and forced an answer out of my mouth. "It's blue."

He nodded, as if he was digesting that little information.

"Um… why did you ask?" I inquired hesitantly.

"I want to know more about you." He simply answered.

Wow. Maybe I was really dreaming or the world decided to die on us and destroy everything. So my boss, Grimmjow, the blue-haired beast who was the most arrogant and perverted person I'd ever known, was actually interested in knowing me. I glanced outside the large window, making sure that the sky was dark and lightning were striking out of it but there was none.

_So, the world isn't coming to its end yet?_

But seriously, asking my favorite color on top of all the questions he should have asked first was pretty lame. "Why are you suddenly interested in me? As far as I know, you only see me as your assistant."

He gave me another sharp look. Then, his tight lips curved up into a sadistic smirk. I prepared myself. The arrogant beast was back to spread hell in this four-cornered hotel room. "Because I'm attracted to you and I have this strong urge to fuck you senseless till you can't stand and walk."

…

…

…

Those last words somehow killed me. You know that feeling when words seemed to have materialized out of thin air and they went flying at you in a fast pace like a shuriken, then they seemed to be surrounded with deadly spikes that served the purpose of slowly killing you once they punctured and pierced your skin? I was kinda having that only I was shot in the chest… and I was confused and embarrassed as hell.

I stared at him like an idiot, my jaw probably reaching the carpeted floor as my eyeballs threatened to bulge out of its sockets. Despite the shocked expression on my face, images of me panting heavily underneath him while he fucked me senseless were flashing like a porn 3D movie inside my head. Wait! Was it even possible to have a porn movie in 3D? Anyway, that wasn't really the point, right? The point was Grimmjow, the asshole I was secretly in-love with confessed/joked that he found me attractive and he… wanted to have sex… with… me. Sex… me… Grimmjow… sex… me… Fuck.

"Y-you're fucking sick in the nuts!" I blurted at him, embarrassed.

But the bastard didn't stop there, no. "You know what I really wanna do to you? I want to tear your fucking clothes off your body, look at you from top to bottom, run my tongue along your smooth skin and lick you all over. I want to suck that cock of yours and find out if you really taste like strawberries and I want to ram my cock inside your tight hole and flood your insides with my cum."

It was amazing on how I fully heard him say those lewd words despite the heavy drumming of my heart in my ears and like the certified idiot that I had become, I just gawked at him and was still confused as to what I should do. I just suddenly found myself gasping for breath and heat seemed to be burning me from the inside, making my skin sweaty and hot. I couldn't also ignore the fact that I... was hard.

We just stared at each other for a long time, so long it was driving me effing crazy. I tried to open my mouth to say something. but no words came out of my dry mouth. I also tried to move but it was impossible, not when his mesmerizing eyes seemed to suck the life out of me with his seductive gaze.

_Oh god, someone save me from this._

I really liked Grimmjow... maybe more than like and I didn't know if I should take his words and current actions seriously when he seemed to be saying them to torment me, but frankly speaking, I didn't care. At that time, I was only sure of one thing.

"Then fuck me." I heard myself say.

* * *

**Author notes:** I don't know what to say... Smut in the next chapter, anyone? Oh, I'm planning to write a sequel to my "Stepbrother" fic and Im thinking of a plot that involves having a family and raising a kid. I assure you, it's not an MPREG fic but yeah, it will involve some kid. Anyway, I have a poll in my profile page that will let readers decide if they want a sequel with that kind of plot or a sequel with a different plot or no sequel at all. Hope you guys will help me decide. Well, that's it for me. Thanks for


	7. Relentless

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! Thanks for reading and reviewing that awful last chapter and thanks to all those who had voted on my poll. I'll be working on that sequel once I've finished writing this fic. Anyway, here's the smut-filled chapter that you've all been waiting for and I've been dying to write. Yes, I was excited to write smut because I haven't done so in a long time. I hope you enjoy it and as always, tell me what you think. :D

**Thank you to**_**:**__ Ramecupmiso / Keadeblue264 / TealeyedBeing / miiszxbrii / Boogermeister / Crescent Luna Moon / Master of Gray / FlyinGShadoW1314 / shillanna / TigerTearz / wolfdragonful / Ash4ever / Bewy-chan / Ivan is alive / ShadowsArch / HikaIta / Yusuke-kun / girlinlightblue / lovelle7 / vanity-issues / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Black Cat Angel / shadowX101 / lover1492 / renjisgirl12 / sakura014 / Kourt / Aya-hana-chan / KawaiiYue / MidnightTune36 / Nairija / MyStrawberryDeath / Metallic efekt_

**Warnings: **This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language and very sexual graphical scenes. Underage readers, please heed my warning.

**Dedication:** For Bewy-chan and Keadeblue264.

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, Grimmjow and Ichigo will definitely become lovers.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Relentless**

* * *

Okay… did I just ask him to fuck/make love/have sex with me?

His cerulean eyes flickered with lust at what I just blurted. Then, his perfect lips curved up in a sexy smirk that instantly made me hard. Man, I was really fucked-up at that time and once again, you could take that statement literally. Shit. He languidly stood up from the couch and continued to gaze at me with deep intensity. His hands went at the edge of his shirt and pulled it off his body, revealing his perfect abs and rippling muscles that made me swallowed hard. I couldn't help but feast my eyes on the beautiful spectacle before me, memorizing every curve and plane and detail of his strong frame that can be compared to a damn Greek god. I unconsciously licked my lips and was surprised at my crazy self for acting like a fucking maniac. I still couldn't believe that I told him to fuck me and now, I was openly ogling him.

Damn.

His grin widened, obviously enjoying the attention. Then, he slowly approached, prowling like a sexy panther sauntering towards his prey. I took a very deep breath as he stopped right in front of me, bent down and brought his handsome face to mine. I felt everything stop as I stared closer at his aqua blue eyes, every brain cell in my body instantly dying as his warm breath touched my skin and lips.

"You know, I'm not gonna take that as a joke." I heard him say in a deep, husky voice.

I blinked my eyes once and completely surrendered myself to this strong desire inside me by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer for a deep kiss. A loud voice suddenly screamed in my head, squealing in joy as his surprisingly soft lips touched mine and his strong arms encircled my waist and pulled our bodies together.

The small fire that flickered in my lower abdomen immediately blazed in an instant as I felt his hard body against my frame, scorching every exposed part of my skin. The kiss and oh fuck, his body… it seemed it was fucking enough to bring me over the edge and make me cum. Frankly speaking, I had never been this aroused before. I've always wanted to achieve orgasm with the help of a woman but for some fucking, twisted reason, I couldn't get it up and I ended up being dumped because I couldn't satisfy them. But with Grimmjow, this fucking bastard that drove me crazy with his trashy attitude and personality, he could make me lose control of all my sanity with just a teasing gaze and a sadistic smirk.

_Fuck. I'm such a masochist._

The kiss finally deepened and the next thing I knew, my tongue was already engaged in a fierce battle of dominance. A muffled moan tore through my throat as his large hands finally decided to get busy and slid down to grope my ass.

_Holy mother fucking shit… that feels so fucking good._

He lifted me up and got on the couch, planting his knees between my legs and rubbed our crotch together, another moan escaping my busy lips as I felt his hardness, excitement running up my spine as I had an idea on how big he was. His hand left my ass and slid to my chest, long fingers grabbing my collar and suddenly ripping my shirt open. My top was gone in an second and I swear, I almost howled in ecstasy when our naked bodies rubbed against each other. His skin felt so hot, so hard, I wanted nothing more than to get my hands on him so that's what I did. I didn't stop myself from grabbing his hair and roamed my hands around his hard yet smooth back; skin contact was like a necessity at that time. The intense kiss we shared was cut off for a moment as the need for air came up. One breath, that was the only thing we needed then we got back at it again, tongues tied, lips locked and bodies tangled in each other's arms, giving in to an intense passion that blew me a thousand miles from my so-called sanity. Good bye, my good sense of judgment. You would definitely be missed…or maybe not because I was on the verge of achieving all good things on earth, AKA, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

We broke apart again for a moment, his brows furrowed, lips licking in anticipation as he fumbled with the button and zipper of my pants. I didn't know how he managed to rip the damn garment off my legs but he amazingly did and the next thing that had to go was my boxers which was already wet with precome.

"Fuck." I cursed, my body shivering in excitement as he spread my legs apart and stared at my stiff cock. I was torn between covering my arousal and shaking my hips to further provoke him. I did the latter since i was feeling naughty and immediately paid the price of that brash action as I suddenly found myself lying on my back on the couch, legs still open and cock still hard and dripping.

"Now that I've ripped your clothes off, I take it that you already know what's next, yes?" He said with a lecherous grin.

My heart skipped a beat as I knew very well what he meant by that. I gasped as he finally leaned down and buried his face at the crook of my neck, a wet tongue swiping along my skin that made me tremble. He planted wet kisses at the edge of my jaw, his hot mouth alternating between kisses and licks as he went down towards my chest. His hands which were busy stroking my inner thigh decided to go between my legs and finally touched my cock, pumping my penis and playing with my testicles.

I couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that escaped my lips as his talented mouth and skillful hands torture me. I struggled to look at him, watching everything that he was doing to me, but it was hard when he was driving me crazy with ecstasy. He took a caramel nipple inside his mouth and sucked eagerly on it, making my back arch in pleasure. I felt like I could already cum just by being touched and teased by him like that. He flicked his tongue around my nub and sucked on it again, his fingers following suit as they played with the head of my cock and teased the tip. "Aaaahhh… Grimmjow, stop! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" I moaned desperately, my nails digging against his back as I felt the fire in my groin grew stronger, threatening to burst. I wanted him to stop because I didn't want to come yet. I still wanted this intense passion and desire from him to continue. But despite my sudden plea, he didn't listen and continued. My eyes rolled at the back of my head as I felt that liquid fire explode when a finger suddenly traced down my cleft and teased my hole. My hips bucked uncontrollably, my cock shooting long streaks of semen on my stomach and chest as I came, screaming at the top of my lungs as extreme pleasure washed over me.

As I drown myself in orgasm, his movements still hasn't stopped; he released my nipple from his sweet torture and latched himself in the other, inflicting the same treatment on it. He released my balls and slid his hands up my body while his other hand still stroked me in a maddening pace. He trailed a finger along my stomach and played with my cum, drawing small circles on my skin that made me suck my breath. Then, he let go of my nub and languidly draw his wet finger towards his mouth. He darted out his tongue and tasted my essence, his eyes closing in bliss as he wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked. I was breathless at the display. Now I fucking knew why those bitches screamed like hell when Grimmjow fucked them, he drove them crazy with lust and pleasure by doing this devastatingly teasing game.

His cerulean eyes slowly opened and gazed lustfully at me. "Damn, you do taste like strawberries. I think I want more, Ichi." And with that he leaned down and trailed his tongue over the places where there's semen, taking the white, thick liquid inside his mouth as if it was sweet cream. Once he was sure he finished licking my stomach clean, he went further below, his tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva that made my skin tingle. I felt his hands grab my ass as his mouth approached my cock. I grabbed onto his shoulders as his breath wafted along my engorged penis, hovering above it and looking teasingly at the precum and semen dripping at the tip. His eyes focused on my weeping cock… fuck. It was enough to make me cum again.

"S-stop looking at it!" I snapped, face blushing madly.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "But it looks so cute."

"Don't say that! Just suck me already!" Okay, blurting what I really wanted him to do… not a good idea. Why? Because after he chuckled in response, he suddenly darted his tongue out and licked the head of my cock, gathering all the wetness that had filled there and swallowed it. A long moan escaped me as he flicked his tongue around the mushroom head, making my hips buck in desperation. He teased and teased, making sure I was moaning like a bitch whenever his skillful tongue would make contact with my organ. Then, he slowly wrapped his lips around the head and sucked… slowly. "Oh god!" I screamed; my nails clawing hard on his back as he slowly took my entire length inside his mouth. Damn. I've never had my cock sucked by someone since I didn't get hard but I had an idea that it would feel great and I was right. Actually, the feeling was more than great. It feels so fucking good that I just wished Grimmjow would just suck my cock forever till I die from pleasure. His mouth moved up and down along my shaft, humming softly around it as he suckled. I could only thrash my head around and moan as I felt that liquid fire stir inside my groin again, burning every nerve and fiber in my body in its sweet heat. "Aaaahh… aaahhh… Grimmjow… I'm gonna come again… I'm gonna…" just when I was about to feel ecstasy wash over me again, the mouth on my erection suddenly disappeared. I quickly opened my eyes and looked disappointingly at Grimmjow.

He licked his lips clean and flashed that signature grin of his that made me want to grab his head and guide my cock into his mouth. He grabbed my hips and rolled me over on my stomach, making me yelp in pain at the fast movement. He pulled my hips up so my ass would stick up in the air and bit my butt cheek. I had no idea what he was planning to do so I decided to wait and while I was contemplating on some perverted things like what it would feel like to be fucked by a man, I felt it, a warm air lingering on my hole. I twisted my head around to see what he was doing and found him looking intently at my butt, his face a few inches away from my hole. I immediately felt embarrassed and had the urge to cover myself but it was too late to do that. He dove in and kissed my hole, immediately eliciting a moan from me. He roamed both his hands around my ass and pulled them apart, exposing my opening for him to see and kiss. Seriously I found it disgusting but despite that ugly thought, I still found myself screaming uncontrollably in pleasure as he continued to shower my hole with soft kisses. Then, something wet probed around my opening, sending jolts of pleasure down my spine as that wet thing pushed inside me. "D-don't do that! Aaaahhhh…T-that's… disgusting… ahhhh!" I whispered between whimpers, my actions opposing what my mouth was saying. But Grimmjow didn't listen since he was astubborn bastard. He continued to thrust that wet thing, which I realized was his tongue, inside my hole and drove me crazy with desire. His hand snaked around my cock and pumped it, his fingers playing at the tip that made my knees buckle. I buried my face on the sofa, chest heaving. I was drowning in ecstasy as Grimmjow teased the hell out of me. He pulled his tongue out and was replaced by something, long and hard… a finger, and plunged it deep inside me repeatedly, earning more cries and whimpers as that digit hit something inside me that made me see nothing but white.

"Aaaahhh… Grimmjow… that feels good… aaahhh!"

One finger became three and he scissored them inside me, loosening my tight orifice. I knew damn well what he wanted to do and I prepared myself for it, intent on achieving pleasure and happiness in his arms. I didn't care if this was just a one-time thing, as long as I get to feel him, it was okay with me. He continued to push and pull his fingers inside me while his other hand busied themselves by playing with my dripping erection. It wasn't long before I felt that fire jolting wildly in my groin as it grew stronger. My hips jerked violently, another string of white shot from my twitching cock and a desperate scream tore through my throat as overwhelming pleasure washed over me, swallowing me whole and drowning me in its heavenly grasp. I slumped forward, my entire body exhausted from the intense foreplay. I felt strong hands touch my shoulder and waist and rolled me on my back as I catch my breath, my sight blurry from having my face buried on the couch. I gazed hazily at him and he looked back, his blue eyes still glinting seductively as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked cum off his fingers. Shit, the display was so sexy; my cock immediately became hard again.

"W-what's up with you licking my semen every time I cum?" I asked breathlessly.

He grinned and shrugged. "Don't know. It tastes good."

I rolled my eyes in sarcasm. "Gross." I replied though I was actually aroused by his answer. I knew some people swallow semen to make their partners happy but I've never heard or read anyone say they liked the taste of it. I took one last breath as my body finally calmed down and stared at him again, watching him intently.

_Damn it. I've come two times already and he still has his pants on?_

"You jerk!" I growled. "Here I am lying in front of you in all my naked glory and you're still wearing your pants?" I complained as I glared.

He laughed and placed his hands on his waist as he sat up. "So the sexy berry wants to see my cock as well?" he shot back teasingly.

"Of course not! I just think it's unfair!" I lied.

A smirk curved up his lips as he slowly undid his pants. He pulled his zipper down, reached inside his boxers and took his cock out. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my throat went dry as I stared at his arousal. It was… huge… fucking huge and it looked so sexy as precome oozed profusely from the tip. I swallowed hard.

_Is that thing going to fit inside me? Fuck._

"Damn. I've been waiting for this goddamn moment. I'm so excited to push this thing inside your tight hole and fuck you senseless, Ichigo." He said; his voice deep and low. He grabbed my ankles and pushed my legs open, forcing them wide apart as possible. I had this strong urge to protest as slight fear ran up my spine but I stopped myself and waited for what he would do next. He settled between my open legs and guided his cock towards my opening, the blunt tip teasing my sensitive hole that made me suck my breath in anticipation. He leaned over me and locked our lips together for a heated kiss as he pushed his hips forward, slipping his rock hard cock inside me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight as pain assaulted my senses. I would've screamed like mad if his mouth wasn't covering my lips. He continued to push inside, splitting me open and breaking me apart until he was fully seated inside me. He pulled his lips away and looked at me, both our faces twisted in some way, me in agony while his was in resistance. "Fuck... you're still so tight." He groaned and slid his hands under my ass to push himself deeper.

I knew that having him inside me would be painful so fuck all those gay porn movies I had watched before whose actors didn't even flinch in pain when they were penetrated. Um… yeah… I had tried watching, out of curiosity of course, and might I add that I didn't feel aroused back then… until now.

"Fuck!" I sobbed as I catch my breath, trying to calm myself and get used to the big thing inside me. Grimmjow started kissing my neck and rotated his hips, making shallow thrusts that slowly sent my insides tingling. "Aaahhh… that feels good."

I heard him smirk against my skin and worried at a small part of my neck as he slowly pulled out and push back in. He continued to do that for a minute, the pain lessening by degrees as seconds passed by then it was gone, all there was to feel was unfulfilled pleasure and ardor passion.

"Faster… Grimmjow…"' I moaned pleadingly, the words slipping out of my mouth like I was destined to say them.

He let go of my neck and smashed our lips together again, his hands traveling at the back of my knees to push them wide open as he fulfilled my wish. I cried and whimpered against his mouth as he gets deeper and deeper inside me with every thrust, hitting that sweet button from time to time that threatened to make me cum, his washboard abs rubbing against my leaking erection as he moved on top of me, only heightening the pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good, Ichi." He groaned as his brows furrowed together. He looked like he was about to reach orgasm but was trying his best to stop himself and yet, didn't want the fast pace that he had started to stop. Rough, hard, fast felt amazing after all.

"Aaahhh,… Grimm… Grimmjow… aaahhh!" I cried shamelessly, urging him to go faster and deeper. I held on to him tighter as I felt the tip of his cock bump into my sweet spot again and lost it. My nails dug onto his back, a howl of pleasure escaped through my lips as my entire body tensed in pleasure, my cock shooting long strings of cum that splattered between our chests and stomachs.

Even when I was on the height of my orgasm, Grimmjow didn't stop. He continued to thrust his cock inside me and fuck, every time it pushed inside, it hit my prostate that instantly made me hard again and much to my surprise, pushing me over the edge of nirvana. "Oh fuck! Grimmjow… aahhh… I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna… aaahhhh!" I screamed once more as I came for the second time in four minutes, feeling that pleasure wash over me like a waterfall.

I heard Grimmjow growl against my neck as he pushed himself deeper and harder inside me, something wet filling up my insides as he finally came. His entire body tensed as he panted against me. I slowly rubbed his back to comfort him as we both heaved for air.

"Damn, that was amazing." He murmured in my ear.

I sighed contentedly. "Hmmm…" I was too speechless to describe how good the experience was. I really couldn't blame those bitches who scream their hearts out whenever Grimmjow fucked them because the guy truly was a sex god… and I can't believe that I came twice in just a matter of minutes!

He lifted himself up and sat up, pulling his cock out of my entrance in the process. I exhaustedly looked at him and wasn't surprised to see him still hard and dripping. He scowled. "You know, this is fucking unfair."

"What's fucking unfair?" I asked sleepily. I was too tired to move and think.

"You already came four times and I just came once." He replied then a devilish smirk curved up his lips as his gaze glinted maliciously. "But I did tell you that I'm gonna fuck you till you can't stand or walk, yes?"

Damn. I knew it. I was royally screwed when I asked him to fuck me and now I just have to face the consequences of my stupid actions. "Then shut the fuck up and do it." I commanded, readying myself as we went at it again, starting another fucking session with heated kisses and scorching touches. He fucked me once again on the couch, this time on my hands and knees. After the couch, he lifted me up and brought me to the bedroom where he fucked me relentlessly. I reached orgasm four times while he came three times. Though my back was aching and my ass was sore, I still didn't stop him. If this was a one-time thing, then I should make the best out of it and enjoyed it.

After all those strenuous activities, I just felt sleep tugging on me. I gave in and closed my eyes, feeling a warm body against my back and a strong arm over my waist as I drifted away to sleep. I knew it was Grimmjow. He silently lulled me to sleep by rubbing my arms and planting soft kisses on my head. I reached for his hand and squeezed it, feeling all contented and happy and fuzzy.

"I love you, Grimmjow."

* * *

When I woke up and opened my eyes, the sun was already up and bright. Its golden rays streaming through the floor to ceiling windows, indicating that today was a good day. I looked to my side and discovered that I was alone. Grimmjow wasn't on the bed or in the bedroom. My brows furrowed in disappointment. Well, I knew it was cheesy to think of this, but I was hoping that I would wake up beside him with his arms wrapped around me, comforting me and making me feel loved. Fuck! That was so gross but wait a fucking minute, as if a ghost suddenly materialized on the ceiling I was looking at, I remembered something.

"_I love you, Grimmjow."_

"Oh shit!" I shrieked, suddenly nervous and panicking. I couldn't believe I said that last night! Did he hear it? Oh fuck! I quickly sat up, worried and extremely embarrassed. What should I do if he did hear it? Well, I could pretend that I didn't remember saying anything like that, right? Haha! Problem solved but seriously, would he believe if I denied it? I scratched my head in agitation. I could only hope that he didn't hear what I said before I blanked out last night.

Anyway, amidst all the emotional turmoil my foolish actions had caused me, I realized that my entire body was sticky and I needed to take a bath. Damn, I could only imagine the gruesome state my butt was in after having Grimmjow cum inside me for four times. It felt good though… and great. Just thinking about it, made me feel hard again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got up, only to find myself kissing the carpeted floor when my knees gave up on me. That's when I felt searing pain stabbed on my thighs, knees and most especially, my ass.

"Ahhh, fuck!" I screamed as I felt like shit. So, this is what I got for being fucked four times? Damn it!

I heard the door open and the pattering of approaching footsteps. I tried to lift my head away from the floor and looked up. No surprise, the almighty Grimmjow had entered the room and caught me slumped like a rotten vegetable on the floor. With his arms around his waist, he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I figured you tried to stand up, huh?"

I felt my cheeks instantly burning up in embarrassment and I tried to hide it with a scowl. "Shut the fuck up and help me up!"

He smirked and did what I said. He lifted me up from the floor, bridal style, and placed me on the bed again. A sigh of relief escaped me as the pain on my lower body lessened a bit. He sat beside me and stared… which made my heart jump erratically in nervousness.

_Okay, so after the senseless fucking last night… what now?_

"You okay?" He asked, his voice tainted with a little concern.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to be rude when he was concerned, but I was trying to hide my humiliation and nervousness, remember?

"Nah, you don't look okay but you still look fuckable." He replied with a lecherous grin as he traveled his eyes around my naked body.

Fuck! This sucks! I was so out of myself today that I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing anything! I quickly covered my crotch with my hands and looked away. "D-don't you dare look, fucking bastard!"

"Like I've never seen you naked before. I believe it was only last night when I saw you with your legs wide open, urging me to explore every inch of your sexy cock—"

"Aaargh! Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear it!" I interjected. Didn't he know that what he's saying was affecting me? Dammit! But then again, maybe he did know because Grimmjow was intelligent and charismatic, he knew what buttons to push to make a person fall for him like what he did to me.

He laughed out loud and threw an arm over my shoulders that immediately sent sparks through my body. He leaned forward and bestowed a soft kiss on my cheek, his breath still warm and making me dizzy. I bit my lip hard and didn't fight back when he held my jaw and turned my face towards him. I closed my eyes as he leaned closer, his lips touching against mine to engage in a soft kiss which ended in less than a second. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"This is… this is just a one-time thing, isn't it?" I blurted sadness and hope probably tainted in my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, no fucking way! After you told me last night that you love me? Ha! Like hell I'll it is!" He answered as his embrace tightened around me.

I gaped at him. Shit. So he did hear! Fuck! "W-what? N-no! I d-don't remember saying anything like that!" I lied though I knew it was futile. The big grin on his face was enough indication that he wasn't buying it. Damn him.

"You're such a liar." He shot back teasingly and smashed our lips together, diving in for a deep kiss. I struggled for a bit, supposedly pushing him away but in less than ten seconds, I felt my control slip away and gave in. Man, the effects this guy had on me was fucking notorious. He pushed me on the bed and placed himself on top of me, rubbing his crotch against mine.

"Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked him incredulously after I pushed him away, glaring dangerously at him.

"Um… kissing you and letting you know that I'm hard and I need to fuck you?" He answered innocently.

"Bastard! In case you haven't noticed, I'm goddamn sore!"

"Then I'll just suck you dry then."

"No! I don't want to! I don't—nnggghhh… aaahhh… aaahhhh... G-Grimmjow…"

And with that, I was fucked again. We both came three times and my ass was still as painful as ever. I had no fucking idea what would happen to us now that he knew of my feelings, but I just hoped… I really, really hoped that Grimmjow would stop fucking the hell out of me already!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Man… perverted. Epically perverted. I can only hope that you all liked that lame smut. I would have loved to go into details on how Grimm fucked Ichi on the bed but I decided not to, I don't want people to think that I really am a perv. XD So now Grimm and Ichi had fucked, what do you think will happen? I have a couple of ideas in mind but it wouldn't hurt to hear or read some suggestions. :D Anyway, that's it for me. Please review people, or it might take me ages to update again.


	8. After the passion

**Author Notes:** Hello my pervy readers! I say that because a lot of you supported my smut and perverseness! Thank you very much for the awesome reviews, comments and suggestions! You made me one happy author! Anyhow, I apologize for the late update. I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I wasn't satisfied. Well, I'm still not satisfied but I guess this last chapter was better than the previous ones I typed. Anyway, read away and please tell me what you think. :D

**Thank you to:** _miszxbrii / Hikaita / Keadeblue24 / RamecupMiso / Boogermeister / Tristana / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Black Cat Angel / shillanna / FlyinGShadow1314 / Master of Gray / emokirby24 / renjisgirl12 / whitebengal14 / kriskascini / MidnightTune36 / Ash4ever / vanity-issues / shadowx101 / Yusuke kun / mrs yuki kurosaki / lemonlimediddies / Toxic Esppada / wolfdragonful / Samslover / Kourt / Aya—hana-chan / Metallic efekt / ofgreennekomimis / TealEyedBeing / Vhendira / Loki.1827 / Crescent Luna Moon / MyStrawberryDeath / darkdragonalucard / Bewy-chan / Yukari Saiga / girlinlightblue / eternaltorture / YaoiCookies87._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale and bad language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**After the passion**

* * *

"Gaaahhh, my butt hurts." I complained against the pillow as I rubbed my backside. I knew having myself fucked in the ass for more than five times would be painful but man; I didn't know it could be this agonizing! Not that I was regretting it, but the soreness was seriously killing me.

Grimmjow smirked as he lied comfortably on the bed next to me; the bastard didn't even look concern about my welfare at all! Instead, he was teasing me and giving me malicious glances on my way since my ass was sticking up in the air. I wasn't sure if he was getting aroused with my suggestive position but one thing was damn sure, he was not going to fuck me again… until my butt heals, that is.

I felt irritated by his gaze and growled at him. "Stop looking at me like that! This is your fucking fault!"

"And who was the one who begged me to fuck you?" He simply retorted.

"Begged? I didn't fucking beg, you asshole!"

"Oh yeah, you didn't. You suggested."

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him and twisted my head around to my side of the bed so I wouldn't have to face him. I knew that continuing that argument with him would be useless since he was telling the truth and he was having a great time rubbing it up in my face! Goddamn bastard!

He laughed at me in response, which only made me angrier and wonder, why the fuck did I fall in-love with this guy? Seriously! Then, the bed shifted a bit and a hand suddenly slid along my back, rubbing and… massaging which kinda abated the pain a bit. "Better?"

Though I was shy and my pride was nagging me not to give in to his sudden affectionate touches, I couldn't stop myself. "Um… yeah."

Warm… his hand was so warm it wiped my worries away and made my heart beat like mad at the same time.

Up until now, I had no idea what would happen between me and Grimmjow. Sure he said last night that this was not a one-time thing, but his answer only created more questions that needed to be answered. Did it mean he now acknowledges me as one of his fuck buddies? Or did it mean that we are now lovers? Did it mean that he accepts my accidental confession to him last night? That, and all other questions currently swimming in my head. I wanted answers and if I wanted them, I should demand them from Grimmjow but… I was afraid of what he would say to me. The thought that all his responses would possibly be negative was already breaking me.

His gentle hand continued to rub my back, his palm applying occasional pressure when it reached my tail-bone, making me sigh in relief. Then, I heard him shift again, his movements stirring closer and closer to me. I silently sucked in a deep breath as I felt his soft lips made contact with my shoulder and his bare chest covering my body in his own. He bestowed another kiss, this time on my ear as he whispered the words "You're mine, Ichi."

I didn't know what to make of it. Hearing those possessive yet wonderful words were like music to my ears, making my heart swell in happiness. It was far from the words I wanted to hear from him, but I guess it would be enough... for now.

* * *

I realized I fell asleep when I heard myself snore… loudly. I never snored but at that time I did because my body and mind was so exhausted. I didn't know how long I fell asleep but when I woke up, I realized Grimmjow wasn't beside me and he was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. I carefully rolled on my back, sat up and glanced at the small but stylish clock on the bedside table. It was already 4:50 PM and doing a quick computation in my head, I discovered that I had slept for almost ten hours. I was about to tear my eyes away from the small device when something caught my eye. There, just in front of the clock was a small white paper. I slowly reached for it and brought it to my face, quickly seeing Grimmjow's scrawny yet neat handwriting.

_Just went out to fix something. I'll be back. – Grimmjow._

My brows furrowed together as I contemplated. I really appreciated the small note but he should've written some clue on where the hell he went or what the hell he fixed. As much as I didn't want to, suspicion was instantly eating me away, feeding me ugly images like Grimmjow meeting up with a hot woman and Grimmjow fucking a hot woman. It wasn't really a good thing to see and it was driving me fucking crazy.

Okay, maybe I was just being paranoid. Grimmjow kind-of like declared his love for me before I blanked out and maybe he really did something important, so I shouldn't think of stupid things, but then again, what if my suspicion was right? What if Grimmjow decided to go find a woman because I was sore and he couldn't contain his sexual urges any longer? He was a perverted asshole after all and he did do it with a lot of men and women before so that was still possible…but seriously, I should just calm the fuck down and clear my head because I was acting like a goddamn wife being cheated by her husband.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Making a fuss over what Grimmjow was doing outside the hotel right now was wrong and it was so unlikely of me to act like this! Damn! I should really stop being so fucking unreasonable and keep a clear head… though it was hard to do that when Grimmjow is involved. As I told you, that guy's effect on me was fucking notorious.

You know what? Maybe I was acting that way because I needed a bath and I haven't eaten anything yet! Yes, that was probably it! I carefully climbed off the bed and limply walked towards the bathroom, trying my damn best not to fall or trip. Fuck, it was hard to do that when my legs and back were painful as hell. Sighing in relief as I reached the bathroom, I almost crawled under the shower and turned it on, staying and letting myself be relaxed by the warm water as it ran down my body. Then, I proceeded to wash myself with soap and shampooed my hair. After the bath, I went to Grimmjow's closet and took a pair of new boxers, pants and a clean shirt. Another good thing about this unplanned vacation, I didn't have to worry about what to wear because Grimmjow's gigantic closet was like Marks and Spencers.

I felt very refreshed after the bath and it did clear my head a bit so I decided to go out of the bed room and went to the living room. After climbing on the couch, I grabbed the phone on the table and dialed room service, ordering a large serving of hamburger, fries and a pitcher of coke. I was starving and I needed something heavy to eat and while I was waiting for my damn food, those disturbing thoughts invaded my head again.

Okay, this sucks! What the fuck am I worrying for?

I pulled violently on my goddamn hair and scowled at the floor as if the fucking thing just laughed teasingly at me. With my attempts to preoccupy my mind with other things failing, I just allowed myself to worry and entertain those thoughts. I couldn't fucking help it. It wasn't hard not to think about them when I knew that Grimmjow could easily look for a woman (or man) to have sex with. And if he wasn't looking, people would still be coming onto him since he's famous, rich, handsome and sexy. I heaved a sigh and looked blankly at the floor, my thought completely straying to the direction of my fucking suspicions.

"_Aren't you the famous novelist, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" A beautiful tall woman with long blond hair, clad in a pair of tight jeans and revealing blouse asked Grimmjow as he lounged in some bar in Nagasaki._

_Grimmjow grinned, flashing his sexy, seductive smirk as he found the woman attractive. "Yes and I don't talk to anyone who had read my novels." He replied playfully._

_Amusement flickered in the woman's emerald eyes and she let out a small laugh. "Well, I had read some of your books but I didn't like any of them. Does that make me worthy of your attention?" She asked flirtatiously._

Grimmjow just laughed and the next scenes that played inside my head were…

"_Aaaahhh, yes! Grimmjow! Yes! Aaaahhhh!" And insert ugly, sexually-themed and pornographic scenes here._

"You motherfucking asshole! I'm gonna kill you, Grimmjow!" I suddenly screamed, getting carried away by my seemingly realistic imagination and stupid doubts. A loud crash of some object making contact with the floor was heard next and I realized I was now looking at the phone I used a while ago; the lifeless object was already destroyed and torn into useless pieces of junk.

My jaw slacked and reached the floor as my eyes widened in shock. Did I just fucking do that? Shit! What the- what the fuck! Grimmjow's gonna skin me alive for destroying his fucking phone!

I shook my head like maniac, aware that I knew I looked like one if my current actions were any indication. Damn, it was all Grimmjow's fault! Why did he have to fucking go out and leave me alone here! He didn't even tell me where he went! The fucking bastard!

I growled once again and even before I could slap myself to wake me up from this stupid state of useless emotional distress, the doorbell rang. I blinked and looked at the door, realizing that maybe it was the food I've been waiting for. I slapped my face to get a hold of myself and sauntered towards the door, trying to straighten up so I wouldn't look like a guy that has been fucked for more than five times. I slowly opened the door and saw a short guy with gray hair that reached his chin, large droopy eyes and a polite yet shy smile on his face. I figured he was a staff in the hotel, judging by the black uniform he was wearing and the silver cart standing beside him.

"Room service." He respectfully informed then bowed.

I smiled politely and pulled the door wide open, prompting him to go inside. In a matter of seconds, he pushed the cart into the dining area and placed the food on the table. I was thankful because he didn't see me limping when I followed him. "Thanks. I'm so glad I can finally eat."

He gave me a wide smile. "You're welcome, Kurosaki-san!"

I blinked. "H-how did you know my name?"

"Ah, well, we we're informed that Jeagerjaques-sama brought a companion with him for his stay this year."

For some reason, his response made me really, really curious. I inwardly smirked. It was finally my chance to know more about Grimmjow, haha! I sat on the chair and tried to look innocent at him. "This year?"

"Yes, since Jeagerjaques-sama's family owns this hotel. He always goes here for a vacation every year. He's usually alone though which makes us wonder why he brought someone with him this year."

I was delighted to hear that but interested at the same time as this talkative employee continued to blabber away.

"It was really strange, then my manager said that Jeagerjaques-sama instructed us to keep a close eye on you and make sure that you'll be immediately attended and taken care of."

Wow. H-he really did that? W-why would he do that? Knowing that was… knowing that was… fuck. Knowing that makes me wanna look for Grimmjow, jump at him and scream at him to fuck me senseless!

I let out a small chuckle. "Really? That's nice to know." I commented. "So he stays here every year, huh? Does he bring people with him when he's here?" I inquired ingenuously.

The guy shook his head. "No, he's always alone and he doesn't go out in this suite."

I didn't want to believe him. Grimmjow, just staying here, alone and without anyone, without sex, damn… it sounded so fucking impossible! But, looking closely at the guy, it seemed he was the type of person who doesn't lie so maybe he was telling the truth. I felt a tingling sensation starting from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Fuck. I suddenly wanted to see Grimmjow. Hey, wait a second! This guy said he doesn't go out, so where the fuck was he?

I silently took another deep breath, still trying to look normal and casual. "Well, he's not here right now and I don't know where he is. Did he tell the reception desk where he would go?"

The employee scratched his chin, wondering. "Actually, that's another thing that's really weird about Jeagerjaques-sama right now. He went out of the hotel and instructed the staff to reserve an entire function room tonight. He hasn't done that before."

My eyebrow raised in skepticism. Then what the hell was he planning to do? "I-is that so…" I managed to reply then averted my gaze to the food in front of me.

"Well, I guess I better get going now. Do you need anything else, Kurosaki-san?" He asked.

"No, thanks." I answered and smiled thoughtfully at him.

"Just call if you need anything then. Enjoy your meal!" And with that, he bowed and let himself out.

It took me three minutes to realize that I was still staring blankly at my meal, a new set of thoughts and questions pestering my mind. So I wasn't the only one who was suspicious of Grimmjow's actions, even his staff and the people that worked in this hotel. Once again, I was worried. I really wished I could read his mind so I didn't have to be troubled about every action he would take.

I forced those worries off of my mind and focused on the delicious plate of food before me. I should really, really eat.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san… Kurosaki-san…"

I cracked an eye open as I heard a soft voice calling me. I looked up and saw a small man with dark gray hair, large droopy eyes and a shy expression on his face, hovering above me. It seemed that I fell asleep in the living room while waiting for Grimmjow. My brows furrowed in question. The guy looked familiar… Oh yeah, he was the man I talked with a while ago, but how the hell did he get in here? I quickly shot up and glared. "Y-you! What're you doing here?" I demanded.

The small man immediately backed away in panic, his body trembling in fear and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san! I was knocking on the door but you were sleeping and couldn't hear me so I let myself in! I was sent by Jeagerjaques-sama to accompany you!" He quickly explained.

My utter astonishment quickly dissipated once I heard Grimmjow's name came out of his mouth, but I still wondered; why the fuck would Grimmjow send him? "G-Grimmjow sent you?" I asked again just to make sure.

He relaxed a little and nodded. "Yes. Jeagerjaques-sama is demanding you to come join him for dinner in the hotel's restaurant right now."

An eyebrow twitched in loathing at the word 'demand'. So Grimmjow Jeagerjaques doesn't ask or invite, but demand. Seriously, he was the only fucking asshole who could do that.

I didn't know much about fine dining and table etiquette, thus, I doubted if I should accept the invitation, but… I would get to finally see Grimmjow and besides, he did 'demand' after all. I relaxed my shoulders and sighed in relief. "Okay, um…" I looked meaningfully at the man in front of me. I've been having conversations with him but I still didn't know his name.

"Ha-Hanatarou! You can call me Hanatarou!" He quickly introduced himself once he understood my gaze.

"Okay, Hanatarou." Then I smiled awkwardly. "I'll go."

He laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Haha, yes! Yes! Then I'll be waiting for you outside, Kurosaki-kun." He turned around and walked towards the door but stopped and faced me again when he remembered something. "I almost forgot! Jeagerjaques-sama demands that you wear a black suit for your meeting with him." He politely added and left.

I waited for the door to close before I dashed towards the bedroom and ran inside the closet, hunting for any black suit that would probably look good on me. For some reason, I was in a fucking hurry and I had this immense need to come quick because I didn't want him to wait long for me. Man, I was so goddamn pathetic. I immediately found a black suit and a silver tie and put the damn clothes on. I went to the mirror, fixed my hair and looked at my over-all appearance, doubting if I even looked normal. Frankly speaking, I thought I looked stupid but maybe I think I looked stupid in that slick suit because I've only worn one once and I looked stupid in it. I just shrugged and ignored that negative thought that and quickly went out of the suite, immediately seeing Hanatarou standing near the elevator.

"I'm ready." I stiffly informed him. I was trying to contain my excitement because I didn't want to look like a goddamn teenager on a date.

He responded with a wide smile. "Let's go then."

And with that we went towards the elevator and went to the ground floor. I was thankful that no one rode in the elevator as we descended because I was suddenly fucking nervous. I felt my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage and my hands shaking and sweating. Fuck. The elevator finally stopped and we got off. We turned left to a large hallway and stopped in front of an ordinary looking door. Once again, suspicion nagged the fuck out of me because the damn door doesn't look like a door of an expensive restaurant. Hanatarou opened the door and asked me to go in. Since I was fucking curious, I did anyway, but readied myself just in case some wild person/animal/thing would suddenly attack me behind that door. I silently took a deep breath and went inside, seeing a couple of busy people running and moving around the corridor. Some were fixing thick, long cables that led to the far end of that long passage; while others were wearing headsets roaming here and there, talking as if they were doing some kind of show. As we walked I saw another closed door and an entrance across it. There were also loud sounds of people chattering and camera's clicking near that open entrance. It sounded like there was some kind of conference or concert or something. Hanatarou stopped in front of the entrance and waved his hand towards it. "Jeagerjaques-sama is here, Kurosaki-kun."

I looked suspiciously at him because the situation was really fucking weird. Why the fuck would Grimmjow be in a very noisy place? I decided to run. There's just no way that this is some kind of a dinner meeting. Maybe this guy was lying after all and he was a kidnapper or a criminal! Or maybe he and the entire hotel were playing a prank on me because they hated me or something! I internally panicked and was about to turn around and flee when a large man suddenly grabbed my arm and hauled me towards the entrance. Everything suddenly happened so fast that after I blinked my eyes, strobes of white light suddenly flashed through them, blinding me and freaking me out. Then…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're glad to introduce Ichigo Kurosaki!" A big voice suddenly declared.

Fuck.

_What the hell is happening?_

I tried to open my eyes and almost died when I saw hundreds of people in front of me, looking at me with big smiles on their faces and shit, there were cameras! Cameras, I fucking tell you and lights, big white lights that reminded me of that white light at the end of a long tunnel that people see when they're about to die. My heart raced even more and my body numbed from too much shock, baffled at the current situation. I felt the large man holding me captive drag me forward and seated me in a chair. I closed my eyes shut, hoping that I was just having a fucking nightmare but no, when I opened them again, those people and those cameras were still in front of me, staring at me in the face like I'm some goddamn celebrity. Then, I realized that Grimmjow was sitting beside me, gazing at me with that seductive smirk on his very handsome face, looking at me as if he was aware of what was currently happening.

Oh shit.

He took my hand in his own and squeezed it, giving me a warning look to shut the fuck up and pretend that I wasn't surprised at this outrageous stunt that he probably pulled and looked at the people in front of us again, still with a charming smile. "Ladies and gentleman…" He said with pride in his voice. "Meet Ichigo Kurosaki, my lover."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Nyaa, whatta boring chapter, right? Oh well, Please review and kick my lazy ass into updating.


	9. Upshot

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! Eighth chapter here and some pointless smut so I still think it's boring. I'm so lame. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you'll also like this new installment and as always, please tell me what you think.

**Thank you to:** Yukari Saiga / Keadeblue264 / girlinlightblue / Anayu Nilisa / Black Storm Van Pendragon / yourlongtimewatcher / bloodytears87 /renjisgiril12 / Black Cat Angel / Boogermeister / RamecupMiso / Lovelle7 / SwallowingDante / Master of Gray / Metallic efekt / whitebengal14 / kriskascini / shadowx101 / Linnay / miszxbrii / TaeChan / Ash4ever / MidnightTune36 / vanity-issues / wolfdragonful / Kin-chan2010 / emokirby24 / lover1492 / me / Samslover / ShadowsArch / Yusuke kun / Anonymously Anonymous / Kourt / Phoenix / Evil Peach / YaoiNaru / Eadwine63 / TealEyedBeing / MyStrawberryDeath / Trunksters / narubby23 / demonkiller24dmc / YaoiCookies87 / Nosferatu523 / Bewy-chan.

**Dedicated to:** Nosferatu523, welcome back to the GrimmIchi community! :D

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual graphical scenes and a few grammatical slips.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Upshot**

* * *

If you were faced with a situation where in the love of your life, who also turned out to be a hot-shot famous romance author, suddenly shoved you in a huge room full of people and practically announced to the whole country that you're his lover, what would you do?

a. Go with the flow and pretend that you were fully aware about the current situation

b. Punch your lover.

c. Freak out, scream bloody murder, steal one of the security guard's guns and kill all the people present in that room including your lover.

d. Have a heart attack.

e. Act normal and faint with your eyes open.

As for me… well… feel free to take a fucking guess.

* * *

Warm… there was something warm in my hand when I opened my eyes. All I could see was white and it took me a few seconds to realize that I was actually staring at the ceiling, I was in the suite and someone was holding my hand. I slowly blinked and looked around, seeing a patch of sky blue in my line of vision. "G-Grimmjow?"

He immediately looked up; his usually sadistic eyes were now gleaming worriedly. "Hey, you feeling okay? Damn, you made me so fucking worried."

My eyes furrowed in confusion. "What happened?"

"We were in this fucking press conference and I thought you were doing okay, then the next thing I knew, you weren't moving anymore and your eyes were just wide open. Well, the doctor said you lost consciousness while you're awake." He explained.

_Oh, yeah. I remember._

There was this press conference and Grimmjow he…

Fuck.

He…

Shit.

He…

Damn.

He introduced me as his lover.

Okay… that was too much of a shock that I was on the verge of fainting with my eyes open again. But I knew there was one thing I badly needed to do before I lose my awareness for a second time and that's…

BAM!

"Owwww! What the fuck did you do that for?" Grimmjow demanded angrily after my fist collided with his handsome face, making his jaw immediately red.

I gawked at him, utterly amazed at how he could still act so innocently after what he did. "You motherfucker! You really have to ask me that? What the fuck were you thinking announcing in a press conference and in national TV that I'm your lover?"

He rubbed his jaw and straightened; still calm and cool. "What? Isn't that the truth?"

"Fuck you! Last time I checked, you didn't say anything to me about us being lovers! Then you're going to surprise me with that shit you pulled and go on broadcasting to every living human in Japan that we are! You're fucking crazy!"

"Come on, Ichi. We fucked a couple of times last night, you told me you love me and you still think we're not lovers?" He shot back with a grin.

"But you fuck a lot of women! How the hell should I fucking know if you think of me as one of your fuck buddies or your lover you stupid piece of shit?"

He suddenly scowled. "Fuck! You're so goddamn dense! I thought I didn't need to spell it out for you! I told you this morning that you're mine so you're my goddamn lover!"

"That still doesn't mean anything, asshole! And why the fuck did you have to organize a fucking press conference to let people know about us? Shit! Are you not fucking aware that my family and friends don't have any idea that I'm fucking gay? Furthermore, your female fans and your fuck buddies would probably start sending me death threats because you have a guy as your lover!" I responded, screaming at him like I was some fucking psychopath desperate to have my hands tainted with blood.

"Well, now they know." He retorted with a twisted glint in his eyes. "And I don't care what other people think. You're mine and that's all that matters."

"Fuck you! I hate you! Get out of here! I don't wanna see you and I don't wanna talk to you, asshole! Get the fuck out!" I ended up replying. How the fuck could he keep a straight face like that after doing something humiliating? This guy had no shame at all! Why the fuck did I even fell in love with him? Destiny must've extremely hated me to do this to me!

He placed a hand on his waist and heedlessly strode towards the bed. "Believe me, you don't really want that."

"Yes I do so don't fucking come near me!" I yelled as I glared murderously at him. I was damned prepared to beat the living daylights out of him if he continued to move forward so he better stay away! But as the stubborn, sadistic bastard that he was, he didn't listen and continued to make his way back to the bed. By the time he was already beside me, I felt my strength drain away from my body, especially when he leaned down and brought our faces together. It sucks and it was unfair. Why the fuck did I have to feel weak whenever he's near me?

My entire body instantly shivered when his warm breath touched my face and his magnetic blue eyes sucked me in his intense gaze. But damn, I just couldn't give in to him, right? Not after what he fucking did to me. "I hate you."

His lips curved up in a smirk that only pissed me even more. "No, you don't." He whispered and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

Fuck. He really shouldn't have done that because now, I wanted more. I hooked my arm around his neck and brought our lips together, my mouth automatically opening to invite his tongue in, completely forgetting about my anger towards him. You couldn't blame me. I've been dying to see him and be with him the whole day. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside my warm cavern and explored, instantly dominating.

I wasn't sure if we should be doing this but whatever. I didn't care. It was hard to care when Grimmjow was with me and putting me under his damn spell. He could easily manipulate me, make me insane with desire and burn my brain cells and everything that has something to do with reason with just a simple touch of his lips.

He got on the bed, shedding his coat and shirt in an instant. I spread my legs for and he quickly settled between them, rubbing our clothed arousals together. His impatient hand slid under my shirt, his fingers immediately going to my nipples, teasing and bringing them into hardness. I moaned against his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist, eager for more friction, craving for more heat as lust completely took us over.

Grimmjow tore his lips away from mine; breaking the deep kiss we shared to sink his teeth at the nape of my neck and sucked at it as if he was a vampire hungry for blood.

"G-Grimmjow… fuck me…" I whimpered desperately, shamelessly and I would probably feel the humiliation upon uttering those words later once this fiery passion had subsided but right now, it didn't matter. I needed Grimmjow and I needed him now.

He kissed the patch of skin he was ravishing and looked at me, his lips still curved in a perfect smirk, his searing blue eyes gleaming with desire. "I thought you hate me." He teased.

I ignored him and slid my hands to his bulging pants, inwardly surprised at myself for being that bold. I palmed his erection, my hands sliding up and down, teasing and begging him to grant my wish.

His arrogant gaze faltered for a second, and then he buried his face on my neck, his back suddenly shifting up and down erratically. One of his hands left my nipple and slid them to my side, his nails digging against my skin as he panted. His reaction was such a fucking turn-on. Knowing that he felt good while I touched him gave me a sense of triumph and aroused me even more. He let go of my waist, placing his hand over mine to cease my actions. "Fuck, stop. You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that."

I smirked and proceeded in unbuckling his pants. He stopped my hands again and pushed himself up so he was kneeling between my legs. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. I thought he would finally take his cock out but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed my knee and guided me to roll over and be on my hands and knees. He placed himself above me, his hands quickly opening my pants and pulling them down to my thigh, exposing my ass. Then, he started planting wet kisses at the side of my neck, bringing his hand to my lips and shoving three fingers inside my mouth while the other guided his now exposed cock to my hole, smearing it with precome.

With his long digits in my mouth, I eagerly sucked on them, making sure they were fully coated with saliva. Moaning around his fingers as the blunt tip of his cock slowly pressed inside me. He finally pulled his fingers out and inserted one of them in my opening. I was immediately blinded by pleasure as that digit pushed deep inside all the way to the hilt. "Aaahhh… Grimmjow… feels so good… aaahhhh…" I cried as he rotated his finger inside.

Waiting to have all those three fingers inside my crack seemed to take ages, but I could only moan and whimper in complaint as he continued to tease and loosen my hole. He pushed them violently, quickly that sometimes it hit my prostate, threatening to push me over the edge and make me cum. "Grimmjow, fuck me… already. I… can't take it… anymore."

He pulled his fingers out and wrapped his hand around my waist, his mouth leaving a wet trail of kisses from my neck to my ear. "You're so fucking sexy when you're begging to be fucked." He whispered heatedly and snapped his hips forward. The penetration was quick, fast and painful. My hand immediately grasped for his head, my fingers tangling in his messy hair as I tried to deal with the sudden pain.

Dipping his tongue inside my ear, he tried to divert my attention. The hand around my waist snaked down towards my crotch and slowly pumped my erection. I started breathing heavily, pain and pleasure washing over me at the same time, my entire body trembling as Grimmjow gradually pull his cock out of my entrance and pushed it back in.

"You're so fucking tight around me. You feel so good, Ichi." He panted heavily and teasingly bit my ear lobe.

A long moan escaped my throat and they kept on coming, spilling out of my mouth like wine as his thumb teased the slit of my cock, ecstasy passing through my entire body like electricity. "Oh fuck… aaaahhh… aaahhh… Grimmjow… fuck…" I continued to moan loudly. I bucked my hips backward, urging him to go faster, silently telling him that I was ready.

I felt his body shiver in anticipation and bucked his hips wildly, his free hand grasping my waist firmly as he started pounding me into the bed, his huge cock quickly sliding in and out of my tight entrance. I was addicted to the friction it brought and the intense pleasure it created whenever his cock hit my prostate. "Deeper… fuck me harder… Grimmjow!"

He growled and released my weeping erection, he pulled me up so I was sitting on top of him, grabbed my thigh and lifted it high in the air, and then he started moving again, his cock driving in deeper, impaling me harder and hitting my sweet spot as he snapped his hips up. I grabbed on his neck and hair, trying my best not to fall off from his lap and retaliate from his rough thrusts as I felt that coil in my abdomen contracting. It didn't help that my cock was now shifting violently, the long organ moving up and down as Grimmjow's hips made contact with my ass. It didn't help too that his cock was suddenly hitting my prostate; assaulting it repeatedly and making me see stars.

I screamed, oxygen immediately escaping my burning lungs as that coil threatened to release. "Grimmjow! Fuck! Grimmjow! I'm coming! I'm coming!" My fingers tightened around his hair as my cock continued to jerk, shooting long streaks of white on the bed, in my lap and chest as I achieved nirvana.

Grimmjow's grip tightened on my leg and waist. He forcefully plunged his cock deep inside me as he came, growling his ecstasy against my neck. He continued to push his shaft deeper; making sure my entrance was filled with his cum and nothing will escape.

Once our orgasm had settled, he slumped back on the bed with me laying on top of him, his spent cock still inside my ass. We were still heaving, breathing heavily as we calmed ourselves down and basked in the wonderful afterglow.

Grimmjow kissed my temple, his hands tightening around my waist as he attempted to keep his penis inside me. "You're mine, Ichi." He murmured possessively.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Every people in Japan know that already." I retorted while I panted.

He simpered. "Well, that was the purpose of that damn press conference."

Though I was happy to hear that, I still couldn't stomach the fact that he chose that way to let people know that we're lovers. "I still hate you for what you did." I rejoined half-heartedly.

He rolled to his side and laid me on the bed. He pulled himself up and covered me with his body so he could look at me. I tried to glare though I was already feeling drowsy. "What do I need to do to make it up to you?" He asked.

Judging on the look on his face, I knew there was only a 45% chance that he would really do what I wanted him to do. Still, I sighed contentedly and gazed expectantly at him. "A kiss… on the lips."

Okay, don't get me fucking started on how corny that was but fuck. That's what I really wanted at that time and it's not like he would actually organize a press conference again and take back all the words he said in front of those people and on national TV, right?

His grin widened and immediately granted my request.

* * *

_**Last night the famous romance novelist, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, held a press conference in Las Noches Hotel in Nagasaki to introduce his lover, Ichigo Kurosaki, who's said to be Jeagerjaques-sensei's assistant. It was indeed a big surprise to everyone; especially to his avid fans since the famous novelist is also famous for being involved with a couple of beautiful actresses and celebrities in the past. **_

_**However, even before the press conference can proceed, Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly had a silent panic attack and fainted. No official statement was given about his condition yet but sources say that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about.**_

_**Anyhow, a big question is currently bothering the whole nation and the majority of Jeagerjaques-sensei's followers. Who is Ichigo Kurosaki and how did he tame Jeagerjaques-sensei's wild heart? We have yet to know the answer…**_

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why the fuck did I have to see my face in every fucking channel on TV? If looks could kill or if my glaring eyes could shoot out laser beams, the gigantic LCD TV on the living room would have already been destroyed into smithereens. It would've been easy to shut up and kill all those fucking reporters and TV hosts who were currently making a big issue out of my existence.

_Fuck. This is bad… really, really, bad._

I turned off the television and dashed towards the bedroom where the man responsible for my current misery was still sleeping. And yes there he was, sprawled like goddamn Adonis on that king-sized bed, the sheets barely covering his slim waist and his powerful, muscular legs, making my throat dry and my entire body shivering in des- Wait a fucking minute! I didn't go here to ogle at this man's perfect body, I went here to beat the crap out of him and make him pay for what he did yesterday! And this time, there was no way I'd let it slide with sex!

I marched on the bed and slapped him on the back, leaving an angry red mark on his smooth skin. He immediately yelped, obviously surprised and pissed, and glowered at me. "What the fuck, Ichi?"

I glared back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you know what I saw when I turned on the fucking TV to watch the morning news? I saw my fucking face and that stupid stunt you shoved me into last night! You goddamn fuck! The fucking media is all over it!

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking at me as if I was out of my fucking mind which was the case but damn, that wasn't the point. He was suddenly staring at me with an expression that said 'That's so trivial.' He laid his head back on his pillow again and closed his eyes. "That's so trivial." He muttered lazily. Tell me that was just a coincidence.

"This is not a trivial thing, Grimmjow! The press is out to get me and expose my life because you just turned me into a celebrity! They would definitely get my family and friends involved and I don't fucking want that! Oi! Are you even listening to me, you idiot?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes and raised his head again, still looking sleepily at me. "Look, stop worrying. I'm gonna take care of it."

"Take care of it? How can you do that when you're sleeping like a lazy dog there?" I shot back furiously.

"Ichi, shut up. You're so noisy and you're worrying too much." He responded nonchalantly.

"I have every right to do that! You are so fucking cruel! It's your fault that this is happening and you're just lying there, acting like everything's fine! I'm not like you who can ignore everything and be selfish so take responsibility, you fucking asshole!"

This time Grimmjow looked annoyed. My screaming and bitching must've finally got into him which was good because he deserved to know what he was putting me into. He scowled at me and sat up. "I'm not selfish." He coldly retorted. "I told you I'm gonna take care of it but it seems you don't fucking trust me to do that."

"How can I trust a guy who fucks different kinds of women every damn evening? For all I know, maybe you would still have sex with your fuck buddies even if we're already lovers!" I blurted and immediately felt bad about it when I saw pain briefly flashed in Grimmjow's eyes. I didn't really mean to do that. It just slipped because I was too angry, too mad at him for being so relaxed about this.

"Oi, are you fucking serious about that?" He asked with a dangerous tone in his voice that instantly sent a chill down my spine.

I just looked at him, my furious gaze wavering a bit.

"You know, in my whole life there's only one person I called my lover and that's you. I know my actions is making you fucking confused but believe me when I tell you that I'm serious about our relationship and I'm willing to forget all those women for you. Heck, I don't even feel like seeing them again because frankly speaking, I've lost all interest in sleeping around when I met you. I just waited for the right chance to come onto you because I was busy with work and I was fucking scared that you would run away again. You—"

"Wait! Stop!" I interjected. Out of panic and too many emotions, I stopped him from finishing what he wanted to say. Man, this Grimmjow was seriously freaking me out. He was just too honest and yet… I couldn't help but feel happy with the words he just uttered. I turned around and tried to keep myself upright because my knees were shaking so bad. "I get it. So, don't speak anymore." I covered my face with my hands and tried to calm my raging heart which was on the verge of having a heart attack.

Shit. What should I do? He was really serious about us. Fuck.

_I am so happy._

I heard him got off the bed and stand next to me. I wanted to run away but I couldn't move.

"Why are you covering your face?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey, your ears are so red." He stated with wonder in his voice.

Why did he have to point that out? I know they were red because I was fucking shy. "Shut up!"

He laughed out loud which only made me even more embarrassed. I knew he was already aware as to why I was acting like that. The bastard. Then he pushed me on the bed, straddled my waist and started prying my hands away from my face.

I fought with not much of a struggle because he was so goddamn strong and as I told you he had this notorious effect on me wherein he could drain all of my energy with just a simple touch and stuff. He placed my hands on top of my head and looked at my face. "Don't look, you fucking asshole!" I angrily yelled at him, hiding my bashfulness with anger.

"Ichi, you're face is as red as a tomato." He said with a sadistic grin.

"You don't have to point it out, you sick fuck! Let go!"

"You're so cute."

"Don't say stupid things like that, idiot!"

And so, the morning went by with me suffering from the death-like claws of embarrassment and twisted happiness. After the teasing, Grimmjow mesmerized me into having wonderful sex with him again because he said my blushing face looked like I was begging to be fucked, which was definitely not true… sort of. I wouldn't have pleaded if he wasn't tormenting me with his mind-blowing foreplay but anyway, that wasn't the point! The point was Grimmjow still didn't get to do anything to stop the media from attacking me, goddamit!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't tell me. I know its lame. –puts paper bag over her head- But then it's just the beginning of changes that will occur in Ichigo's life. Please tell me what you think and kick my ass again into updating immediately…? XP


	10. Resolving Issues

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Thank you very much for your continuous support and I hope you will also like this new installment. Also, please wish me luck with my job hunting this coming week. As much as I want to stay home and work on my fics, my mom is nagging me into getting a new job. Can't blame her, life is so hard these days, LOL! Anyway, I'm gonna stop yapping now and let you guys read. Please tell me what you think!

**Thank you to:** _miszxbrii / Yukari Saiga / yuki kurosaki / renjisgirl12 / girlinlightblue / Linnay / Keadeblue264 / 2weird2Btakenserious / lovelle7 / Carabel / HikaIta / Boogermeister / Aya-hana-chan / RamecupMiso / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Ash4ever / Tristana / whitebengal14 / Cherry-Starburst / AnonymouslyAnonymous / bloodytears87 / Totoromo / Evil-Peach / shadowX101 / WhiteW12-0 / Master of Gray / Black Cat Angel / ShadowsArch / demonkiller24dmc / Yusuke kun / narubby23 / Loki1827 / Kourt / Anonymous Reviewer / TealEyedBeing / shillanna / Nosferatu523 / MidnightTune36 / bewy-chan / OliviaLanae / Yana5 / MyStrawberryDeath / OwlsFlyHigh / Samslover / YaoiCookies87 / ofgreennekomimis / blackcherry21._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual graphical scenes and maybe some grammar slips.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and GrimmIchi.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Resolving Issues**

**

* * *

**

Five days after we arrived in Nagasaki, Grimmjow finally decided to go back home. Since he made some major shit happen, we didn't get to enjoy our vacation to the fullest. Well, not really, since those five days were like our honeymoon period. We did nothing but have sex, flirt to no end and tease each other like crazy, wherein I was the one who always ended up being the loser. We didn't get to go out and explore Nagasaki because the press was currently on our tails; trying to squeeze some goddamn information about our controversial relationship. It was too bad because it was my first time in Nagasaki and I couldn't go out because it wasn't a good idea. Of course, no one was to blame for that but the almighty Grimmjow.

We still rode the same private jet that and rode a limousine back to my lover's apartment. I was so relieved when we finally got inside the house. I missed his place and I also missed Karakura. There were actually a lot of things I missed when I was away and that includes my family… except for my dumbass of a father of course. There was no way I'd miss that crazy ass.

Grimmjow went straight to his office, probably to call Yoruichi and pacify the angry kitten while I proceeded to the living room and sat quietly at the sofa to take a little rest. I took my cellphone out of my pocket which has been off for five days and turned it on. I waited for the phone to fully restart only to end up being shocked. After thirty seconds, seventy messages immediately flooded my inbox like spam and I freaked out as I discovered that most of them were from anonymous senders. Fuck. I didn't bother reading all of them for I knew those messages were probably from some reporters or Grimmjow's fangirls who was able to get some private information about me.

I quickly emptied the contents of the folder and decided to immediately call home. But just when I was about to dial, my phone rang and Renji's number blared on the screen. Shit. There was no effing way I'd talk to that guy! I knew damn well why he was calling and I knew he was going to drive me crazy with his stupid questions and teasing! I canceled the call and tried to dial again when the goddamn phone rang and this time, an anonymous number was flashing on the screen.

"Fuck!" I quickly canceled the call and turned my phone off. Surely a lot of other people were and would be calling me because I was finally considered as a celebrity, all thanks to my so-called lover. "I am so going to get a new phone!"

* * *

The next day, Grimmjow dragged me to go to the publishing company to meet Yoruichi. He said they'll be talking about a new project that he suggested over the phone yesterday and he needed to talk with her 'privately'. With privately he meant just him and Yoruichi, alone in her office. Doubts suddenly nagged at my guts at the thought. I couldn't help it since the issue about this bothersome rumor about them has not been resolved.

Upon arriving in the office, we used the service entrance and elevator to avoid meeting up with some paparazzi and reporters. Grimmjow hauled me inside this empty conference room near Yoruichi's office and told me to wait for him and never go out. So, there I was, alone in that huge room, sitting in front of a long table along with a couple of empty chairs around it, worrying my heart out because Grimmjow was alone with Yoruichi in her office.

I didn't want to think about that stupid rumor I heard from Renji, but somehow, the fucking thought kept worming its way in my mind. Fuck. I shook my head and tried to think clearly. Frankly speaking, I didn't really have to worry about that rumor being true because Grimmjow obviously hated Yoruichi. That woman could be a pain in the ass sometimes and Grimmjow sometimes commented that she's a slave driver so there really was no reason for Grimmjow to engage in any sexual activity/relationship with her if he hated her, right?

But then again, Yoruichi was a really beautiful woman. She was also smart, rich, sexy and she has the most seductive eyes I'd ever seen. A lot of men always fantasized about her so, there was still this itsy, bitsy, tiny chance that Grimmjow would ignore his so-called hatred for her and actually have sex with her because of those factors. Grimmjow was a sex beast after all and he…

I banged my head on the table this time. No, no, no! Grimmjow said he was serious about me and he seemed sincere when he said it so I had to believe in him. After a few more self-inflicting assault courtesy of the lifeless table, I took a deep breath. Seriously, what the fuck was I worrying about? If I wanted to know if that fucking rumor was true, I just have to confront Grimmjow about it, right?

With my mind already decided on that resolution, I continued to patiently and calmly wait for Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow came back for me after thirty minutes. Of course I was secretly happy to see him even though I was scowling at him and nagged him about taking his damn time talking with our boss. He ignored my bitching, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the conference room. As we walked towards the service elevator, a couple of employees walking along the hall saw us. I immediately felt nervous, a big blush creeping upon my cheeks as I tried to yank my hand away. Those fucking people were giving us scrutinizing gazes and man, I could just imagine what kind of vile and insulting thoughts they were currently entertaining in their heads. But a few of them, especially women, were giggling. What the fuck was up with that?

"Can you let go of my hand? People are fucking staring." I hissed at him while I still tried to pull my hand.

He tightened his grip, his gaze still focused on the path before him, ignoring the curious eyes around us and my protest. "What the fuck are you being shy for? They know were lovers anyway." He simply replied.

My humiliation and yes, my furtive happiness continued until we reached the elevator. As much as I hated to admit it, I was pleased that Grimmjow had no qualms about displaying our relationship in public and I was actually proud that a famous guy like him is my lover. Haha, take that bitches!

We didn't have to wait long for the elevator, thank goodness. We quickly went inside and descended to the parking lot where his Jaguar was waiting. Since we're finally alone, I thought it would be the best time to ask Grimmjow about that rumor. I silently took a deep breath as we walked towards his car, readying myself for that really sudden question I was about to throw at him. "Um… Grimmjow."

"Yeah?" He asked without looking at me.

Shit. It was harder than I thought but if I wanted to clear my doubts away, I had to do this. "Can I ask you something?" I started as the door opened and we went out.

"Fire away." He replied as we approached his vehicle. Then he looked at me once we're beside his sleek car and waited for me to speak.

I couldn't help but look away, suddenly feeling awkward. "Well, a friend in the office told me about this rumor about y-you and Y-Yoru—"

"No way." He interjected.

I quickly gazed back at him and was surprised at the expression of disgust on his attractive face. So, I guess, the answer was a no?

"I've heard about that rumor and it's not true." He continued and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking seriously at me. "I haven't and I would never even think of having sex with that bitch. You know how much I fucking hate her so there's no way I would want to touch her. That thought is actually making me sick and I can't believe that you, of all people, just fed it to me." He stuck his tongue out in disdain to prove his point.

I just looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that he could actually make that kind of face. So I guess there really were some things that Grimmjow couldn't take and I guess the rumor wasn't really true.

Then he scowled at me. "And why the fuck are you still doubting me? Didn't I already tell you that I'm serious about you? You should expect that I'm not gonna go jumping into other people's bed again because I already have you."

_Shit. There he goes putting my heart on a rampage again._

I definitely felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red and my heart threatening to break out of my ribcage, not in pain of course, but in bliss. Seriously, he shouldn't be saying those kinds of things to me because… because… I still wasn't used to him being all expressive and romantic. I fought the urge to cover my face and looked down at his chest where I could definitely see his well-defi—fuck it, self! Would you stop ogling at him and get a grip? "Sorry, it's just that… I still couldn't believe that we're really l-l-lovers and I'm w-worried that maybe this isn't true and I'm just d-dreaming. I guess I'm just s-scared of losing you because you do know that I l-love you and well, I don't wanna get hurt s-so I… I…" Why the fuck was I babbling like an idiot? And did I just goddamn embarrass myself further by actually voicing out my true feelings? Fuck this.

He just stared deeply at me, a certain emotion glinting in his deep blue eyes that turned me even more into this big pile of mush. My heart raced faster as his signature grin appeared on his lips. "You're really adorable when you're being honest."

"F-fuck you! Just forget I said something like that you stupid asshole and I'm not adorable! I'm not a kid so I can't be adorable!" I screamed angrily at him but seriously, you guys already knew why I was acting like that, right? And he probably knew it too which made me even more embarrassed. I yanked my shoulders away from him and went over to the other side of the car to finally put an end to this silly discussion which I started in the first place. "Get on the fucking car and let's go home!"

* * *

"Where are we, Grimmjow?" I asked stupidly as I stared outside the window. After dropping by at the publishing company, I thought we would finally go back to Grimmjow's place but no, because the blue-haired guy, the famous romance novelist, the handsome man who also claimed to be my 'lover' drove us in front of my frigging house.

_Please, someone, tell me this is just a fucking dream._

He grinned evilly; his voice evidently showed that he liked my foolish reaction. "Have you already forgotten what your house looks like, Ichi?"

You know, I was fully aware that I would have to introduce Grimmjow to my family one of these days but I definitely didn't expect it to be now! What in the mother of fuck was Grimmjow thinking? I glared dangerously at him. "No! We are not doing this today!" I firmly protested.

"It's not like they have no idea about us. I'm sure they saw that press conference on TV five days ago so stop being a fucking worrier and get out of the fucking car." He commanded like he was my boss, which was actually the case but shit, he had no right to suddenly decide to meet my family without even warning me!

"No! I'm telling you, this is not the fucking right time for you to meet my family!"

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't explained myself to them yet and my Dad is going to kill me!"

"'I doubt he will do that. He actually sounded happy when I told him we will be dropping by today."

I felt like I was gonna die. Did Grimmjow just…? Did he really call goat-face? Did he? Shit. "Tell me you're fucking lying." I said incredulously.

He raised an eyebrow and his sadistic grin widened even more. "Do I look like I am?" Judging by the fucking look on his ridiculously handsome face, the answer was no.

I banged my head on the dashboard and fought the intense desire to strangle the life out of the crazy man I love. Why? Why was I fucking fated to love this sadistic bastard? "I can't believe you did this to me, you fucking jerk!"

"Well, I'm not gonna wait for a long time to meet your family, Ichi." He shot back then leaned towards me. "And besides, what are you afraid of? I'm sure your family is not a bunch of lunatics, right?"

Not a bunch of lunatics? NOT A BUNCH OF LUNATICS? This guy had no idea what he was saying!

Grimmjow got out of the car, went around to my side and opened the door for me. "Get out of the fucking car, Ichi." He ordered.

I glared daggers at him. "I'm not gonna get out of this fucking car, Grimmjow." I hissed at him while I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a brat. There was no effing way he could get me out of there!

He rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the goddamn car, lugging me like I was some old, abandoned ragdoll. Yes, we're both guys but the fucking jerk was so strong that no matter how hard I try to release myself from his death grip as he dragged me towards the gate and at the door, it was futile! He rang the door bell and gave me a look that screamed 'shut the fuck up, behave and face your family with a smile that says you're happy to introduce me to them'.

I hissed at him like a cat and swore he would fucking pay for what he did once we're alone. And I promised to myself, I would never let his sin slide with mind blowing sex… no matter how appealing that sounded. Anyway, I was really, very happy when he confirmed that nothing happened between him and Yoruichi a while ago, I almost thought that I'd let him fuck me ten or twenty times tonight for making me extremely ecstatic, but he just had to make shit happen and ruin everything!

After exactly five seconds, the sounds of approaching footsteps were heard from the other side. My breath got stuck in my throat, Grimmjow smirked, the door finally opened and my father's head instantly collided with my forehead for a welcoming head butt. Everything happened so fucking fast that I felt air completely left my lungs and glorious pain assaulting my goddamn forehead! It was one of the damn reasons I didn't want to go home!

"WELCOME HOME, ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

So after the painful welcome home greeting from my father, we all settled in the living room where I was treated by my sister Yuzu with an ice pack. My Dad hit me pretty hard so my forehead bled and I think my skull was broken. As far as I was concerned, I definitely think I should be brought to a hospital and have stitches but my mentally retarded father, who was ironically a doctor, said that I was just exaggerating. He hit me hard in the head with his own fucking head; who do you think was the one exaggerating here, huh?

Anyway, after I blanked out for a bit, Grimmjow immediately kicked Dad on the stomach which caused him to fly against the wall and lose his consciousness. He thought my father was an assassin so he kinda hurt him impulsively. So now my crazy father was laying out cold on the other couch with blood trickling from his goddamn mouth. I couldn't blame Grimmjow for acting violently towards him, what kind of a father would actually hurt their kid as a welcome home greeting?

"Are you okay now, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks Yuzu." I replied as I straightened on my seat and securely held the ice pack on my forehead.

"Damn, I didn't know that's how your Dad usually greets you. You should've told me he's a lunatic." Grimmjow said as he stared at my father.

"I was trying to tell you that a while ago, you jerk." I retorted.

He just shrugged and pretended that everything was okay. Then he looked at Yuzu and grinned. "You must be Yuzu. I heard you have a twin, where is she?"

Yuzu flashed her usual cheerful smile. "Karin-chan is playing soccer outside right now. But I'm sure she'll be back in an hour. Anyway, I'm really happy to finally meet you, Grimmjow-san! I was really moved when you announced on TV that Ichi-nii is your boyfriend! I thought you guys looked good together! I'm really happy for you, Ichi-nii and you know, I think you're like Cinderella and Grimmjow-san is Prince Charming. Well, only that you're a guy so it's like you're a modern, male version of Cinderella." She chattered which made me want to die of embarrassment.

Modern, male version of Cinderella? I definitely couldn't take that as a compliment. Shit, Yuzu. Why the fuck were you doing this to me?

Grimmjow chuckled gleefully at what my sister said as I fought the urge to just shut my eyes and close myself to the world. I knew I should be happy that my family didn't have any negative reactions about me being in a relationship with another guy but frankly speaking, the current situation was just embarrassing and weird.

"However…" Yuzu's cheerful voice suddenly turned into a solemn one and out of nowhere, she suddenly took out a huge box overflowing with letters. How the fuck did she even do that? And what the fuck was up with those letters? "Because of your fairytale-like love story, Grimmjow-san's fans had flooded our house with hate mails and we always receive almost a hundred every day. This is really bad, Ichi-nii."

Both Grimmjow and I gawked at the big box of letters like each of those letters have little faces of angry females on them. I knew I would be receiving that kind of attention, but seriously, a big box of it in just five days? It was a lot! I glared at my lover who was busy gaping at the enormous package. It was his damn fault that this shit was happening to me!

"Are you sure all of 'em are hate mails?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

Yuzu nodded, much to my disappointment. "We've tried reading a hundred of them and…" Then she started sobbing like someone close to her had just died. "All of them said 'How dare you steal Jeagerjaques-sensei's heart? He's mine! I'm gonna kill you!'" Then she suddenly said those fucking lines as if she was an angry fangirl herself! It was fucking unbelievable that my sweet, innocent little sister could do that!

"This is ridiculous! I didn't steal Grimmjow from them! He was the one who came onto me!" I annoyingly said.

Grimmjow's eyebrows raised in disapproval. "Yes, you did!"

"Shut up! Anyway, these letters are shit and I'm not gonna waste my time reading all of 'em!" I declared as I stared at the box with revulsion. It was hard to believe that an ordinary guy like me would receive this kind of fucked-up attention and once again, I asked myself, why me?

"Yes, my beautiful Ichigo! Reading them is a waste of time thus; we should spend our precious time to eat dinner together and get to know Grimmy-chan better! We can talk about your marriage plans and how many kids you want to have! But if you're gonna ask me, I want a basketball team, haha! So that means you guys should give me ten grand kids then we would all name them after those characters from a famous manga I used to like when I was young! I believe the title of that manga was Slam Dunk! Of course, my eldest grandson should be named Hanamichi because…" My father suddenly howled as he woke up, looking like he had just been resurrected by some crazy cult leader and what he was saying, what he was fucking saying was enough reason for me to cut all ties I had with him as my father.

Grimmjow's lips twitched in surprise, Yuzu was just as shock as my lover while I… "Shut the fuck up, you stupid goat-face!" I yelled as loud and as furiously as I could, hurling the nearest object my hand could grasp at my father, knocking him out cold yet again when the object, which turned out to be a vase, landed straight on his forehead.

* * *

Only forty minutes had passed since I arrived in my house but I felt so exhausted already. After I accidentally on purpose put my father to sleep once again, I decided to bring Grimmjow upstairs to my room to rest for a bit. I just couldn't bare dealing with any wild emotional outbursts from my Dad and Yuzu. Fuck, I couldn't even believe that my sweet and supposedly sane sister could torment me like that and she was doing it unintentionally! And I knew that there was more to come since Karin hasn't arrived home yet.

"What kind of a room is this? It's almost empty." Grimmjow complained as we went inside.

"You took all my stuff and brought it to your house, you dumbass!" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He absently replied and roamed around my room. I knew what he was thinking, he was inwardly commenting about how small and ordinary my room was unlike his gigantic and luscious abode.

I sat on my bed and tried to calm my raging feelings. So far, this day had been the worst day of my life. I had never been embarrassed like this in my entire life by my Dad until now and I would never, ever forgive him.

Grimmjow sat beside me and threw his arm over my shoulder, leaning in to look at the large bump on my forehead. "You're Dad whacked you pretty good." He remarked.

"Don't look at it! It's your fucking fault that I have a goddamn wound on my head!" I shot back and turned my face away from him. The scent of his hair and breathe was gradually assaulting my senses and I couldn't afford to be all hot and bothered while I was trying to show how mad I was at him.

"But at least we now know that they're okay with our relationship, right?" He said with optimism in his voice.

"Whatever. You should've told me that we will go here, asshole."

He just chuckled and leaned closer, dipping his tongue inside my ear that sent my body shivering. I bit my lip hard and tried to calm down. As I've said, I was mad. I was FUCKING mad. Oh god, was I really mad? Why was it suddenly hard to decide on that when he started nipping on my lobe and slipping his hand under my shirt?

"Wait, Grimmjow, not here." I tried to say.

"Come on, Ichi. Don't you think it's exciting to do it here in your house?" He teasingly whispered and pushed me to lie on the bed.

I fucking swear I tried to struggle, I really did but my mind went completely blank as he lay on top of me and started rubbing his crotch on my thigh. "S-stop it, you fucktard." I griped half-heartedly.

He stopped nipping on my ear and planted kisses along my jaw, his hand pushing my shirt up as the door suddenly flew open, revealing a small girl with black hair, lazy eyes and an expressionless face.

"Gaaaahhhh! K-K-K-K-Karin!"

It was the end of me. To have my sister see me in an embarrassing position like that… fuck. I wonder if Grimmjow could do me the favor of killing me to finally put an end to my fucking humiliation.

Grimmjow didn't even look surprised to see my sister and shockingly, Karin was also the same. She just blinked for a second and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your making-out session, Ichi-nii. Please continue." Then, she closed the door and left. For a ten-year old kid, Karin took the sight of her older brother making out with another guy pretty damn well. Fuck.

It took me a good twenty seconds for everything to sink in. The only thing that woke me up from my pathetic little stupor was Grimmjow's question, "Is that your sister?"

Screw this.

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking bastard!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Nyaaa, I don't know what to say. I'm kinda like making this fic a little slow so I hope it's not gonna be boring. But here's something to expect next chapter, Grimmjow's birthday! Insert evil smirk here! LOL! Thanks for reading and please tell me if this chap is crap or not, LOL! XP


	11. Escape

**Author's Notes:** Hello! Another update here! As always thank you very much to my dear readers. Your reviews make me believe that my fic is not crap. XP I also want to thank those who also shared their ideas. To tell the truth, this is my least favorite fic so I always end up being clueless on what should I do with it. Just read it and please tell me what you think.

**Thank you to:** _Keadeblue264 / Evil-Peach / Yukari Saiga / Boogermeister / Yana5 / RamecupMiso / Black Cat Angel / Black Storm Van Pendragon / MidnightTune36 / 2weird2Btakenserious / Carabel / shadowx101 / bloodytears87 / blackcherry21 / miszxbrii / totoromo / AnonymouslyAnonymous / MyStrawberryDeath / renjisgirl12 / HikaIta / ShadowsArch / demonkiller24dmc / YaoiCookies87 / bewy-chan / -Kor-chan- /Yusuke kun / vanity-issues / Kourt / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / TealEyedBeing / LisaSaba / samslover / narubby23 / Aya-hana-chan / Animaus._

**Dedication:** For Black Cat Angel, Boogermeister, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Keadeblue264, whitebengal14, Mizuki Assassin of the Mist and bewy-chan. Thank you for helping me. :D

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/homosexual relationships, bad language, bad grammar and possible OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** Kubo-sensei owns Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Escape**

**

* * *

**

Being Grimmjow's lover was just like being a soldier, battling for the honor of his country in the front line. It was risky, dangerous and I always had to prepare myself for any attack from the enemy, AKA the media and Grimmjow's fangirls, whether I was outside or at home every fucking day.

Ever since I became Grimmjow Jeagerjaques lover, my life had never been the same.

"Look at this!" I screamed angrily at Grimmjow as we ate breakfast one morning, pointing my finger at a photograph in the entertainment section of a local newspaper.

Grimmjow looked at it with a bored expression as he chewed on his toast. "What? It's just us kissing. It's not like they don't know we're lovers." He dryly commented.

"It's us kissing in the parking lot in the basement! Don't you know what this means? They're slowly invading our territory! First a picture taken in the publishing office's parking area, then a picture taken in a restaurant, the other day a picture taken outside your apartment building and now, this! This is fucking bad, Grimmjow!" I blabbered anxiously.

Although it had been almost a month since Grimmjow bombarded the entire nation with his stupid press conference, I still couldn't get used to the fact that random shitheads were secretly taking our pictures and writing false articles about our relationship. I was a very private person and adjusting to this fucked-up way of living was driving me crazy. Though I was very happy with my blooming relationship with this famous writer, his goddamn world was just… aargh! I couldn't even find the right word to describe his way of living!

The cause of all of my problems just sighed, like he was tired of me whining about the press every morning. "I'm tired of you whining about the press every day, Ichi. Just fucking ignore them." Obviously, he had no uncertainties about actually voicing that out. The freaking bastard.

"How can I ignore them when they're onto us whenever we go out? Aren't you worried that they might secretly take a picture of us having sex somewhere here in the house one of these days?"

His eyes suddenly twinkled mischievously, his lips forming a wide grin. "I wouldn't mind seeing that on the newspaper."

I threw the paper at him, glowering. Seriously, why did I even ask him that? I should've known that he would say something stupid and arrogant as that. "You're fucking impossible." I muttered in defeat. It wasn't the first time that we had this kind of argument and it was getting pretty tiring. Wait, did I just fucking acknowledge that my useless droning was exhausting?

I rolled my eyes away from him and grabbed my hot cup of coffee, drinking it like it was water. Grimmjow continued to eat quietly, which was funny because he was usually very talkative. He would stare at his bread for a good one minute as if he was deeply thinking of something, put it in his mouth, chew, swallow then start gazing at his food again, repeating the process. It was the first time I saw him like that so I got a little worried, but I remembered that he was currently working on his new project which was due next month. He said it was a very special novel, so special that he forbade me to even look or peek at his drafts. Maybe he was having problems with it?

I tried to soften my expression and silently took a deep breath. "You're quiet. What's wrong?" I casually asked.

He blinked, as if he just woke up from a daydream and looked at me. "Nothing. I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I remembered it's my birthday."

I was on the middle of sipping my coffee when he said that, so as a result, I coughed out loud in shock and spewed coffee all over the table and in our plates. I should be embarrassed but I was far too stunned to be bothered about my shameful reaction. "Y-your birthday?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah." He answered with a nod then drank his coffee, overlooking the fact that I just contaminated his drink with my saliva.

Wow, his birthday… tomorrow. I was happy and excited to know that. It would be our first time to spend his birthday together. I snapped out of my stupor and smiled. "Wow! You should've told me earlier. So, what do you plan to do?" I asked my voice a little too hyper for my liking.

"Sorry, I just remembered when I sat here at the table." He said then looked at the ceiling, contemplating. "I don't have any plans yet but one thing's for sure, I want to celebrate my birthday with just the two of us." As always, he said those lines with casualty, as if he was just telling me about the weather.

As for me, as always, what he said struck me like a goddamn spear of happiness, making my heart skip a beat.

Then he scowled. "The chief editor at Seiretei is planning to throw a birthday bash for me tomorrow and there's no way in hell, I'll attend that shitty party. And I'm sure a bunch of people I don't even fucking know would be sending flowers and gifts. The house will be flooded with them tomorrow so we should get out of here."

I just looked at him as I think of ideas on where we could go. The place should be something special and peaceful, most importantly; it should also be private so we wouldn't have to bother about some fucking strangers sullying our day by taking our frigging pictures or asking us for interviews.

Grimmjow quickly fished his cellphone from his pocket and made a call. "Szayel, I want a yacht-! Don't fucking start with me! I'm not going home for my birthday tomorrow… It's none of your business. I want a yacht tonight!" And with that he hung up and grinned excitedly at me.

A yacht… I could only think of one thing. We would be celebrating his birthday in an expensive vessel at sea tomorrow. I almost died in anticipation at the thought. It would be my first time to be in a yacht and with Grimmjow… oh god. Forgive me if I was acting like a love-struck fool but shit. My hands trembled in excitement though my face still looked calm. "What's your plan?" I still asked even though I already had an idea.

"Pack some clothes and stuff tonight, Ichi. We are going to get the hell out of here." He replied with his usual arrogant smirk.

* * *

When Grimmjow said yacht, I was thinking of the typical small yacht that I usually see on the docks but I definitely did not expect this. I gaped at the huge vessel in front of me. The fucking yacht… the fucking yacht looked so goddamn big and expensive it looked like it was a goddamn cruise ship. Grimmjow's wealth and power never ceased to amaze me.

"What do you think of my luxury yacht, Ichi?" He proudly asked.

"T-this is no fucking yacht! This is a bloody cruise ship!" I replied in disbelief.

After my moment of utter amazement, we got on the ship, yacht, ship—luxury yacht and I was even more astounded on how lavish it really was. The yacht, ship, err… yacht had three large decks which I figured, contained a lot of wonderful things an ordinary person like me could never imagine. There was also a crew of 14 people neatly lined up in the main entrance to welcome us with wide smiles.

_You fucking Grimmjow, this is definitely not a yacht!_

I tried to smile politely at them as I took the surroundings before my eyes and as I stood there gaping like an idiot, Grimmjow suddenly growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I quickly looked at him and saw him glaring murderously at someone. I followed his line of vision and there, at the center of the crew was a tall man who did not look like an employee in that ship- yacht at all. The man had this wavy, brown hair slicked back with a stray bang, dangling between his mysterious brown eyes, a suave smile on his thin perfect lips and he was clad in a very smooth and gorgeous black suit. The guy looked like he just walked out of a business/fashion magazine.

"I was sent by your father to accompany you, Grimmjow-sama." The mysterious man answered, his voice was deep and husky.

My heart jumped at the mention of Grimmjow's father. I've never heard of anything about him before, not even about his family. Grimmjow would always dismiss that topic whenever I tried to open it up to him. For some reason, it seemed that Grimmjow doesn't have a good relationship with his relatives. I didn't try to force him. I thought if he didn't want to talk about it then it was okay with me. So I was really shocked to find out that Grimmjow's father was involved in this supposedly private birthday celebration.

"Che. I don't need you to go with me. Get off this fucking ship right now." He still demanded.

The mysterious man didn't even flinch at Grimmjow's death glares. He just stayed composed, still keeping that charismatic smile on his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that even if I wanted to."

Grimmjow's jaw tightened, then he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me off the boat, ship, I mean yacht. Though I was confused as hell, I didn't protest and allowed myself to be pulled.

"Would you really sacrifice your two-day vacation in this ship with the one you love just because of me?" The man suddenly said as we were about to reach the ground.

Grimmjow stopped but didn't turn around, his grip tightening around my wrist.

The man chuckled lightly. "If that's the case, then I'm flattered."

I suddenly felt annoyed towards the guy. He was obviously teasing Grimmjow and since my lover was a hot-tempered prick, he was falling prey to his provocation. I didn't like it. I had no idea who he was but why the fuck did he have to appear in this supposedly private yacht, ship, yacht…yacht and make shit happen? "Grimmjow, we don't have to get on the yacht if you don't want to."

Grimmjow turned around and dragged me towards the ship again, his blazing blue eyes focused on the man before us. "Make sure your presence is not gonna fucking bother us, Aizen." He muttered as we passed by him and entered the main lobby.

A female member of the crew immediately followed us and escorted us towards the main deck, quietly leading us towards a large suite that was so similar to the place we stayed in Nagasaki. I didn't dare say anything while the woman was with us. We just quietly entered our room and ignored the female employee's goodbye.

Grimmjow growled again, clearly agitated. "That fucking bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Why are you so mad at that guy? Who the heck is he?" I curiously asked, thankful that I had finally voiced out my question.

"That fucktard is Sosuke Aizen. He's my father's secretary."

"Why are you angry at him?"

"Because he's a freak who controls my father like a goddamn puppet. Look, just ignore that guy, okay?" He approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Promise me you're not gonna talk to him, okay?" He said, his voice was almost pleading.

I just stared at him for a moment. "I'm really confused as to what just happened and I wanted answers but since it's your birthday… Okay, I promise." I agreed with a small smile.

He was finally back to his usual self, flashing his signature grin and hugged me. "Let's try our best to enjoy our stay here and since it's my birthday, I hope you have a present for me."

I almost choked. Actually, that was one big problem I was currently mulling about. I had no present for Grimmjow yet. I wanted to buy him something but I knew material things wouldn't work because he already has everything.

_Shit. What to give? What to give? What to give?_

I really had no fucking idea. But I haven't lost hope yet. I still have until tomorrow to think of a birthday gift for him.

* * *

The problem with filthy rich people like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, it was impossible to give them material things for their birthday because they already have all the fucking money in the world to buy whatever they want. So tangible stuffs was out of the fucking question. I had to give him something, something that money cannot buy and since I was his lover, I had nothing else to offer him but my… love.

Gaaahhhh! I can't believe I just thought of something so embarrassing like that!

But seriously, I really had no choice, right? So, what should I do to show Grimmjow that I love him? Cheesy scenes from romantic flicks and novels suddenly came rushing into my head. I didn't want to actually do any one of them because I think it was corny. Come on, two guys having a romantic candle light dinner, whispering sweet nothings to each other, kissing passionately like there was no tomorrow? Fuck that.

I quietly climbed off the bed. We immediately retired for the night to rest and prepare for the yacht's sail tomorrow. Thinking with Grimmjow near me wouldn't help at all if my mind was filled with idiotic and pornographic thoughts. I couldn't help it. Grimmjow was a beautiful man, even when he was merely sleeping I couldn't stop myself from remembering how good his skin felt like against my body and what it felt like to be invaded and fucked by him. I shook my head wildly. It was definitely not the right time to entertain some lewd thoughts. I tiptoed towards the door without a sound and went out. Maybe some fresh air outside would help.

* * *

The strong breeze of the ocean quickly assaulted me once I got out of the deck. It was almost midnight and most of the crew was already asleep. The port was completely quiet spare for the crashing waves below the yacht, and everything was nearly swallowed by darkness if it wasn't for the silver moon on the sky. I approached the railing and leaned over, letting out a small sigh as I tried to clear my head, looking at the vast vision of the sea ahead.

Still contemplating on a proper birthday gift for my lover, a voice suddenly floated through my ears.

"Are you having difficulties sleeping?"

I gasped and spun around, shocked to see the object of Grimmjow's hatred. The man called Aizen smiled and slowly sauntered towards me with his hands in his pockets. I quickly scowled; my initial thought was to leave since I promised Grimmjow that I wouldn't talk to the guy but…

"_I was sent by your father to accompany you, Grimmjow-sama."_

Grimmjow said this man was his father's secretary. I didn't know much about Grimmjow, especially his family and I was thinking that maybe, he could give me an idea on who really was my lover and why he seemed so distant towards his relatives. I knew I should keep my promise and respect Grimmjow's privacy but, it was so fucking hard to do that when the answer itself had just seemed to pursue me.

"I apologize if I wasn't able to introduce myself properly. My name's Sosuke Aizen, a loyal employee of Grimmjow-sama's father. You must be Ichigo Kurosaki?" He politely asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, I guess." I replied. For some reason, I suddenly felt awkward around this guy. There was just something so mysterious and eerie about him.

He chuckled. "Is Grimmjow-sama aware that you're here?"

"No, he's already sleeping. I just went out to think."

"So you really can't sleep?" He further prodded.

I avoided his gaze. His brown eyes… looking at them was just like falling in a trance. "Yeah."

He leaned on the railing and gazed at the sky. "Are you thinking about Grimmjow-sama's birthday?"

I didn't want to answer him. Though he was asking a question, the tone of his voice definitely sounded like he was stating my exact thoughts. It was a bit creepy. "What do you care?" I blurted. Fuck, I just acted like a brat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry but right now, you look really anxious, so I thought maybe you're thinking about your lover's birthday. Are you thinking about what present to give him?" Man, the guy was like a mind reader and he liked to fucking meddle in other people's business. Maybe that's why Grimmjow hated him.

"So what if I am? Are you going to help me and give suggestions?" My reply was supposed to be rude but I think this guy really had a thick skin.

The smile on his face widened. "I don't mind." He simply answered.

Okay. This guy was pissing me off but for the sake of curiosity and desperation, I would listen to him. "So, what would you give Grimmjow if you're in my place?"

"Since Grimmjow-sama already has everything, it wouldn't be wise to give him the usual things people give as a present. I think he wouldn't be really happy with that. If I'm his lover, I'll try to fulfill a dream or wish that he have or do something special for him. It doesn't really take much for Grimmjow-sama to be happy."

I just looked at him. Of course I was considering his ideas but most importantly, I was amazed at how much he seemed to know about Grimmjow. It was somehow… frustrating. "You seemed to know much about him." I heard myself say. Shit. I didn't really mean to actually express my thought.

"I've been working for his family for a very long time now. I've seen how he had grown for the past years. People usually think that Grimmjow-sama is contented with his life, but he isn't." Then he cocked his head to look at me. "Why do you think he had so many lovers before, Ichigo-kun?"

I didn't really know what to answer. Whenever I thought of Grimmjow's past lovers, I thought he had countless of them because it was just in his nature to fool around, that there's no specific or deep reason for what he was doing. But this guy… this guy seemed to know something.

After a couple of seconds of waiting for me to respond, he pushed himself away from the railing and straightened. "Well, I guess I'm not in the position to answer that question for you. I hope that you will be able to think of a good birthday present for Grimmjow-sama. Have a good evening." And with that, he turned around and left.

I just stood there, confused and a little irritated. Just like Grimmjow I was now annoyed at Aizen, not because Grimmjow hated him or because he seemed so cool and composed, but because he knew a lot of things about Grimmjow that I didn't know.

Rubbing the back of my head and taking a deep breath, I decided to go back to the suite. Thinking back to what Aizen said, he suggested that I should do something special for Grimmjow's birthday, something that would make him happy.

_What exactly does make Grimmjow happy?_

I contemplated on some answers.

_Well, he's happy whenever he teases the hell out of me. He also seems happy when I cook his favorite food. He's also happy when we have sex… obviously. Sex… If I do something to make our sex life more interesting, is he going to be happy? Come to think of it, Grimmjow always takes the lead when we have sex. He's the one who does everything while I just lie underneath him and wait for what he will do next. I've never really done anything to actually…_

Make Grimmjow happy with mind blowing sex?

Mind blowing sex as a gift?

I was probably out of my goddamn mind.

I shook my head in disdain as I entered the suite. I tiptoed towards the bed wherein Grimmjow was still sleeping; his handsome face looked peaceful as he softly snored. I gazed at him as I stood at the foot of the bed.

I really wanted to make him happy, especially for his birthday and since I was fucking desperate, I guess I had no choice but to offer myself and give him the most incredible fucking session he would ever experience. How the hell could I even do that?

* * *

**Author Notes:** And with that it means smut will most likely be on the next chap. Sorry to those people who's expecting smut in this chap. Yes, Aizen made an appearance, kufufufu. What exactly is his role in Grimmjow's secret life? Why the fuck do I feel like I'm some narrator in a soap opera? –sighs- Hope you liked the update. Thanks for reading and kick me, make me want to finish this fic because I'm losing my fucking muse!


	12. A Strawberryfilled Birthday Gift

**Author Notes:** Hello and here's another update because it's the weekend! YAY! I was dying for the previous week to end 'coz I want to sleep and I want to write. Thanks to those who wished me luck with my job hunting! I finally got a job and had started training last week but… the pay is not that high. –sighs- I feel sad about it but I just have to put up with it till next year 'coz Christmas is coming.

Anyway, thank you very much to those who reviewed, gave suggestions, added my fic to their favorite/story alerts and motivated me. I still have issues with my fucking muse but your support helps me keep my focus on this fic.

Oh, oh, oh, thanks too for reading my new one-shot fic. I was really nervous that no one will read it because the pairing is IchiGrim. Your reviews made me happy and make me want to write a sequel… a GrimmIchi one-shot this time, of course. Thank you!

So I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read. I hope you'll like Ichi's birthday gift for Grimmjow and please tell me what you think. :D

**Thank you to:** _GuSiRuLi / bloodytears87 / RamecupMiso / Animaus / Keadeblue264 / -Kor-chan- / Yana5 / Metallic efekt / ShadowsArch / renjisgirl12 / AnonymouslyAnonymous / miszxbrii / shadowX101 / Phoenix / Black Cat Angel / xTKx / Ash4ever / Aya-hana-chan / narubby23 / vanity-issues / Fozygirl / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / 2weird2Btakenserious / FlyinGShadoW1314 / The Petulant Prodigy / mrs. Yuki kurosaki / HikaIta / Evil-Peach / demonkiller24dmc / Master of Gray / girlinlightblue / Kourt / Boogermeister / whitebengal14 / MidnightTune36 / TealEyedBeing / PleiadesWolfe / blackcherry21 / MyStrawberryDeath._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/homosexual relationships, sexual graphical content, bad language, bad grammar and potential OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A Strawberry-filled Birthday Gift**

**

* * *

**

When Grimmjow woke up the next morning, he found three reasons to be shocked about. First, I was on top of him. Second, the small bowl of sliced strawberries I was holding in my hand. And third, I was naked and I was looking at him as if I wanted to eat him.

The look of shock on his face only lasted for fifteen seconds. After that, a naughty smirk curved up his lips, excitement and lust glinting heavily in his beautiful blue eyes as he had an idea on what was about to happen. "Is this my birthday gift? You, seducing me while eating strawberries?" He wickedly asked.

Despite the pounding ache of nervousness in my chest, I continued to look seductively at him. Damn right I was planning to seduce him and strawberries would play a part on it. I took a whole piece of the red fruit from the bowl and brought it to his lips. "Put this between your lips."

He raised an eyebrow but complied. He opened his mouth and allowed me to put the fruit between his teeth, slightly biting on it.

"Do not let that strawberry fall from your mouth or eat it. If you do, this is over." I told him like I was used to doing something like that. Since I had no choice but to give mind blowing sex as a gift for Grimmjow's birthday, I just had to swallow my pride and do something embarrassing like this. Yes people, for the first time in my life, I would be taking the lead and would do everything I could to give eternal pleasure to the man I love.

Fuck that was so lame.

I felt him shiver, electricity running through my thighs as his skin seemed to rumble in anticipation. I silently took a deep breath, fighting the urge to get aroused but unfortunately, my stubborn cock already got half-hard. "Put your hands on top of your head." I instructed once again.

He just shrugged and willingly followed, the thrill in his cobalt orbs radiating like sunshine. With his hands located above him, his mouth enclosing around a succulent strawberry and his gorgeous body fully exposed in front of me, he looked like a damn Greek god who's powers is to make me go instantly wild with desire by just gazing at me. Shit. I mentally shook my head and composed my thoughts. I should be the one to take the lead today and I shouldn't allow him to rein control over me.

I dipped my hands in the bowl again, taking two slices of strawberries. I placed one piece on each of his nipples and laid the bowl on the bedside table. A muffled smirk escaped him, his hips slightly jerking against my ass to let me know that he liked what I did.

I fully sat on his abdomen and stared deeply at his azure eyes; their depths filled with hunger and happiness. Then, I brought our faces together, my lips slightly touching his chin. I travelled down; placing butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his neck, the unique taste of his skin, driving me wilder with lust.

I stole a glance at him before I took the strawberry from his nipple with my mouth and slowly ate it, its sweet flavor adding up to my growing desire. I looked at his caramel nub which was wet with juice and languidly darted my tongue out, licking the sugary liquid.

Grimmjow's breath hitched as I paid special attention to his nipple. I flicked my tongue around it and slipped it in my mouth, lightly sucking and nipping on it. I tried to remember all the things Grimmjow usually did whenever he played with my nipples and much to my enjoyment, it worked because the popular sex God was silently writhing under me. I moved my lips to the other nipple, picking up the slice of strawberry with my mouth, slowly eating it as I licked and sucked on the small nub.

Feeling a bit more courageous, my mouth travelled lower along his abdomen, my lips felt like I was kissing a smooth yet hard rock as I passed by his bulging abs, my chest fleetingly bumping on his boxer-clad crotch as I shifted lower. I knew what to do next, I should… I should…

I stopped from my current action and stared at his bulging crotch. Grimmjow was big, fucking big and I just couldn't imagine myself actually swallowing him whole but he had a lot of partners before and I was sure that they were all experts and did their best to satisfy him. So, I should also, no, I should do better than them. Though I had never sucked a cock before, I just had to do it, give it my all and make sure Grimmjow would not notice that I was actually inexperienced. You guys do know that I was a virgin when he took me, right? And I think I didn't get to tell him that I was when he asked me about it. Remember chapter three?

Anyway, my fingers trembled as they went to his boxers, hooking both my index finger on the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down. Grimmjow's huge cock instantly sprang forth; precome was generously dripping from the slit. I looked intently at it, like it was my first time to see it. But of course, that wasn't the case. I'd seen it lots of times but it was the first time I've seen it this close. It looked so… it looked so… I couldn't even find the words to describe it. Fuck. I suddenly felt nervous, doubts clouding my chest and mind as I asked myself, could I really put all of this inside my mouth?

Suddenly, Grimmjow's cock twitched and shot up, the wet head hitting me on the nose. Through my utter surprise I heard Grimmjow grumble against his gag. I looked at him and found him scowling at me, his eyes screaming with impatience.

My cheeks burned and I looked away, focusing my gaze on the huge sex organ in front of my face. Obviously, Grimmjow was getting impatient so I needed to hurry. I swallowed hard and readied myself. I stuck my tongue out and gave the organ a huge lick, eliciting another muffled groan from my lover. It didn't taste bad or anything, it just tasted like skin though it has this unique scent that I found alluring. I licked it once again, my tongue swiping from the base to the tip, tasting the thick liquid that oozed from the slit, wondering why Grimmjow kept saying I tasted like strawberries when I thought his precome tasted a bit salty and pungent. It wasn't disgusting, it was just weird.

I took another experimental lick around the head, tasting more of Grimmjow's essence, which made his hips jolt. I stole another look at him, seeing his face slightly tinted with red, his eyes closed shut in an attempt to stop himself from moaning. I teased his head for a couple of seconds, just like what he did to me, getting accustomed to his peculiar yet delectable taste, before I completely slip the whole head inside my mouth and sucked.

Grimmjow groaned, spreading his legs wide to push himself further inside. Excitement repeatedly ran down my spine like a current, making my entire body shiver further at the knowledge that I was pleasing my lover. I slipped my lips lower and slowly took his entire length in my mouth, the head briefly bumping against my throat and sucked it like a sweet lollipop.

I felt Grimmjow tensed under me, opening his legs wider and his back arching off the bed as I continued to suck and taste him. Now I understood why Grimmjow liked taking the lead, why he liked teasing me and driving me crazy with desire, because seeing your lover achieve pleasure and seek for more of it gives you a feeling of power and happiness.

I released his hard cock and focused my attention on his balls, swirling my tongue around the soft sacs and occasionally rolling it inside my mouth while my index finger slide around his head and teased the slit.

Grimmjow continued to grunt and I saw his head thrashing from side to side, his restricted hands struggling to move from their designated position. He probably wanted to grab my head and push his cock deeper inside my mouth.

I stroked his balls with my tongue one last time before I took his cock inside my mouth again, sucking him fervently, and intent on driving him to his release so I could finally taste his essence.

Grimmjow let out a very deep groan in his throat as his hips snapped up, pushing himself further in my mouth, his entire body trembling in pleasure.

I felt my throat and the inside of my mouth being flooded with a thick liquid, a tangy flavor assaulting my taste buds as my lover came. I felt my stomach churn and fought the urge to gag or throw up. It wasn't because his semen tasted bad, but because he came a lot and I couldn't take all of it. Still, I swallowed his essence and forced all of it through my throat.

Grimmjow's body finally relaxed, his chest still heaving. I took his still-hard erection out of my mouth and kept swallowing hard, making sure I had drank all of his cum and looked at him, his cheeks still red, his hands lying flaccidly on top of his head and his mouth loosely clamping around the strawberry, juice dripping along his jaw.

I sat up and crawled on top of him, seizing his lips to bite half of the fruit in his mouth and chewed it. Grimmjow chewed the remaining part as well, though he ate the fruit quickly and immediately crashed his lips against mine, giving me a deep kiss. The taste of the sweet strawberry mingled between our mouth and tongues, heightening our passion and rekindling our lust.

"Can I touch you now? I'm fucking dying to be inside you." He desperately said after I released his lips, his blue eyes still severely clouded with desire.

I smirked at him. "No. I'm not done yet." I replied and smashed our lips together. I reached for his cock behind me and guided the tip to my entrance, teasing the both of us with sweet friction.

Grimmjow's kiss became fiercer, impetuous, as expected of a bastard like him who liked it rough and fast. His hand immediately snatched my hair to bring our mouths closer as the other flew towards my ass, groping it desperately.

I pushed myself away from him and gazed dangerously. "I told you to keep your fucking paws on top of your head!" I screamed and yanked both his hands away from my body.

He struggled and scowled darkly. "Fuck it, Ichi! I want you now! I love to be teased but shit, it's hard to control myself when you're doing a great job acting like a goddamn minx! The thing you did with the strawberry almost made me cum, goddamit!"

I understood him, I really do and frankly speaking, I wanted nothing more than to let him have his way with me, fuck me on the bed and drive me insane with ecstasy, but it was his birthday and I was supposed to do all my best to give him mind-blowing sex which he generously gave to me whenever we do it. However, his reaction touched my heart and I felt even more excited to continue this game.

I kissed him on the nose and tried to look pleadingly at him, hoping that I could convince him to follow me by acting like that. "Please Grimm. I'll let you do that later all you want, but for now, just let me take the lead."

He stopped struggling and sighed, allowing me to place his hands on top of his head again and relaxed. "Che. Fine. But I better be inside you in thirty seconds!" He demanded.

I smiled teasingly and reached for the bedside table where the bowl of strawberries was settled. I opened the drawer and took out a big tube of lube. I took my time in twisting the cap open as I continued to gaze seductively at him, promising more pleasure with my auburn eyes. I poured a generous amount of the thick stuff in my palm, the scent of strawberries filling the room as the lube flowed out of the tube. I reached below me and touched his cock, coating it with lube and eliciting a low moan in his throat.

"Shit… Ichi…"

I poured lube on my fingers again and brought it to my ass, smearing the viscous liquid around my hole.

"Your thirty seconds is almost over, Ichi." He reminded breathily with a twisted grin.

I just smirked at him and lowered myself on his arousal, taking a deep breath as the blunt tip of his cock touched my orifice. I had never tried taking him without prep and fuck, I really wanted to prepare my entrance first before I take him, but the bastard was already getting impatient and it wouldn't be good if he'd lose his cool and enter me violently.

My brows furrowed in concentration and pain as Grimmjow's cock slowly penetrated my entrance. Grimmjow did his part as well, raising his hips up to meet with mine as I impaled myself on his staff. It was a little uncomfortable, but a little pleasurable as my walls tightly wrapped around Grimmjow's cock, sending jolts of electricity running through my veins and to my groin.

My body almost slumped on his chest when he was finally settled inside me, his long cock buried all the way to the hilt. My chest heaved as I tried to get myself used to his huge length.

Grimmjow was also in the same state, his hands clenched tightly into fists as he waited for me to move. "Fuck, Ichi. You're so tight. No matter how many times I fuck you, I still feel like I'm fucking a virgin." He panted.

My cock twitched in response, feeling more aroused because of that vulgar compliment. I took a deep breath and reached for his hands, entwining our fingers together as I slowly lifted my hips up. "G-Grimm…" I moaned and pushed his cock back in, clamping my entrance around his shaft to gain and give more pleasure.

The pace was slow at first; the languid tempo slowly sent our bodies singing in ecstasy. Grimmjow gripped my hands tight, his lips pressed together to stop himself from moaning. I continued to raise my hips up and down, desire gripping me like mad, cries and whimpers rolling off my lips as I felt his engorged cock throb inside my ass.

After a few more thrusts, the tempo increased until I found myself violently impaling myself to my lover's cock and Grimmjow was rapidly jerking his hips up to meet with my ass. His fingers jabbed against my skin like claws, holding my hands tight as our desire increased and pleasure incessantly enveloped us in its intoxicating heat.

"Oh god, Grimmjow… feel so… aahhh… you feel so good…aaahhh…" I whimpered as I moved erratically, the muscles in my legs already straining because of my swift movements.

Grimmjow growled and tried to release his hands from my grip. "Fuck, Ichi. Kiss me goddamit. Kiss me." He demanded again. He always liked it when our lips were connected while he was inside me.

I quickly leaned down to shut him up and granted his request. Our lips immediately clashed and quickly engaged in a play full of wet kisses; tongues tied and lips locked like they were molded for each other.

Intensity, passion and immeasurable desire ruled our bodies and souls like lost ghouls, completely raiding us of our orgasm. I felt immense heat exploded in my groin, spreading through my entire body like a deadly virus. My body jerked uncontrollably, a long deep moan making its way through my throat but was muffled by Grimmjow's lips as my cock spurted long lines of white across his chest, finally reaching m orgasm.

My entrance rippled around his erection and finally succeeded in yanking his hands away from my hold and grabbed my ass, snapping his hip upward with all his force as he reached his completion. His cock throbbed inside me, his warm semen filling my insides as he came.

I exhaustedly lay on top of him, my face resting on his heaving chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back. The entire suite was filled with breathy moans and satisfied grunts as we both lay down on the bed, happy and sated.

"That was the best fuck I had in my life." Grimmjow said, his voice practically singing with happiness.

I smiled. "I'm glad." I raised my head up to look at him. "Happy birthday, Grimm." I sincerely greeted before capturing his lips for a sweet kiss.

He chuckled after we broke apart. "I liked the use of strawberries, very creative. Though I hoped you could've used more of it to tease me." He criticized.

I raised an eyebrow, a grin breaking out of my lips. "Who said I'm finished with your gift?" I shot back then reached for the bedside table again. I pulled the drawer open and took out a roll of stretch tape.

This time, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he eyed excitingly at the object, obviously aware of what was coming next. "Bondage?"

"Hell yeah and this time, I'll make sure you won't be disturbing me with your hands as I suck your cock while eating strawberries." I confidently answered.

He smirked and willingly placed his hands on top of his head, the air around us heavy with ardent passion once again. I tied both his hands with the tape and took the bowl of strawberries from the bedside table, leering at him as I teased his shaft with the sweet fruit.

* * *

After three hours, four orgasms and a bowl of strawberries, I finally took off the stretch tape around Grimmjow's wrists and released him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and sighed, pecking my neck with small kisses. "That was the best birthday gift ever." He commented with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I chuckled and stroked his hair, my fingers smoothly running through his wild locks. "I knew you'll love it since you're a perverted bastard."

He smirked. "But what you did really wasn't bad for a first-timer."

My eyes widened in surprise, instantly humiliated. "T-the fuck are you saying! It wasn't my first time!" I denied. There was no fucking way I'll admit that I was actually a virgin when he took me.

"Yeah, right. Like I didn't know I was your first. You're a bad liar." He teased.

"S-shut the fuck up!" I shot back, my face now blushing madly.

He laughed out loud and wound his arms tighter around me. Then, he kissed my forehead and looked at me. "But I ain't lying when I told you that this is the best sex I had in my life." He softly said.

I couldn't help but smile and buried my face on his chest. I didn't say anything. I just allowed him to hold me tight and allowed myself to do the same, wordlessly expressing my feelings for him. God, I was so in love with this bastard that I just couldn't imagine myself living in this world without him.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, reveling on the sensation of his hard yet smooth body against my skin, filling my senses with his unique scent. "I love you, Grimm." I heard myself whisper before I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up my hand automatically reached for Grimmjow. I slowly opened my eyes, disappointed as I found the other side of the bed empty. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, pain immediately stabbing on my hips, thighs and ass.

"Shit. I hope I can stand up." I told myself as I slid towards the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. My legs buckled, threatening to give in as I walked towards the bathroom, semen dripping from my hole down to my thighs. Fuck, I really had to clean myself up.

I took a shower and washed myself, relaxing under the showerhead as I wondered where Grimmjow could be. Once I was done, I dried myself up with a towel and grabbed a clean shirt, boxers and jeans from my suitcase. I combed my hair and went out of the room to look for my lover. My ass was still sore so I walked like a long stick was shoved up my ass which was actually the case a while ago.

I looked around as I walked, exploring the entire deck which was mainly composed of the main suite where we were staying, a huge gym and a couple of guest rooms. No one was in sight in that part of the yacht, so I decided to go up to the second deck.

I rode the elevator and was amazed at the facilities in that part of the yacht. There was a restaurant, a small club with a cool dance floor, a spa and a huge Jacuzzi. My eyes were practically popping out of their sockets as I looked at everything around me, silently cursing Grimmjow and his unbelievable wealth.

"Leave me alone!" Grimmjow's fierce voice rang loudly through the entire deck all of a sudden.

I quickly turned around to find out where his voice was coming from and followed it.

"Grimmjow-sama." I heard Aizen's voice as I got closer to a two-door room which was slightly ajar.

"I said leave me the fuck alone! This conversation is over!" Grimmjow yelled as I finally reached the door and peeked inside.

Grimmjow was currently turning his back on Aizen, who looked dead serious as he followed Grimmjow's movements with his eyes.

"Grimmjow-sama, please listen."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Your father really wants you to—"

"Say another word and I'll break your fucking neck!"

"He insisted that—"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!"

Aizen didn't even look bothered or scared. Instead he followed Grimmjow and continued to speak. "He insisted that you get married to your fiancée as soon as possible."

I heard my eardrums explode in my ears. What the fuck? What the fuck did he just say? My heart thumped painfully in my chest. Did I really hear what that guy had just said? Did he just say that Grimmjow was supposed to marry someone?

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know. I know… it sucks 'coz I spoiled the fun and suddenly brought a secret fiancee to the story. Then there's not much food play which I originally planned. I was actually planning to have Grimm tease Ichi as well with strawberries but it will make this chap really long so I didn't. Sorry. Anyhow, please don't panic and please don't kill me, as always there's a reason for everything and it will all be revealed in the next chapters… if my muse hasn't abandoned me.

Anyway, just tell me what you think and please don't kill me. -Locks herself up in her room to hide-


	13. A Brewing Storm in the Calm Sea

**Author Notes:** Hello again, minna! Thank goodness I was able to finish this chapter. I'm really busy these days because of my new job (which sucks by the way. Ahhh, think of Christmas, think of Christmas…) that I couldn't even reply to your reviews. Anyway, thank you very much for the comments and sorry for the terrible cliffy.

Please don't expect much from this update coz I seriously think it sucks and I hate myself for hurting Ichigo. Nyaaa, sorry Berry-tan!

**Thank you to:** _xTKx / miszxbrii / RamecupMiso / Believe It Forever / shadowX101 / Hikaita / Evil-Peach / bewy-chan / lover1492 / shillanna / Yana5 / Keadeblue264 / Boogermeister / Kin-Chan2010 / narubby23 / Metallic efekt / Nosferatu523 / Black Storm Van Pendragon / The Petulant Prodigy / wolfdragonful / AnonymouslyAnonymous / bloodytears87 / TealeyedBeing / Black Cat Angel / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / Fozygirl / vanity-issues / secretly-eager-to-please077 / Sasuke Uzamaki9999 / Yusuke kun / Kourt / YaoiCookies87 / Linnay / Master of Gray / Rosebud343 / Angelchan2012/ MyStrawberryDeath / Loki . 1827 / Aya-hana-chan / 2weird2Btakenserious / MidnightTune36 / Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX / Yami-no-Tamashii._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/homosexual relationships, bad language, grammar slips and potential OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Brewing Storm in the Calm Sea**

**

* * *

**

"How many times do I have to tell that old man that I'm not going to marry her? Damn it." Grimmjow shouted, his veins bulging evidently on his arms as he stopped himself from attacking Aizen.

I continued to listen, my heart beating frantically inside my chest, playing a rowdy tune that triggered my entire body to shudder. I felt heat crawl up at the back of my neck, quickly spreading through my scalp like steam as images of Grimmjow leaving me to get married filled my mind like an awful nightmare.

I wanted to close my eyes, cover my ears and bite my tongue just to cease those images from flashing before my eyes like a fucking disaster movie, but I couldn't move. I could only watch and eavesdrop as Grimmjow argued with his father's secretary.

Aizen still looked calm and composed, gazing deeply at my lover, unmoved by Grimmjow's rage. "It seems your father has no plans of admitting defeat to you as well, Grimmjow-sama. You should be aware of that."

Grimmjow snorted and turned his back on Aizen, walking towards the door again. His azure eyes looked mad and worried, his jaw clenched tight and his shoulders were stiff as he approached the exit with heavy steps.

I immediately panicked and on impulse, I quickly ran away, as if a pack of lions were chasing after me. I didn't know why I ran away, why I avoided a possible clash with Grimmjow and Aizen, maybe because I was still too shocked to even think of a rational reaction. I just couldn't believe that Grimmjow had a fiancée and his father wanted him to marry her.

Why didn't he tell me about this?

I desperately ran back to the suite, violently closing the door behind me. I dashed towards the bathroom and locked myself up in there. I dropped to the floor, tears suddenly stinging my eyes as I panted, pain repeatedly stabbing my chest that made me cry in anguish. "Shit."

I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I was fucking confused and I needed to know the truth. Why didn't Grimmjow tell me that he has a fiancée? If we were really lovers then he should've… he should've…

"You fucking asshole! The fuck are you hiding from me?"

I took a deep breath and tried to fucking calm down. I attempted to analyze the current situation and what should I do with it.

Okay, so Grimmjow's father wanted him to marry some goddamn woman. Grimmjow seemed to abhor the idea. I had no idea why, so I must know the reason. And that bastard Aizen was here to convince Grimmjow to give in to his father's wish. Okay, shit. So what in the mother of fuck should I do?

_First, should I confront him about it? If I did, would he explain why he hid it from me and why he refused to marry his so-called fiancée? Second, should I just shut up about it? For now, that is. I mean, its Grimmjow's birthday and I promised myself that I would make him happy. If he finds out that I already knew about his forced engagement, he would probably go on a fit and murder Aizen. Shit. That isn't good. Then things will go out of hand even more and I don't want that to happen. Third, should I just fucking kill myself with a razor and escape everything? Seriously, that's some lame-ass idea there, self. What the fuck are you thinking? _

Tears continued to flow silently on my cheeks as I bit my lip hard, stopping myself from whimpering like a fucking brat who had just lost his toy. I sniffed and still attempted to keep my cool as I continued to carefully contemplate on what I should do. I harshly wiped my tears with my hands and stopped myself from shaking. I didn't like this feeling, not at all and I definitely didn't like the possibility that Grimmjow would break up with me because he was being forced to marry someone, or the odds that he wasn't really serious about me after all and he was just playing to make his family angry.

That caused my heart to twist even more in my chest. I think I wouldn't be able to take it if that would happen. I think I wouldn't be able to live with the unbearable pain it would bring me if Grimmjow would leave me. My whole world was currently revolving around him. I just couldn't imagine myself living in this world without him anymore.

* * *

Grimmjow went back to our room after thirty minutes. I was still in the bathroom when he arrived and I was left with no choice but to stop crying and wipe my tears away. I still didn't know what to do, but right now, I only wanted to be with Grimmjow. So, yeah, I went with my second lame-ass idea because I was fucking weak and scared of losing Grimmjow. Of course, I'd just keep quiet until his birthday was over. For now, I should just do my best to make him happy and enjoy every minute of my time with him…right?

_Yeah, go ahead and be a pusillanimous bastard, Ichigo._

I washed my face on the sink and looked at the mirror, instantly noticing my eyes which were red and puffy from too much crying. Shit. I couldn't believe I just cried like a little girl. I haven't done that in a long time and it made my head hurt. Karin and Yuzu wold probably laugh at me if they found out that their older brother could cry like a five-year old kid because of some handsome, cheating, secretive jerk like Grimmjow. I blinked my eyes a few more times and went to the door, taking a deep breath as I prepared myself to face my lover again.

Grimmjow was looking outside the window when I went out. The curtains were open and it revealed the beautiful blue color of the immense sea outside as our vessel sailed peacefully. He immediately looked at me, the expression of pure excitement on his face shot me in the chest like a bullet. How could he have that kind of face after his spat with Aizen? Did he really intend to hide his secret fiancée from me? My eyes started to throb again so I forced myself to smile and acted normal.

"Hey, Ichi." He said with a grin then raised an eyebrow, giving me a wondering look. "Your eyes are red. Did ya cry or something?"

My heart rate spiked at his question but I still continued with my act and shook my head. "Nah, soap just got into my eyes when I washed my face." I lied as I moved towards him.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice tinged with concern that only killed my pathetic heart.

"Yeah. It's just soap, it's not like I'm gonna go blind because of it." I joked and stood beside him. I stared at the ocean as well, distracting myself with the bright rays of the sun and the calming color of the sky, but all to no avail. My heart was clenching harshly in my chest, spreading pain and sadness through my entire mind and body.

He placed a hand on his waist and looked at the ocean again. "I had brunch prepared at the upper deck. You hungry?"

"Hell yeah. My stomach's been growling for food since I woke up." I answered, my voice doing a great job at sounding eager.

"Let's go up and eat, then let's do something fun after our meal. We're here to enjoy ourselves after all, right?" He suggested, his blue eyes immediately piercing right through me in an instant. I gazed deeply at his cerulean orbs which were filled with nothing but happiness and anticipation. Maybe he really was happy to spend his birthday with me and since that was the case, I had no choice but to make sure he would be happy.

I chuckled and took his hand, pulling him away from the window. "Right."

We left the suite and went to the upper deck where the exterior deck aft was located. A waiter welcomed us when we arrived and led us in; accompanying us towards a small, fully set table with two chairs.

"This is so fucking cool." I said in awe as I looked around, the breath-taking sight of the blue sea greeting us like a welcoming painting. I fought the urge to open my mouth so much so I wouldn't look like a gaping fish but I still couldn't stop myself. This expensive and spectacular place we're in right now was just amazing.

Grimmjow pulled a chair for me and guided me to sit down. Then he sat on the other chair and looked at the waiter, his brows arching meaningfully. The young man nodded in acknowledgement and left. I had no idea what was that all about, but I figured it must've had something to do with what we would eat. It was obvious that Grimmjow somehow prepared for our stay here.

I looked at him, extremely pleased. Of course, I was still worried and hurt about his secret engagement, but right now, just being with him and seeing that genuine look of bliss on his face was enough to temporarily seal the dread I was keeping. "Are you happy?" I suddenly asked.

His signature smirk curved up his lips. "I am if you are." He simply answered. As always, his frankness didn't fail to amaze and scare me. How could he fucking say that with a straight face when he was hiding something from me?

My lips twitched awkwardly but kept my current expression. "Of course, I am. So, what are we going to do today?" I casually asked, changing the topic.

"We can do a lot of things. We can go sunbathing at the sundeck if ya want. We also have a cool Jacuzzi there though I suggest we should use it tonight. Ya know, I've always wanted to try having sex in a Jacuzzi under the moon and the stars. What do you think?" He replied; his sinfully sexy blue eyes sparkled evocatively.

My face immediately felt hot, embarrassment and anticipation suddenly running through my veins. "You sick pervert!"

The asshole just feigned innocence, his cobalt eyes gleaming immensely with; you guessed it right, probably more perverted thoughts. "What? Ya have to agree with me. It really is a good idea and I'm sure you're gonna like it too."

I continued to shoot icicles at him, scared that other people might hear him. "Could you keep your voice down? Better yet, shut the fuck up! Other people might hear you! Shit, you really have no shame at all!"

He just laughed out loud and ignored my reaction. He really liked it when he teases the hell out of me and there I was, acting like a fucking masochist for not actually defending myself by hurting him physically when I knew I was capable of doing it.

I rolled my eyes and flouted at him, asking Cupid or whoever was responsible for making my pitiable heart beat for this sexy, cheating, secretive bastard.

Grimmjow only stopped cackling like Satan when the waiter arrived with our food. This time, two waiters were with him, one bringing another tray of food and the other holding a bottle of some expensive brand of champagne. Our meal, which looked so delicious, consisted of Japanese food that I all loved. There was a plate of different kinds of sushi, a plate of my favorite ebi tempura, two large bowls of rice, a bowl of nikujaga and two small bowls of miso soup. There was also a small plate of Kasutera and two glasses of red-iced tea. My stomach growled loudly as I looked at the food sprawled in front of me, suddenly realizing that I really was hungry.

Grimmjow waved the waiters away, which I was really thankful for because I knew I would be eating like a pig. My lover just had all my favorite food on the table and damn, that was so cool. I was also worried he might spout some nonsense again about having sex in the Jacuzzi tonight in front of them.

"All of these look so delicious!" I exclaimed like a kid as I hungrily raked my eyes over the table.

He just chuckled and brought his palms together in front of his face. "Itadakimasu." He said. Though he was German, he said his heart was all Japanese.

I immediately did the same, took my chopsticks and started eating, breathless and in bliss as I put every piece of dish in my mouth and was swept away by their scrumptious taste.

Grimmjow looked at me as he ate his food and grinned teasingly at me as he saw how I ate. Sorry man; couldn't help it. All of these foods in front of me were my favorites and I didn't care much about manners as long as I stuff as much of them as I could in my mouth. I just ignored him and concentrated on chewing on my tempura.

After the main dishes, we, or rather I ate Kasutera for dessert since Grimmjow doesn't like sweets. I fucking swear it was the most delicious Kasutera I'd ever tasted and I managed to finish all of it in just three minutes. I sighed contentedly as I leaned back on my chair with a big grin on my face.

Grimmjow smirked at me. "I can't believe you just ate all that food."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's your fault for asking them to prepare all my favorite food."

He smiled and leaned on his chair. "Then I'm glad you liked them."

We just stayed quiet for a few minutes to rest, enjoying the cool breeze of the sea and the relaxing sound of the waves. I closed my eyes and ordered my head to focus on what was happening now and avoid drifting to that dark part of my mind called 'Grimmjow's fiancee'.

"Hey, Ichi." Grimmjow suddenly called and stood up from his seat. I lazily opened my eyes and saw him grabbing the bottle of champagne and two wine glasses with one hand, smiling eagerly at me. "Let's go up the sun deck and relax."

My eyes immediately lit up. I instantly felt excited and jumped up from my chair, grabbing Grimmjow's free hand as he pulled me towards the side of the deck and into a staircase leading to the next floor.

I was fully knowledgeable that Grimmjow's yacht was amazing, but I had to pinch myself hard just to make sure I wasn't dreaming when I saw the sun deck. Shit. Damn. Fuck. The place was fucking beautiful and incredible. There was a huge round Jacuzzi located at the center of the deck, surrounded with sun beds that came in colors of beige and white. There were also three tables along the deck with plenty of seats, a small bar at one side and a speed boat located at the tail of the deck. Fuck. The entire place was really amazing and to think that only the two of us would be using the whole deck, shit. It was unbelievable.

"You're so cute when you're mouth is hanging open like that."

I blinked and quickly closed my mouth, glowering at Grimmjow. "Shut up. You can't blame me. This place is fucking amazing."

He smirked and dragged me towards one of the tables and placed the champagne and glasses on top of it. He looked at the sky, momentarily closing his eyes as they made contact with the sun's high-noon rays. 'The sun too hot for ya?" He asked.

"Hmm, a bit." I replied.

"Okay. Wait here." He instructed and went down the stairs.

I didn't know where he would go, but I didn't bother mulling over it. I started walking around the deck and leaned over the railing, looking at the deep blue ocean, searching for any signs of land. I had no idea where we would go, but Grimmjow said I would definitely like it.

I went to the Jacuzzi next, which was turned off and sat on the edge, dipping my feet in the water and suddenly feeling excited to try the huge whirlpool bathtub. As I made circles in the water with my toe, I suddenly heard a loud rumble echoing across the deck. I looked up and discovered that the entire deck was being covered with a retractable roof. Then, I felt the water in the tub suddenly shifted that created small whirlpools.

I gaped like an idiot again and laughed stupidly in excitement. It wasn't long before Grimmjow came back to the sun deck with a proud smile on his handsome face. He approached me and took his shirt off, revealing his well-defined chest and abs. Then he got rid of his board shorts and stood in front of me with nothing but black swimming trunks that did nothing to hide his well-endowed… um. Yeah.

Fuck. I think I felt something warm and wet trail at the side of my chin as I stared at him, my throat suddenly felt dry. He raised his eyebrows and flashed his seductive grin at me, making my cock instantly hard. Damn. "You're not gonna get in there with all those clothes on, right?"

I tried not to blush and look shy. "O-of course not." I said and immediately took off my shirt and got inside the tub.

Grimmjow snorted and got in the tub as well, sitting not so far beside me, his eyes looking pointedly at my shorts. "That has to go too."

"What the fuck? Why? I don't want to! No way!" I protested. Seriously, I didn't really want to take off my shorts 'coz he would see my erection, then he would tease me and seduce me and blind me with lust and take me in the tub and fuck me again countless times in broad daylight. I didn't really want that to happen 'coz other people might see and if that'd happen, I would probably jump off the ship and pray that a shark will eat me.

"Come on, Ichi. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before and we're alone here. No one will see how sexy and slim your body is or how cute your ass looks." He shot back and slid closer.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing? Take your hands off my shorts you jerk!" I screamed angrily as he tried to rip my shorts off of my thighs. I tried my best to pull it up but Grimmjow was stronger than me so I really had no choice but to glare at him when he successfully pulled the goddamn garment off of me and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

He just smirked and slid closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and planting small kisses on my still dry neck. My eyes slowly closed reveling on the sensation of his soft lips as it touched my skin. "Damn, I really want to fuck you right now." He whispered near my ear and dipped his tongue inside.

I flinched, pleasure tingling down my spine as he continued to tease my ear and as his hand languidly slid along my thigh. "Nnngh… I'm still sore." I said. I wanted to protest since my ass still hurts but it was easy to forget about the pain when he was already touching and kissing me like this.

He took a deep breath and stopped from his sweet assault. He leaned his head on my shoulder and wound his arms tighter around me. "Yeah, guess I just have to wait till tonight." He muttered dejectedly.

I rolled my eyes and bit back a smile. "You're really fucking serious about that idea, huh?"

"Of course, I am. I told ya, I want to try having sex in an outdoor Jacuzzi under the moon and the stars." He stubbornly reminded.

I snorted. "Whatever. As if you haven't tried that with your previous lovers before." I blurted. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out since I was thinking that maybe he had also brought a man or woman with him whenever he goes to these kinds of trips.

"I haven't. That's why I want to try. You're so stupid sometimes, Ichi."

"Don't call me stupid, you asshole."

He softly smirked and sighed again. "This feels great, just staying like this, the two of us relaxing. I think I don't wanna go back to Karakura anymore."

I let out a laugh, amused at what he said. "Yeah. It'd be nice if we can just do this forever." I agreed and I really hoped it would come true, that we could really do that. But the harsh reality still remained that we couldn't. And the painful truth still glared at me in the face that Grimmjow would probably break up with me one of these days because of his stupid family and fiancée.

I slowly looked at him, stealing a glance at his very relaxed face as he comfortably settled his head on my shoulders. Maybe I could try squeezing some information out of him about his parents or his fiancée. Slowly taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and grasped for the right words to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

I gathered all my courage and voiced out my question. "Why did your father send Aizen here to talk to you?"

He didn't move or showed any signs of discomfort, annoyance or whatsoever. He just stayed calm, his handsome face still relaxed. He also just stayed quiet which made me really disappointed and hurt. It seemed that he didn't really want to answer my question.

I was about to apologize for being nosy when he suddenly huffed. "Look, my dad's an asshole. He wants me to do some things I don't want to. He only cares about his fucking money and he only remembers me when he wants me to do something for him. He usually asks Aizen to do that dirty job for him." He answered. It wasn't a direct response but at least I got something.

"He seems to be a cold person." I commented. I wanted to ask more, but I stopped myself. The anger in his voice was already an indication that he really hated talking about his family and besides, it was his birthday, so I should make sure that he would be happy.

"He is." He replied.

"Grimm." I called as I touched his face and guided him to look at me.

His blue eyes were filled with marvel as I looked deeply at him. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing." I answered and smashed our lips together, coaxing him to respond to my kiss. He fought back with equal fervor, sliding his tongue along my lower lip and slipping it inside my mouth.

We continued to do that for god knows how long before we finally pulled apart and just looked at each other, deep emotions swirling in both of our eyes. I was happy, very happy, and I silently prayed to all the Gods who existed to allow me to stay by his side forever. And yet, that little wish also broke my heart at the same time 'coz I knew it was impossible to happen… not when there were some elements threatening to tear us apart.

"What the fuck was up with that? You suddenly went all lovey-dovey." He suddenly teased, his wet lips curving up to a sadistic grin.

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and glared. "You should be happy I stooped that low for you, you ungrateful bastard." I said then stood up and got out of the Jacuzzi.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot my camera in the suite. I wanna take some pictures so I'm gonna go back and get it." I replied as I walked towards the stairs.

"Hurry up and don't make me wait long." I heard him say before I ran down the stairs.

* * *

I was about to reach our suite when I saw a monster clad in an expensively stylish suit waiting in front of the door. My steps slowed as I walked forward, carefully looking at Aizen as he calmly stood before the entrance with his hands on his pants' pocket. I wanted to run away and go back to the sun deck because I didn't want to talk to him, but I really wanted to take my camera.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo-kun." He immediately greeted as soon as he saw me, his voice was so smooth and deep it sent chills down my spine. I felt like I was talking to an old vampire or an eerie creature.

I nodded. "Aizen-san, what are you doing here? Do you need something?" I asked.

"I'm actually waiting for Grimmjow-sama to come back. I still need to discuss some important things with him." He answered.

The pain I was working so hard to keep inside me, prickled inside my chest. I swallowed hard as I felt my throat went dry, struggling to keep a straight face as he continued to gaze intensely at me with his piercing hazel eyes. I knew exactly what he was talking about and I hated it that he was still set on convincing Grimmjow to give in to his father's wish. I took a deep breath and stayed calm. "He's on the sun deck right now and I think he doesn't want to have any other company." I said truthfully.

The smile on his lips widened, his brown eyes suddenly glinted with amusement. "Aside from you?"

I just looked at him, tried my best to stare directly at him even though my courage was slowly deteriorating. Just being in front of this man was like being in front of a dangerous beast.

His eyes moved south, looking at me from head to foot, languidly raking over my naked torso and barely covered lower body. I was only wearing swimming trunks after all and his gaze was really disturbing me. Fuck. I should've put my shorts on before I went dashing back here.

I didn't know how long does he plan to look at me that way, but it really annoyed the fuck out of me. "In case you wanna know and if you're not aware, you're staring at me." I snapped at him with a scowl.

His eyes slid back up to my face, his suave smile still lingering on his lips. "Oh, I'm aware that I'm staring at you, Ichigo-kun. I actually like what I'm seeing."

I felt my face heat up and my stomach churn. Shit. The guy really was a creep. I immediately went to the door and opened it. "Please excuse me." I said as I was about to come inside but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and saw Aizen standing so close to me, utter shock immediately numbing my senses as I stared directly at his piercing auburn eyes.

"Have you already asked Grimmjow-sama about his fiancée, Ichigo-kun?" He suddenly asked; his voice filled with malicious intent.

My heart pounded violently in my chest as I gawked at him. "H-how did—"

"You think I didn't notice you peeking through the door a while ago?" He whispered and smirked. "Judging on your reaction, I think you haven't. Are you scared of knowing the truth?"

A lump suddenly formed in my throat, causing me to pant for air. I yanked my shoulders at him and snapped out of my stupor, glaring dangerously at him. "W-what do you fucking care? It's up to me if I'll confront Grimmjow or wait for him to tell me about it!"

"You really trust him, huh?"

"Of course I do! He's my lover!"

"But does he also feel the same way about you?"

My heart skipped a beat at his question.

"Has he already told you he loves you? Has he already told you everything about him? Has he already told you that he can't live without you?" He droned on, his every word painfully slicing through my ears.

I knew the answer to all of that and it was no. Grimmjow said he was serious about me, but he had never told me he loves me. Grimmjow had never said anything about his family except for his hatred towards his father. Grimmjow said I was his but he never said he couldn't live without me. Why… why did I feel that Aizen just about announced in my face that he knew Grimmjow more than me? That I really had no idea about who my lover is?

Anger and pain washed over me in an instant as his words forcefully penetrated through every part of my being. "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" I screamed as I pushed him away. I went inside the suite and quickly closed the door, locking it immediately so he couldn't come in if ever he would try to break in.

What the fuck was up with that? Why did he have to fucking say that to me? He didn't have to point that out! I knew damn well that I didn't know much about Grimmjow but he had no right to rub those fucking things up in my face!

I dashed towards the bedroom and searched for my bag, my entire body trembling in fear, frustration and rage. I quickly opened it and looked for my digital camera, shoving that ugly conversation I just had with Aizen deep within my mind. I sighed in relief and quickly went to the door again, sighing in relief when I didn't see Aizen waiting outside the door. I ran outside and desperately went back to the sun deck, where Grimmjow was still waiting in the Jacuzzi, holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

Shit, just seeing his face made me want to cry. My heart bled in anguish as I forced a smile on my lips and pretended that I was okay, that nothing happened; that I didn't know anything about his fiancée or his father's selfish wish. "I got it." I said as I went inside the tub and took the camera out of its case.

He grinned and moved closer towards me, bringing our faces together as I pointed the camera's lens at us. "One. Two. Three." I counted as I pressed the shutter and tears suddenly fell from my eyes.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know you guys hate me. My life sucks right now so you will definitely do me a favor if you will kill me for doing that to Ichigo. It's almost 12:00 midnight here and I really need to go to sleep now. Aargh! It's Monday again tomorrow! I don't wanna go to work! LOL! So, I'm gonna leave now and wait for your reviews, rants, death threats, knives, guns, assassins… thanks for reading!


	14. The Romantic Side

**Author Notes:** Hello minna! Here's an early update! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I was really inspired to write because of your comments… even though you all hated me last chapter. Sorry. I appreciate the death threats though. It was amusing, LOL! Anyway, another thing that inspired me is The Petulant Prodigy's fic 'Bands and Berries'. I just can't get over it. I get goose bumps just remembering her story. So if you haven't read her fics yet, you should totally do that. Her fics are epic!

Okay, so I'm gonna stop yapping now and let you read. Hope you like it and ummm… I hope it's not too cheesy? I think I made Grimmjow too OOC and maybe Ichigo too, so just prepare yourself.

**Thank you to:** _xTKx / RamecupMiso / vanity-issues / shadowX101 / Boogermeister / Yana5 / Sasuke Uzamaki9999 / Angelchan2012 / An anonymous reviewer / FlyinGShadoW1314 / HikaIta / Metallic efekt / Black Cat Angel / Yami-no-Tamashii / 2weird2Btakenserious / TealEyedBeing / MyStrawberryDeath / Linnay / Believe It Forever / Kin-Chan2010 / miszxbrii / shillanna / renjisgirl12 / Keadeblue264 / narubby23 / The Petulant Prodigy / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / Red-haire Tattoo-clad SEX / Ash4ever / darkdragonalucard / AnonymouslyAnonymous / Master of Gray / secretly-eager-to-please077 / emokirby24 / ShadowsArch / -Kor-chan- / Evil-Peach / Racey / PleiadesWolfe._

**Warnings:** yaoi, bad language, cheesiness(?), minor grammatical slips, potential OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Romantic Side**

* * *

"Ichigo?"

Shit.

I turned around and wiped those fucking tears off my face. What the fuck did I just do? Crying in front of him all of a sudden, what a good way to ruin the moment! Biting my lip hard, I tried to ease the rage and tension swirling wildly inside my chest and kept avoiding him. It was all Aizen's fault. If he hadn't said shitty things to me, I would've… fuck.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" Grimmjow asked, worry and surprise apparent in his deep voice.

"No. Something's just caught in my eye." I lied as I rubbed my eyes just to prove my fucked up fib.

He took the camera away from my hand and started pulling my arm, forcing me to face him. "Lemme see."

I struggled and continued to hide my face. "W-wait! You don't need to! I'm okay. Shit!" Too late. Even before I could completely push him away, he had already spun me around like I was some fucking stuffed toy and looked at me.

His brows creased in wonder, his marvelous blue eyes glinted with worry. "Something's caught in your eye? Fuck that. You're crying." He firmly pointed out which scared the fuck out of me. How the hell am I going to get out of that? Then, the emotions in his eyes softened, turning into concern. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I told you, I'm not crying. Something is in my frigging eyes and…" I started sobbing, my heart and body not responding to my head anymore, hidden emotions starting to flow freely out of my abused heart.

He gazed at me with wide eyes, clearly shocked at my sudden outburst. I was also shocked at what I did. It was fucking embarrassing that he had to see me bawling like a little girl. His hands on my shoulders tightened, leaning forward to look closely at my tear-stricken face. "What's wrong, Ichi?"

I just looked at him as tears flooded my cheeks, warm drops of that ugly liquid trickling along my jaw and down to my chest. Was it the right time to finally confront him about it? Seriously, hiding or denying it now would be fucking useless since I was already weeping in front of him. But I didn't want to. Shit, I really didn't want to. "Why don't you tell me, Grimm? Since you're the reason I feel like shit right now." I heard myself say.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He demanded, confusion getting heavier in his handsome face.

"I heard you talking to Aizen this morning!" I screamed at him, my entire body and being, suddenly overwhelmed with anger and pain.

He stiffened, his thin lips slightly parted as he looked incredulously at me. He definitely didn't expect me to know about his secret which only fueled my anger. He looked as if he really had no fucking intention of telling me about it. Fuck him.

"You're engaged. You're supposed to marry someone and… and you didn't tell me about it! I'm supposed to be your lover but I don't know anything about it!"

He shook his head in agitation, his grip tightening on my shoulders as he looked at me with fierceness in his cerulean eyes. "Ichi, that engagement is not fucking true! I don't want it and I don't have plans to go on with it no matter what happens!"

"I know! I heard you tell him that, but my problem is why? Why didn't you fucking tell me?" I shot back and yanked his hands off my shoulders, glaring icicles at him.

"Because it's not important! I don't fuss about things I find trivial or things that I hate! I thought I don't have to tell you 'coz I'm fucking sure it's not gonna happen!"

"Fuck you! You might think it's not important, but to me it is! You don't know how much it hurts when I found out that you're supposed to marry someone! It's fucking painful and it scared the shit out of me because I don't wanna lose you! Not now when my whole world and my entire existence revolves around you! Not now when I'm sure I'll die if I don't have you! So even if you tell me that your stupid engagement is not important or you don't plan to go on with it, you can't just expect me to shrug it off and pretend that it never exists 'coz the fact still remains that it does, you hid it from me and your father is pushing you to do it!"

The flame in his eyes grew stronger at the mention of his father and seeing his reaction only made my emotions flare. It was really fucking unfair that I didn't know a lot of things about him.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, there's also that fucking truth that I don't know anything about your family!" I continued to scream at him, voicing out all the rage and frustration I bottled up inside me. "I mean we're lovers but I don't know anything about you at all, while you… you already know everything about me, even my favorite brand of toothpaste! How could you say those things are not important when here I am, confused as fuck about all the things I don't know about you?" A pained moan tore through my throat, tears still leaking from my already red eyes, my entire body trembling with too many emotions I didn't want to feel anymore and my chest ached like hell. I cried harder to the point that my throat felt like it was about to break, that my eyes would bleed. My fingers dug deep against my palms as I continued to look angrily at him, patiently waiting for his response.

"Shit." He said then grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards him, gathering me in his strong arms in an instant. A strangled groan escaped me as my face painfully thumped against his hard chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He uttered; his voice thick with guilt, a tone that I hadn't heard from him before. "I know what I did was fucking selfish and I'm a bastard for hiding some things from you that you deserve to know. But shit, Ichi, I didn't really mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I really thought you didn't have to know because I don't give a fuck about those things and I don't want you to worry about it too. I'm sorry."

I was shocked. I really didn't expect him to act that way, hold me that way and fuck, even speak that way. Grimmjow just wasn't the type to get all guilty about his sins since he's the goddamn king of arrogance, but there I was, imprisoned by his strong arms, hearing words of apologies that were uttered in a soft voice that made me question my sanity or the reality of the current situation.

His hand gently combed through my hair, cradling my head tight against his chest as I felt his entire body tensed and I heard the loud beating of his heart in my ear. It sounded so fast, rapid, heavy, as if it was a fucking bomb that would explode inside his ribcage any minute.

"I was scared, you jerk. I have this stupid idea that you'll be forced to break up with me to marry your fucking fiancée! I didn't plan to confront you about it right now because I don't want to ruin your birthday but… Aizen said some things to me that messed up with my head and filled my heart with pain! I was fucking scared, you insensitive bastard!" I cried, my sobs getting louder as I let all those revolting emotions out of my chest. I just wanted to cry so that he would just embrace me like this and comfort me, take all my pain away and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

"Shit! That bastard! I told you to never go near him!" He roared, his body suddenly trembling in anger.

"I didn't mean to! He was waiting in front of our room when I went back to get the camera!"

"Don't ever listen to him! Don't believe him!" He released me from his hold for a second and looked at me, his usually sadistic eyes showing different emotions that I could only define as anguish and desperation. "You don't need to listen or believe in him. I'm the only one you should listen to. Trust me, Ichigo. Believe in me. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not going to get married."

Tears still streamed down my face as I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He quickly did the same and started kissing my head, his arms around me, tighter as ever. I had no idea what exactly was going through his head at that moment, but the loud sound of his heartbeat was enough for me to know that he really did feel sorry and that his heart was also in deep agony. I sighed and buried my face further in his chest if it was still possible, craving for more of that wild sound that blared from his heart.

He was sorry, he felt guilty, and that's all that mattered. I didn't care if I had to wait for him to tell me everything about his fucked up engagement or his damn family, as long as he knew, he was aware that I wanted to know more about him, it was okay. I could live with that. I wasn't gonna push him or force him. I was willing to wait because I was head over heels in-love with him.

* * *

After just quietly embracing each other for god knows how long, Grimmjow finally released me, the foreign emotions in his face, gone and vanished when he looked at me. He flashed his sinfully seductive grin at me and seized my lips for a soft kiss that instantly made my mind reeling. Fuck. His effect on me was really dangerous. Not that I hated it but I was just a bit disappointed at myself because my composure immediately crumbles whenever he does something sweet or romantic. His arms snaked around my waist, lifting me up and guiding me to sit on his lap.

Heat instantly crept across my cheeks at our intimate position. It was difficult to stop my body temperature from rising when my crotch was so close to his hips, my body was practically touching his and his warm breath was wafting on my face. And besides, I felt like a kid sitting on his lap like that.

"When you cried in front of me, I thought you were impossibly cute." He suddenly said. "But when I found out that you were crying because of me, something blew up inside my chest that almost killed me. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

I tried to smile at him and touched his face. "I know, Grimm. It's okay." I replied. I felt okay, really, much better than what I felt a while ago, though I was still hoping that he would tell me something, anything to silence this probing and confused voice inside my head.

He placed his hand over mine that was touching his face and gazed deeply at me. "That engagement, it happened when I was eighteen. My parents forced me into it when I got back from Germany." He started explaining which almost made me jump in joy. He was going to talk to me. He was going to open up to me.

I listened intently to him and watched every part of his handsome face in their movements as he spoke. "The woman who they wanted me to marry, she's from a rich family that owns one of the largest shipping companies in Japan. My parents said she's the perfect girl for me because of her standing. I say they just want to get richer so they whore me off to her. I've only seen her once and that was during the surprise engagement party because I ran away from home after that."

"Is she pretty?" I blurted. I was curious, of course. Not that I was insecure or anything.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she is. I remember, she has this long orange hair, big doe eyes and really huge breasts." That made me scowl, jealousy prickling my chest in an instant. "But you're way sexier than her… and smarter."

"But I don't have big breasts." I retorted. Did I say I wasn't insecure?

"Fuck, Berry. I didn't love you because you have big breasts."

My heart skipped a beat. Shit. Did he just say that? I looked incredulously at him and blinked. "Wait! Say that again!"

His brows furrowed in wonder. "Say what?"

"What you just said a while ago."

"I didn't love you because you have big breasts?" He repeated nonchalantly.

Shit. He did say it and he looked as if he wasn't even aware of it! I've been waiting for him to say something like that to me!

His blue brows creased further when he saw the dubious look on my face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" I quickly relied as I shook my head. "I just can't believe you said that."

"Said what?" He continued to ask. He really was clueless, the damn bastard!

"That you love me!" I almost squealed.

"Ha? Come on, Berry. Isn't it so obvious? We've fucked, I told you I'm serious about you, I drag you to go to these cool, spur of the moment vacations even though Yoruichi will kill me for abandoning my projects, I always touch you and kiss you like there's no tomorrow, and you still think I don't love you? Are you that fucking dense?"

I just stared at him like an idiot. He had a point and now I wanted to kill myself for uselessly worrying if he really loved me or not just because he hadn't told me he loves me.

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot._

He suddenly smirked. "Don't tell me that you really are." He teased.

I felt my entire face burn in embarrassment and tried to avoid his gaze. "N-no, I'm not! I was just fucking surprised because you haven't told me that! I mean, all you did was show your emotions by actions and sometimes that isn't enough! You have to put it into words too you know because that's also fucking important and you know, that's one of the reasons why I got worried because I often say I love you but I haven't heard you… say…that… um." I started stuttering. I really had no idea what I was saying and I realized that I was only humiliating myself further by blathering like that. I suddenly had this strong urge to cover my face. "Well… I was just really surprised to hear it."

I heard Grimmjow laugh so I looked at him again, glowering. As far as I knew, I wasn't trying to be funny. "You're really fucking cute when you're flustered and blushing." He said with amusement in his voice and kissed my nose.

I kept my scowl even though the small action almost made me swoon. "Fuck you."

He just smirked at that and shrugged. "As I was saying, I'm not interested in her so you don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna go marrying some large-breasted woman I barely know. Heck, I don't even wanna marry anyone except you. I swear if same-sex marriage is legal here in Japan, I'm gonna marry you right here, right now."

Damn. How many fucking times did this guy plan to stop my heart from beating? He just about threatened my life twice in just two minutes! I didn't say anything and just looked at him as if he was crazy. I was too speechless to say something.

Then he heaved a sigh, his blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. "And with my family, as you already know I hate 'em." He continued. "My parents are good actors. They act like they're the perfect couple in the world but in reality; they have their own fair share of bitches and bastards. I caught my Dad fooling around with his secretary in his study when I was ten."

"Don't tell me that was Aizen!" I interjected, cringing when an image of a young Aizen and Grimmjow's father (even though I haven't seen him before) doing something scandalous on a large oak desk flooded my mind. God, that was weird!

He laughed out loud. "Fuck, no! That's just sick and impossible! My Dad is as straight as a stick and Aizen was still probably in high school at that time. I can't believe you just thought of that!"

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I said as I covered my face. Really, what the fuck was I thinking?

Grimmjow just continued to cackle and rubbed my back. He was obviously enjoying my embarrassing reaction. However, he stopped laughing after a few seconds and composed himself again. "So yeah, my Dad is a cheating bastard and my mom is practically the same."

I slowly took my hands away from my face and looked closely at him again, listening to his story, swearing that I would never butt in again.

"We were invited to this charity event when I was eleven and saw her lip-locking with a young man at the balcony when I went looking for her. I started to discover how fucked-up their relationship really was as I grew older. But the both of them being cheaters aren't the real reason why I hate them. I hate them because they didn't treat me like their son." A spark of sadness suddenly flickered in his eyes. "I was raised like a fucking puppet, expected to follow what they want, manipulate my life and mold me into something I'm not. They didn't show any form of affection towards me and saw me as an object. I'm their son but fuck, they showed no interested in knowing about the things I like or hate; anything about me. They just talk to me whenever they wanted me to do something or they wanted me to behave. They just shoved their ideals in my face and expect me to follow them. I hated living with them, so much I've thought of killing myself sometimes." He laughed bitterly at that which made my chest wrench in pain. "But damn, somehow I'm thankful that they forced me into that fucking engagement 'coz I finally found the strength to fight back and run away from them."

"Oh, Grimm." I uttered, happiness and sadness both churning inside my chest. I finally understood why Grimmjow didn't want to talk about his family or why he didn't count them as important. Even though he was raised from a wealthy family and he had everything a person could ever wish for, life must've been hard for him because he didn't know how it felt like to be loved by his family. To be treated like an object, like a puppet, fuck. That kind of life isn't a life at all. A person might as well be called a zombie for living in a fucked-up world like that. Grimmjow must've been so hurt and alone back then. He had no one with him and he was so young. Shit. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hugged him tight and let him feel that I love him. He might never have received love from his parents back then and even until now, but fuck, I was there to love him. I was ready to give him all the love that he needed.

"Don't feel sorry for me Berry. I'm over it and I don't really care about my past or my family anymore. I just consider them as something that annoys me from time to time. I'm happy with what I am and where I am right now and right now, the only thing that's on my mind is writing and you." He said, his voice going back to his usual tone. "Though I think I wouldn't have the heart to write anymore if I lost you."

_Fuck. There he goes saying some sweet stuff that made my heart swell again._

I smirked. "That's ridiculous. You're already writing even before you met me. Of course you can still do that if I'm gone."

His chest rumbled against my stomach, letting out a soft growl. "You're talking as if you're gonna leave me, I don't like it. Don't say something like that again. And I'm telling the truth. Writing was the only reason I was somehow satisfied with my life before I met you. All those men and women, they're just some sort of distraction when I'm uninspired, to clear my head and help me think when I'm stuck with my story. But when you came everything suddenly changed. It's just like what you said to me a while ago. My whole world and entire existence revolves around you. I don't need those distractions anymore because I already have you. Everything about you inspires me. If I'm gonna lose you then I'll lose my passion in writing and I'm gonna die as well."

His every word touched my heart, healing all the wounds inflicted by fear and pain. I really didn't expect him to say wonderful words like that. I've never seen this side of him, this side of him who puts those sweet lines and adjectives he uses in his beautiful novels into words and I was so fucking lucky to hear it and see this romantic side of him. God, how I wanted to kiss him, glomp him and make love to him at that moment. "I didn't know you can be this cheesy. You really are a romance writer." I teased as I held him tighter, planting a soft kiss on his temple.

"Shut up. I need to be vocal or you're gonna go thinking that I don't love you. Seeing you cry sucks, you know." He replied as his hand stroked my back.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I buried my face in his neck. I was happy, very happy, way too happy it was unbelievable. It was only this morning when I felt like everything was dark and I was going to lose him, but now, my heart was overflowing with happiness I thought I was going to drown from it. I knew Grimmjow's father would still be bugging him about getting married, but I trust Grimmjow. He's a stubborn bastard. There was no way that they could force him into doing something he doesn't want to do. And he told me he loves me… that was enough reason for me to believe that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

We got out of the Jacuzzi after two hours and went back to our suite. Grimmjow said he already informed the kitchen to prepare something for dinner which we would be eating in the sun deck. His mind was really set on that 'sex in the Jacuzzi under the moon and stars thing'. Of course I told him straight out that it was ridiculous, though I was a bit excited as well. But I had a feeling that Grimmjow didn't buy my lie. I'm a terrible liar after all.

Grimmjow immediately went to bed to take a short nap while I just sat beside him, looking at the pictures I took in the sun deck. A wide smile immediately made its way on my lips as I saw the first picture I took. It was the photo I took when I started crying in front of him. The camera caught the image of my face smiling while a single tear drop trickled down my left cheek. I managed to look really happy though I was crying so I looked like I was crying in joy and Grimmjow really looked handsome in it.

Then I looked at the other pictures, the smile on my face never leaving as I gazed at each and every one of them, my mind instinctively going back to those moments when they were taken. There was this one solo shot of Grimmjow wherein he was gracefully holding a wine glass between his long fingers, his perfect lips curved up in a captivating smirk, and his brilliant blue eyes sparkling through the sunlight, as the strong wind played with his hair that only made him even more gorgeous. I felt my heart thumped wildly inside my chest and my cock twitch inside my shorts as I looked at it, so I immediately moved on to the next picture, and the next pictures after that which didn't help calm my nerves at all because most of them were pictures of him showing how sinfully sexy he is.

I took a deep breath and switched the camera off. Fuck. I could just come from looking at those pictures and I could just imagine how many men and women were trying to get off just by looking at a frigging photo of him. I placed the small piece of device on the bedside table and lay down on the bed, rolling on my side to look at my lover. God, he looked so much better up close.

_I don't need those pictures. Who needs them when I have the real one right here…_

Slowly closing my eyes, I tried to relax, shutting every thought down in my head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Ichi."

I thought I was dreaming when I heard that very familiar voice, but the tongue that was currently licking at the shell of my ear felt so real.

"It's time for dinner, Berry. Wake up."

I cracked an eye open and groaned, my head still floating from too much sleep, my eyes still hazy as Grimmjow's handsome face greeted me. "Grimmjow…" I groaned and tried to pull myself up.

A wide grin immediately curved up his lips, baring his white perfect teeth. His hand immediately slid under my back and helped me sit up, gathering me in his arms as his cobalt eyes gleamed with excitement. Fuck, I knew why he looked like he just won the lottery. "I had Italian food and a bottle of red wine prepared for dinner tonight. You like Italian food, right?" He asked, his voice deep, husky, rattling all my senses in an instant.

"Uh, yeah. It's okay." I answered then scowled at his very obvious expression. "You're excited." I stated.

"Of course I am. I've waited four hours for this." He eagerly replied, his brows cocking suggestively.

It was only a few hours ago when I thought I was lucky to see Grimmjow's romantic side but now… shit, now I felt like my life was in grave danger, not really my life but rather my ass. I knew we would be fucking each other for hours in that neat whirlpool tub underneath the moon and the stars tonight.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Err… did this cheesy chap make up for the angsty one I posted last week? Or did it make things worse? God, I think this is the cheesiest chapter I've ever written, the cheesiest Grimmjow too! Though I have to admit that romantic Grimmjow makes me drool, haha! I tried not to make it angsty since the last chapter was loaded with it but I guess, this one is really TOO cheesy. I also tried to insert a bit of humor since this fic is supposed to be Romance/Humor. _–slaps herself-_ Damn. And sorry if I didn't include the smut in the Jacuzzi, that part is meant to be in the next chapter...? _–slaps herself again- _Only if you guys tell me you want it.

So I leave this chapter's fate to your judgment. Please tell me what you think and yeah, review?


	15. Underneath the Moon and the Stars

**Author Notes:** Yoh, minna-san! It's the weekend so here's another update. As always, thanks for the reviews and the alerts last chapter. I was worried that no one will like the cheese but I'm surprised a lot of people did, hehe. Well, hope you'll enjoy these ten pages of pure smut and please tell me what you think. :D

**Thank you to:** _renjisgirl12 / xTKx / Angelchan2012 / Yana5 / shillanna / Rosey / RamecupMiso / lover1492 / keadeblue264 / mrs. Yuki kurosaki / Ryuuhana / Metallic efekt / -Kor-chan- / chibigirl / 2weird2Btakenserious / miszxbrii / The Petulant Prodigy / Ash4ever / Sasuke Uzamaki9999 / Black Cat Angel / AnonymouslyAnonymous / One of the Colorless / Death to Bunny / alliefan / Master of Gray / bloodytears87 / Racey / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / MidnightTune36 / HachixCataclysm / narubby23 / Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX / Believe It Forever / shadowX101 / Phoenix / Boogermeister / Trunksters / MyStrawberryDeath / Sian / TealEyedBeing / Linnay / Mina Hikari / sakuraflowers / Aya-hana-chan._

**Beta Reader:** Yes, you're reading this right. I now have a beta-reader… again, after a long time. Give it up for the awesome keadeblue264! Thanks for the hard work, dear~! :D

**Warnings:** yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual graphical scenes and possible OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I own Bleach and all of its wonderful characters… I wish.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Underneath the Moon and the Stars**

* * *

We were supposed to have our dinner on the sun deck but because the wind was a little strong outside, Grimmjow decided that we had it again in the upper deck. The food served for us was indeed delicious and once again, I couldn't stop myself from eating like a man who hadn't eaten anything for three weeks. We had Ravioli and Cotoletta for the main course and Tiramisu for dessert. After a little rest and a glass of some expensive champagne, Grimmjow finally suggested that we should go up to the sun deck.

My heart was pounding like mad as we climbed up the steps leading to the top deck. Although I've already had sex with Grimmjow countless times, I still couldn't stop myself from being nervous and excited. I never knew what to expect from him whenever we did it. The blue-haired beast was unreadable when it came to his creativeness with sex. There was no night or day that he hadn't shocked the hell out of me with his teasing games. That was to be expected since he was a sex beast.

The sun deck was fairly lighted when we arrived and just like this afternoon, it was deserted, which I was really thankful for. Of course the goddamn place should be empty, 'coz if we were going to do it outside, underneath the freaking moon and the stupid stars, no one should be around, right? Right. Okay, I think I should calm down 'coz I was starting to freak out. Having sex in an outdoor Jacuzzi was just… embarrassing and thrilling and awkward for me at the same time.

Grimmjow had this stupid grin on his face that increased his level of handsomeness as he gazed at the whirlpool tub, anticipation radiating from him like a lethal virus that would soon infect all mankind and annihilate the human race. This guy didn't really know how to hide his excitement and if anything, he seemed to enjoy rubbing his frigging emotion in my face. Then, he looked at the sky, the smile on his face almost reaching his ears as the celestial bodies embellishing the dark heavens seemed to greet him convivially.

"Could you wipe that fucking smirk off your face and stop looking at the sky like it's talking to you?" I snapped, annoyed because of his very cheerful disposition.

He looked at me, the grin on his face never leaving, a single eyebrow arching to convey his superb arrogance. "But it is talking to me. It just told me to give you the best fuck you'll ever have in your life." He teased.

I glared at him. Where was the romanticist I had a heart-to-heart conversation with a while ago? The guy who just told me he loves me and couldn't live without me? The man who almost killed me with his cheesy yet romantic lines? Could I have him back? Please?

He just laughed at me, ignoring my murderous glare and dragged me towards the Jacuzzi where a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses were waiting. So we would be drinking first before we do it? That would be great. I think I really needed the alcohol to eliminate this stupid nervousness currently dwelling inside my chest.

"Come on. Let's get in." He declared then proceeded with taking off his shirt and his pants, dumping them carelessly on the floor. Then he kicked off his slippers and made shit happen when he nonchalantly took off his briefs, exposing his perfect manhood, which was already half-hard, and his round ass, which made me want to grope those globes of flesh. My throat went dry and I think my heart was going to leap out of my throat as I watched him like a gaping fish. He nonchalantly got in the tub, sat on the seat and looked expectantly at me. "What're you waiting for?"

I blinked, my entire face burning in shame and my cock straining against my underwear. My mind was a muddled mess just from the mere sight of his perfect physique. I immediately closed my mouth and mentally slapped myself. Shit.

_Stop acting like a dumbass and get a grip, self!_

"I think I'll get in later." I blurted, silently panicking inside. Seriously, what the fuck was I still getting ashamed of for? Oh yeah, because he wanted to do it outside! Even though the entire deck was deserted and no one was allowed to come here, the thought of having sex outside didn't sit well with me. What if someone secretly snuck up on us and took some pictures while we were doing it? Damn. That would be fucking embarrassing!

He looked ridiculously at me. "Come on, Ichi. There's no one here. You don't need to be shy." He assured, which didn't really do anything to ease my apprehension

"I know that! It's just that… what if someone sneaks up on us here and takes pictures? I…"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "That's impossible."

"There are other people here too."

"The crew can be trusted! Just take your clothes off and get in already!" Grimmjow responded, his voice sounding annoyed.

"I don't want to!"

"It's either you get in on your own or I'm gonna drag your ass here!" He taunted.

I just sighed in defeat, not because I was scared of the dangerous tone in his voice but because I knew having an argument about this was just pointless. So I took my shirt off and slid my board shorts off my hips—leaving my underwear on of course and kicked off my slippers. I looked around the deck, making sure that we were really alone and got in the bubbling tub. It was a bit cold because of the strong breeze caused by the moving ship, but the water was warm enough to keep my temperature stable. I sat beside Grimmjow, the whirling water instantly reaching my chest as I glowered at him a little.

The blue-haired beast beside me just grinned in satisfaction then reached for the bottle of wine placed on the floor beside the Jacuzzi. He opened it and poured the crimson liquid in two wine glasses. He picked the two goblets up and gave one of them to me. He clanked our glasses together for a quick toast before taking a sip of his drink.

I sighed and tipped my glass to my lips and drank as well; the taste of the heavy liquid instantly burned and soothed my throat at the same time. The wine was delicious and it somehow eased my nervousness.

After that, Grimmjow sighed contentedly and leaned in, closing the distance between us, his blue eyes still gleaming with desire. My body instantly felt hot when our shoulders touched, instantaneously hazing my mind with lust. His free arm slowly slipped around my waist and pulled me up to sit on his lap, doing the same position we had this afternoon.

I knew that my body temperature was increasing, proven by the slight blush that had crept across my cheeks. His deep blue orbs seemed to pierce right through me as he gazed at me so I looked away and avoided his eyes.

I heard him smirk. "You're really cute." He said; his voice thick with amusement. He just liked it when I acted like a blushing idiot in front of him.

"Shut up." I retorted. I hated it when he called me cute. I'm a full-grown man for fuck's sake. How could I be fucking cute?

He brought his glass to his lips once more and drank his wine, taking all of it in no time. Then, he settled his empty glass beside the wine bottle and looked at my drink, silently telling me to finish it.

I slowly took my glass to my lips again and drank it; the sweet scent of the alcohol languidly intoxicating my senses. I licked my lips clean once I emptied my glass and looked at him as the alcohol continued to burn in my chest and stomach, making my entire body hot. Somehow, I felt better and calmer.

His blue eyes flickered heavily with lust. I had no idea what kind of expression was on my face but he seemed to be turned on by it. He took the glass from my hand and settled it on the floor. His movements were slow, graceful, mesmerizing—and watching him only made my cock pulse harder inside my briefs.

_Oh god. It's about to begin. _

Turning his attention to me once again, he wound his arms tight around my waist and pushed our bodies closer, my chest completely lining up with his as the bubbling water gently massaged and relaxed our bodies. Wait, did I say relaxed? I wasn't relaxed at all. My blood was boiling rapidly in desire as I eagerly waited for him to make his next move. He tilted his head up and slowly closed the distance between our faces, finally touching my lips for a gentle kiss.

I enthusiastically responded, a moan immediately making its way through my throat as his warm lips caressed me. He nipped on my bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, shoving the wet muscle deep, as if he was drinking wine from it.

My fingers tangled in his soft blue locks, slightly soaking the silky strands, as if my wet hands could still push his face closer to mine than it already was, but I was hungry for more of his lips. I kissed him back with ardor, my tongue mingling with his own as I tasted his sweet mouth, which only drove me further insane with lust. Feeling a little bolder, I lifted my hips up and rubbed my crotch on his bare and already hard erection, earning a deep grumble from his chest as sparks of pleasure ran through our bodies.

He tore his mouth away, his azure eyes blazing with intensity, his wet and abused lips lining up in a devilish smirk. "So eager… and I thought I was the only one who's dying to do this." He said, his breath coming in short gasps.

I continued to chafe my clothed arousal against his, whimpering in need as I stared at him with hunger in my chocolate brown eyes. "You're being slow."

"'Coz you're so fun to tease." He replied as his hands suddenly flew to my ass and lifted me up. He turned around and quickly laid me on the floor with my bottom hanging at the edge of the whirlpool tub, coaxing a low moan from my throat as the hard floor made harsh contact with my back. Then, he grabbed the bottle of wine and poured all of its contents on my chest, stomach and between my legs, the warm liquid running in rivulets all over my already wet skin, instantly soaking through my drenched briefs.

I gasped as I watched him shower my entire body with the red liquid, my cock straining inside my underwear at the sudden act. Fuck he wasn't thinking of…

Grimmjow suddenly leaned down and licked the wine off of my body, starting from my navel and all the way up to my collarbone. My breathing hitched in ecstasy as his tongue swiped across my chest, his lips closing around a hardened nipple. He darted his tongue out and sluggishly swirled it around the caramel nub, licking the sweet alcohol off of it and then sucking, forcing a strangled moan from my throat. Then he turned his attention towards my other nipple and did the same, eagerly suckling at my sensitive nub, which made my back arch off the floor and my eyes close in pleasure. His pace was slow, languorous, unhurried and it was torturing me. I wanted him to be fast and rough. I wanted his hands, which were firmly planted on the floor, to touch me.

He continued his sweet torment on my chest, swirling his tongue around my nipples one at a time, biting and sucking on it, as if red wine would actually spurt from it. I breathed heavily, all of my senses focused solely on his mouth, making me whimper in desire and disappointment. He was still not touching me and my heated skin yearned for his exploring caresses.

"G-Grimmjow… Touch me…" I moaned as I tangled my fingers on his soft hair and grabbed his shoulder, further expressing my desperation.

I felt him smirk around my nipple in response and ignored me; his mouth traveling lower, leaving wet kisses along my stomach and continuing to lick the sweet wine off of my sensitive skin. My hips bucked in pleasure when his chest bumped against my bulging erection. "T-touch me… Touch me, Grimmjow…" I whimpered; my low voice thick with need. His teasing game was frustrating and turning me on at the same time.

As he continued to lap at my abdomen and dipped his tongue in my navel, his hands finally touched my thighs, his palms sliding upwards and going to my hips. I moaned at the skin contact, my grasp on his shoulder tightening as he slowly slid my underwear off my hips, finally freeing my erection. The tip was already dripping a copious amount of precome, the clear substance trickling along my shaft.

Grimmjow averted his attention from my abdomen and gazed at my leaking cock, eyeing it as if it was a delectable treat. "You're so sexy, Berry." He said and boldly ran his tongue along my cock.

My mouth parted even more as moans continued to make its way through my throat at the delightful sensation. He eagerly lapped at my length; his hands, which refused to touch me a while ago, were now stroking my inner thigh, pushing my legs father apart in the process. "G-Grimmjow… Oh god…" Then he licked at my balls, tasting every drop of wine that touched my skin, drawing one of them inside my mouth and gently sucking, paying equal attention to the other sac as well. His lips moved back to the tip of my cock, flickering his tongue around the mushroom head, which made my hips jerk in rapture.

"Aaahhh… nnngaahh… Grimmjow!" I cried, pleasure washing over me in waves as I held onto his head, urging him to take more. I bucked my hips upward to push more of my length inside his mouth but he just took the tip and lightly sucked; intent on teasing me. "T-take more… swallow me whole…" I shamelessly begged, desiring for more of that hot mouth.

I heard him smirk; the vibration it produced around the tip of my arousal caused my eyes to roll to the back of my head. He finally slid his lips lower and took my entire length in his mouth, making my entire body melt as if I was on fire.

I could only cry and moan in pleasure as he eagerly sucked my cock, driving me wilder with desire, the heat that was pooling in my groin threatening to burst as Grimmjow continued with his assault. I took a deep breath, feeling that familiar sensation of orgasm looming over me as my lover's tongue hummed around my shaft. "Fuck! Grimmjow! I'm coming! I-I'm…" I screamed as I was about to fully surrender to my lust but even before I could reach it, Grimmjow slipped my cock out of his mouth and straightened. I gazed stupidly at him, shocked at what he did, annoyed and very disappointed. I was so close goddamit!

He stared at me with his fucking signature grin and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "I can't let you come just yet, Ichi." He just said then grabbed the back of my thighs and pushed forward, bending my body in half and fully exposing my hole, a single blue eyebrow arching in amusement as he looked at my entrance. "You are so wet, Berry."

My face instantly burned in embarrassment as his cobalt eyes continued to gaze at my ass. "Stop looking at it!" I snapped at him. I really hated it when he stared at my hole like that, as if it was the first time he had seen it.

"But I can't help it. It looks so sexy." He teased even more.

"Shut up! Just fuck me already!" I yelled annoyingly at him. I couldn't help it. My groin was already aching from too much desire and my cock was throbbing hard, desperate for release.

From my thighs he swiftly slid his hands around my waist and lifted me up, bringing me back in the whirlpool tub. He sat on the seat with me settled on his lap once again and trailed a finger along the cleft of my ass, which made me flinch as sparks of pleasure instantly assaulted my senses. God, how I wanted him to be inside me.

I smashed our lips together and hungrily kissed him, pushing my tongue deep inside his mouth. "Take me… take me already, Grimmjow." I pleaded between kisses and slipped my hand between our bodies to stroke his erection.

Grimmjow tensed and moaned against my lips as I continued to pump his cock. Both of his hands suddenly groped my ass in retaliation, a finger teasingly circling around my opening, which made my hips jolt uncontrollably. He slowly pushed the digit inside my entrance until it was buried to the hilt. Then he rolled his digit inside my opening and pulled it out, adding another finger in the process as his hot mouth continued to distract me from the discomfort brought by his probing digits. He slammed his fingers deep inside me and pulled them apart, loosening my hole to prepare me for his huge arousal.

I continued to moan into the kiss, drowning myself in his heady scent and addicting taste as his fingers shoved continuously inside me, making me see stars whenever it hit my prostate. But the searing fire in my body was already too much to bear. I needed him inside me and I needed him now so I pulled away from his mouth and gazed pleadingly at him. "I'm ready… Take me." I uttered, or better yet, moaned, fully blinded by this desire that made me forget about everything. At that moment, only Grimmjow and I existed, the outside world didn't, those fucking paparazzi didn't, Grimmjow's parents and fiancée didn't. It was just him and me…and this blazing passion that we were currently sharing and enjoying.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out. "Fuck. How can I refuse when you're looking helplessly at me like that?" He said as he gripped my waist and lifted my hips up, directing his cock to my entrance.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself as Grimmjow pushed my hips down and snapped his hips up, immediately impaling me with his cock. I clutched at his shoulders, my fingers piercing against the soft skin of his back as the sudden intrusion burned my entrance. Shit. Even with preparation, having him inside me was still painful.

He started ravishing my neck to divert my attention from the pain, delivering wet, needy kisses on my skin that sent my body tingling. I breathed heavily against his ear, my eyes tightly shut as I focused on the gentle lips currently adoring my neck. I could feel his throbbing arousal inside me, pounding, pulsing, hot and begging to be stroked so I slowly jerked my hips up and down to bring him pleasure.

His grip on my hips tightened, his fingers digging deep into my skin as he bucked his hips as well, making small thrusts to gradually ease the pain and relieve himself from this sweet torture. We continued to move gently and carefully like that for some time until the both of us felt that the friction it was giving was not enough.

"Faster…" I moaned in his ear. "Faster… move faster…"

He let out a low growl and flipped us over, slamming me against the back rest of the tub and pinning me under him. The bubbling water reached my neck due to my uncomfortable position, breathing becoming an arduous task, but I didn't care about that. Grimmjow was finally thrusting his hard cock inside me, fucking me senseless and driving me mad with ecstasy.

"G-Grimmjow… harder… aaaahhh…" whimpered as pure pleasure coursed through my veins and the water in the tub seemed to compress my chest, making it really difficult to breathe. I wanted to stop myself from moaning but I couldn't; I was on the verge of achieving pleasure, of reaching orgasm, and I couldn't stop now.

Grimmjow planted one of his hands on the edge of the tub and gripped to help him keep his balance as he added more force to his thrusts, the tip of his cock instantly hitting my prostate, which made me scream in passion.

I didn't want to stop. Fuck, I really didn't want to but… "I… I can't breathe…" I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around my lover's neck. I didn't want to stop him from moving but my lungs were already burning from lack of oxygen and I didn't want to die from suffocation while having sex with my lover.

His brows creased in wonder, pausing in his movements as he took a moment to gaze at me. "Shit." He muttered when he suddenly realized what I just said. He quickly pulled out of my entrance and helped me stand up; guiding me to kneel on the seat so my chest wouldn't be submerged in the water.

I leaned on the edge of the tub for support as I took deep breaths to rush oxygen back to my lungs. Grimmjow encircled his arms around my waist and kissed my ear. "You okay?" He asked; his voice heavy with concern and affection.

I turned around to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah."

He grinned. "Good, then we can continue." He said and slammed his cock back inside my entrance again, thrusting in and out of me with reckless abandon.

Moans filled the air once more as he penetrated me again and again, the splashing of water brought by his swift movements and the bubbling water in the tub mingling with my cries as our passions heightened. Grimmjow kept hitting my sweet spot, his hips rotating expertly as he buried himself deep inside me. I clenched my muscles around his shaft, increasing the friction that made both of our hearts beat faster and our bodies singing in ecstasy.

Grimmjow growled against my back and moved his mouth to my shoulder, sinking his teeth into my skin as his hips jerked faster. He snaked his hands around my neglected cock and pumped it, driving me to reach my orgasm.

With a loud cry, I finally gave into that scorching heat pooling in my groin and let it explode. Ecstasy completely blinded my vision with nothing but stars, as if I was looking at the sky above, my entire body shuddering in pleasure as I spilled myself in Grimmjow's hand, my cum probably mixing and swirling with the warm water in the whirlpool tub.

I felt Grimmjow's chest rumble against my back as he pushed himself deep inside me one last time and came, groaning his completion against my abused skin, filling my insides with his semen.

He tore his mouth away from my shoulder, pain momentarily registering in my head at the wound he must've inflicted there and then I felt him kiss my neck. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and hauled the both of us out of the tub, our bodies crashing to the floor with a loud thud, still heaving and tired from what we just did, our feet still submerged in the Jacuzzi.

His arms, which were still around my waist, moved and pulled me closer to him, making me sigh in happiness and contentment. "Fuck. That was amazing." He breathily mused.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. "Hmmm…" I mumbled in agreement.

He shifted a bit and laid his back fully on the floor, my head now settled on his chest. We just stayed like that for a moment, taking our sweet time to rest 'coz we both knew the night was far from being over. No, definitely not, not when Grimmjow's cock was poking my thigh. "Are you cold?" He suddenly asked.

"Nah." I replied. For some reason, my entire body was warm even though I was soaked, maybe because Grimmjow was embracing me. I reprimanded myself for thinking something as cheesy like that. "Are you?" I asked as well.

"A little."

I tightened my arms around him and rubbed my face on his chest, which earned me a small laugh from him. "You're like a goddamn kitten." He teased and although I wasn't looking at his face, I knew that those perfect lips of his were curved up in a smirk.

"Shut up! You said you're cold so I'm doing this to warm you up. Just tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop." I coldly shot at him. It was a good thing that he couldn't see my face or else he would notice the ridiculous pout on my lips.

"I didn't say I don't like it, did I?"

"Whatever."

He just smirked after that then took another deep breath. "Are you up for another round of sex underneath the moon and the stars?" He suddenly asked.

I raised my head and looked at him. "Hell yeah." I replied with a wicked grin and captured his lips. He didn't need to ask me. I knew we would be having two or three more rounds of hot sex somewhere in the Jacuzzi while the freaking moon and the goddamn stars watched us.

* * *

"Ahchoo!" Grimmjow sneezed as we went inside his apartment. He rubbed his nose, which was already red from too much sneezing and wiped it with a handkerchief. "Stupid cold." He muttered infuriatingly as he kicked off his shoes in the foyer and dragged his bag towards the stairs to go to his room.

I just watched him as he exhaustedly climbed up the stairs, worried and irritated. It was his fault that he caught a goddamn cold. If he hadn't insisted on having sex in the sun deck last night, he wouldn't have felt so cold and got extremely tired.

We were supposed to go to an island near Honshu this morning, but since he got sick, I told him that we should cancel it and go home so he could rest. He resisted of course, being the stubborn bastard that he was, angrily blathering about how he really wanted to bring me to that island. I understood why he was being obstinate but his welfare was far more important than that so I tried my best to convince him. After telling him that I would not have sex with him for a month if he wouldn't listen to me, he hesitantly changed his mind and agreed.

_Haha! Now I know your weakness, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! _

I mentally screamed in triumph when he said yes. But seriously, it wasn't so hard to figure that out.

Heaving a long sigh, I carried my bag pack towards the living room and dumped it on the couch. Then I went to the kitchen, intent on cooking some hot soup for my sick lover. I was also tired and I wanted nothing more than to lie beside Grimmjow and comfort him, but I couldn't. He hadn't ate anything since this morning and I wanted him to eat, so I had to fix something to rouse his appetite.

I was about to take a pot from the cabinet when the door bell rang. I gripped on the handle tight and tried to keep my cool. I didn't really want any visitors right now but then I was left with no choice. With another sigh, I immediately left the kitchen and went to the door, checking the small LCD screen on the side to check who was outside. There was a delivery boy carrying a box wrapped with fancy paper and a bouquet of roses.

I rolled my eyes in irritation and groaned before opening the door. "Yes?" I asked, trying my very best not to scowl, especially since the man looked nice.

The young man smiled politely. "Delivery for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-san." He informed.

"Ah, yes. I'll take it for him." I answered and took the clipboard he handed to me. I wrote my signature on where I should sign and gave it back to him.

He immediately handed me the gift and the bouquet of flowers, bowed and left.

I let out another sigh and closed the door with my foot, reading the small card attached to the gift while walking towards the living room. I immediately paused when I read the message written on it.

**_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_**

**_ Hildegard Jeagerjaques_**

Jeagerjaques? Grimmjow's relative? Did this mean that the gift was sent by his parents? I read the name written on the card once again, confused as to how to correctly pronounce the foreign name.

_Hil…de…gard… Hilde…gard…Hildegard._

It sounded like a woman's name so maybe the present was sent by his mom. His mom? Fuck. My heart raced as a realization hit me. Of course, his mom would be sending him a present. She was his mom after all. But why did she just send it today? Grimmjow's birthday was yesterday. But then I remembered that Aizen must've already reported to his bosses that their son was already at home to receive their presents.

Taking another deep breath, I tried to ignore the disturbing thoughts that suddenly fogged my head and continued walking towards the living room. I placed the gift on top of the center table and focused my attention on the flowers this time, looking for a small card that usually came with any bouquet. But then, maybe there was no card since it was possible that his mom had also sent it as well.

My eyes perked up as I saw it. I quickly took the card hiding through those red, soft petals and read it, my brows furrowing in confusion as I looked at it.

**_Happy Birthday, Grimmjow-san! Best wishes!_**

**_ Orihime Inoue._**

* * *

**Author Notes: **So there you have it. Hope you liked the Jacuzzi smut thought I'm not satisfied with it. I think it's not 'hot' enough, LOL! Gaahhh, now I miss writing smut for my previous fic 'Stepbrothers'. Woah, that was so random! XP And what's up with the ending? Seriously, what's up with it? Damn. Well, this means something is going to happen soon.

Before I say goodbye, I wanna thank those who have read my new GrimmIchi one-shot and added it to their favorites list. I love ya guys! Please tell me what you think and remember, reviews are food for my plot bunnies. Please don't let them starve! XD Thanks for reading~!


	16. Chaotic Day

**Author Notes: **Hello minna-san! Before you go thinking this is another effing notice, no, this is not a notice! This is an update, an UPDATE of this fic after a long time of being on hiatus because writer's block and Bleach withdrawals! Yay! –throws confetti- I thought it would take me a long time to get cured, but after re-watching my favorite episodes, spamming my Tumblr blog with Grimmjow's pictures, making myself believe that he is alive (at least in our little GrimmIchi world), reading all your reviews and with your motivating words, I managed to survive and got my muse back! –cries in joy- Thank you very much! –glomps each and every one of you- :D

Anyways, there's nothing really interesting in this chapter…I think. Just a little warning, you might probably feel the urge to physically hurt me or kill me after reading this. –sweats nervously- Well, hope you like it and as always, please tell me what you think.

**Thank you to: **RamecupMiso / Black Cat Angel / Angelchan2012 / miszxbrii / keadeblue264 / Yami-no-Tamashii / Racey / xTKx / Mina Hikari / Yana5 / Boogermeister / -Kor-chan- / wolfdragonful / AnonymouslyAnonymous / Believe It Forever / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / shadowX101 / The Petulant Prodigy / lover1492 / CoriGray333 / MyStrawberryDeath / Aya-hana-chan / Ash4ever / Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX / MidnightTune36 / narubby23 / Master of Gray / HachixCataclysm / Psychosocial / Kourt / renjisgirl12 / PleiadesWolfe / YaoiCookies87 / Wonkabonbon / Nosferatu523 / passionateinterest / Cerulean-Guava / beEvil / shillanna / TinyKat / the-freudianslip / TealEyedBeing / Metallic efekt / Yusuke kun / phantomcat / ma69ie / Myra Cifer /

**Beta Reader: **Keadeblue264. Thanks for always helping me, dear. –huggles-

**Warnings: **yaoi/malexmale, bad language and possible OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo owns it. Damn him.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Chaotic Day**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow was lying on the bed when I entered his room, his closed eyes immediately fluttering open upon my arrival. His nose was still red from too much sneezing and sniffing and his brows formed to a deep scowl once he noticed the gift and bouquet of roses in my arms. "Where the fuck did those come from?" He asked with venom dripping in his voice.

I walked towards the bed and sat beside him, giving him a solemn look as I let out a sigh. "I think the present was sent by your mom. It says Hildegard Jeagerjaques on the card." I replied, trying my best not to look too anxious. His mom had finally made her existence known in my world for the first time, how could I not be frigging worried?

A flash of revulsion crossed his handsome features at the mention of the name. "Fuck. I told her not to send me anything."

With the rising feeling of apprehension in my chest, I turned my attention to the bouquet of red roses this time. "These flowers were sent by an Orihime Inoue." I informed him. Of course, I had a feeling I knew who she was, but I hoped she was just a friend or a distant relative or one of his former lovers/fuck buddies. "Who is she?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and glowered at the pretty objects in my lap, as if the lifeless things had just insulted him. "She's the woman they want me to marry. She always sends flowers on special occasions and it usually arrives with a present from my mother. It's either she really sends it or my mom does that for her." He annoyingly stated and huffed.

Although I already anticipated that response, it still scared the shit out of me. It was so fucking apparent that his parents were really in favor of this woman. And with that thought in mind, I wondered, did Grimmjow's parents also know about me? Did they even know or recognize our relationship? He hadn't said anything about his parents' reaction, but I had this strong feeling that they knew. I guess they just chose not to pay attention since I was a man and I wasn't rich. Maybe they thought Grimmjow was just playing with me, so they didn't take our relationship seriously.

I silently placed the beautifully wrapped box on the bedside table and settled the roses on top of it. I wanted to get rid of those gifts, especially those bloody flowers, but I didn't have the right to do that. Only Grimmjow could decide on what he wanted to do with them. "Do you want to open your mom's present?" I heard myself ask, maybe just to say something. It suddenly became quiet in the room and the silence was making me very uncomfortable.

"No. I want to get rid of it. I'm sure it's just another expensive perfume from France, and I don't like the flowers too. Throw them away." He coldly replied and sniffed, covering his mouth and nose for a second to stop an approaching sneeze.

I gazed at him again and slowly nodded in agreement. I felt sorry for the flowers. They looked so beautiful and expensive, but they had to go. Seeing them around would only remind me that my relationship with Grimmjow had a big problem and we eventually had to face it one of these days. "Do your parents know about us?" I asked in a somewhat strained voice. I should know what his parents think about us.

"Pffft. Of course they do. They just think I'm not serious. They're still thinking that I'll eventually give in to what they want." He answered and held my hand. His scowl was still present on his face but a soft, comforting expression had somehow glinted in his sea blue eyes. "But you know they're wrong, right? So don't you dare feel fucking worried about them, got it?"

As always, I hid my emotions by frowning. "Okay." I shot back and yanked my hand away from his grasp as I stood up. I took the present and the flowers on the table and started walking towards the door. "I'll bring some chicken soup up here." I said before stepping out of the room to avoid further showing Grimmjow my distressed state.

I trusted Grimmjow and I believed in him, but I doubted that his parents would just stay quiet once they realize that their only son was seriously in love with a person like me. I was just an ordinary person… and a man. How could they possibly accept me for their son? I was certain they would probably do something to get rid of me, so their son could marry his rich fiancée. Telling me not to get worried, it was so impossible for me to do that… so fucking impossible.

I climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen, quickly approaching the trash bin and dumping Grimmjow's presents in it.

* * *

Grimmjow was still sick the next day and if anything, he looked worse. He was taking his medicines on time but it seemed that the drugs weren't making him feel any better.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." I worriedly suggested as I touched his forehead, which was still burning from his high fever.

"I'm gonna be okay. I just need to rest and sleep. My fever usually goes down on the third day." He answered; his voice sounding weak and muffled, yet certain. I guessed he was used to taking care of himself when he got sick, but what he said didn't help ease my worries. I wasn't used to seeing him like this, so I couldn't help but panic a bit.

"But…"

"I said I'm gonna be okay! Stop being such a fucking worrier!" He annoyingly added and rolled to his side, his back facing me to clearly say that he wanted me to fuck off.

I fought the urge to smack him on the head or chuck his pillow down his throat or beat him with a frying pan like plain old housewives did to their husbands… Errr… where did that thought even come from? Anyway, I understood why he was acting like a fucking brat. He was frigging sick, yeah, but I still couldn't stop myself from feeling pissed. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, repeating the words 'He's sick' in my head, before standing up. "Fine. But I'll definitely drag your sick ass to the hospital if you're still like that tomorrow." I threateningly declared before storming out of the room.

I went down to the kitchen to cook something for lunch and realized that we were out of supplies. We haven't done the groceries for that week so there wasn't much food left in the fridge. I palmed my face as I contemplated on the thought of going out to the supermarket. Doing the groceries was not a problem last week, and the weeks before that since Grimmjow usually asked his pink-haired assistant/babysitter Szayel to do it for him. But since Grimmjow was sick and he didn't want to be bothered, I really didn't have a choice but to go out and do it myself. I'd rather do that than have Grimmjow be starved or lose his appetite.

I left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to go to my room, stopping halfway along the steps when I thought of another idea. I could also order some food from a restaurant and have it delivered but, Grimmjow didn't want to eat anything that I didn't cook so that was out of the question. I really had no choice. I had to go out and do the groceries.

I continued my climb up the flight of stairs and proceeded to my room, grabbing my dark blue hood jacket and a black baseball cap. It was difficult for me to go out in public these days so hiding my identity was necessary, and no, there was no way I'd wear a fucking wig to hide my orange hair! It'd make me feel like a drag queen. I slipped my jacket on and put my cap over my head. After that, I tiptoed towards Grimmjow's room and saw him now sleeping soundly on the bed. I couldn't wake him up to tell him I'd be going out, so I just left a small note on the bedside table, just in case he would wake up and look for me.

* * *

My heart was pounding as I walked around the supermarket with my basket. I really hoped that no one would recognize me, even though I looked like a criminal going inside the supermarket with my head covered with my hat and hood. I just focused on taking what I needed and ignored the suspicious glares people were shooting at me.

After I made sure I already got all that I needed, I hurriedly sauntered towards the check out to pay for my stuff. A strong wave of irritation washed over me as I saw all the counters full, some of them having long lines of waiting customers. I quickly searched for a counter with a short line and patiently waited for my turn.

Three people were still waiting before me, causing me to feel even more worried. I already spent more than an hour outside the house. Grimmjow would surely wake up soon and would probably scold me once I came back home. He didn't really like it when I went out of the house alone, saying that I might get kidnapped or lost. Of course, that was fucking ridiculous! Who would want to kidnap a poor guy like me? But then, I had to listen to him since I was scared of encountering some paparazzi or being mauled to death by some of his anti-GrimmjowXIchigo fan girls. Anyhow, I just hoped he'd understand why I had to do this.

A woman carrying a baby boy in one arm and a basket full of groceries in the other fell in line behind me, my thoughts distracted by the loud babbling the little boy was making. I didn't hate kids. I actually liked them since I adored Yuzu and Karin when they were babies, so a small smile made its way on my lips when I looked at the small boy. He looked adorable with his big blue eyes which instantly reminded me of Grimmjow and made me think that maybe my lover looked so cute when he was young, and all that other cheesy baby shit you could think of.

The mother noticed my gaze towards her son, and since I looked like a suspicious fellow, she instantly glared at me. I quickly turned my back on her and avoided looking at her baby. I didn't want her to think I really was a creep.

The boy started prattling loudly again, sounding as if he wanted to get my attention and wanted me to talk to him. "Gaaah… baaah… gaaah… uwaaahhh!"

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from chuckling, amused by the baby's reaction. I really wished I didn't have to hide my face. But then again, this was the consequence I had to suffer for loving Grimmjow.

After a few more minutes, the line moved again. It was almost my turn to be serviced by the counter, when my hood was suddenly pulled off my head. I spun around, meeting wide and innocent cerulean orbs as the baby gazed back at me, a cheerful smile present on his pink lips as he finally succeeded in getting my attention. I felt a surge of panic rush through me. I was about to yank my hood back on my head to conceal my orange hair when—

"Aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki?" The mother of the baby suddenly asked, her face plainly reflecting her curiosity, her eyes suddenly sparkling with excitement.

_Oh, shit. _

I swiftly pulled my hood up and turned around, ignoring the baby and his nosy mother. "You have the wrong person, ma'am." I lied and pretended that I was unaffected by her inquiry. Damn her! A while ago she was glaring at me because she didn't know who I was and now, she was suddenly interested and sounded as if she wanted to be friends with me! What the fuck was up with that? Was it because she finally realized who I was?

"But you have orange hair and you kinda look like him." She added, her voice mingling with her son's meaningless babbling.

"No. I…I just look like him." I uneasily replied, and silently sighed in relief when I finally had my turn in the check out. I hurriedly placed my basket on the counter and started taking my items out, laying them in front of the cashier. The woman suddenly became quiet, except for her loud son who was still trying to get my attention. Relief slowly touched my pounding chest. Maybe I successfully convinced her that her suspicion wasn't true? I cautiously looked around, observing any changes in the people around me in the establishment. It also seemed that no one had noticed what happened. I released another deep breath. Maybe I could really get out of the supermarket alive.

The cashier was almost finished inputting my items in the POS machine, so I took my wallet out and gave her my credit card. She looked at it for a few seconds and immediately paused when she read the name on it.

_Fuck! I think I just made a big mistake._

Then, she slowly gazed at me and tried to peek under my baseball cap, her wide eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Um… sir, are you _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki?"

You know for a fucking cashier, she was just too nosy. And when the hell did I become _The_ Ichigo Kurosaki?

Oh yeah. When I became Grimmjow's lover!

Even though irritation, worry and nervousness were beating the crap out of my palpitating heart, I still took a deep breath and kept my cool. Losing control over the current situation wouldn't be helpful. If I wanted to get out of the supermarket unscathed I had to calm the fuck down. "No, we just have the same name." I coolly replied.

The cashier didn't look convinced, not at all. However, she still proceeded to swipe my card in the credit card reader and processed my transaction, which I was greatly thankful for. I thought I could really get out of that damn supermarket without any problems, but someone just had to make shit happen.

"I knew it! You really are Ichigo Kurosaki!" The woman behind me suddenly screamed with exhilaration. Her voice was so fucking loud it was enough for the entire supermarket to hear her crazy comment. Apparently, she managed to get a glimpse of my name engraved on my fucking credit card.

"No! I'm not!" I screamed at her and glared at the cashier. "Will you fucking get a move on so I can get out of here?" I yelled at her with panic evident in my voice, my hands suddenly trembling in alarm.

The cashier immediately followed and hurriedly handed my receipt and card. I shouldn't have used my credit card when I paid. Fuck. That was so stupid of me! Luckily, the bagger was already finished packing my groceries in a big plastic bag, so I immediately grabbed my shopping bag and readied myself to make a run for it.

"But your credit card says Ichigo Kurosaki!" The woman quickly added, attempting to stop me from my escape. Once again, the volume of her voice was nowhere near normal. "You are him, right? You're Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' lover!" I swore if she was a guy and she wasn't with her son, I would've chopped her head off with my foot. I had no idea how the hell I'd do that, but I'd surely tear her head off. But unfortunately, she was a woman and she had a son, so there was no way I could do that!

I palmed my face and took a deep breath, my hands and knees shaking uncontrollably as I felt something akin to world destruction loom over me.

"What? Ichigo Kurosaki?" Another female voice suddenly screamed.

"He's here? Where? Where is he?" Another one squealed.

"Kyaaa! Jeagerjaques-sensei's boyfriend is here!"

"I wanna see him! I wanna see him!"

"He's over here!"

At that time, I seriously thought that I should get out of here already—and quick before they could fucking attack/glomp/murder me, and my dreadful theory was just proven when someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"It is Ichigo Kurosaki!" A matured voice of a woman suddenly boomed in my ear.

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my head, the feeling of fear and desperation closing in on me like hungry monsters as the voices became louder.

_Holy motherfucker! They're gonna kill me!_

I swiftly ran away, lifting my bag of groceries as if I was carrying a frigging pillow and pushed my way through the throngs of people and screaming females that suddenly materialized before me. Someone tugged on my hood and pulled it down as I struggled to make my way through the crowd, revealing parts of my orange hair that was not covered by my baseball cap, causing the horde of people around me to go wild.

"Kyaaa! It is Ichigo Kurosaki!" A couple of them fucking screamed.

"It's Ichigo! It's Ichigo! Oh my god!"

"Please let me take a picture of you!"

"I want an autograph!"

"I hate you for stealing Jeagerjaques-sensei!"

"I love you, Ichigo!"

"I'm going to frigging kill you!"

"Oh fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I heard their cries, running faster towards the exit as if my life depended on it. Actually, my life really depended on it! Someone just frigging shouted she was going to kill me! I definitely couldn't stay here any longer and pose for a fucking picture or sign a bloody autograph! I pulled my hood back over my head and pushed the doors open, whipping my head around for a split-second to check if a lot of people were really chasing me. A feeling of dread surged through my spine as I saw almost fifty of them, following me like a bunch of hungry wolves eager to kill a poor, defenseless bunny. Some of them already had their cellphone cameras ready, intent on taking a picture of my pitiful self running away like a fucking lawbreaker and what the fuck? Some women even have their long umbrellas raised in the air! What the hell were they planning to do? Poke me to death with it? F-fuck that!

I turned my attention back to the road and picked up my pace, bumping and colliding with other people on the way as I frantically moved to get away, my arm already straining from the heavy bag I was carrying. The majority of them were females and they were all shrieking like they'd seen Grimmjow himself!

I turned to a corner, fully intent on losing them. I couldn't go straight home and bring all this shit with me. They'd definitely follow me there and it'd be fucking terrible if they found out where Grimmjow lived.

I was almost approaching an intersection, the vehicles on the street were held to a stop as they followed the red traffic light in the intersection. My face lit up in hope when I saw an empty cab along the long lines of waiting vehicles, but just when I was about to dash towards it, two large men suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed both of my shoulders. I didn't know what to do. I was shocked and scared and confused as to what was happening as those two huge men swiftly dragged me towards an alley that seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere and threw me into a car.

I landed flat on my face on the car seat as I heard the door slam closed behind me. I swiftly got up, thoughts scrambled, chest racked with indescribable fear as I strongly believed that I was being kidnapped to get ransom from Grimmjow or be killed for being with Grimmjow. Regret immediately occupied my heart as I reprimanded myself. If I only listened to him, this wouldn't have happened. Why did I act so foolishly? I was so stupid!

I felt the vehicle move as I looked around like a wild animal caught in a deadly trap, only to feel my bad situation turn to worse. At that fucking moment, I had proven that the Gods really hated me that day for there, seated across me in an elegantly furnished, black leather seat, was Aizen, with his enigmatic brown eyes piercing my skull with a mischievous gaze and his thin lips curved up in a sick smile.

"A-Aizen…"

"Nice to see you again, Ichigo-kun." He greeted, his voice deep and low as usual.

I began to wonder how he found me or how I ended up in his car as I gaped at him, as if he was some sort of headless ghost. I had no idea how long I stayed that way but a scowl was automatically placed on my face when I remembered that I was probably amusing him by looking like an idiot. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm saving you from your lover's supporters." He coolly replied and crossed his legs.

"You know that's not what I mean!" I snapped annoyingly as my scowl turned to a very cold glare.

He smirked. "Are you asking if I'm following you?"

The anger in my chest flared further. How could he fucking say that in a very calm manner? "Are you?"

The smirk on his lips widened and for a second, my hand itched to chuck my fist in that perfect mouth of his. God, the man was a fucking beast! He was about to open his mouth to respond when his phone suddenly went off. He gracefully took the blaring piece of device out of his coat's chest pocket and answered. He was just quietly listening to whoever was on the other side at first then nodded. "Yes. We've got him."

Nervousness crept in my chest again when I heard that, confusion only adding up to my distress as I wondered what he meant by that. Even if he didn't get to answer my question, it was obvious that he was following me, but when did he start to do that and why would he do that?

He talked to the person on the other line for a few more seconds, nodded and flipped his cellphone close. His deep auburn eyes settled on me again as he chucked his phone back in his pocket, another mischievous smile that made fear grip my insides gracing his lips. "Is it alright if I invite you to come with me, Ichigo-kun?"

"How could you still ask me that when you already had your men drag me here into your car?" I retorted. "Where the fuck are we going and why do I have to come with you anyway? Wait, don't answer that! Grimmjow's surely waiting for me back home and I'd fucking appreciate it if you let me get off here right now!" I screamed as I held my grocery bag tight. I was so fucking glad I was still able to get a hold of it despite all that ruckus a while ago. I knew I needed to get out of there and quick because I had this really strong feeling that more shit was about to go down.

A slim, brown eyebrow rose in amusement. "Jeagerjaques-sama is inviting you, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen simply stated.

I thought I felt my heart stop.

Jeagerjaques-sama? Surely, he wasn't talking about Grimmjow…right?"

"Y-you mean…" I stuttered as my entire body started to tremble again, a thousand ugly emotions swirling inside me.

Aizen released a soft chuckle. "Don't you want to meet Grimmjow-sama's father?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** So… should I still continue this fic? Yes? No? It's your choice really. All I can say is sorry for the lame update. I give you all the right to torture or kill me for writing a crappy chapter. –hands over knives, guns and other deadly weapons-


	17. Meet the Parents

**Author Notes:** Yep, another update from yours truly after a long time. It's not because I lost my muse or anything, it's just that I felt lazy and I was too preoccupied with a certain website these days. *eyes on her Tumblr blog* Also, this chapter is a killer so just a little heads up before you read on, this is CRAZY, INSANE and FUCKED. Yes. I really wish your brains wouldn't explode or bleed after reading it. =_= Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I'm so happy to know that a lot of people still want me to continue this fic. :) I hope you enjoy this installment.

**Thank you to:** temporarily unavailable. My laptop is being an ass right now and it just shuts down on its own every twenty minutes. TT^TT Guess I need to have it checked. Again. Anyway, I promise it will be available next chapter. Sorry.

**Warnings:** yaoi/malexmale relationship, bad language and extreme OOCness.

**Beta Reader:** The awesome, Keadeblue264. Thanks, dude. :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. If I do, Gin will still be_** ALIVE**_!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: **

**Meet the Parents**

* * *

You know that awkward moment when you didn't want to be in a certain place because you knew shit was going to happen to you but then your curiosity and stubbornness got the better of you and you actually went there anyway to experience that shit because you're probably a fucking masochist and you're fucking yearning for pain? As I sat there in that ridiculously expensive Jaguar, waiting for the damn vehicle to reach our destination, I could definitely say that I was going through that awkward moment. As to why Grimmjow's dad would want to meet me, I had no idea. But it didn't take a fucking genius to figure that he would probably tell/scold/warn/demand me to stay the fuck away from his son and shit like that. My heart sank further in my chest at the thought. What if Grimmjow's father tells me that? What the fuck should I do?

I clenched my fists and fought the urge to rub my temples or to show any other reaction. Aizen was still staring at me with sick amusement in his brown eyes and I didn't want to show him that I was panicking. I was sure he would savior every moment of my panic-stricken face and I didn't want to give him that opportunity. So, I continued to scowl at him and crossed my arms over my chest instead, still showing this façade that I was calm and I was not having a silent heart attack, which I actually was.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?" The bastard asked with a slight cock of his slim eyebrow, feigning concern as if he was a goddamn saint.

I didn't answer him. I was afraid that if I spoke, my voice would break and I'd look scared in front of him. I definitely didn't want that to occur, especially now that I was about to meet my lover's father who probably wanted me dead because his fucking son wouldn't marry his mysterious fiancée because of me. After a good ten seconds of frowning at him, I looked away and focused my attention on the street outside the window. The mere sight of Aizen was irritating the shit out of me and if I was to stay calm, I should stop looking at him. Anyway, I had no idea where we were going but wherever it was, I was sure it'd be similar to hell.

The vehicle took a few turns and passed a few major roads before it reached the part of the city where the rich and famous people lived. My heart throbbed harder inside my chest. With that sign glaring at me in the face, I was sure that it wouldn't be long till I met Grimmjow's father. From business establishments and corporate buildings, the car passed through a series of high walls and gigantic gates, indicating that we were in a very exclusive residential area. From business establishments and corporate buildings, the car passed through a series of high walls, and gigantic gates, indicating that we were in a very exclusive residential area. I started fidgeting in my seat as the realization of how rich my lover was overwhelmed me once again. God, why the fuck did I have to fall in love with a guy like him?

After passing a few more blocks and a couple of three-sixties from my freaked-out heart, the car made a turn and entered these huge steel gates. I suddenly had the urge to claw at the leather seat as fear and worry began to completely swallow what little courage I had left in my chest. The car moved along a concrete road and made another turn, this time providing me an image of a huge motherfucking house that you could call a mansion, no, scratch that, the house was a fucking castle. Yes, a castle because it was the biggest house I'd ever seen and it was similar to those castles I saw in Yuzu's fairytale books. The Jaguar stopped in front of the steps that led to a huge wooden door, which I figured was the main entrance and immediately, a man clad in a black suit and a bow tie opened the door. I looked dumbly at the man, since I still couldn't grasp the current situation and was only snapped out of my embarrassing reverie when I heard Aizen's deep voice in my ears.

"We're here, Ichigo-kun." He informed with a hint of amusement in his voice before he climbed out of the car.

I quickly blinked and even though I wanted to pass out or stab myself with that fucking salami I bought in the supermarket a while ago, I stopped myself. Yeah, I was about to meet my lover's father (and maybe his mother too), but I really shouldn't be that scared, right? And besides, I doubt I'd successfully kill myself with that salami. It was soft and not really something a sane, normal person considering suicide would use anyway. But I'd probably die if I shoved the whole thing down my throat and choked myself to death with it. Anyway, death was not an option to escape this fucking situation… at least not yet. I slowly took a very deep breath, tried to keep my cool and quietly got out of the car, the huge house/mansion/castle glaring at me in the face as if it was telling me that a low-life like me had no right to be here. I had to force myself to stop gaping at the marvelous house just to focus my attention on Aizen, who seemed to be enjoying my dumbfounded reaction.

"Welcome to the Jeagerjaques Estate." He said in a teasing voice.

I pulled my scowl back on my face and glared at him. "Thanks." I replied with venom in my tone.

The cool smile on his face widened. "Jeagerjaques-sama is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me."

My heart seemed to stop beating when I heard that and I felt this nightmare-like sensation pooled in my gut. You know that feeling when it seemed that you were having a fucking nightmare and you wanted to wake up? That was how I felt; only that this was _real_ and no matter what I'd do, I would never wake up from it. I just nodded slowly in response and silently followed creepy Aizen into the house. The mansion—I mean castle—was ridiculously huge and beautiful on the inside. It looked like one of those Victorian-styled mansions you saw in lifestyle magazines and I couldn't help but gawk and appreciate its wondrous beauty. There was a huge flight of stairs with red carpet and golden railings at the center of the lobby that led to the east and west wing of the house, huge and expensive paintings hung on the cream-colored walls and huge red roses adorned the corners and corridors. The house reminded me of that freaking mansion owned by that Ciel Phantomhive kid in that manga Karin and Yuzu were addicted to.

Aizen led me towards the east side of the mansion and to a long corridor, passing endless numbers of doors that I was curious to open and take a peek just to check what was inside them. After what seemed to be the hundredth door, Aizen suddenly stopped in his steps and turned to face me, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. In an instant, I already knew what he was about to say and I definitely thought that maybe, maybe I should just leave and run away. What the fuck was I thinking being here when Grimmjow was home, sick and probably worried at me? Clearly, I wasn't using my brain at all. But shit, I was already here. Running away would be useless and besides, I shouldn't be fucking afraid. Grimmjow's parents were humans just like me. They're not monsters, right?

"We're here, Ichigo-kun." He declared. "I hope you've prepared yourself."

I just stared at him, maybe with a strained face. What the fuck did he mean by that? His statement definitely strengthened the fear that dwelled in my chest and not only that, I suddenly considered running away again, but no, I had to face them. If I was going to defend my relationship with Grimmjow I should be fucking brave. I gathered all of my energy and slowly nodded.

Aizen immediately, yet gracefully opened the door and went inside. My knees threatened to buckle, but I steeled myself, took a deep breath and quietly followed him, my entire body suddenly shivering in worry when I quickly saw a mop of blue hair sitting solemnly behind a huge mahogany desk, a pair of sea-blue orbs that I knew so well staring at me without any expression.

I died. At that freaking moment I knew I did because I couldn't feel anything, even my fucking heart which was loudly banging in my chest a while ago. I could only look back at Grimmjow's father, a man who looked like a fifty-year old version of my lover with slightly visible wrinkles marring the sides of his eyes and lips, only he was much, much more intimidating. Grimmjow's dad was wearing a dark business suit with a red tie and was holding a thick stub of tobacco in his left hand, adding up to his menacing aura. He had a darker shade of blue hair, which was neatly combed back, and his handsome face was void with any kind of emotion. I suddenly had the urge to cover my face and roll all over the floor like a mad man. Actually, maybe I should really fucking do that just to coax any kind of emotion from Grimmjow's expressionless father.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, Jeagerjaques-sama." Aizen introduced and turned around. "And Ichigo-kun, this is Charlemagne Jeagerjaques-sama, Grimmjow-sama's father." He then introduced, gesturing both his hands towards the old man seated behind the desk.

I swallowed hard and licked my lips, forcing myself to get a fucking grip and not look or act like an idiot. I should keep my cool and show them that I wasn't scared or intimidated by the current situation. I slowly bowed as low as I could and paid my respects. "Nice to meet you, Jeagerjaques-san."

The old man just looked at me, still showing no reaction or response whatsoever. If anything, he looked as if he was slowly killing me inside his head. Fuck, maybe that's what he was doing. I was the reason why Grimmjow wouldn't marry his fucking fiancée, after all.

The room suddenly went eerily quiet for a good fifteen seconds, even creepy Aizen did not dare to speak but chose to look quietly at his master instead, probably waiting for his next instruction. Grimmjow's father slowly closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath. "Leave us, Aizen." He suddenly spoke; his voice was deep and husky and it only made me feel even more nervous.

Aizen immediately nodded and gracefully trotted out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. While he was on his way to the door, I wished he would stay. Yeah, I didn't like the bastard and he was the creepiest guy I'd ever met but his presence would've made the situation less awkward... less scary. So there I was, left alone with a fifty-something man who was a fucking carbon copy of my hot, badass lover and I felt that I was being crushed by his menacing aura that seemed to radiate even more since there were only the two of us in that freaking office, and I could only stare at him as if he was sprouting horns on top of his head.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjwow's father suddenly said, startling me a bit. So the man was capable of speech?

I blinked and forced my brain to think of an appropriate response. "Me too, s-sir." I replied in a shaky voice, inwardly reprimanding myself for sounding like that.

The old man leaned forward and rested his elbows on his large desk, his brows slightly furrowed. "And I take it you have an idea as to why you've been brought here." Okay. Grimmjow probably got his straightforwardness from his dad, which kinda sucked coz it was a sign that something real bad was going to happen. Damn.

"I… think so." I hesitantly answered. Sure I was certain that he wanted to see me to tell me to stay away from his son, but it was never bad to hope that maybe he had other intentions, right? Like… like… like… wanting to know more about me and tell me that they approve of our homosexual relationship?

_Yeah, right. Dream on, Ichigo._

"I want you to end your relationship with my son as soon as possible." He said, his voice was so strong and firm it sent a clear message that I had no right to object.

My heart seemed to stop beating for a second as it twisted in pain and I had to lean my head down just to hide my cringing face. I was so totally expecting him to say that, but I was still shocked to hear it. I knew this was coming but did Grimmjow's dad have the right to dictate what Grimmjow or I should do?

"As you already know, my son is meant to be married to his fiancée and we've been waiting for this marriage to proceed for a long time now, and as much as I despise to admit it, a mere young man like you is hindering this." Grimmjow's father added, his voice dripping with so much acid and poison that every damn word seemed to pierce right through my chest.

I suddenly wanted to fall on my knees, curl up like a damn fetus and will myself to wake up from this horrifying nightmare, but I didn't. This was no nightmare. I was really in front of Grimmjow's father and as anticipated, he was demanding me to stay away from my lover. It was a situation I couldn't fucking escape. But should I just admit defeat and show him I was weak? No. I wasn't weak, my feelings for Grimmjow weren't half-hearted either. Even though Grimmjow's parents were against our relationship, I just couldn't give up. A scowl slowly made its way on my face as I continued to listen to Charlemagne Jeagerjaques's rants.

"Kurosaki, I think you're an intelligent man. Show me how wise you are by thinking of the possibilities with your relationship with Grimmjow. You do know that love between both men is impossible, and if it does happen, it is utterly absurd. Maybe you two really are in love with each other right now, but do you really think you'll still feel the same way after ten years? Do you think Grimmjow will still be in love with you at that time? You can't really tell for sure since nothing solid binds your relationship. You can't marry him and most importantly, you can't give him children. You can't give him a family that he deserves and the wealth that he's meant to inherit."

_Oh, shut the fuck up._

That's what I wanted to retort, but I stopped myself. He was entitled to his own opinions and he had the right to express them, especially since he was Grimjow's father. I had no choice but to listen, but fuck, how I wanted to scream at him and tell him that my relationship with Grimmjow was not weak. That our feelings were not just an illusion and it was real. It was goddamn real. He had no right to assume that—

"Anyway, I assure you that you will be greatly rewarded if you break up with my son. Will ten million yen be enough for you?"

I gaped at him. Wait a fucking minute. Did he just… bribe me?

His blue eyes looked expectantly at me, waiting for my response. His slim brows furrowed once again when he didn't get any reply since I was too busy staring stupidly at him. "Shall I make it twenty million?"

I blinked at him this time. Twenty million? What the fuck was this old man thinking?

A sinister smile curved up in his lips, his cerulean eyes that reminded me so much of Grimmjow glinted with triumph as he successfully coaxed a different reaction from me. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it at all. As if something heavy and strong exploded inside me, I screamed.

"Aaargh!"

Grimmjow's father stared at me with wide eyes, his composed face now disfigured with an emotion akin to surprise, but amazingly he still managed to hide it well. I glared at him, glowered, scowled. I treated him to a death glare because I was so angry at what he just said. Did he seriously think that I could easily be swayed with money? Yeah, I wasn't rich and I didn't earn much but that didn't mean I would easily give up on my relationship with Grimmjow just because he would pay me. That was fucking ridiculous and insulting.

"Who do you fucking think you are? You really think I'm just a low-life who's only interested in Grimmjow's fame or his money? I am not that kind of person and I don't love your son because he's rich! I like him because he's a fucking bastard and he's a true person! He doesn't care about gender or about money! He follows his heart and does whatever the fuck he wants! Yeah, his feelings for me might change soon, but I don't care. Yeah, we can't have our own children because we're both men, but so fucking what? Our feelings are the same and that's all that matters! We don't need a fucking thing called marriage to bind us! Our feelings alone are enough to keep us together! As long as Grimmjow feels something for me, as long as he fucking wants me, I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled furiously, the nervousness and fear that ruled my chest a while ago was finally gone and was replaced with courage and determination. There was no way I'd let this old man take my lover away from me!

Grimmjow's father just looked at me for a moment. Then, he slowly closed his slightly parted mouth, took a deep breath and placed his cold, composed expression on his face again. "So, you're refusing my offer?"

"Yes! Do you really expect me to give up on Grimmjow for money? Fuck that."

He just looked vacuously at me, as if he was thinking I was stupid for refusing twenty million yen. I glared back at him, wordlessly conveying my resolve, showing him that I wasn't scared of him or what he might do to me. He could kill me for all I care, but I would never give up on Grimmjow.

"This conversation's over. I'm not leaving Grimmjow. You can have your money. Nice meeting you, Jeagerjaques-san." I declared with finality and turned around to leave. I didn't care if I really had a bad image towards Grimmjow's parents now; they didn't like me anyway so there was no use worrying about what they'd feel about me after that. I quickened my steps as I felt my knees shake. My body was trembling with too many emotions and if I didn't go out of here fast, I'd definitely collapse in front of Charlemagne Jeagerjaques and I didn't want to see the mocking look on his face if that happened. I hurriedly held the door knob but just when I was about to turn it, I heard my lover's father smirk and it immediately made a shiver ran eerily down my spine.

"I heard your father works in Karakura Hospital." He suddenly said that made me pause from my movements. My chest suddenly pounded in fear at how his voice sounded when he uttered those words. It was thick with pure malicious intent. Things were about to get worse, I could tell.

I slowly turned around and scowled at the old man. "Yeah, so what?"

"I'm closely acquainted with a couple of board members in that hospital, as well as with the Japan Medical Association. " He added with an evil glint in his deep blue eyes. "I could easily destroy your father's reputation with just a single word, Kurosaki."

My scowl transformed to a worried gaze. Was he so desperate to separate me and his son to use my family against me? How could he be so fucking cruel? "You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

The wicked smile on his lips widened. "I also heard that you have two younger sisters. I wonder what they would feel if they found out that their school suddenly expelled them because of you."

"Don't you fucking dare hurt my family! They have nothing to do with this!" I screamed at him, fully facing him once again with my hands closed in tight fists. I was suddenly mad and angry and scared at the same time, asking myself why this guy had to be Grimmjow's father. Now I knew why he hated his family, why he hated his father, because they were cold and heartless.

The old Jeagerjaques relaxingly leaned back on his chair, his vicious smile still present in his face. "I'll consider doing that if you don't leave my son alone."

"What the fuck?"

"If I can't bribe you with money to get you to do what I want, I'll use your weakness against you and believe me, you wouldn't like that. My family is powerful enough to manipulate a person's life and if you want your family's life to stay normal, then I recommend you break up with Grimmjow as soon as possible. I'm not asking for too much, am I?"

I swallowed hard, my eyes searching for any sign of jest on the old man's face, but there wasn't any. As much as I'd like to think that maybe he was just shitting me, it was obvious that he was damn serious and if I didn't give him what he wanted, he would definitely do something to hurt my family. My nails dug harder against my palms as helplessness and fury washed over me. I didn't want to leave Grimmjow and I promised myself I wouldn't give up on him no matter what happened, but… but if this was the situation, what the fuck was I supposed to do? I just couldn't leave goatface and the twins for him!

"So, what's your answer, Kurosaki? Are you going to leave my son or have your family suffer because of your selfishness?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Fuck this._

"I…"

_I don't want to let go of Grimmjow._

"I…"

_I don't want to, but…_

"I..."

_My family, I just can't..._

I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself, fighting those shameful tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Just the thought of breaking up with that fucking bastard was enough to kill me, but I didn't want my family to get involved with this shit. I... I had no choice.

"I will—"

BAM!

I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie when a loud thunder clap assaulted my ears and a hard thing painfully jabbed me on the back, causing me to shriek in agony and land face forward on the carpeted floor. I had no fucking idea what had just happened and I was only starting to think what exactly happened when a tiny shrill pierced through my ears this time.

"Where is he?"

As much as I wanted to say that the one who was probably looking for me was Grimmjow, it wasn't. The person who probably looking for me was a woman and the sound of her voice reminded me of one of those annoying female characters in shonen anime series that did nothing but cry and wait to be saved by the main hero So as I lay there face still kissing the floor, my other hand grasping the small of my back and my breath coming out in short gasps, Charlemagne Jeagerjaques suddenly spoke.

"What are you doing here, Hildegard?"

H-Hildegard? Did he just fucking say Hildegard? I could almost feel myself on the verge of committing suicide as a harsh realization entered my head. How fucking great. Grimmjow's mother just entered the fucking picture, which meant there would be more emotional torture for me. I quickly got up from the floor and faced Grimmjow's mother, my breath stuck on my goddamn throat as the face of a beautiful woman with long, brown, wavy hair, emerald eyes, perfectly pointed nose and full, red pouty lips greeted me. Hildegard Jeagerjaques didn't look like she was in her forties, she looked like she was fucking twenty-five and she looked so elegant and poised and beautiful and why the fuck was she looking at me as if she just fell in love?

I blinked at her and felt the urge to step back. She didn't really appear as if she wanted to beat the crap out of me. In fact, I could almost see hearts in her ridiculously beautiful green eyes. What the fuck was she thinking? Then, her cherry lips lined up in a seductive smile, a smile that quickly reminded me of Grimmjow. Now I knew where he got that damn sexy smirk. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki?" She said, her voice was low, deep and she sounded as if she was seducing me. What the hell?

"Um… Y-yes." I stuttered, too dumbfounded and scared to even react normally.

She tilted her head to the side, baring her long, creamy neck and making her long, wavy hair sway gloriously behind her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hildegard Jeagerjaques." She said and held her hand out for a handshake, her tone was friendly and I wasn't just imagining this, her voice was dripping with seduction. Maybe it was just natural to her, but I think you wouldn't use that kind of voice on your son's male lover who was the reason why your son wouldn't marry her rich-ass fiancée, right? "And you are one attractive, young man. Now I know why my son is crazy about you." She followed with a delighted chuckle.

What. The. Fuck?

Wasn't she supposed to slap me or shout at me or threaten to kill me just like what her husband did?

I could only gape at her as she bared her bright, sunny smile on her face and before I could even pull myself together, she took a step forward and closed the distance between us. The scent of her perfume quickly assaulted my senses as her face seemed to slowly inch closer towards me… holy shit.

Is she—

I felt her slim hands slide up my shoulders as she moved closer.

Oh fuck! She's going to kiss me!

"HILDEGARD!"

Grimmjow's mother stopped, pulled away and glared at the person behind me. Her sexy, emerald orbs were suddenly angry and seething. "What?" She coldly asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlemagne Jeagerjaques asked with equal hate in his eyes.

"I'm trying to get to know more about this man." Grimmjow's mother nonchalantly replied.

"By trying to kiss him?"

"I was only planning to kiss him on the cheek. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I, your husband is in front of you, he is the main reason why Grimmjow won't marry Orihime!"

"You don't need to tell me that. I am perfectly aware."

"Then stay away from him and get out of my office!"

"I'm Grimmjow's mother. I have the right to be here and talk to this young, attractive man."

"You're here to flirt with him. I want you to leave. NOW!" Grimmjow's father bellowed so loud I swore my eardrums almost cracked. It was surprising to know that my lover's mother was indeed shamelessly flirting with me but it was even more surprising to discover that she was doing it in front of his husband. It was fucking confirmed. Grimmjow had an awful childhood because his parents were both lunatics.

A slim, brown eyebrow cocked in defiance as Grimmjow's mother wrapped her arms around my arm possessively. I cringed in slight discomfort when I felt her breast make contact with my skin. Holy fucking shit.

_Someone… get me the fuck out of here!_

* * *

**Author Notes:** *peeks behind her desk* Good? Sucks? Continue? Not continue? YDGAF? Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading! :)

_About Grimmjow's dad's name:_ As you all know, I gave name to his mom first so when I found out that Hildegard was also the name of Charlemagne's third wife, I just couldn't help myself and decided to use it. I didn't really consider if it's a German name or not so sorry if this action had made some people confused.


	18. Saved

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! I know it took me a very loooooooooooong time to update but I have a good reason. I've started working a month ago so I've been very busy these days. I don't even have enough time to manage my Tumblr blog or reply immediately to my emails anymore. *cries* But, thank goodness we had this three-day national holiday in my country so I was able to whip this out. :)

Anyway, thank you very much to those who are still reading and reviewing this fic. Your wonderful feed backs always remind me that I still need to continue writing this shit even if there are times that I feel I want to abandon it. Anyhow, I'm planning to end this fic on the twentieth chapter, but I don't want to do a quick, messy ending sooooo, I'm going to take my damn time to finish it. No use rushing it, right? On the other hand, don't expect a lot from this chapter. I think it's boring and I think I've lost my touch in writing so forgive me for it's epic lameness. *shifty eyes* Well, I hope you'll enjoy this installment and please tell me what you think. :)

**Thank you to:** _RamecupMiso / Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX / miszxbrii / Yami-no-Tamashii / Racey / Kori Neko Tenshi / Mina Hikari / ShadowsArch / shillanna / Demonmaster9090/ xTKx / crazyanimechick101 / Fozygirl / BeyondColoredSmiles / Boogermeister / ZombieNinjaKit / FrozenSunLight / Linnay / Solanine / Enigma180 / heavenly host / CoriGray333 / Mettalic efekt / filianox noctis / Fireotaku18 / TinyKat / YaoiCookies87 / Agneta / Angelchan2012 / Phoenix / Larn555 / Evil-Peach / Cerulean-Guava / The Petulant Prodigy / -Kor-chan- / simplyfabulousa / AnayuNilisa / vanity-issues / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / shadowx101 / yuki hana / alinawolf / / HikaIta / narubby23 / the-freudianslip / AnonymouslyAnonymous / ravensterling123 / meka 18 / popette / Shizuka Namura / Katyxoxo / PinkuSakuraKaben / hitsuzen-hime / XsweetNsassyX / Lireach / dudeyaoi / Miyuko Matsuda / Sakusha Saelbu / yukino89 / Psychosocial / Jiminy goes to war / Myra Cifer / wolfdragonful / Yoshikuni Chiaki / Frichikiras / Johnny-Bruno / ZombieNinjaKit / Tristana / Aftonen / OfeliaWolf / lazyass joker / stupidliar / jgood27_

(Wow, that's a lot. Thank you! :D)

**Beta Reader: **Keadeblue264. Thanks, dude. *glomps*

**Dedication: **For ritausagi, my yaoi master. XDD

**Warnings:** yaoi/malexmale, bad language, possible OOCness of characters and _prepare yourselves to get bored_? *blink-blink*

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, all the Espada (except for Zommari Leroux) will not die or vanish.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: **

**Saved**

* * *

"GAAAAAAH!"

Both Grimmjow's parents shut their traps upon hearing my horrified scream. I jumped away from Grimmjow's mother and was now leaning on the wall near a huge window, staring up at Hildegard Jeagerjaques with a big blush on my face, looking as if she had just molested me. Wait. She purposely bumped her chest on my arm! She did fucking molest me!

"W-what's wrong, Ichigo-kun?" Hildegard asked innocently.

"N-nothing. Y-you just scared me! I mean, I was just surprised!" I quickly replied in a panicky voice.

The concerned look on her face vanished and was replaced with shock. She opened her mouth a bit, probably to say something but Grimmjow's father beat her to it. The old man laughed like the devil. No, seriously. He laughed like he owned Hell and all the demons living in it. Fuck. This was not going to be good.

"Did you hear that, Hildegard? He said you frightened him! If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time that someone was not actually enamored by your charms! I guess you've really lost your touch and have become an old hag now!" He mocked, ending his rude statement with a very evil cackle.

Hildegard tore her wide eyes away from me to glare at her chuckling husband. "Shut up, you dirty old man! How dare you call me an old hag when you, yourself, are already fit enough to look like my grandfather!" She hissed.

Charlemagne instantly stopped laughing and raised an annoyed eyebrow at his wife. "What did you say, old woman?"

"What? You want me to repeat it for you, old man?"

The couple glared dangerously at each other. Their stares were so deadly, so heavy and intense that I swore I could see electricity crackling wildly between them. It wasn't a good sight and I couldn't even imagine how Grimmjow managed to stay sane during his childhood if he had to see his parents bicker like fucking five year old kids everyday.

After a good sixty seconds of throwing invisible icicles and electric rods at each other, Grimmjow's father decided to break the silence and make the already shiteous situation worse. "I dare you to try, Hilde." He said, his voice heavy with anger.

Grimmjow's mother raised a slim eyebrow, clearly challenged by his husband's taunting and smirked. "_**Y**__ou_ look _old_ enough to be my _grandfather_." She retorted, applying emphasis on the words 'you', 'old' and 'grandfather'.

Frankly speaking, Charlemagne Jeagerjaques did look old, but not enough to look like an old, cane-wielding man who liked browsing men magazines. As a matter of fact, and as I've said before, he was still handsome and surely, some women would still find him attractive despite his intimidating aura and scary visage.

Anyway, as expected, Hildegard's teasing coaxed a negative reaction from her already angry husband. Seriously, if Grimmjow's dad would smile like a freaking saint after hearing an insult like that then that would make me the happiest person alive. That would mean I might make it out of here alive and see Grimmjow again... or maybe not since his father was blackmailing me into breaking up with him. One thing was for sure though, life hated me today and fucking bad luck just manipulated Charlemagne Jeagerjaques into walking around his desk to approach his glowering wife.

Hildegard Jeagerjaques didn't even flinch. If anything, she radiated more venomous aura around her as her husband got closer. Obviously, she wasn't scared of her dangerous partner and if anything, she looked as if she was provoking him. Charlemagne stopped directly in front of her, his blue eyes literally blazing with rage as he raised his hand in the air, as if he was preparing to strike her.

I immediately panicked. I didn't like Grimmjow's mother. I thought she was creepy like a sex-starved prostitute, but she was still a woman and you don't just raise a hand against a woman, especially if he was your wife. A flicker of anger suddenly lit up inside me, giving me strength to finally command my body to move. I pushed myself off the wall and almost ran to Hildegard's side, intent on stopping Charlemagne from whatever physical attack he might inflict on Grimmjow's mom when the door suddenly burst open and a familiar scream echoed inside the room.

"ICHIGO!"

And if you think the person who arrived was Grimmjow, then fuck, it was about damn time the fucking bastard made his entrance.

Grimmjow came inside the room with heavy steps, his head snapping from side to side as he looked around, his messy blue hair sticking out in every direction, his hazy blue eyes searching, gleaming with worry and anger, his entire face and ears red because of his fever, and he was only clad in his dark blue pajamas complete with his white fluffy slippers. I would've laughed in a normal situation since Grimmjow did look like he was molested or chased out of his bedroom by his fangirls, but the current situation was nowhere near normal. Charlemagne Jeagerjaques was being an asshole and Hildegard Jeagerjaques was being a bitch.

Yep. _Not a really good time to laugh at my sick lover._

Blue orbs narrowed into slits once he saw the three of us standing together at one side of the room. I looked shocked, of course so I wasn't sure if Grimmjow's parents were looking the same, but it didn't matter. With Grimmjow finally entering the scene it only meant one thing, I was going to be saved... maybe... if he wouldn't decide to kill his own parents for being lunatics. "Ichigo!"

He approached us with big, heavy steps, his aura was menacing, dangerous, as if he was ready to be jumped at or attacked. His deep blue eyes had the same expression as his father and for a second, I thought he really was Charlemagne. I just stood there as he walked towards us, my heart drumming faster in my chest as I tried not to imagine what would happen now that he was there.

He stopped right in front of me and I just realized that his attention was only focused on me ever since he stepped into the room. He fully ignored his quarreling parents and just faced me, giving me his darkest scowl that promised of heavy punishment later. It sent a shiver down my spine and extremely scared me, but I was too overwhelmed by the current situation to hide it. So I just stared back at him with a pathetic, scared look on my face.

"G-Grimmjow..."

A strong hand quickly grabbed my wrist and even before I could feel the pain coming from its strong grip, Grimmjow was already dragging me across the room and towards the wide open door, acting as if we were the only people in the world and his parents didn't exist.

"Aren't you even going to greet us, Grimmjow?" Charlemagne's voice suddenly said behind us.

Grimmjow just huffed and continued to advance to the door in a hurried manner.

"You do know that you can't be with that man."

My lover instantly stopped, causing me to bump against his shoulder, and looked back at his father, giving him a dangerous glare. "I don't give a goddamn fuck. Don't you dare touch Ichigo again and stay the fuck out of my life!" He screamed angrily. I knew Grimmjow hated his parents but I didn't know he could this be angry when in front of them. He looked like he wanted to really kill them and his murderous aura was simply radiating off his body like it was perfume and he had bathed himself in it.

"How could you say that? We're your parents." Hildegard interjected, her tone nowhere near hurt or pained. If anything, she sounded so casual. She was probably back to her cool and calm disposition and she didn't even look like she missed her son. "And this old man is right. You can't be with Ichigo-kun. You're supposed to marry Orihime. The preparations for your wedding is seventy-five percent completed. We just need to settle a date, choose a nice suit and beautiful wedding gown for you and your fiancée, do the food testing, send out the invi-"

"How hard is it to beat into your fucking skulls that I'm not going to marry her? I don't care about the wedding. If you want her to be part of your fucked up family so much, then why don't you fucktards marry her yourselves? Leave me the fuck alone and don't ever go near Ichigo again!" Grimmjow retorted, turning his back on his parents and beginning to drag me out of the room again.

Charlemagne and Hildegard started yelling something like 'come back here' as we walked out of the door and through the long hallway, but Grimmjow ignored it. He just kept on walking, his hand curled around my wrist in an iron grip that threatened to completely stop my blood flow any minute. It was painful and I wanted to complain, but I was sure doing that wasn't a great idea at the moment. He was extremely furious, mad, angry and with those emotions currently ruling over his core, I was pretty sure he would probably be beating the fuck out of me for what I did later.

I swallowed hard. I wasn't really scared of being beaten into a bloody pulp. It was my own fault that I got into this mess but he should know that I left the house without permission because of him. I didn't mean for anything of this to happen and I sure hope he would somehow realize that.

We finally reached the entrance, a maid hurriedly opening the door for us as we approached. We went out of the house wherein his black BMW was parked at the front. I would've sighed in relief knowing that I was finally saved and I'd finally get out of here, but no, fucking Aizen just had to be waiting for us outside, standing near Grimmjow's car with his usually enigmatic eyes and calm expression. A smirk curved up his lips as we came near him. "Did you have a wonderful reunion with your parents, Grimmjow-sama?" He said, his voice thick with twisted amusement.

Grimmjow instantly stopped walking and the next thing I knew he had already landed a punch on Aizen's perfect face. I could only gape as the auburn-haired man flew back and landed on the ground with a loud thud. After that, my lover turned his back on him and even before I could wonder if he was alright or if he was knocked out cold, Grimmjow had already opened the door to the passenger seat and shoved me inside the car.

A strangled groan escaped my throat as my head made contact with the dashboard, making my vision blur for a moment. Then, I felt Grimmjow slide into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving off at such a speed you'd think we were in a drag race.

I quickly straightened and looked at him, my breath stuck in my throat as he bore holes through the window and to the path before him. He was a prisoner of rage and if he continued driving like that, I knew we would be in an accident. "Grimmjow, calm the fuck down!" I said in a shaky voice as the car swerved in a violent manner as it passed through the steel gate I saw earlier.

"How could I when I almost lost you back there!" He screamed back, his deep blue eyes still burning with anger.

"The fuck are you talking about? I'm right here! You didn't lose me!"

He quickly stepped on the brakes, instantly ceasing the car's movements in the middle of the thankfully empty street, causing me to bump hard against the dashboard. Pain immediately shot up to my shoulders but I ignored it and continued to look at him.

He tore his eyes off the road and stared at me instead, his piercing blue orbs numbing me in an instant as I saw other emotions in them. There was also frustration, anguish and fear, an emotion that I'd never seen him convey. "I would've if I didn't come on time!"

_On time._

Yes, he was right. I would've agreed to Charlemagne Jeagerjaques proposition if he didn't come. Even if Hildegard Jeagerjaques hadn't interrupted us at that moment, I knew Charlemagne would still force the answer he wanted from me. And if I said yes, then I would've lost Grimmjow and he would've lost me. His parents would've been successful in breaking us up and in forcing Grimmjow to marry a woman he didn't love.

"What the fuck were you thinking, leaving the house without even telling me? I told you so many times to never do that but you just don't listen! Look at what fucking happened! My parents took you and they probably beat some stupid crap into your head for you to break up with me! If I hadn't asked Szayel to stalk you, I wouldn't have known that they sent Aizen to kidnap you! And you, like the stupid idiot that you are, willingly went along with him just because you wanted to meet my parents! Do you have any fucking idea how I felt? You scared the fuck out of me!"

I just looked at him, speechless, unable to move and maybe even breathe. I knew he would get mad at me, but I didn't expect that he would feel scared. Of course, I should have expected him to feel that way but with Grimmjow, the thought of him being frightened was an image I just couldn't imagine. He was a person overflowing with strength, with arrogance and confidence. It was sometimes hard to remember that just like all human beings, he was also prone to feeling weak emotions like fear and sadness.

Regret and hatred for myself washed over me. I suddenly had the urge to punch myself for making him feel that way, for causing all this trouble and for accidentally hurting him despite my good intentions. But the damage had been done and the only thing I could do for him was to apologize and try to help him ease the pain. "I'm... I'm sorry, Grimm." I uttered softly. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to-"

He let out a very long sigh and leaned back in his seat, his hands that were holding the steering wheel falling limply at his side. "Shut up." He hissed as he stared blankly at the roof. " You just made me even more sick, dammit. I am so going to make you pay for this." And with that, he closed his eyes and remained motionless.

I immediately panicked and touched his cheek. He was still burning up because of his fever and moving too much and being all fired up with anger had definitely made it worse. "Oh, fuck." I muttered to myself and tried to wake him up, inwardly blaming myself for what happened to him. "Grimmjow, wake up! Are you alright?"

He smirked with his eyes still closed. "Do you think I am after what you just fucking did?"

"I'm really sorry. Look, I'll drive so you can-"

"Just shut up." He shot back as I felt myself being pulled to his chest, an arm slowly draping around me.

I wanted to pull away and convince him to switch places with me so we could immediately get out of here and go back home, but I just allowed myself to be comforted by his strong, hard chest and the warmth it offered. This would probably sound really fucking cheesy... and stupid, but even though it had only been two hours since I last saw him, I realized I missed him so much already and the thought that I was so close to losing him earlier made my heart ache with pain and grief. If I had to stay away from Grimmjow, would I still have the will to live? It seemed that everything in my world revolved around him and I just couldn't imagine myself living in it anymore without him.

I slowly wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and his consoling warmth. "You do know that we are in the middle of the road, right?"

"I don't give a fuck. Let me just hold you like this for a while, you stupid strawberry."

A small smile curved up my lips. "Okay."

* * *

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled shyly as I took the bag of groceries from Szayel. We were currently standing in the foyer. The pink-haired guy arrived at Grimmjow's place two hours after he had called him to do the groceries for us. As for the items I bought a while ago, I left them in Aizen's car and there was a zero percent chance that I'd get them back. It annoyed me to know that I still had to pay for them even though I didn't get to use them.

Szayel smirked, giving me one of his twisted smiles. "No problem. It's my job. Is my stubborn master alright now?"

"He's resting upstairs. He said he's fine but I'm not sure. I think he pushed himself too hard today. He's still down with a high fever and I think the medicine he's taking isn't working well." I replied worriedly as I stared at the floor, embarrassed because I was one of the reasons why Grimmjow got worse.

"Should I call a doctor to have him checked?" The pink-haired assistant offered, his tone a bit accomodating.

I quickly looked up at him again with eagerness. "Yeah, sure. I really think he needs to see one."

He crossed his arms over his chest and slightly rolled his eyes. "But I'm sure he won't like it." He heaved a deep sigh and placed his hands on his waist. "Well, if he ever disagrees, which I'm sure he will, I'm certain you can convince him into it." He said with a meaningful look in his eyes.

I tried not to gave him an awkward expression, but I did anyway since I wasn't really comfortable hanging around with Grimmjow's assistant. The guy's usually impish aura made me feel really conscious, but despite that, I knew he was loyal to Grimmjow, a trusted servant who'd always be there whenever his master needed him. "Uh, right." I managed to maunder.

He just smirked in response and pulled his cellphone out from his coat pocket, pushing a few keys before placing it on his ear, waiting for a response from the other line.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" I politely offered since we had been standing in the foyer.

"I don't mind." He replied and took his shoes off.

* * *

"Thank you." Szayel politely said with a bow as I placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of him.

I quietly looked at him, a little worried if the tea that I had made was a bit bitter. I wasn't really that good at making it and the only person I knew who could make really great tea was Yuzu. I let out a sigh of relief as he placed the small cup back on the table and flashed his signature smile. He still looked normal, so I guess the tea I made wasn't that bad.

"I already called Ishida-sensei. He said he'll be here in twenty minutes." The pink-haired assistant informed as he crossed his legs, his bronze eyes staring at me with mischief. "We had a close call there a while ago."

I almost choked on my spit at what he suddenly blurted. Why did I suddenly feel that the air around me felt heavy? "Oh... yeah." I mumbled uncomfortably as I avoided his gaze.

"You should've heard the sound of his voice on the phone when I told him that Aizen kidnapped you. He was so furious it was frightening and amusing at the same time."

Did he really have to tell me that? I saw how angry Grimmjow was a while ago. He didn't have to fucking rub that in my face. My hands clenched into fists as I tried my best not to get annoyed and snap at him.

"I didn't even expect he'd go far enough to get out of his bed even though he's sick, and drive himself to the mansion he hadn't stepped foot into ever since he ran away just to get you back." He continued in an entertained voice, his tone definitely fueling my irritation. "Do you know what this means, Kurosaki?"

I warily looked at him. "What?"

The smile on his face vanished as he looked pointedly at me. "You really are such a dense person, huh." He flatly said and heaved a tired sigh. "He likes you enough to swallow his disgust and hatred for his home and his parents for you."

Well, I already knew that, but still, hearing that from another person's mouth, aside from Grimmjow's words and actions, still made me feel surprised and amazed. So I gawked at him like the idiot bastard that I was as my cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

A blanket of silence swept upon us as we looked at each other. I, still gaping like a fucking fish, while Szayel was still gazing at me with his bronze saucers, his amused expression back into place. And since this very awkward moment was slowly killing me, I tore my eyes away from him and avoided his gaze once again, letting out a small cough to let him know how uncomfortable the current situation was for me.

Szayel smirked at my reaction. "I understand it must've been hard for you to adjust and keep up with Grimmjow-sama's way of living, but that's how it is. He's living a messy, tangled up kind of life, a life full of selfish, manipulative parents who wanted nothing but to control him and use him so they can achieve more money and power." He took his tea and looked at the light green liquid inside it. "So, how was your meeting with the master and madam? Did it go well?" He asked, his copper orbs shifting up to meet mine.

_No, it didn't._

I wanted to say, but I knew he already knew that and verbally admitting that to him would only put myself down. So, I scowled at him, wordlessly conveying my reply.

"I didn't think so. For sure, the master had blackmailed you into breaking up with his son and as for the madam, I had a feeling she treated you well, but not because you're the lover of her only son, but because she was physically attracted to you."

Wow. That was pretty spot on. It definitely made me wonder about how long this man had already been serving under Grimmjow for him to successfully pinpoint his parents' behavior. "You know a lot of things about Grimmjow and his family." I said, a little relieved that I finally found the strength to speak.

"But of course. I've been working for them since I was eighteen." He proudly answered.

"If that's so, then do you really think Grimmjow's dad will do everything in his power to destroy me or my family?" I couldn't help but ask worriedly.

He sighed, which was definitely not a good sign. "Sadly, yes. As you must've already noticed, Grimmjow-sama got his stubbornness and arrogance from his father. If he wants something, he'll do anything he can do obtain it, just like his son."

That made my heart die a little, confirming that only meant that Charlemage Jeagerjaques was going to be one persistent asshole to deal with, and of course let's not forget his beloved wife, who seemed to jump on every attractive, young man she sees.

"But..."

I instantly looked eagerly at him, the single word he uttered producing a small spark of hope in my chest. "But?"

"No need to worry." Szayel continued confidently.

"Why?"

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side, his bronze eyes twinkling with mischief yet again. "You'll know soon."

I gawked at him. What the fuck did he mean by that? Was he hiding something from me? Was there something else I didn't know about Grimmjow and his relationship with his parents? I mean, yeah, I didn't really know a lot about it, but seriously, if there was something more to it, I definitely wanted to know what it was! "What do you fucking mean by that?" I asked annoyingly."Obviously, there's something I don't know that you and Grimmjow are not telling me!"

Szayel just shrugged and let out another small laugh. Then, he continued to drink his tea, purposely ignoring me. That fucking pink-haired freak!

I was about to make another attempt in convincing him to tell me what he knew when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Oh, someone's at the door. It's probably Ishida-sensei." He gleefully said, a very evident action of trying to avoid the topic.

I scowled deeply at him. As much as I wanted to squeeze the truth out of him right then and there, I couldn't. My curiosity would just have to wait. With an annoyed grumble I stood up from my seat and quickly went to the door to answer it.

* * *

Grimmjow's check up didn't really take that long. It only lasted for twenty minutes and after that, Ishida-sensei, a good looking young man with straight, black hair and square glasses, gave me his prescription and advised me to constantly check Grimmjow's temperature. He left the house with Szayel, who had successfully evaded my planned interrogating.

I almost slumped against the wall as I finally closed the door, thankful that the visitors had finally left and I could now go to rest. It had been a very long and stressful day and all I really wanted was to go to bed, lie down and sleep.

I almost dragged myself to climb the stairs and into Grimmjow's room. I softly closed the door behind me and looked at his face, relief washing over me as I noticed that his face wasn't that red anymore and he appeared to be a bit more relaxed now than a while ago. Whatever medicine that doctor gave him surely was effective. I carefully sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing his warm skin as if to let him know I was there. This caused him to shift, his closed eyes slowly fluttering open, revealing his hazy blue eyes as he slowly gazed at me.

"You feeling better?" I asked quietly with a small smile.

He slowly wound his free hand around my hand that was touching him and pulled me to lie down beside him. With my head in the crook of his neck and an arm over his chest, I closed my eyes and felt myself instantly relax. And in five seconds, I already felt drowsiness tugging at me. It was surprising to know that I didn't get aroused or anything, but maybe that's because Grimmjow was sick and the last thing he needed to do and have was sex... even if I wanted to.

_Wait. I just thought of sex. Fuck. Now, I'm aroused._

We continued to hold each other like that. My mind slowly pulling me into a deep sleep as I ignored that growing emotion of lust in my gut. I felt Grimmjow shift a bit and a soft, gentle kiss was bestowed on my forehead, then on my nose and finally on my lips. It was just a small, fleeting kiss, but it was enough to make my brain turn to mush and my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

"Ichi..." He softly whispered, his warm breath ghosting deliciously on my skin and filling up my senses.

"Hm?"

He answered with another kiss, this time it had more pressure, longer, deeper and I couldn't help myself but respond willingly to it. Come to think of it, I hadn't kissed him since this morning because he was too sick and hot-headed at that time. So I guess it explained as to why our supposedly gentle kiss had turned into an all-out hungry kiss complete with tongue lashing and teeth nipping. I'd probably catch his cold too, but I was already too caught up in this delightful heat that had pooled inside me to even care.

His hand that was stroking my back a while ago was now on my hip, his large palm caressing that clothed part of my body up and down, making my body shiver uncontrollably. It was definitely one indication that this make out session would definitely lead to sex, which he definitely didn't need to do or have at the moment, so I quickly pulled away.

He instantly scowled at me, disappointment marring his handsome face.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I might catch your cold and you are too sick to do it." I coldly told him while breathing heavily, but god, I wanted more. I really wanted more.

His signature smile quickly appeared on his lips, a blue eyebrow rising up to tell me I was wrong. "Try me." He smirked and rolled on top of me. Seriously, for an extremely sick guy like him, he still had the energy to even boast that he could have sex when he couldn't even stand up straight a while ago.

"Really, Grimmjow. You know we shouldn't do this." I still tried to protest as he buried his face in my neck and started planting kisses on it.

_You fucker! If you continue doing that, I'd..._

"But I want to."

"I don't want to get sick."

"You won't."

"But..."

"Just consider this as payback..." He interjected, then trailed his tongue along my neck and up to my ear. "For what you did today."

I let out a defeated sigh and scowled at the ceiling. "Pervert."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Errr... smut on the next chapter, anyone? Or maybe not. Well, it's up to you if you still want me to continue this. If you do, then I'll try my best to update as soon as possible even if I'm busy. Thanks for reading and for keeping up with this fic. I just fucking realized I've been working on this fic for more than a year now! OMG! *hugs you all*


	19. Threat

**Author Notes**: I'm back! I'm still alive and kicking (barely) and I'm sorry for this very late update. You know how RL is. Its always a bitch. I hate it. Anyway, this chapter is the fruit of my idle times at work, as well as my lunch break. XD Since, I'm trying to go on a diet and save money as well, I've decided to use my break to write instead of eating. I hope you will like this chapter and thank you very much to those people who are still reading this fic. It's because of you guys that I'm still trying to finish this story even though my interest in Bleach has declined dramatically.

Oh, for those who don't know. I've made a side-story to this fic titled _'Better than Medicine'_ and it's for those readers who want to read that pending smut in the last chapter, kufufu. You can check it out in my profile page or look for it in the archive.

So I'm gonna shut the fuck up now and let you guys read. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D

**Thank you to:** xTKx / renjisgirl12 / Linnay / RamecupMiso / Jimmy Goes To War / Penemuel / ShadowX101 / Zakutzmi / Demonmaster9090 / CoriGray333 / miszxbrii / meka18 / Yami-No-Tamashii / TealEyedBeing / Myra Cifer / Evil-Peach / Yaoicookies87 / AnonymouslyAnonymous / Boogermeister / Ichibanseiken / Phoenix / Ali Midnight / Yoshikuni Chiaki / vanity-issues / Cerulean-Guava / FrozenSunlight / yuki hana / Enigma180 / Angelchan2012 / popette / Black01697Rose / Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / Illustrated One / itachi10295 / Ringo-01 / Titania of Swords / twlightwarwolf / Crimson Stained Angel / flottakage / yukino89 / Aftonen / shirosaki143 / KatekyoFAN / MyStrawberryDeath

**Warnings**: contains homosexual themes, bad language, bad grammar and possible OOCness.

**Beta Reader:** Keadeblue264 (As always, thanks for helping me. I miss you so damn much already!)

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, Grimmjow and Gin would still be alive.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Threat**

* * *

Grimmjow was an asshole.

I've probably said it a million times already, but I'll say it again. I fell in love with an asshole and as much as I didn't want to harbor any kind of negative feelings for the man I love, I couldn't. I hate Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and I want to kill him right now.

Ishida, the doctor who came over two days ago to check up on Grimmjow was back, but not to make sure that Grimmjow was recovering well, no. Actually, the blue-haired beast was better now and was back to his usual boastful self-spreading arrogance and badassness like the fucking T-virus. The person that Ishida-sensei visited was me... because I got Grimmjow's cold after we... you... know.

The tall doctor tried not to look disturbed and casually pushed his glasses up his nose as a distraction with what Grimmjow had just declared. "So, you mean to say Kurosaki-kun started feeling sick after you two had sex."

Grimmjow coolly nodded while I was blushing like a pathetic idiot who was slowly and painfully melting under Ishida's supposedly unaffected gaze. Why did Grimmjow have to feel the need to tell that little fact to the doctor? It was supposed to be personal, just between the two of us and other people didn't have to know about it. I swear once I was okay and I could finally move, I would beat the crap out of that jerk.

The doctor calmly took a deep breath and proceeded with his check up by taking my temperature and observing me with his stethoscope. It was the longest ten minutes of my life and I almost cried in joy when Ishida announced that I was going to be okay and that he'd be prescribing me with the same medicine he gave Grimmjow. He bid goodbye and finally left, leaving me in a very humiliated state and with the cause of that said humiliation currently grinning like he was the devil himself.

"I'm gonna kill you." I hatefully said in a raspy voice once Grimmjow got back in the bedroom again. "I'm going to pull all your hair out, skin you alive and sell your fucking hide to your fangirls. I. Hate. You."

_Oh, the bloody things I think of when I'm sick._

Grimmjow just looked weirdly at me and sat on my bed, obviously unaffected by my warning and my foul mood. "You'll do no such thing. You love me too much to kill me." He happily shot back.

I glared at him, hoping that my icy stare could physically pierce through his skin. "I swear I'm gonna do it once I get better, you fucking piece of shit."

Flashing his signature smirk, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. Fucker. As if that would do something to ease my anger. It was his fault I was now down with a cold. He didn't deserve my forgiveness or my affection. "And I love you too." He replied instead with an amused laugh and sarcasm in his voice.

"I love you too." I accidentally/instinctively/habitually/stupidly responded in a weak, tender voice.

…

…

...

I was sick, okay? My mind wasn't working well. I didn't really mean to say that. I blame his stupid mouth and his stupid kiss and his stupid scent that never failed to drive me crazy or hypnotize me and... you know what? Fuck this.

He just smirked and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, making sure I was fully covered up. "You get some rest now. You need it."

I continued to frown at him because I couldn't hurt or scream at him. He ignored my intense stare and fearlessly stroked my hair like I was some little boy that he was lulling to sleep. I wanted to stay mad and angry, but let's face it. I was sick, my head felt as heavy as The Great Wall of China and my eyes were droopy. I couldn't keep up with being angry even if I wanted to. So, I just gave up and slowly closed my eyes. Letting him lull me into a deep, relaxing sleep with his warm hand.

* * *

It was already a bit dark when I woke up, indicating that I'd slept longer than I had intended to. I was alone in the bedroom, which meant that Grimmjow was probably in his study finishing his project or he was downstairs, attempting to cook a decent meal for us.

I carefully sat up and checked if my headache was gone, sighing in relief when I realized that it was still there, but it wasn't that painful anymore. I'd love to stay in bed and wait for Grimmjow, but I had this strong urge to go out and check up on him. So I slowly got up and took a few steps forward, making sure if I could already stand up and walk without wobbling or falling. My knees still felt a little weak, but I think I could manage.

Making my way to the door in a languid pace, I kept on thinking about what we should eat for dinner. Since I've been sick for two days and couldn't cook, me and my lover had no choice but to have food delivered or have Szayel come over and cook for us. Surprisingly, the pink-haired secretary was also knowledgeable when it came to cooking and his skills, I had to say, could be compared to that of a five-star hotel chef. I was also surprised to know that I had just thought of food, a clear indication that I had a little of my appetite back and my stomach was craving for something to eat.

I finally went out of the bedroom and walked over to Grimmjow's study. I peeked inside the room but found no one in there, which meant that he was probably downstairs. Climbing down was a bit tiring for my sick body, but I was able to successfully climb down without stumbling or getting dizzy, so I went straight to the kitchen and heard the unmistakable voice of my lover talking to someone, probably on the phone and the sound of clattering dishes.

"I am already beating the fucking egg!" I heard Grimmjow muttering annoyingly on the cordless phone he was holding between his shoulder and ear as both of his hands were busy stirring some thick, yellow substance in a small bowl. The image immediately bought a smile to my face. It wasn't everyday that you see the famous Jeagerjaques-sensei looking all confused, annoyed and determined while holding some kitchen utensils. "Yes, the fucking pot is already boiling! What? Fuck this!" He screamed this time, getting even angrier as he continued to listen to the person on the other line, still unaware of my presence in the entrance. "Calm down? How could I when I have no idea what to do? You know what? I demand that you come down here right now! Come here in ten fucking seconds or I'm gonna fire you!" He yelled again and threw the innocent phone across the kitchen, the piece of device almost hitting me in the face if I hadn't managed to dodge it.

Grimmjow was definitely shocked upon seeing me standing on the kitchen entrance as I looked peculiarly at him. "W-what are you doing?"

He quickly evaded my gaze and let out an innocent cough as he let go of the bowl and fork in his hands. "N-nothing. Just trying something out."

Frankly speaking, he looked hilarious because I rarely see him being all embarrassed and fidgeting like a little boy, but it was funny because even though he looked funny, I couldn't laugh. Instead I had this strong urge to hug him because he was being too fucking adorable. A small smile broke out from my lips as I slowly approached him.

His blue eyes widening as I closed the distance between us. "The hell are you doing here? You should be in bed, resting!" He barked with his hands on his waist, a posture that reminded me of my crazy ass father.

"I'm okay now. I think I can help you cook." I assured him.

"You're sick. You can't and who said that I'm cooking? I'm not trying to cook!" He replied defensively, which only made him look even funnier.

That was it. I lost it and finally chuckled, highly amused at his poor attempt in denying his obvious confusion with the kitchen. "And what were you doing then?"

"I told ya it's nothing!" He said with a scowl this time.

"You were beating an egg with a fork and you say that was nothing?"

He growled and turned his back on me. "Fuck you." He was probably blushing, I wasn't sure but seriously, for a big guy like him, how could he get any cuter?

I kept on laughing and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I thought it was cute." I praised as I leaned on his back.

He tensed for a second then smirked. "Just as cute as you when you came twice in three minutes?"

My cheeks immediately burned in embarrassment as memories of that humiliating night flooded my thoughts and in an instant my adoration for this man became hate. I quickly let go of him and slapped him on the head. "Fuck you!"

Grimmjow immediately turned around and laughed out loud, hand rubbing on the part of his head where I hit him. I glowered at him, remembering all the bloody, fucked up things I swore I would do to him once I got a little better. But come on, could I really skin Grimmjow alive? Of course, I couldn't. I wouldn't even if I wanted to, so I just settled on killing him inside my head instead. Heck, even doing that was painful for me.

He finally stopped laughing and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, the sudden gesture quickly making me forget my anger. He leaned his head forward and brought our faces together. "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

The scent of blueberries, cigarettes and red wine assaulted my senses as I felt his breath waft on my face. It felt so pleasant I couldn't help but close my eyes and revel in it. Just being this near to Grimmjow was enough to calm me down or make me go wild depending on the affection he was giving. Right now, he was being gentle and I really liked it when he was being like that. "I'm okay. No need to worry." I assured him. "I'm just a little starving."

He slowly wrapped his other hand around my waist and held me tighter. "Szayel's on his way. He'd be finishing what I started."

A smirk immediately curved up my lips. "So you were trying to cook." I teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled and effectively stopped me from making any comment by capturing my lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

Szayel did arrive ten minutes after Grimmjow had declared that he would be fired if he didn't come. The pink-haired assistant went straight to the kitchen and quickly cooked food for us. The menu for dinner: egg-fucking-soup. And Grimmjow took almost all of his braincells to just beat an egg. Wow...

After twenty minutes, the table was set and we were now ready to eat dinner with Szayel who had decided to stay for dinner since he had an important matter to discuss with us. Somehow, that made me nervous. If it involved me I was sure it had something to do with Grimmjow's parents.

"Is it delicious?" Szayel quickly inquired with an expectant gleam in his eyes as soon as I finished my first taste.

"Best egg soup I've tasted so far." I replied with a little grin and it was true. That egg soup tasted much better than the usual egg soup I've ever had.

The secretary smirked contentedly before having a taste of his own cooking. Grimmjow had also began eating and seemed content with his food as well. We ate in silence for a few minutes, allowing ourselves to fully enjoy the simple food we were having before we were to start discussing about some serious matters.

Frankly speaking, I didn't want to hear whatever it was that Szayel wanted to tell us, but I had no choice. Whether it was a good news or bad, I had to hear it.

After swallowing a spoonful of soup, Szayel straightened up and looked at Grimmjow, who immediately felt his gaze and looked back expectantly. "I have some unpleasant news, Grimmjow-sama."

My heart rate quickly picked up its pace as soon as I heard that. Keyword: unpleasant. Fuck.

"What is it?" Grimmjow calmly asked, looking as if he was ready to defend himself from whatever fucked up shit his secretary would be saying next.

Szayel's expression was still composed, but there was this faint flicker of solemnity in his bronze-colored eyes. "The madam paid some newspapers to post articles and pictures of your coming wedding. People will officially know about it in tomorrow's paper."

Grimmjow scowled while I gawked like an idiot. I hoped to hell I didn't hear that, but I did. It was all true and it only proved that Grimmjow's parents still hadn't given up on their intention to have their only son marry a daughter of another millionaire. The fear and worry that was sleeping inside my chest woke up and was now raising bloody havoc in my head. If people would find out about Grimmjow's engagement and that he was supposed to get married, it'd be a big issue and the problem would only get worse with the media getting involved.

"Then let her. It's not like that would make me marry Orihime." Grimmjow huffed, causing me to gawk at him. How could he easily say that?

"I've already taken some actions to stop that from happening, but I'm not sure if it'll work so just prepare yourselves if you have reporters knocking on your door or calling you for an explanation."

Again, my easygoing lover just released another huff and proceeded to eat his meal as if the problem was already solved. How could he take this matter lightly? If people found out that he was engaged while he was with me, it'd be a very big problem, a big scandal. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Grimmjow." His eyes shot up from his food to look at me. "Aren't you even worried about this? I mean, your mom is about to announce to the whole fucking world that you're engaged and may I remind you that the fucking world also knows that we're together." I coldly pointed out. "Do you know how serious this problem is?"

Blue brows furrowed in irritation, the scowl on Grimmjow's handsome face deepening. "I know how serious this problem is. I don't need you to remind me of that, Ichi. But unlike you, I refuse to look like there's a stick shoved up my ass just because I'm worried. I don't give a fuck if the whole world will know that I'm engaged. I know I'm not going to get married and I won't let anyone force me into it."

Okay, the bastard had a point. Maybe I was just being a goddamn worrier. I couldn't help it. It was in my nature to do that when things fuck up. "So, what the fuck do we do if this news does come out in public?"

"Then we call Orihime."

For the nth time that evening, I gaped like a fish out of water. Did I just hear him say his fiance's name? I looked confusingly at him. "W-what?"

An evil smirk crossed Grimmjow's features as he tore his gaze away from me and looked at Szayel instead, who was now wearing the same expression as him. What in the mother of fuck was going on?

"Why are we going to call your fiancee?" I inquired stupidly.

Szayel smirked. "Judging from your reaction, I believe all along you were thinking that Orihime-sama also wanted this marriage to happen."

Okay... he was right about that. I had thought that Orihime also liked Grimmjow because she didn't seem to show any kind of protest to their engagement. But that wasn't the point. Why the fuck did they bring her into this issue?

"I guess Grimmjow-sama had forgotten to tell you that she's also against their engagement and that she's in love with someone else."

Yes, Grimmjow definitely forgot to tell me that, or rather, he purposely did so. The fucking prick. "S-she is?"

Szayel nodded.

"Then she's not in-love with Grimmjow?"

Szayel shook his head.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not." The secretary replied amusingly.

Grimmjow chuckled, obviously enjoying my dumbfounded reaction.

"Well, Grimmjow didn't tell me that." I venomously responded as I threw death glares at my lover.

Said lover just grinned. "You didn't ask." He replied, feigning innocence.

_Again, let me just say this. I am going to kill this fucking bastard one of these days. Do you guys still believe me? I have a feeling you don't. I don't blame you._

As much as I want to flip him off or get mad, I opted to ignore his sarcastic teasing and focused on the problem at hand. So Orihime Inoue was against the marriage as well, which was great. Knowing that made me feel really better and if that was the case, stopping Grimmjow's parents and that woman's parents from hooking them up was going to be a piece of cake, right? I took a deep breath and looked calmly at Szayel. "So, what are we going to do after that? Solving this shit should be easy since she doesn't harbor any feelings towards Grimmjow."

"It should've been easy if it wasn't for Grimmjow-sama's and Orihime-sama's parents. You must never forget that those people will do everything they can to make this marriage happen. Also, Orihime-sama's parents don't know that she's in-love with someone and doesn't want to marry Grimmjow-sama. It's a secret that she has been keeping for a long time now and she doesn't have the courage to tell her parents about it yet." The pink-haired secretary explained.

""Then she should fucking tell them. Hiding her true feelings won't help her solve her problems either." I muddled annoyingly. Seriously, what the fuck was up with that woman? I understood that disappointing her parents wasn't really a good thing to do, but she should also think of herself and her happiness, just like what Grimmjow was doing.

"That's why she secretly approached me, Ichi. She wants to escape from her parent's claws and she asked me for help." Grimmjow interjected.

"And when did she fucking approach you? As far as I know, we were inseparable ever since we started going out." I demanded with a suspicious look in my eyes.

"About a year ago." He casually replied.

"And you didn't even tell me about it?" I demanded, feeling really annoyed that I had no idea what exactly was going on. He had this hidden agreement with that woman for a year now and he didn't even tell me about it? If I really was Grimmjow's lover and he trusted me, then why didn't he tell me all these things immediately?

He sighed heavily. "Again, you didn't ask."

His insensitive answer crumbled whatever small amount of patience was left inside me. I gazed furiously at him as my hands balled into fists, trying my best not to touch my fucking plate and throw it at him. "Do you even have to wait for me to ask you? Fuck that, Grimm. I'm your lover and you could always tell me those things willingly!" I angrily yelled. I didn't want to get really mad but with his current facial expression and how he made me feel that I should always do the initiative when it came to knowing things about him, I couldn't help it. Did I always have to ask or demand things I want to know about him?

My sudden outburst definitely surprised Szayel, if his current facial expression was any indication. Grimmjow was shocked as well, he probably expected it, but still felt surprised by it anyway.

I wanted to say more, vent, rant, ramble, but I chose not to. We had a bigger problem to face and causing an argument between me and Grimmjow would not be helpful. If we were to get out of this problem, we should help each other and do it together. So, I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my chest as I laid back in my chair, willing myself to calm down. Silence engulfed the room for a moment. Grimmjow and Szayel were probably giving me some time to gain my composure. I was expecting to receive an apology from the asshole sitting beside me, but I doubt he would do that, not in his secretary's presence and I only hated him even more for that. Releasing another sigh, I tried to wipe the scowl off of my face and attempted to look calm. "So, if the news comes out tomorrow, we have to contact Orihime and what?" I asked, breaking the unnerving stillness that had ruled between us.

Grimmjow smirked. "We help her get out of the country with the guy she likes."

It sounded so simple, but I was sure it wasn't. I just nodded and looked at Szayel. "So, what do we do now?"

"Wait for tomorrow's paper to arrive." He replied with a smirk similar to his boss, which made me think that these two should seriously stop smirking like sadistic maniacs because it was freaking me out.

* * *

Szayel left after eating dinner, saying that he needed to finish some paperwork involving Grimmjow's assets, and once again we were left alone, quietly waiting for morning to come. I insisted that we sleep in the living room tonight so we could easily see the paper that would be delivered tomorrow. Grimmjow, on the other hand, protested and wanted us to sleep in his bedroom, saying that I was overreacting. Was I? Maybe I was, but that was only because I was worried. I definitely didn't want people to know about this problem. I couldn't even imagine the tons of problems it would cause not only for us but also for my family once the public knew about our real situation. Grimmjow's fangirls would go crazy. The media and paparazzi would stalk us even more and would try their best to dig for more information about Grimmjow and his family. Maybe my lover didn't care if he would be in deep shit, but I did. I didn't want him to get hurt in all this because let's face it, Grimmjow was the one who would be suffering the most because his own family was hurting him.

In the end, I was able to convince Grimmjow to follow my request so here we were, laying on the couch together, with my head on his chest as he held me, waiting for morning to come, our little argument during dinner, completely forgotten. I was tired and my head was pounding painfully, but I was okay because I was with Grimmjow and he was doing a great job making me feel better by gently stroking my back and hair.

"You should sleep." He quietly suggested.

"I don't want to."

"You're worrying too much."

"And you're too calm."

"Coz there's nothing to worry about."

"You trust Szayel's ability that much?"

"That and because I don't really care if the whole world finds out about that stupid engagement."

His cocky answers and disposition never failed to amaze me. "Why are you so easygoing?" I asked with a groan.

"I'm not. I just don't give a fuck." He replied, his hand that was stroking my hair was now lightly massaging my scalp. "And believe me, we won't see that fucking news in the paper tomorrow. I'm fucking tired so let's go to sleep already."

"I really hope so."

"Stop worrying, will ya? Everything's going to be alright." He moved his head a bit and bestowed a soft kiss on top of my head. "Just go to sleep and rest."

"I'll try."

"No, you will or I'll fuck you senseless all evening until I drain you out and fall asleep."

I just rolled my eyes in reply and didn't say anything anymore. Even though his tone was joking when he said that, I knew he was serious. So, I closed my eyes and tried to shut every thought in my head out.

* * *

When I woke up, light was very much present in the living room, indicating that morning had came. As if someone threw a bucket of cold water on me, I quickly shot up when I realized that Grimmjow wasn't there and I was alone on the couch. I looked around. No sign of him or of the morning paper, but the funny thing was the television was on, showing some random morning news show. I was about to get up to look for my lover when he suddenly appeared from the kitchen, holding two mugs with his both hands, the white containers steaming with hot liquid inside, probably coffee. A warm, gorgeous smile immediately appeared on his lips as he approached. "Good morning." He casually greeted. He seemed to be in a fucking good mood, which made me feel hopeful.

"Where's the fucking paper?" I quickly demanded, giving him a crazed psychopath look.

He placed the mugs on the table and sat beside me. "Relax. We're safe. It wasn't in the paper."

"Really?" I continued to ask, still refusing to believe him.

"Yes."

"I want to see the paper."

"It's in the kitchen."

Without even saying anything and even forgetting I was sick, I swiftly ran towards the kitchen to look for the damn paper. I found the object on the counter so I immediately grabbed it, flipped its pages and looked for any kind of picture or article that mentioned Grimmjow or Orihime, relief washing over me as I reached the last page and found nothing, no traces of that article or announcement that Grimmjow's mom had created. Letting out a long sigh of relief, I ran out of the kitchen and suddenly found myself crossing the living room, jumping at Grimmjow and smashing our lips together. I quickly shoved my tongue deep inside his mouth and kissed him deeply, passionately, as if I hadn't kissed him for a million years. He didn't respond at first, probably shocked at my sudden action, but he immediately got over it and kissed back, his strong, large hands tightly wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. All the worries and fear I felt last night instantly lost and forgotten as I drowned myself in this glorious bliss and his heady scent, his addicting taste and everything about him. I didn't know what came over me to have that kind of reaction, but I guess it was because I was just too happy that everything was still somehow okay.

I pulled back after a few moments to let ourselves breathe and slowly opened my eyes, deep pools of cerulean gazing lovingly at me, his usual smug grin present on his lips. "I guess that means you're now happy?" He cheekily asked as he panted.

"Very." I replied in the same state, with a smile on my face. " And I love your secretary, by the way."

"You're making me jealous." He shot back with mock irritation.

"You should be nicer to him."

"I'll try if you won't say you love him again."

"Deal." And with that I dove for another deep kiss. We were slowly getting into the moment, the fire of lust languidly building up inside our bodies as the kiss we shared grew fiercer, as hands craved for more skin to touch. In that moment it was obvious where this hungry kiss would lead and even though I knew I was still not feeling well, I had no plans to stop Grimmjow from slipping his hand inside my pajamas. Getting him infected or sick again was a trivial thing to worry about at that time. "Fuck me." I managed to moan as we stopped for a second to breathe.

Grimmjow just responded with a growl and hurriedly guided me to lay down on the couch, his entire body shivering in excitement, one hand freely roaming inside my pajamas while the other was pushing my shirt up my chest, jolts of pleasure running down my spine as his fingers made contact with one pert nipple. He tore his lips away from mine and took his shirt off in a hurry. I also took that time to divest myself of my shirt and dumped the offending garment on the floor, lust and desire pounding every brain cell in my head to oblivion. I was about to take my pajamas and underwear off when I heard a female voice say Grimmjow's name. My lover paused in his movements as well, as he too also noticed his name just being uttered by the woman currently flashing on the screen.

We both looked at each other, our eyes wide as unbelievable words and sentences from the blaring television made its way into our eardrums. No. No fucking way. We were not hearing that, right? We slowly averted our attention towards the huge flat screen TV where we saw a woman, a famous broadcaster delivering news about Grimmjow's engagement and coming wedding to his supposed fiancee, the handsome picture of my lover and Orihime illustriously displayed for every living human on the planet to see.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Ah, what the hell did I just do? I'd like to think that things are looking up for them, but I'm not sure. *cringes* Anyway, hope you liked the update and please review. Or tell me if I should just fuck off and disappear in the face of the fanfiction world, LOL. XDD Hopefully, my next update won't be long. I'll try my best. Thanks for reading!


	20. Steps to Achieve Happiness

**Author Notes:** Uh... anyone still with me? Anyone still waiting for this fic to be updated? *blink-blink* So, I finally managed to whip something up for this story after a very long time. I'm so sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! *drops on her knees and begs for forgiveness* Yup, real life is still pretty cruel but the good news is, I only have one week left till my part-time job finishes, which means I might get more time to write and work on my fics real soon. Yay! *throws confetti*

Anyway, just a little heads up about this chapter, Orihime is in it, so if you're not a big fan of hers (like me), please bear with me. I had a hard time writing this down because I really, really don't like Orihime (Sorry, Orihime fans! Please don't kill me!), but she had a good role here so it's all good. :) It's also loaded with... errr... cheesiness so... just be careful.

I also want to take this chance to thank all those who have read, reviewed and liked my GrimmIchi one-shot '_Invisible'_. It definitely boosted up my motivation to continue writing for this pairing and fandom. Thank you very much! *hugs*

And one last thing, you might have the strong urge to hate me or kill me after reading this. Seriously. *runs off and hides somewhere*

**Thanks to my wonderful readers:** **RamecupMiso / Lanchia-san / HikaIta / Boogermeister / Demonmaster9090 / lemonlimediddies / Mina Hikari / Cori Gray / xTKx / Grimmkitty6 / nlsdn5 / Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo / YaoiCookies87 / Myra Cifer / FrozenSunLight / Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke / lot-o-luv13 / shillanna / shadowX101 / TheLPaddict / Yami-no-Tamashii / OfeliaWolf / Curiosity Killed Kristy / Zakutzmi / MidnightTune36 / One of the Colorless / popse / Emo-rainbow-girl / grimm-ichi-shiro-gasm / Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX / Vailyas / Renjisgirl12 / .Chan / Mayuzu / Phoenix Dysis / ichibanseiken / Ash4ever / vanity-issues / meka18 / miszxbrii / Ali Midnight / ZombieNinjaKit / Ringo-01 / Orion'slover / Ryuuhana** _and to anyone who added this fic to their faves and alerts. Sorry I couldn't reply back to your reviews like I used to anymore but every comment is deeply loved and appreciated. Thank you. I hope to continue doing that again real soon. :)_

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi/malexmale/homosexual relationships, bad language and possible OOCness.

**Beta Reader**: Keadeblue264 (I really, really miss you, dude! I love you!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and any of its characters. I only own a Kon plushie and is currently searching for an Ichigo and Grimmjow one. XD

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Steps to Achieve Happiness**

* * *

"Grimmjow." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Tell me I'm not seeing that."

Grimmjow slowly pulled away and sat on his heels, his eyes never leaving the blaring television. "You're seeing it." He calmly confirmed.

"You're supposed to say I'm not."

"But you are."

"Okay."

I got up from the couch and stood up to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To the balcony... I'm going to kill myself."

Grimmjow immediately jumped up from the couch, grabbed my wrist and looked incredulously at me. He probably thought I wasn't serious. "What? You're going to jump off the building half-naked?"

Oh, so he was more concerned about people seeing me half-naked than me committing suicide?

"You want me to put some clothes on before I do that?" I retorted with sarcasm painted in my voice.

He blinked and shook his head. "What the fuck are ya talking about, Ichi? You ain't going to jump off half-naked and you definitely ain't gonna kill yourself!" He pulled me towards him and locked me up in a tight embrace. "Calm the fuck down, will ya?"

I took a deep breath and just allowed him to comfort me, though at that time even the warmth of his embrace wasn't doing their usual wonders. "I'm calm."

"You're shaking." He pointed out.

"They know. Everyone knows." I shuddered as I buried my face in his neck and held on tightly to him, my knees suddenly weakening from all the tension that currently wrecked my body. "The media will be all over this and they're not going to leave you alone."

Grimmjow's chest rose in annoyance as he inhaled sharply."For fuck's sake, get a grip! Everybody knows about that damn engagement, so what? You know it's not gonna happen! You worried that this might affect my career, then I'll stop writing! I don't give a rat's ass about anything as long as you're with me! Beat that into your fucking skull!"

I swiftly pulled away from him and looked at him. "I just don't want to see you hurt!"

"Do you see me hurting?" He grimly asked.

Hesitation flashed in my eyes as I continued to gaze at him, carefully studying his gorgeous face starting from the defined lines of his jaw, to the smoothness of his luscious lips, to the perfection of his nose and to the depths of his azure eyes that never failed to mesmerize me. I saw worry flashing in those beautiful, blue orbs but it wasn't because of what was happening right now. He was worried because of me. "N-no." I shyly admitted, feeling a bit guilty for making him feel that way.

He finally released the deep breath he was holding and looked reassuringly at me."You worry about things way too much! If you're scared about me getting hurt by people, you don't need to. The only person who has that privilege is you, got it?"

Um... was it okay to feel happy and touched to hear that? Was it okay to think that the most famous man in Japan just declared how important I was to him? I didn't want to feel all giddy because of what he said but I couldn't help it. My face suddenly became hot as a deep blush adorned my cheeks. How could a bastard like Grimmjow immediately change my feelings from scared to ecstatic and ashamed in less than a second? I had no frigging idea! "F-fine." Was all I managed to utter before lowering my head to avoid his serious gaze and hide my reddened face.

"And besides, we have a plan, remember? We just need to help Orihime get out of this fucking place with her prince charming then everything's gonna be okay." Grimmjow added.

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about the backup plan. "So, how do we do that?"

My lover was about to answer when a ringing sound coming from his cellphone on the table cut him off. We both looked at the vibrating piece of device and saw Szayel's name currently blaring on the small screen. "Let Szayel answer that question." He replied with a devious grin.

* * *

Thin strands of orange and gold began to line up along the edge of the sea as the sun slowly rose from its hiding place. The harbor was practically empty, except for a few boats and ships calmly swaying with the ocean's waves. The time was almost 5:30 in the morning and it had been almost an hour since we last heard from Szayel.

Shifting my weight to my other foot, I stole a glance at the stoic figure standing not far away from me. Dark-violet strands of hair mingled with the ocean breeze as dark eyes hidden behind a pair of thin-framed glasses stared worriedly at the rising sun. Ishida looked as if he was about to snap, roll on the fucking ground like a mad dog and run off to where his lover, Orihime Inoue, was.

Yup. You got that right.

Uryu Ishida, Grimmjow's doctor, was Orihime's true love. And yes, I was also frigging surprised when I found out about that. Who would've thought that my lover's physician was his fiancée's lover? And my bastard lover didn't even bother to tell me. The goddamn fuck. I wondered how the hell did that even happen but as much as I wanted to know what was the story behind their complicated connection, I couldn't because of our current situation.

Three days after Grimmjow's engagement was announced on national TV, my lover and his genius secretary had decided to carry out their so-called 'fool proof plan'. The said plan was simple, really. Kidnap Orihime from her bodyguards, bring her to Mie so she could meet up with her lover who turned out to be Ishida, have them ride in a goddamn boat that would send them off in a secret place that Grimmjow jokingly declared as paradise, then everyone would live happily ever after.

Simple plan?

Pfft. Right.

If the plan was so frigging simple, then why the hell was Szayel taking so fucking long to take the frigging princess?

I stopped the urge to heave another sigh and turned my back towards the sea to look for my lover on the harbor. The said blue-haired god of hotness and arrogance was leaning on his black Jaguar, looking calm and relaxed as he took a long drag of his cigarette in his mouth. Since I couldn't really make a proper conversation with Ishida and he obviously wanted to be alone, I decided to approach Grimmjow, hoping that talking to him would help me relieve my worries. A pair of deep cerulean eyes regarded my presence as I stepped closer, a smirk automatically curving up those seductive lips as I stood beside him and leaned on the hood of his expensive vehicle. "Still no news from him?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He just shrugged as a thick line of smoke shot out of his lips and disappeared into the morning air. It was amazing how his lips had stayed pinkish-pale even though he smoked like a damn chimney. "They'll be here soon. Szayel doesn't fail on his task. I'm sure there's a good reason why he couldn't contact us." He calmly replied, faith and trust for his employee clearly evident in his deep voice.

I tried to believe him. He had a point after all. Szayel was an intelligent man and he did his job very well. He was the type who liked to accomplish his job perfectly, although he did kinda fail from stopping Hildegard Jeagerjaques from declaring Grimmjow's engagement to the whole country. A shiver made its way down my spine as I remembered the aftermath of that fucking announcement on television.

Ten minutes after the announcement, Grimmjow's telephone had started ringing nonstop. Twenty minutes after the incident, reporters, photographers and paparazzi had gathered in front of Grimmjow's apartment building, demanding an interview. Forty-five minutes after the news had gone out, Grimmjow's fans and supporters started herding as well, joining the huge group of media people that all impatiently waited outside. All of them wanted to see the famous romance novelist. They all wanted to get his attention. They all wanted to demand answers from him. They all wanted to invade his privacy. The situation was fucking crazy and chaotic and I truly hated it, hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to make them go away.

Although Grimmjow said that no one could hurt him, I still couldn't bear the fact that people were all over him because he was famous, that people wanted to trample and step on his right to privacy just because he was a public figure, hated the fact that his own parents had brought this stupid problem upon him. I knew this was a normal situation for celebrities like him, but still, no one had the right to peek into anyone's personal life.

Yoruichi had called Grimmjow and asked him to explain himself to the reporters to shut them up, but Grimmjow refused and said that he didn't owe anyone any explanation, as expected from the most stubborn and arrogant man in the world. After filling Yoruichi's ear with curses and derogatory statements, he hung up and quickly called Szayel, told his secretary to pick us up and drive us to a rest house that Grimmjow owned in a small farming town. We escaped and vanished from the eyes of the public like a ghost, leaving people wondering, confused, panicked and heartbroken.

News of his engagement and his sudden disappearance were still gracing the television, magazines and papers, but he didn't care about it. He said he just wanted to help Orihime and her lover to get out of the country so his parents would finally stop nagging him about getting married and we could all get on with our lives.

As for me, I was still worried, of course. Not for myself, but for us and for my family. I knew that they would be somehow affected by this. But luckily, Dad assured me that they were okay and the reporters who had tried to get an interview with them got scared or freaked out because of his lunatic attitude. For the first time in my life, I was thankful that I had a crazy-ass father.

"You okay?" Grimmjow suddenly asked, cutting my line of thoughts.

I mentally shook my head and shoved those ugly thoughts out of my mind as I focused my attention at him. "Yeah."

His deep blue orbs suddenly looked different, sincerity and hope radiating from them as the smirk on his beautiful lips disappeared. At that moment, I knew he was going to say something important. Now, what in the mother of fuck was he planning to say? Didn't he know that he was slowly killing me with his soul-piercing gaze? "Ichi."

I slowly took a deep breath and tried to look calm. "What?"

"You'll go with me wherever I go, right?" He asked, his voice heavy with dead seriousness and hope.

I tried not to look weirdly at him but failed anyway. "W-why are you asking me that?" I responded hesitantly. I didn't really have a good feeling about this.

He threw the remains of his cigarette away, the burning piece of cancer stick landing silently on the concrete floor as its glowing ashes were blown away by the gentle wind. "After all this shit is through, I'm going to take you with me to Sweden."

Sweden? Why? For another vacation? I knew it wouldn't be good!

"If this is another one of your spur of the moment vacations just to piss Yoruichi off, I am not going with you." I quickly answered with a scowl. "You still have a book to finish and I'm not an object or slave that you can bring anywhere you like."

His brows knotted in annoyance. "What made you think it was for fucking vacation?" He pushed himself off his car and faced me. "Look, I don't want my parents to continuously bug us after we get rid of my fiancée. I'm sure they'll pull up more shiteous tricks just to break us up and I don't want to fucking deal with them anymore so I've decided to leave this fucking country and move to Sweden with you."

I just stared at him.

_Move to Sweden?_

_Together?_

_Live in a beautiful European country?_

_Together?_

_And... probably get married in a beautiful European country where same-sex marriage is legal?_

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

I blinked and fought the urge to blush but it was too late. My face was already burning from embarrassment as the thought of us living together in another country filled my thoughts.

_Oh, such beautiful thoughts and dreams..._

"W-why in Sweden?" I asked stupidly.

He gave me an incredulous look and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Seriously, you're so fucking dense sometimes, Ichi. Why do you think I chose that country?"

You know, I really had an idea as to what the answer was but I didn't want to assume that I was correct. He might say because it was far from Japan, or because he liked the climate there or because he wanted to learn Swedish, right? "Because it's a beautiful country?" I guessed.

He rolled his eyes, his hands tightening their grip on my shoulders as he gave me one of his heart-stopping, bone-piercing gazes again. Fuck! Stop looking at me like that, Grimmjow! "No, you fucking idiot! Because I want to fucking marry you!"

Okay...

Wait a fucking minute.

Did he just...?

I looked at him as if he was out of his mind, as if he had just said that he loved butterflies and found rainbows sickly sweet and adorable and ohfuckhemustbejoking!

"W-what did you say?" I heard myself ask again.

He muttered a curse and glowered at me this time. "I. WANT. TO. MARRY. YOU." He answered, growling out every word in his frigging response so I could finally understand him and get those sweet, wonderful words into my hard skull.

Oh...

So, he wanted to marry me.

He really did say that.

Oh fuck.

I just looked at him, eyes wide in shock and mouth wide open in surprise. The bastard just proposed or declared that he wanted to marry me and I had no idea what to say or how to react. I didn't even know what to feel. My heart was just thumping wildly inside my chest like a jack-hammer, crushing every piece of bone in my ribcage. Happiness, awe and fear churned wildly inside me as I forced my mind to accept and process what he just uttered.

He just gazed back at me, the lines between his eyebrows crinkling even more in vexation as he waited for any kind of reaction. I wanted to answer, I really did but my mouth, as well as every part of my body, couldn't move. "Ichi, say something!" He angrily grumbled.

I shook my head to snap me out of my reverie and composed my thoughts. I was about to give him an answer when the roar of a car engine suddenly broke the silence in the silent harbor. Then, we noticed Ishida running towards an approaching car. As much as I didn't want to, I carefully pushed Grimmjow away and focused my attention on the familiar vehicle that was now parked a few feet away from Grimmjow's Jaguar. My answer would just have to wait.

Fortunately, Grimmjow willingly stepped away and started to walk towards the vehicle, his attention now obviously diverted to the newcomers. I followed quickly behind him and felt my heart sing in glee as I saw Szayel get out of the car. Then, a beautiful woman with long orange hair followed and immediately ran towards Ishida, whose arms were already open to catch his weeping lover.

We silently watched as the couple tightly embraced each other as if they've been separated for ten years and whispered sweet words in each others ears. I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I watched them. I wasn't a sucker for romantic scenes, even though I just experienced one a fucking second ago, but I kinda understand how they felt, so the mushiness and cheesiness were excusable.

"What took you so long?" Grimmjow demanded as we stopped in front of Szayel.

The pink-haired man cocked his head to the side with his signature teasing grin. "The princess had more guards than the usual. Escaping them had been a bit rough."

Grimmjow just smirked while I silently sighed in relief, glad that the plan was actually going well. "You made sure that you were not being followed?"

"Of course." Szayel replied with confidence.

Ishida and Orihime broke their embrace as soon as they noticed that there were other people around them and looked at us with their arms still wrapped around each other. For the first time, I saw what Grimmjow's fiancée looked like.

Orihime Inoue was a true beauty. Any man would quickly fall in love with her once they saw her gorgeous face, warm, gray eyes, delectable, bow-shaped lips and her... humungous breasts. I tried not to stare too much at her chest and gave her a small smile instead.

A smile was also present on her lips, her gorgeous eyes focused on me as well. Then, she shifted her attention towards Grimmjow. "Thank you very much, Grimmjow-san." She said, her voice soft and gentle.

Grimmjow just shrugged as he smirked. "No problem. Just make sure ya stay out of sight until everything clears up."

Orihime and Ishida both nodded appreciatively.

"We will." The doctor replied.

Then, the beautiful woman looked at me again. Her gaze thankful and happy. "I'm really happy I get to see you too, Kurosaki-kun. I sometimes saw pictures of you two in the newspapers and thought you looked perfect for each other."

Even though I initially hated her simply because Grimmjow's parents wanted her for my lover, I didn't feel any kind of resentment towards her. She seemed to be a really kind and gentle woman. She would've probably been a close friend if we had only met each other in another way, but... did she really have to give a very embarrassing comment like that? "I'm happy to meet you too." I bashfully replied as I fought the urge to blush.

After that small exchange of thanks and greetings, Szayel quickly briefed them on what they were supposed to do since time was not on our side. They had to leave before the sun went fully up.

"Ishida-sensei and Orihime-sama, as you already know, a small boat will be taking you to Kanshoku Island. It's a small, uninhabited island that Grimmjow-sama secretly owns and it's located near Kyushu. We've already constructed a small cottage where you can stay and supplies such as food, water and clothing are already available. A small boat was also provided so you can travel to the main island if ever you need supplies." The pink-haired secretary explained. "Also, you will be given new identities to avoid detection. I suggest you to be fully aware of your surroundings and be careful with the people you converse with just to make sure."

The couple nodded, the smiles on their faces vanishing and replaced with anxiousness at what they were about to do. Running off with your lover and staying on an uninhabited island sounded pretty appealing, but I knew it wasn't going to be an easy life. It could be paradise but they would be secluded from the outside world and wouldn't get to interact with other people... not that they needed other people to keep them company. They already had each other and I think that was all they needed.

"I guess we better get you two on that boat now. Please follow me." Szayel declared and gestured towards a boat that was closely similar to Grimmjow's yacht. The vessel looked brand new albeit a bit smaller from the luxury vessel that my lover showed off before. A middle-aged man wearing a captain's uniform was waiting at the foot of the ladder, ready to welcome the passengers to his boat.

Ishida nodded at Szayel then took a step forward to face Grimmjow. "Thank you so much for your help, Grimmjow-sama." He said and bowed to show his gratitude.

Grimmjow just shrugged and gave him a huge smile. "Don't mention it. Call me or Szayel if you have problems and take care."

Orihime showed her gratitude with a small bow as well and smiled brightly at Grimmjow. "You have no idea how much I'm thankful for your help, Grimmjow-san. I wish for you and Kurosaki-kun's happiness as well."

My lover just replied with a curt nod as I mouthed a small thanks when she glanced at me. They bid farewell and walked towards the boat that would be taking them to their little paradise, their hands clasped tightly together, their happiness radiating from them like warm sunshine. Frankly speaking, I felt a little envious 'coz they would finally be together. Hopefully, they would achieve true happiness in their new life.

As Szayel walked back to us and the boat finally sailed off, Grimmjow and I quietly watched as it slowly disappeared into the rising sun.

"I guess we can now officially say that our plan is a success." The pink-haired guy chirped happily.

Grimmjow let out a smirk. "Hopefully, it is. Anyway, I guess we better get out of here. People are starting to crowd the place. Staying any longer would be dangerous." He said as he cautiously looked around.

We hurriedly got inside Grimmjow's Jaguar as Szayel jogged back to his car. A small wave was exchanged between master and servant as both cars took off to their own destination. Szayel needed to go back to Karakura to fix the problems Grimmjow's parents had caused there, while we would be going back to the rest house, an hour and a half drive from Mie.

I let out a tired yet relieved sigh as I laid back in my seat, suddenly feeling sleepy. I knew that Szayel practically did all the work while all we needed to do was sit on our asses and wait for him, but come on, waiting nervously was practically draining. I felt so exhausted I wanted to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. Not when there was a specific issue that needed to be addressed.

I stole a glance at Grimmjow in the driver's seat, his blue eyes concentrated on the empty concrete road that we were taking. He looked calm, although exhaustion was also apparent on his features. Was this the right time to bring up that topic again? Well, we weren't doing anything and we didn't really have anything to talk about, so maybe it was. Slowly sitting up straight on my seat, I took a deep breath and looked calmly on the road. "G-Grimm?"

"Hm?" He answered without looking at me.

"About... what you said a while ago... "I began as I stopped myself from fidgeting in my seat like there was a stick shoved up in my ass. "Are you... serious about it?"

A devious grin quickly curved up on his lips. "Of course, I am!" He proudly answered. "And you know that I won't take no for an answer." He quickly added.

How? How could he say these kinds of things so fucking easily?

"B-bastard!" I blurted as I was once again astounded by his extreme arrogance and self-confidence, a strong blush burning fiercely on my cheeks. "Wh-whoever said I'd say no, you goddamn fuck!"

He quickly stepped on the brakes and looked at me, those deep cerulean eyes that always made me shiver and weak piercing right through my soul, the intensity of his gaze making my body tremble in anticipation and nervousness. "So, it's a yes?" He asked in a very serious voice.

Was it a yes?

Seriously, I really, really loved Grimmjow and I wanted nothing more than to be with him till the day I die. I already imagined myself living with him till I grew old and I was nothing more than a pile of gray hair, wrinkly skin and rigid bones. I couldn't even imagine myself living in a world without him, but for some reason... for some reason, it was difficult to believe that he would like to marry me.

As we all fucking know, same sex marriage was not allowed in most was a taboo and a sensitive issue so I thought we wouldn't touch on that kind of subject. I never expected him to want something more for our relationship. I never expected him to actually want me as a legal partner for life. I never expected him to be this dead serious about us. I never expected him to love me so much he was willing to throw everything away for me.

So, was it a yes?

I just stared deeply at him and if he would look closely, gaze past through my brown eyes and dark irises, he would know the answer. But maybe he already found out the answer, if the small smile that slowly formed on his lips was any indication. Still, he didn't say anything. He just looked back at me, as if he was waiting for me to actually put my reply into words. Obviously, he really wanted me to say it.

Fuck this.

I really hated moments like this. I didn't want to be so fucking emotional and cheesy but damn, the situation called for it and my goddamn lover was only too eager to indulge in it. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I slowly opened my lips as I buried all the shame that has engulfed me from saying just one simple word.

It was just one damn word, Ichigo. Just fucking say it!

With a deep exhale of breath, I uttered the words 'yes' but instead of my own voice, I heard a deafening sound echo through my ears and felt something sharp pierce through my head.

Suddenly, Grimmjow's beautiful blue eyes, those mesmerizing blue saucers, slowly widened in surprise and fear as I felt something warm trickle down my neck. What the fuck was happening? I wanted to know what was wrong but for some reason, my entire body suddenly felt weak, as if all of my energy was stolen away from me.

I watched as Grimmjow's hands let go of the steering wheel and moved towards me, his mouth open in a silent scream as his face paled in horror, his movements slow, as if he and everything else were suddenly in slow motion. I wanted to ask what was the problem but my throat suddenly felt dry. What was happening? Where the fuck was my voice and why the hell couldn't I move?

_What's wrong?_

My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, so fucking heavy that they closed on their own and filled my world with darkness.

_What the-_

Was I falling asleep on my own? Why? Wait! This wasn't the right time to fucking fall asleep! I still had to answer his question! I still had to let him know that I wanted to...

* * *

**Author Notes: **You guys probably hate me now and want to kill me? I'm sorry! I just needed to do that because Grimmjow's parents are not the type to accept defeat so easily. Remember that they're as stubborn as their son in this fic. =_= And with the marriage thing, yes. I did just do that, kufufufu.

Um, anyway, so what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to send me death threats? Please feel free to let me know by clicking the button below. Comments are love and food for the plot bunnies and a writer's motivation... unless you hate me so fucking much right now you want me to stop writing. *awkward laugh*

On a positive note, the next chapter might be the last chapter (I think.) so please watch out for it. Thanks for reading and for your continuous support. Knowing that this fic is about to end brings me to tears!


	21. In this White World

**Author Notes: **Wow. I think I updated faster than the usual, right? YAY! Well, I'm finally done with my part-time job last Monday, which means I finally have more free time to focus on writing. *throws confetti* I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much. Your comments are truly motivational and I'm amazed and overwhelmed that a lot of people are still keeping up with this fic, even though I think I messed it up. *awkward chuckle* Thank you for all your support and patience. I hope you will also like this chapter and if you think this is the end because that's what I said in my last update, well I lied. The next chapter will be the real last chapter because if I would really try to end this story in this chapter, it's going to be a very, very long read. *sweat drops*

Anyway, before you begin reading, just some words of warning. This chapter might be a little bit confusing to understand. There will be a constant shift of tenses from past to present, different font format and cheesiness. A whole lot of cheesiness and oh, let's not forget the OOCness I injected in Grimmjow's badass character. *shifts nervously*

So, just remember:

_Sentences in this format is Ichigo's thoughts in present tense form._

**Sentences in this format are Grimmjow's and other characters' dialogues.**

_**Sentences in this format are flashbacks.**_

Fuck. That was one long note from me so I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you guys read. Hope you like it and please tell me what you think.^^

**Thank you to my wonderful readers:** _xTkx / Symbol of forever / Ramecupmiso / alliefan / Sleepless-Souls / fujiwarakoharu / Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke / Phoenix Dysis / Death to Bunny / Forbidden Kawaii Chan / Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo / Axel's Roxas / meka18 / lot-o-luv13 / Myra Cifer / oxogreenappleoxo / Curiosity Killed Kristy / cccccCc / BlackXloveBlueXblood / Enigma180 / TheLPaddict / Boogermeister / the-freudianslip / OfeliaWolf / Shizuka Namura / Mayuzu / Ali Midnight / Ikorose / Deb Coop / Klaanvdia / Yami-no-Tamashii / shillanna / kittykatrawr / shadowX101_

**Beta Reader: **Keadeblue264, who never gets tired of helping me. *hugs her tightly*

**Warnings:** contains yaoi/homosexual relationships between men, bad language and OOCness. I swear, I might have turned Grimmjow into a real depressed prick in this chapter. Sorry. :(

**Disclaimer:** Kubo owns it. If I do, Grimmjow and Gin will still be alive.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: **

**In this white world**

* * *

As I opened my eyes, all I could see was white, all I could hear was silence and all I could feel was... nothing.

_I can't feel anything._

It's like I was trapped in some white room that seemed to have no ends or corners, like I was floating in empty space, drifting in nothingness.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_I can't really remember._

I tried to think, tried to remember who I was or what happened before I woke up here, but there was nothing. I couldn't remember anything.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

I closed my eyes again, hoping to see darkness, but white still assaulted my vision. I tried to scream or at least think I did, but stark silence was the only sound that tore through my throat. It was weird. Really weird.

_Am I dead or something? Am I in heaven? Or maybe in hell?_

_Why am I here?_

_What is this place?_

I had no idea.

* * *

"**Ichigo."**

A deep voice suddenly surged through the invisible walls of this pallid dimension, stirring my slumbering thoughts awake. Actually, I couldn't tell if I was asleep or awake. It was difficult to tell when all you could see is white. It was hard to know when you couldn't even hear the sound of your own breath nor the beat of your heart. But maybe I had awakened, or all along, maybe I was awake. I wasn't really sure. I probably thought I was asleep because my ears couldn't perceive anything and that faint echo was the first thing I had heard in this white abyss, the only thing that piqued my interest and made me believe that I was not alone here.

"**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ichigo."**

The voice said and it sounded so beautiful, like the rustle of leaves falling and moving with the autumn breeze, yet it was sad... heavy... and full of sorrow.

"**Ichigo."**

_Ichigo?_

_Who's Ichigo?_

_Do I know him?_

_Why are you calling him?_

_Who are you?_

I continued to listen as the delicate voice kept on chanting, uttering the same name so softly, so gently, so lovingly and yet so longingly, over and over again.

* * *

The voice echoed again through my ears, waking up my senses, startling me a bit. I had no idea how long I waited for it... longed to hear it again. But this time, it wasn't alone. There were other voices... from people whom I also couldn't see and didn't know. One was another male, his baritone a bit huskier than the beautiful voice I'd been hearing, and there were kids... two of them... their tone was high-pitched... maybe girls.

"**W-when will he wake up? Do they know?"**

"**They can't tell. Even I can't tell. It might take weeks... months... years."**

"**But he will wake up, right?"**

"**Yes. I hope so. I really hope so."**

"**Ichi-nii, will wake up! He has to!"**

"**Yuzu, calm down. I'm sure, he'll wake up soon. Don't worry."**

Deafening silence filled my achromatic world once again as the voices stopped speaking, as if they were in despair, as if they were stuck in an awkward, horrifying nightmare that they couldn't fight back and could only respond to with dead air.

"**I'm sorry. I... I didn't want this to happen to him. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. I'm so sorry."**

"**It's not your fault, Grimmjow-kun."**

_Grimmjow... so that's his name._

_Such a beautiful, beautiful name but why are you in deep pain?_

* * *

"**When will you wake up, Ichi?"**

Grimmjow's asked one time, his voice still tainted with ache and sadness.

"**Wake up. Please, wake up."**

He pleaded for the hundredth time. Every word that he said, every syllable and letter that he whispered were like knives that repeatedly pierced through my entire being. Listening to him was similar to being tortured slowly to your death, and yet I couldn't stop myself from hearing him out, from wondering why he kept asking this Ichigo to wake up and why I could hear his begging requests.

_Is it because I'm a part of Ichigo?_

_But how come I can't remember anything?_

_How come I can't remember you?_

"**Come back to me." **He begged once again.** "Please come back to me, Ichi."**

* * *

**"Do you know what day is today?"** Grimmjow asked, his voice sprinkled with a touch of happiness and excitement that I hadn't heard from him before. **"It's your birthday, Ichi. Your dad and sisters will come later. They said they have presents for you. Szayel said he'll bake you a strawberry cake. You like that, right? And Yoruichi said she'll drop by after her work's finished. I have a present for you too, Ichi. But I won't give it to you... I won't until you open your eyes and wake up. You want to see it, right? You want to know what it is, right? I know you do, so please open your eyes, open your eyes already so you can see it... Please, just... wake up. Wake up, Ichigo."**

* * *

His voice never failed to flow soothingly through my ears. If I were to give an estimate of how often I heard Grimmjow talking to Ichigo, I could say he did it every single day, as often as he could. On very rare occasions it sounded happy, joyful, even teasing, but most of the time it sounded sad, an obvious sign that he was suffering great pain. This time, however, it sounded different. Grimmjow was distressed, angry, defensive... scared.

"**It has been two years, Grimmjow-sama. Don't you think it's about time to-"**

**"Stop! I don't wanna fucking hear it! No matter how many times you spout nonsensical shit like that I won't hear any of it! Leave me the fuck alone! Leave!"**

**"The doctor said he might never-"**

"**No! Get the fuck out of here, Szayel!"**

"**Grimmjow-sama."**

"**Don't you dare fucking say it!"**

"**Please understand, Grimmjow-sama-"**

"**You're the one who doesn't understand! He's still gonna wake up! He's still alive! He's still breathing! His frigging heart is still beating! He's just in a very deep sleep and he's going to fucking wake up!"**

"**I just can't take seeing you like this anymore! You've been waiting for him for two years! You've abandoned everything, your job, your health, even your own welfare! I know Ichigo is important to you and I know you're blaming yourself for what happened to him but you just have to accept the truth! He's not going to wake up anymore! He's already a vegetable! He's a living corpse!"**

**"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don't care if he's already a vegetable like most of you say! I don't care if you all believe him to be already dead! He's still alive for me and I don't give a flying fuck even if I have to wait till I fucking die! I won't leave him! I'm not going to leave Ichigo!"**

I felt his agony flowing through me like like wildfire and it made me want to scream in pain as well, scream in pain with him because the wounds it inflicted were deep, the kind that leave horrible nightmares and excruciating cicatrices. I wanted to do something for him, embrace him and ease his pain. But what could I do? I was trapped in this colorless universe and I didn't know how to escape.

* * *

Three words would fall graciously from his lips from time to time.

"**I love you."**

And in those extraordinary moments, the urge to leave this place strengthened. I wanted to tear through this vast sea of whiteness and go to him, embrace him, protect him from further pain and relieve him of his misery. But how could I escape? How could I achieve freedom from this dimension of emptiness? I couldn't see an exit or a way to get out, not even a small dot. Staying in this lonely place was such a terrible torture, I started to think that maybe I was actually in hell and that listening to Grimmjow's beautiful baritone was my punishment.

* * *

I figured he was usually a moody person and the littlest of things set him off. His tone was usually mad and furious, but today, it seemed as if it was worse. His voice was heavy with fury and in every inhale and exhale of breath that he did, impatience and hopelessness were fully evident from it.

"**Why won't you fucking wake up? Don't you want to see me anymore? Don't you want to be with me anymore? You said you're going to stay with me! We were supposed to be together! It has been three years, Ichi! I've been waiting for three fucking years! I still want to fucking wait for you! I really do! I promised I would, didn't I? But..."**

_But what?_

**"God, I'm getting tired. Hopeless. I can't take it anymore. I want to see you... with your eyes wide open and looking at me. I want to hear your voice, talking to me, calling my name, screaming fucking obscenities at me or nagging at me. I want to... I want to feel you, feel your hands touching my skin, your warmth embracing me. Goddammit, Ichigo! I need you! I fucking need you! Don't make me wait any longer! Please, wake the fuck up! Wake up!"**

Then, the erratic sounds of his heavy breathing filled my prison, as if he was waiting... waiting for any response from Ichigo whom he had been talking to for ages.

**"Still nothing? You're really not gonna wake up? Are you really going to sleep like that forever, Ichi?"**

The light of hope that used to shine in his deep voice slowly faded and died as he sobbed, the sounds of sorrow he created cruelly ripping me apart and breaking me into little pieces. Tears started to form around my eyes as I heard him weep, letting out his frustration and misery in low gasps and strangled groans.

_No._

_Please, don't lose hope._

_Even though I don't know Ichigo, I know he needs you._

_He needs you._

_I need you._

_Don't give up._

* * *

_I miss his voice._

_I miss Grimmjow._

_I miss him so much._

After his terrible episode of rage and anguish, I hadn't heard him speak since then. Had he really decided to stop seeing Ichigo? Had he become tired of calling his name and begging to come back to him? Had he finally given up on him? Such scary, unimaginable thoughts... They were so frightening it shook my world and my pitiful existence. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want him to give up. I wanted to hear and listen to his voice forever. I needed him and yet I had no idea how to reach him.

_Come back._

_Please come back._

_I want to hear your voice again, Grimmjow._

* * *

I didn't know how long I waited for him to come back and hear his voice. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed by in this place. But I continued to wait for him, still hoping that he would return and would start talking to Ichigo again.

But it has been so long and even If I didn't want to, I was starting to lose hope.

_Why?_

_Why did you give up on Ichigo?_

_Why did you leave me?_

* * *

This bleak world continued to remain bleak and as I stayed here, I felt suffocated, restricted, miserable. It was a prison worse than the fiery pits of hell. I floated around and slept, slipping in and out of consciousness, waiting for something that might never come back.

"**It's been a long time."**

My heart suddenly fluttered violently inside my chest as that familiar ray of sunshine vibrated through the invisible walls of this white prison.

_Did I just hear that?_

_No. That's impossible._

_My ears must be playing tricks on me._

"**I missed you..."**

Something exploded violently inside me, something heavy shattering into so many pieces I felt like I was going to experience a third, or a fourth, or maybe my thousandth death. But it was strange... so strange because instead of pain, happiness and joy filled my heart and soothed my oppressed soul.

_You came back._

**"Sorry I had to leave, Ichigo."**

Like the sound of birds I remembered the outside world possessed, his voice proceeded to spread happiness through my achromatic world, making everything lively again as if he never left.

* * *

**"Do you remember the novel I was writing three years ago? I finally finished it. Surprised? I know you'd get mad at me because it's already way past the deadline. But after what happened, I just couldn't find the strength to continue writing it. I didn't know how to when I saw you in this... dreadful situation. I couldn't function. I couldn't think properly. I... just couldn't live without you. That's why I went away... because I was scared. I didn't know how to live in a world where you don't exist. I pretended that I didn't meet you, pretended that you didn't exist in my world so I can continue living, but I was stupid, so fucking stupid because even when I tried to bury our memories together in the deepest parts of my mind, the sound of your voice and the taste of your lips were still deeply engraved in my chest. And the next thing I knew I was opening my laptop and was writing how much I missed you and wished that you were here with me. Do you remember why I didn't want you to see or read it back then? Because that novel is about you... It's about you and me. It's our story, Ichigo."**

After that, he began to read the novel he wrote, gradually adorning this colorless world with descriptive words and adjectives that were filled with passion and love in every sentence and paragraph. He began to tell his and Ichigo's story and I felt alive while listening to it. And for the first time ever since I woke up from here, I felt clouds touch the pads of my feet, like I was walking in the sky, bouncing happily on its soft surface as I danced to the sound of his voice.

_I want to hear more._

_Please tell me more._

_Please continue painting colors in my world._

He started by telling how he met him and what he felt the first time he saw Ichigo. Then narrated about how he seduced the man to fall for him and how he wanted to spend so much time with him, he forgot about his job and dragged him to go to spur-of-the-moment vacations, and how he finally conveyed his feelings for Ichigo.

_**"The woman who they wanted me to marry, she's from a rich family that owns one of the largest shipping companies in Japan. My parents said she's the perfect girl for me because of her standing. I say they just want to get richer so they whore me off to her. I've only seen her once and that was during the surprise engagement party because I ran away from home after that."**_

_**"Is she pretty?"**_

_**"Yeah, I guess she is. I remember, she has this long orange hair, big doe eyes and really huge breasts. But you're way sexier than her… and smarter."**_

_**"But I don't have big breasts."**_

**_"Fuck, Berry. I don't love you because you have big breasts."_**

_**"Wait! Say that again!"**_

_**"Say what?"**_

_**"What you just said a while ago."**_

**_"I don't love you because you have big breasts?"_**

_**...**_

_**"What? Did I say something wrong?"**_

_**"No! I just can't believe you said that."**_

_**"Said what?"**_

_**"That you love me!"**_

* * *

He continued to speak of his wonderful tale, every word that bounced against the walls of this blank dimension continually splash bright colors around my vision, slowly forming pictures, creating beautiful images that one could only see in the real world.

_**"You do know that you can't be with that man."**_

_**"I don't give a goddamn fuck. Don't you dare touch Ichigo again and stay the fuck out of my life!"**_

_**"How could you say that? We're your parents. And this old man is right. You can't be with Ichigo-kun. You're supposed to marry Orihime. The preparations for your wedding is seventy-five percent completed. We just need to settle a date, choose a nice suit and beautiful wedding gown for you and your fiancée, do the food testing, send out the invi-"**_

_**"How hard is it to beat into your fucking skulls that I'm not going to marry her? I don't care about the wedding. If you want her to be part of your fucked up family so much, then why don't you fucktards marry her yourselves? Leave me the fuck alone And don't ever go near Ichigo again!**_

* * *

_**"Grimmjow, calm the fuck down!"**_

_**"How could I when I almost lost you back there!"**_

_**"The fuck are you talking about? I'm right here! You didn't lose me!"**_

_**"I would've if I didn't come on time! What the fuck were you thinking, leaving the house without even telling me? I told you so many times to never do that but you just don't listen! Look at what fucking happened! My parents took you and they probably beat some stupid crap into your head for you to break up with me! If I hadn't asked Szayel to stalk you, I wouldn't have known that they sent Aizen to kidnap you! And you, like the stupid idiot that you are, willingly went along with him just because you wanted to meet my parents! Do you have any fucking idea how I felt? You scared the fuck out of me!"**_

* * *

**_"They know. Everyone knows. The media will be all over this and they're not going to leave you alone."_**

**_"For fuck's sake, get a grip! Everybody knows about that damn engagement, so what? You know it's not gonna happen! You worried that this might affect my career, then I'll stop writing! I don't give a rat's ass about anything as long as you're with me! Beat that into your fucking skull!"_**

**_"I just don't want to see you hurt!"_**

**_"Do you see me hurting?"_**

**_"N-no."_**

**_"You worry about things way too much! If you're scared about me getting hurt by people, you don't need to. The only person who has that privilege is you, got it?"_**

* * *

As he kept on flipping through the pages of his novel and the endless space of white became a canvas of colors and beautiful scenes illustrating the events in his story, memories slowly ran inside my head, washing away my doubts and fears, clearing questions I'd been mulling over ever since I woke up from this place. As every scene and chapter unfolded, I started to...

_**"Ichi."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"You'll go with me wherever I go, right?"**_

_**"W-why are you asking me that?"**_

_**"After all this shit is through, I'm going to take you with me to Sweden."**_

_**"If this is another one of your spur of the moment vacations just to piss Yoruichi off, I am not going with you. You still have a book to finish and I'm not an object or slave that you can bring anywhere you like."**_

_**"What made you think it was for fucking vacation? Look, I don't want my parents to continuously bug us after we get rid of my fiancée. I'm sure they'll pull up more shiteous tricks just to break us up and I don't want to fucking deal with them anymore so I've decided to leave this fucking country and move to Sweden with you."**_

_**"W-why in Sweden?"**_

_**"Seriously, you're so fucking dense sometimes, Ichi. Why do you think I chose that country?"**_

_**"Because it's a beautiful country?"**_

_**"No, you fucking idiot! Because I want to fucking marry you!"**_

_**"W-what did you say?"**_

_**"I. WANT. TO. MARRY. YOU."**_

Remember...

I remembered everything. I remembered him. I remembered everyone that was part of my life. I remembered why I was in that place and what brought me there. The person that Grimmjow kept yearning and calling out for was me. All along it was me and I felt so stupid for not seeing or realizing that earlier. Of course I was a part of Ichigo because I was him and he had been in a very deep sleep for a long time now.

_I want to go back._

_I need to go back._

_I want to be with you again._

A smile slowly traced along my lips as I looked at the moments of my life beautifully painted around me, seeing thousands of pictures of Grimmjow with his piercing blue eyes staring back at me and his handsome face expressing a sincere, welcoming smile, telling me to wake up, to leave this place and go back to him.

_It's time to go back._

_I'm sorry for making you wait._

_I'm coming back, Grimmjow._

Those were my last thoughts before I closed my eyes and touched the paintings on the once white wall.

* * *

**Author Note:** You know what? This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted to when I imagined it so please forgive me if it sucked. It really is a killer because this story is written in Ichigo's POV and how the hell could I even write in his POV if he's in frigging coma/PVS (Persistent Vegetative State)? I tried to read some articles about these two conditions and man, were they difficult to understand. *slumps against a wall* Basically, a person in coma is completely unconscious and cannot respond to any kind of stimuli/pain, but a person in PVS is already over the coma stage and can respond to stimuli or be aware of their surroundings. It's like their asleep but their conscious. At least, that's what I understand from the articles I read in wikipedia. So, let's just say that Ichigo was in PVS and he was trapped in this dimension where he couldn't remember who he was or what happened to him while in that state and he only managed to get out of that state after Grimmjow helped him remember.

I know. That's so lame. Please kill me now and save me from further shame! TT^TT

And as for the length of time that Ichi was in a coma, as we all know, Grimmjow is a stubborn prick. I think he's not the type who would give up easily, so yeah. I think he's not gonna let anyone pull the plug and end Ichi's life as long as he lives, kufufufu.

So, I think I've rambled enough. I hope you didn't lose any brain cells from reading this chapter. Again, comments are love so please tell me what you think. You can also tell me to go die in a hole somewhere for what I did if you like. *nervous chuckle* I don't know if it'll take me time to update again, but hopefully, it'll be next week... if this chapter receives 30 reviews, kufufufu. *gets bricked* Thanks for reading! :D


	22. My Inspiration

**Author Note:** Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter and I'm so glad and relieved you liked the angst in it. I want to squish all of you, seriously. Thank you~

Anyway, this is the LAST chapter. Oh god, I want to cry because I finally finished this fic which I thought I wouldn't be able to finish because of massive writer's block and personal reasons. I really want to thank each and everyone of you who had read, reviewed, enjoyed and stuck with this fic till the end. You guys are the reason why I continued to write even when I was on the verge of retiring from writing GrimmIchi and fanfiction.

Before I let you read, just a couple of warnings. I was frigging emotional when I wrote this chapter so... expect it to be so fucking cheesy and corny and angsty and ugh... again, I made Grimmjow and Ichigo so OOC. I can't help it. I just need to inject that little angst there because as I've said, I was feeling emotional. It's the last chapter, goddamit! Of course, I'm sad that this story has finally come to an end.

*takes a deep breath*

I hope you like it and as always, please tell me what you think. Seriously. *stares pointedly at readers*

**Thank you so much to:** _xTKx / Lover1492 / RamecupMiso / fujiwarakoharu / Vailyas / Megumi Kei / Linnay / WhiteW12-0 / Glass Hope / Bat's Heart / Shillanna / Klaanvdia / Anonymous Reader that didn't even give a name / Rlunatic78 / Solaire19 / chocolatebarrules / Phoenix Dysis / Yuki Hana / meka18 / lot-o-luv13 / Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke / Kyuu90 / TheLPaddict / Curiosity Killed Cristy / AnonymouslyAnonymous / KAZ IZ AWEZOME / Ofelia Wolf / inawe / Wulfie89 / Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo / Illustrated One / Forbidden . Kawaii . Chan / GrimmIchi615 / Mayuzu / Anna Mae 2243 / My secret love / ART9807 / Boogermeister / itachi102915 / SuperYuuki_

**And to all those who added this in their alerts and faves, those who passed by, those who lurked, those who hated this and those who got tired of reading it, Thank you. ^^**

**Beta Reader:** Keadeblue264. Thank you, dude, for being patient with me and this story, for all your hard work and help.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/homosexual relationship between men, bad language and OOCness. Also, it doesn't have smut. As much as I want to write smut, I couldn't because I ran out of time. Sorry to those who are expecting to get some. :/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. The painful truth still and will forever remain that Kubo owns it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: **

**My Inspiration**

* * *

When I woke up my vision was blurred. Hazy. I couldn't make out anything. All I could see was white... and that little splash of blue that was currently dancing around my eyes.

"I-Ichigo?"

My heart began to dance frantically inside my chest as that familiar voice sang through my ears. It was the voice I used to listen to in my dreams. It was the voice of the person who had been waiting for me. I blinked, desperately hoping that my foggy vision would clear, happiness quickly welling up inside me as the sheer curtain of mist that had covered my eyes slowly disappeared.

And there he was, hovering above me, looking at me with wide eyes, his cobalt saucers gleaming with nothing but disbelief, his perfect lips parted in a silent gasp. Despite his dumbfounded expression, he was still so handsome... still the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Guh..."

My initial reaction was to call him, say his name, tell him that I was back, that I was awake, but I only produced a strangled sound as my throat suddenly burned and throbbed in pain, unable to function properly, probably because it had been a long time since I last opened my mouth and spoke.

I began to panic as I continued to try to say his name, ugly sounds resonating from my dry throat as I gazed meaningfully at him, trying to convey emotions and what I wanted to say with my eyes. I attempted to lift my hand so I could touch his face, but I couldn't. I realized I couldn't move, couldn't even lift a finger. Had I become paralyzed? The thought scared me. No. I couldn't accept that. The reason why I tried to break free from my endless dream was to go back to Grimmjow, so I could be with him again, so I could see and embrace him again. No.

_No._

"I-Ichigo..." He whispered, his voice still heavy with shock. He edged closer to me, closing the distance between our faces to a few inches, as if confirming if my eyes were really open, that I was really looking at him, that I was really awake. Then, the look in his deep blue orbs changed, shifted to something bright, realization slowly dawning on him. "Ichigo... Y-you're... awake."

Tears began to prickle at the edges of my eyes as relief washed over me, as I felt his warm breathe waft against my face, as I finally felt his strong hands grip my shoulders, a clear indication that I wasn't paralyzed, only unable to move because of my long unconsciousness.

_Speak._

_Say something, Ichigo._

Taking a deep breath, I tried to force my throat to function, pulling my voice which seemed to hide in the deepest part of my lungs and forced it out of my mouth. "Guh... G-grimm..."

He gasped, surprised once again and for a moment, he just looked quietly at me, his gaze still concentrated on me as he tried to grasp what he had just heard, as if he finally got his confirmation, proof that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. And for the first time, I saw water slowly form around his eyes, the crystal liquid suddenly trickling along the defined plane of his cheekbones and dripped onto my cheeks.

"You're really awake." He uttered once more. "You're finally awake, Ichigo." Then he dropped his head on my chest and cried.

* * *

Three years.

I was asleep for three years.

I made people around me suffer for three years.

I tortured Grimmjow for three years.

It was disheartening to know that I wasted such a long time sleeping, oblivious to anything and everything that was happening around me, unaware of how much I had hurt my family, friends and most of all Grimmjow. Were things still the same or had they changed after all these years? I was excited and afraid to know the answer.

"Dad, stop crying already." Karin complained as my father bawled beside me, his huge arm flopped over my stomach as he drowned everyone with his cries and tears, screaming about how happy he was now that I was awake.

"I can't help it, Karin-chan! I'm just really happy that your brother's awake now! I missed you! I missed you so much, my son!"

Karin only replied with a roll of her eyes, which were still red from crying.

An hour after I woke up, my family arrived at the hospital and the moment that they all stepped inside my room and saw me still lying on my bed but with my eyes open, they all showed different variations of shock. Yuzu was the one who first came running to my bed, hugging my arm and crying. My dad was next and he didn't even hesitate to cry as if he was the same age as my youngest Karin slowly walked towards my bed, dropping her head on my stomach and crying silently.

The looks on their faces were heartbreaking as I saw longing and relief marring their features. I caused them so much pain, probably made them feel so sad and hopeless, and that thought continued to stab knives of guilt and sorrow in my chest. I felt so hurt and so sorry for them that I couldn't help but cry with them. I hoped I could move my arms so I could hug them, but I could only cry with them at that time, which made my feelings worse.

Karin was the first one who calmed down, as expected since she was the strongest of the twins. She composedly raised her head after a few minutes, wiped her tears with her hands and looked at me, a small, loving smile that she rarely displayed to people present on her face which was slightly different from the last time I'd seen. Her long black hair had become longer, her youthful face looked more mature, more beautiful. It seemed she had also become a few inches taller and looked a bit more feminine. Maybe that's because she wasn't wearing her baseball cap.

Yuzu followed next. She was still sweet as the last time I saw her, only that, like her twin, her face had become more matured and prettier. She grew a few inches taller and her sandy brown hair had now reached her waist. "Ichi-nii, I'm so happy you're awake now. W-we all thought that you weren't... you weren't going to wake up anymore!" She sobbed and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.

As for my dad... Obviously, he still hadn't changed, not even his appearance. He was still the same old, crazy goat-face I hated, secretly loved and looked up to. It took him a few more minutes and a punch from Karin to calm him down, but he finally released his hold from my blanket and got up, a huge, happy grin present on his face.

I missed them. I missed them so much and the same feeling were also present on their faces, in their tear-tainted eyes and in their cheerful smiles. I wish I could tell them how much I missed them too. I wish I could apologize for making them worry but right now, I had no choice but to convey my feelings and apologies with my auburn eyes.

Yuzu leaned over and wiped the salty liquid off of my eyes and cheeks with her handkerchief, her soft hands gently squeezing my wrist, a silent plea for me to stop weeping as well. As my family began to talk and update me with some of the stuff I had missed at home, Grimmjow was silently standing in a corner, watching me and the people I love with a beautiful smile on his lips.

* * *

I had to stay longer in the hospital after I woke up. I needed to undergo some tests and physical therapy so I could start to talk, move and walk family visited me everyday, so did some of my friends. Szayel occasionally dropped by to bring me some flowers and fruits, and Yoruichi tried to visit as often as she could.

But Grimmjow always stayed.

He never left my side. He was always close to me, his fingers always entwined with my own. His piercing blue eyes always watching me, observing me, whether I was awake or asleep, as if he was afraid that he would lose me again if he closed his eyes or went to sleep.

Exhaustion and sleeplessness was already so evident in his handsome face, another change in him that shattered me. A lot had changed in him after three years, physically-wise that is. His wild, messy mop of blue hair had become so long it almost looked like a mullet, his cheekbones had become more defined, a sign that he had lost some weight and dark circles were now present around his eyes. I knew he was used to sleepless nights because he sometimes had to work all night to beat a deadline, but those eyebags were never present on his face before, they never scarred his gorgeous face no matter how many nights he hadn't slept.

Is it because of me?

Because you waited for me to wake up all day and all evening for three long years?

But right now I was only seeing the physical changes that had occurred to him, I knew there was more. I could feel it and I was scared to find out how much Grimmjow had changed through the years.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Grimmjow asked as he helped me sit up on the bed, his deep voice still thick with concern.

I smiled at him and nodded. It had been two months since I woke up from a coma. I was discharged from the hospital two weeks ago and Grimmjow brought me to his new house, a two-story mansion located in the outskirts of Karakura, a peaceful place surrounded by trees and birds that loved to sing beautiful opuses in the morning, a place far from people and the outside world.

We weren't alone in the house, though. Since it was still difficult for me to walk, Grimmjow hired a private therapist to help me with my recovery. I protested, of course, had the guts to do so since I could finally talk straight again but my objections fell on deaf ears. Grimmjow was still as stubborn as ever even though some parts of himself had changed.

He sat beside me and draped an arm over my shoulders so I could lean on his chest. "How's your therapy today?"

"It was good. I managed to walk for ten steps before my knees gave up on me." I replied with a small laugh. Therapy was going well so least that was what Isane-san, my therapist, had said. Although I felt a bit impatient and irritated because I was like a young kid who had only started to learn how to stand and walk, there was nothing I could do. My muscles, nerves and joints needed to be familiarized again with their functions and I had to be patient because teaching your body how to move again was not a piece of cake. As Isane-san said, it took time, patience and hard work.

Grimmjow took my hand that was laid on his stomach and gently squeezed it. "Just be patient." He softly uttered and placed a soft kiss on top of my hair.

We stayed like that for a few moments, silent. The calm sounds of our breaths synchronized in a gentle rhythm that made me feel at peace and relaxed. We seemed to do this a lot ever since I woke up, listen to the sound of each others' breathing, as if the silence that accompanied it was enough to voice out how we felt when we were together. I felt contented, satisfied, okay with the silence that ruled between us just as long as he held me. But something was still bothering me, slowly and painfully clawing at my insides.

Ever since I woke up, Grimmjow wasn't as talkative and loud as before, as if he didn't want to talk, avoiding any kind of conversation. Yes, he would still ask me about my welfare, about my therapy, what I wanted to eat, if I wanted to see my family. He still said that he missed me, that he loved me and that he was happy that I was finally awake but... he wasn't that arrogant, carefree and playful jerk I fell in love with. And when I was the one who tried to engage him in a conversation, especially a serious one, he would pretend that he didn't hear me or he would mutter some kind of excuse and leave. Not that I wasn't falling out of love because he had become a quiet person, an attitude that I wasn't really used to seeing from him, it was just that... I knew he changed because of me. It was as if he had become scared of telling me how he feels, as if he wanted to hide something from me.

Even though I kinda knew what happened around me while I was asleep, I wasn't given any specific explanation or details as to how things exactly went during those times. All I knew was that I was shot in the head, the bullet damaging a part of my brain that caused me to fall into a coma and a vegetative state for three years, Grimmjow never left my side, some people lost hope that I'd wake up again, Grimmjow left me because he had given up hope and came back when he had regained his courage to wait for me. I didn't know who was responsible for my assassination attempt. I didn't know who wanted me dead. I didn't know how that act of cruelty truly affected my lover's life.

I wanted to ask Grimmjow. I really wanted to, but whenever I looked in his eyes and saw that faint glimmer of guilt shining through his cobalt orbs, I felt culpable as well and lost all my courage to confront him. The person who I turned to for answers was Szayel. He had mentioned that the people who hired the assassin were Grimmjow's parents, a fact that I was actually expecting. Luckily, the police had immediately caught the criminal and the hired killer confessed that it was the Jeagerjaques' who had asked for his services. The pink-haired secretary said Grimmjow already knew that Charlemagne and Hildegard had something to do with it, but nevertheless, the truth still shocked him and he began to blame and hate himself for his parents' sins.

The news had been a big scandal all over Japan of course, especially when Grimmjow filed a case against his own parents. His actions caused so much humiliation to his parents that Hildegard immediately fled and hid somewhere in Europe while Charlemagne bravely faced the case. I didn't know if the case was already solved or which side won. Szayel didn't get to complete his story because Grimmjow suddenly arrived in the hospital room and he had given strict instructions to his secretary not to tell me what exactly happened between him and his parents, as if he wanted to bury the past as quick and as soon as he could.

Whenever I thought about how hurt and confused he must have felt at that time, whenever I felt the weight of guilt that he had put upon his shoulders for a sin that he didn't commit, I kinda understood why he changed, why he suddenly closed himself to me. He changed because he was blaming himself for what happened and it seemed that his unnecessary guilt was too much even for him; his act of defense was to avoid talking about what happened till he could forget and bury those horrible memories in the past.

"It's not your fault." My lips unconsciously whispered, causing the strong body beside me to tense. I didn't mean to voice out what I was feeling, but when too much emotions had started to fill your heart and threatened to drown it, your body just chose to follow your heart instead of listening to your mind's rational thoughts.

I knew that hurt him and that pained me as well, but we couldn't stay like this forever. I wanted our old relationship back where he would be his usual over-confident self, and he would tease the hell out of me, irritate me to no end then kiss me in apology. Things couldn't go back to the way they were if we didn't face this problem and pretended that it didn't exist.

He just stayed silent, his breath caught in his chest, as if he was thinking between responding to what I said and ignoring it. Then, he finally released that deep breath he was holding and tightened his grip on my shoulder. "My own parents almost killed you because of me." He began, his voice deep, almost trembling.

"You're different from them."

"I have the same blood as them."

"That doesn't make you the same as them."

"I promised myself I wouldn't let them hurt you."

I raised my head from his chest and looked at him, the look of immense guilt on his face making my heart twist in pain. "Stop blaming yourself because it's not your fault, Grimm! No one's blaming you for what happened. I'm not blaming you for it too, so you shouldn't! If there's someone who should be blamed, it's supposed to be me 'coz I shouldn't have made you wait for me for three years. I should have woken up the moment my injury healed. You..." The tears I'd been holding back finally fell, flowing from my eyes like waterfall."You weren't going to be hurt if I hadn't made you wait!"

He blinked, worry marring his features, sadness gleaming in his beautiful blue eyes as soon as he saw me crying. He quickly shot up, yet at the same time, gently guided me to sit up as well so we could fully face each other and looked deeply into my eyes. "No! It's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is! If I had only woken up immediately, I could have had saved you from further pain! I wouldn't have had hurt you longer!"

"Ichigo!"

"Isn't it true? You wouldn't have that pained look in your eyes if I'd only woken up earlier! You... you won't say something to me because you don't want to remember! You don't want to feel guilt stabbing at you in the chest! You choose to have this silence between us because you want to forget what happened! You choose not to talk to me because you don't want to blame yourself anymore and... it has changed you! It changed you into this quiet person that I don't know!" I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face closer towards me. "I missed you so fucking much while I was still asleep but even though I'm already awake, why do I still miss you?"

His wide blue eyes flickered, as if what I said woke him up, made him realize something.

"I want you to talk to me, tell me your real feelings just like you used to before I fell into a coma! I want you to tease me, annoy me, irritate me so I could scream back at you! I want you... I want you to... come back to me. Didn't you tell me that you wanted me to wake up so I could get mad at you and hear me scream at you? How... how could I do that when you won't even talk to me? I miss you... I miss everything about you, your arrogance, your selfishness, your carefree attitude, your devilish smirk, even your pervertedness! I want the real you back, Grimmjow." I took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss on his parted lips. "So, please don't blame yourself anymore. If you really feel guilty, then please forgive yourself so you can truly come back to me."

Grimmjow just stared at me, his cerulean orbs hazy, blank. I had no idea what he was thinking but I hoped, I really, really hoped that I got through him. I'd still love him even if he wouldn't go back to that Grimmjow I fell in love with, but as of that moment, I just wanted him to know and realize that he didn't have to punish himself any longer by feeding that horrible guilt he had chosen to nourish in his heart.

I just looked back, watched him, patiently waited for any kind of reaction and felt my heart play a rowdy tune in my chest when he looked away and closed his eyes, a small smile curving up on his perfect lips.

"I changed, huh?" He said with a low chuckle. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at me again, his gaze apologetic, his blue saucers were now slightly clear and bright. "I... didn't notice, Ichi. I thought you would still think that I'm still the Grimmjow you knew before this shit happened even if I avoided talking with you."

"How could I not notice? Grimm, you were almost as silent as a mute person! You hadn't flashed your signature smirk ever since I woke up from coma! You hadn't even teased or annoyed me! You hadn't even kissed me for as long as thirty seconds and you think I wouldn't notice?" I asked him incredulously.

He brought his hands to my face and wiped my tears with his cheeks, the rough pads of his fingers sending a soothing sensation that somehow calmed me. "I'm sorry, Ichi. I didn't mean to hurt you, to make you worry. I was just scared of talking to you about what happened, about what my parents did to you and tell you how I was unable to make them pay for what they did to you. I just couldn't gather the strength to talk to you about it because it reminds me that I failed to protect you, that you fell into a coma because of me, that you lost three years of your life because of my own parents. You're right. I tried to avoid the guilt by staying quiet and acting different because when I remember, my chest hurts and when it does, I... I can't help but feel it's my fault when I fucking know that it isn't." He heaved a deep sigh and smiled again, relief washing over me when I felt his aura suddenly change. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ichi."

I smiled at him. "I'm so sorry too, Grimm. I didn't mean to hurt you, to make you suffer." I replied then enclosed my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. His arms automatically snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you. I missed you so fucking much, Ichi. You have no idea how much I missed holding you like this! You have no idea how scared I was when those damn doctors said that you might never wake up and I could never hold you like this again." He began to ramble, his voice trembling, tinged with longing and excitement, letting out everything that he was keeping in his chest. Sure, I heard him say the same words in my dream, through the invisible walls of that white, lonely world I was locked in, but hearing him say it with my own ears and while I was awake and he was touching me felt so much better.

"I know. I know, Grimm. I heard you. I heard everything you said to me while I was sleeping. I heard your every cry, every call of my name, every plea that you uttered and felt your misery through your voice. I'm so sorry that I didn't wake up sooner. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize that I was Ichigo in my dream!"

He rapidly pulled himself away for a moment and looked disbelievingly at me. Since we hadn't had any proper conversation, I hadn't told him about my dreams yet. "Dreams? Y-you dreamed of me?"

"Yeah." I answered with a slight nod."In my dreams, I was in a world where all I could see was white. I felt so alone there because I couldn't see or hear anything, then your voice suddenly echoed in that place and I heard you calling my name, begging me to wake up. But in my dream I couldn't remember who I was and I didn't know who you were, so I didn't know that all along, all those times that you'd been chanting my name, you'd been calling for me, so I didn't respond to you and even if I wanted to, I couldn't get out of that place because I couldn't find a way to escape." I explained.

"So, how did you get out? How did you wake up from your dream?" He eagerly asked, his tone loaded with genuine curiosity that I found amazing.

"You know that time when you went back for me? You said that while you were gone, you decided to finish that novel you didn't want me to see. In my dream, you read that book to me. You said it was my story. That it was about you and me. As you read that book, colors started to appear and paint images on the white walls that surrounded me and as I looked at the pictures and listened to your story, I began to remember. I remembered everything. I remembered you and then I..."

His eyes sparkled again, as if he had read my mind and knew what I was going to say next. "You woke up..."

"Yeah." I tenderly affirmed.

His lips suddenly pulled up to a grin, baring his perfect, white teeth. "I knew it! I knew that reading the book to you would wake you up!" He exclaimed then swiftly pulled me towards him again and wrapped his arms around me again. "I thought it'd be fucking stupid to read to a person in a coma, but I wanted you to be the first person to read that novel, so I read it to you even though you were asleep! I was hoping that maybe you'd wake up if you could ever hear me and it did! Fuck! If I only knew that it actually works, I would've finished the book earlier!"

"It's alright, Grimm. What's important is I'm awake now and your book helped me escape from that dream. What's important is that we're together again and I can finally listen to your voice with my own ears and see you with my own eyes." My hands tightened even more around him. "God, I missed you so much, Grimmjow." I uttered once more before closing my eyes in bliss, my heart pumping wildly inside my chest from too much happiness. I was happy, so happy I thought I'd die from it.I was so glad that everything was now clear between us and Grimmjow seemed to be back to his old, usual self again.

I had no idea how long we stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, embracing each other as if we hadn't done that for a hundred years. Of course, we had hugged each other like that after I woke up, but this one embrace, this one act of affection was different, because our hearts felt free, devoid of any kind of fear, sadness, pain and guilt.

However, Grimmjow eventually had to pull away from me, not because his arms were tired of gripping my waist, but to bestow a soft kiss on my lips, a kiss that still lasted for less than ten seconds, a kiss that still made me crave for more. He was about to straighten and put a decent distance between our faces again when I suddenly grabbed the back of his head and stopped him from getting away, causing him to look confusingly at me.

I think I kinda knew why he didn't want to push further.

"Stop holding back." I whispered, my voice low, deep, a silent assurance that it was okay to kiss longer.

Bluish eyes just gazed at me, still confused, torn between listening to my plea and holding reign of his control. Then, those piercing saucers drifted down my face and onto my lips, desire and longing flickered heavily in those beautiful orbs. "If I don't I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to." I urged. I knew, I knew it wasn't time yet. Isane-san had already told me and Grimmjow that any kind of rigorous activity that involved my lower body wasn't advisable until I could fully walk, but... It had been a long time since I last tasted those lips, since those hands caressed me. Could anyone blame me if I couldn't stop myself from carelessly prodding my lover to do more than just a peck and take me?

He took a deep, shaky breath, still exercising control. "I don't want to hurt you." He responded in a strained voice.

I slowly closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself, attempting to ease the burning desire and longing that suddenly ignited in my veins. He was right. Even if we both wanted it and I told him that he wouldn't hurt me, I didn't want him to feel bad again if ever I got hurt because we ignored the doctor's advise. I released the breath I respired then looked at him again. "Okay." I said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply as well and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry too." He brought his hand to my face and traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "Let's be patient." He motivated, trying to sound cheerful as well.

"You know, that sounded so fucking weird. As far as I remembered, the word patience was not written in your vocabulary, especially when it comes to sex." I teased with a smirk.

He scowled. "You know I would already be fucking you so hard into the bed if your doctor hadn't advised against it." He shot back.

I wiped my smirk off my face and smiled affectionately at him. "I know, which is why I love you even more than before. You care so much for me, Grimm."

The frown on his handsome face disappeared. "I love you too, Ichi." He replied then leaned over and pecked a butterfly kiss on my forehead. "I'll be waiting for you till you're fully recovered. Once you can walk again, I'll take you to Sweden, marry you and fuck your brains out till both of us can't come or move anymore."

A laugh erupted from my throat and it felt so good. I haven't laughed like that with him ever since I woke up. "I'll hold you to that." I simply shot back before snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss on the lips.

* * *

The gentle rays of the sun hit my face like feathers as it blared through the white curtains that hung on the window. I slowly opened my eyes, my hands automatically reaching out to the other side of the bed and didn't feel surprised when I felt nothing but air. I rolled to my side and looked at the empty space that my lover occupied every night. I was used to him waking up earlier these days. He had begun to work out again, training himself in his personal gym or going out for a jog around the forest every morning so he could gain his normal weight back, another progress for him that I was very happy about.

A yawn escaped my lips as sleep tugged at me once more, but even before I could close my eyes and give into it, something caught my attention. There, on the other side of the bed was a book that caused my heart to leap in joy and excitement especially when I saw Grimmjow's name printed on the side of the thick reading material.

I quickly sat up, grabbed it and looked at it, marveling at the white and blue colors that adorned the cover, anticipation running wildly in my veins as I read the title. I knew it was the book that Grimmjow had written for me. Although he had already read it to me and I knew what it was about, I still hadn't seen the copy of the book and I had always wanted to read it. Grimmjow probably wanted to surprise me by leaving this book beside me so it would be the first thing I'd see after I woke up. Well, he did surprise me alright.

Taking a deep breath to ease my excitement and my palpitating heart, I carefully opened the book and flipped through the first pages that contained the title of the book and the author's name and the acknowledgment, a smile gracing my lips as I read my family's name in there, as well as Szayel and even Yoruichi's. He had never thanked her in any of her books, simply because Grimmjow hated her with a burning passion even though she was his editor. That truly came out as a surprise.

Then, I turned the book to the next page and felt my heart stop, my eyes widened in shock as I read what was written in it. As my surprised mind slowly processed the words on that page and finally got over the initial shock, a smile made its way on my lips again, tears of joy suddenly falling from my eyes as I read the text over and over again.

_To Ichigo Kurosaki_

_My love_

_My life_

_My inspiration_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was crying like fuck while writing this chapter. It was a killer and I had to stop and compose myself at some parts. It's not really the end I had initially thought for this fic but I can't say I didn't like it or was disappointed with this ending as well. Believe me, I'd love to see Grimmjow's parents behind bars or living on the streets but since time is not on my side this weekend, let's just think that they'll get their karma soon, so is Aizen.

And I know, I made Grimmjow and Ichigo so OOC. I have no excuse. Blame it on my bunnies who wanted them to be emotional because it's the last chapter. *glares at her plot bunnies*

So, this is truly the end. Once again, thank you for sticking with this fic, for the reviews, the motivation and the support. I'm sad that I won't be writing this fic anymore but I'm happy at the same time coz I finished it and if you guys will allow it, it will possibly reach 1000+ reviews. OH MY FUCKING BANANAS. A number that I didn't even dream of achieving.

*gets all teary-eyed again*

_**Thank you very much. Really.**_

And as for my next fic, I'll be working on a story requested by my dear friend, Ringo-O1. I really, really hope you will watch out for it. And I'll be doing some shameless promotion in my already long AN, heehee. Please check out Curiosity Killed Cristy's GrimmIchi fics because they are frigging awesome! :D

Alright! Alright! I'm gonna shut up now. Thanks so much again, my wonderful readers. Till we meet again. *winks*


End file.
